Torture, Anyone?
by BrightWings111
Summary: Join the Bleach cast as Devil'sEyeAlchemist13 and I torture them with your help! Torture is the term we like to use, but others might call it Truth or Dare
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! My friend DevilsEyeAlcemist13 and I wrote this together, as well as her FMAB one! She's Kaede, I'm Rin, and everyone else is, well, everyone else. Leave a dare or a question in the reviews and we'll answer back as soon as possible! For this first one, we'll just make up a whole bunch of random stuff since, well, there's no reviews yet!**

Rin: Hiya!

Kaede: Hello

Cast: Hi

Kaede: Is everyone here *checks list* Wait, where's Ichimaru-san?

Aizen: He said he had something to take care of before coming

Kaede: Oh well, we'll just start without him. Welcome to Bl-

Rin: Bleach Truth or Dare!

Kaede: That was my line!

Rin: First up, Ichigo! Kiss Rukia!

Ichigo: *Blush* Wha!?

Kaede: You heard her!

Ichigo: *blushes even more* um… *kisses Rukia*

_Ichimaru walks in._

Ichimaru: Sorry I'm late, I-

Rin: ICHI-CHAN! *jumps on his back and cuddles him*

Ichimaru: Huh? Wha? SOMEONE GET THIS GIRL OFFA ME!

Rin: *starts crying* Ichi-chan, you're so mean!

Ichimaru: *anime sweat drop* uh, she can stay… I guess?

Rin: Yay! *cuddles him even more*

Kaede: Anyway, this one's for Renji

Renji: It better not be something stupid

Kaede: You have to stay locked in there *points to a room full of fangirls* until the end of the chapter

Renji: Eh!? *shrinks back*

Rin: Go Renji!

Renji: Why me!?

Kaede: *whispers* I was going to give this one to Ichimaru-san, but Rin would shoot me

Rin: What. Did. You. Just. Say? *glares at Kaede*

Kaede: N-n-nothing! Don't turn shoakuma (little demon) on me again! I'm mentally scarred! *shudders* I need to get a safety lock on your bankai! That was the most violent thing I have ever seen!

Rin: *dark aura surrounds her as she cuddles Ichimaru protectively*

Ichi-chan's not going anywhere near fangirls

Kaede: That's why I gave the dare to Renji! *shoves Renji in the room and locks the door*

Aizen: Rin-san, I must ask you to get off of Gin now

Rin: *starts tearing up* b-b-but *starts crying*

Kaede: Nice going Aizen *glares* you made her cry

Aizen: *anime sweat drop* All I did was ask her to get off of Gin!

Kaede: Rin's really sensitive. You'll get one of two reactions basically- Shoakuma or this. Oh, that reminds me, Kurotsuchi-san?

Kurotsuchi: What?

Kaede: Is it possible to put a safety lock on Rin's bankai? Like, something that won't allow it to activate unless I give the okay?

Kurotsuchi: I don't know… give me some time to do research *walks away to begin research*

Rin: *no longer crying* Why d'you want to lock my bankai?

Kaede: Just to keep Shoakuma Rin from trouble, that's all…

Rin: Oh… *starts cuddling Ichimaru again*

Kaede: Moving on, a dare for-

Rin: Toshiro, Ikkaku, Ichigo, and Yumichika!

Kaede: Stop cutting me off! *slightly angered*

Toshiro: It's Captain Hitsugaya! What d'you want?

Kaede: You four are going to be locked in a room, and-

Rin: And we'll see who makes it out alive!

Kaede: *tick mark* STOP CUTTING ME OFF!

Rin: *starts crying* Kaede, why'd you yell!?

Kaede: Uh, Rin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. *pushes the four guys into a room and locks the door* Oh yeah! This morning, you said you had a dare for Aizen, right?

Rin: Yeah, but *lowers her voice so only Ichimaru and Kaede can hear* I'm scared he's gonna hurt me

Kaede: Aizen *holds out hand* give me your zanpaku-to

Aizen: *reluctantly hands it over* What's this about?

Rin: Aizen, apologize to Momo NOW

_Everyone stares in shock._

Aizen: I'm sorry Momo. Now can I have my zanpaku-to back?

Kaede: I think I'll keep it so there's no more violence than there needs to be

_BOOM_

Rin: What was that!?

Renji: I blasted through the door with kidou. NEVER make me do that again!

Random fangirl: Ichimaru!

_Fangirls start running towards Ichimaru_

Rin: *draws zanpaku-to* Bakufu, Akuma no Pistoru (Blast, Demon's Pistol)

Kaede: Rin, what're you-

Rin: *points jet-black pistol with endless rounds at fangirls as evil aura surrounds her* no one takes one more step towards Ichi-chan

Kaede: Kurotsuchi! I need the bankai lock NOW! Rin's bordering Shoakuma!

Kurotsuchi: Sorry, not possible

Kaede: Shit… ALL CAST HIT THE FLOOR!

Rin: Bankai! *pistol turns into a machine gun with endless rounds*

_Fangirls run away_

Rin: *sheaths zanpaku-to* good *cuddles Ichimaru*

Kaede: *anime sweat drop* those girls are lucky they ran when they did

Cast: O.o

Kaede: Let's let Captain Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Ichigo, and Yumichika out of that room now and watch the video footage *opens the door*

Ichigo: *runs to the other side of the room* hell I tell you…HELL!

_Video footage plays_

Orihime: *faints*

Rest of the cast: *shudders*

Kaede: *stares blankly* I've seen worse

Cast: *stares at Kaede in shock* Worse!? How is that even possible!?

Kaede: *points at Rin* Shoakuma

Rin: Wha? Me!?

Kaede: Yup. Now for Hisagi, Kira, and Matsumoto.

Rin: You three have to stay in there *points to room full of sake* for the rest of the chapter!

Matsumoto: Heaven! *runs to room*

Kaede: Go on! *pushes Hisagi and Kira into the room and locks the door* Rin, what was the point of that one?

Rin: They'll be hilariously drunk when they get out! And they'll say things we can blackmail them with later!

Everyone except Rin: *anime sweat drop*

Kaede: Does she remind anyone else of Yachiru?

Ichigo: Yup

Kisuke: They could be twins

Rin & Yachiru: ARE NOT!

Kaede: Yup, they're the same

Rin: Kaede~ I have a dare for you~

Kaede: Wha!? This is supposed to be for the cast!

Rin: Kiss Toshiro

Kaede & Toshiro: What!? *blush furiously*

Rin: You know the rules! There's no choices! Only dares!

Kaede: No choices, huh? *gets evil look on her face* When Matsumoto comes out of that room, she has to kiss Ichimaru

Rin: *points pistol at Kaede* no he doesn't

Kaede: Okay, he doesn't O.o

Rin: Good *sheaths zanpaku-to* Now kiss Toshiro

Kaede: Um, well, about that…

Rin: Baku-

Kaede: *kisses Toshiro before Rin could finish* Ya happy?

Rin: Yep! *smiles*

Kaede: Moving on *still blushing* next is for all Captains and Vice Captains

Rin: Including Aizen, Tosen, and Ichi-chan!

Kaede: I'm going to give Yachiru a sugar high and lock you all in a room with her. The first three people to leave the room from not being able to take it anymore have to tell us who they like.

Toshiro: If I tell now, do I still have to go in?

Kaede: I guess not… and that would also bring the count down to two

Toshiro: Momo and I'm staying out here

Kaede: Okay then! Everyone else in! Rin, you've gotta get off of Ichimaru-san's back for a few minutes

Rin: Why!? I can handle Yachiru on a sugar high!

Kaede: *hauls Rin off of Ichimaru* you can also handle standing for a few minutes

Rin: *struggling against Kaede* Let me go!

Kaede: Everyone in!

_Ten seconds later_

Renji: Argh! I can't take it anymore! Rukia, and I'm out of here!

Rukia: *blush*

_Another five seconds later_

Byakuya: Hisana…

Kaede: Does she even count? Dare's over! Everyone out!

Rin: Ichi-chan! *jumps on his back again as soon as he gets back in the room*

Ichimiaru: Hello again Rin -.-

Yachiru: That was fun!

All Captains and Vice Captains: No it wasn't *glare*

Kaede: Okay, let's get Hisagi, Kira, and Matsumoto out of the sake room and see what secrets they'll tell us while drunk! *opens the door to find them all passed out* okay, never mind, we're just gonna end the chapter now

Everyone: *anime sweat drop*

**A/N: Did you like!? I know, DEA13 and I can be shoakuma's sometimes. The dares we come up with! Leave a review with questions or dares and we'll put them in for ya! You can also leave dares or questions for Kaede and myself!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! Please please pppllleeeaaassseee review! I need dares!**

Rin: ICHI-CHAN! *jumps on Ichimaru's back* I'm so happy it's time for Truth or Dare again! I can't stand it when you have to go back to Hueco Mundo… Your back is comfortable!

Kaede: *anime sweat drop* Well, here's another episode of

Everyone: Bleach Truth or Dare!

Kaede: First, we've got a dare from **Kuro Shroan.**

**XD Cool**

Rin: Thank you~

**My suggestion is… dare Byakuya to do something outrageous like steal Yoruichi's underwear.**

Byakuya: What?!

Kaede: You heard the girl!

Rin: Go Byakuya-san!

Byakuya: *grumbles something no one can understand* I'll be right back *shunpos out to Yoruichi's room and back, carrying pink underwear with black kitties on them*

Yoruichi: *blush*

Rin: Kittties! Cute~

Kaede: Hm… Oh, I've got an idea! Yoruichi! Come here!

Yoruichi: *walks over to Kaede*

Kaede: *whispers in Yoruichi's ear* Got it?

Yoruichi: *grins* of course! Byakuya~ Come here for a sec!

Byakuya: *walks over to Yoruichi*

Yoruichi: *pulls Byakuya's pants down* HA!

Everyone: *laughing hysterically*

Rin: *taking pictures* Blackmail~

Byakuya: *draws zanpaku-to after pulling pants back up* Whose idea was this?!

Kaede: *raises her hand while still laughing hysterically*

Byakuya: DIE! *starts chasing Kaede*

Rin: Stop Byakuya-san! You can kill anyone but Ichi-chan and the hosts, and Kaede-kun's a host so stop!

Byakuya: *stops chasing Kaede* Grrr… *stabs wall*

Kaede: Anyways, while I stay as far away from Byakuya as possible, our next guest is **PurpledragoN1997**

**Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Hi! My character is Remuki Kotansu! She is a humoungus Bleach fan!**

Rin: Hello~

Everyone: Thanks!****

Remuki:I am so excited that I can't think of a single dare! 

Kaede: We'll help you out if you want! We get evil ideas sometimes

**I can only think about...Renji. *dreamy sigh* With his beautiful scarlet hair, his awesome tattoos, just the way he handles himself, *another dreamy sigh* he is sooooo dreamy!**

Renji: Umm… *blush*****

Me: I think we get the point Remuki! Girl, you're drooling! Close your freakin' mouth!

Remuki: Sorry, it's just...wow! I'm looking at him in person!

Another voice: I hope you realize that your boyfriend is standing right here!

Kaede: Uh oh…****

Me: *snort*

Remuki: Nope, I was busy watching Renji. He's not such an idiot like you and Ichigo are...

Ichigo: What did you just say?!****

Me: Hey! I like Ichigo! He's cool! Sorta. Eh, not really. Well, maybe. I dunno.

Ichigo: You don't know? Wonderful *sarcastic*****

Remuki: I've got my dare! Renji, you must fight my boyfriend, Stone!

Stone: Oh so you have some faith in me?

Remuki: *blinks twice* No. I wanna see Renji beat someone up. Duh? 

Rin: Oh yay! A fight!

**Good luck, Renji-sama!**

Renji: Sama…?****

Stone: Oh, joy.

_Renji and Stone fight. Renji wins._****

Me: Uh, yeah. Well, here are my dares: Ichigo, you must rip up Chappy in front of Rukia(good luck surviving)!

Ichigo: Do I really have to? She'll rip me to pieces!

Kaede: Do you WANT to meet my bankai?

Ichigo: Uh… no?

Kaede: Then do your dare!

Ichigo: Okay, FINE! *rips up Chappy*

**Rukia, go ahead and kill Ichigo! Can I help?**

Rukia: CHAPPPYYYYY! *draws zanpaku-to and proceeds to attack Ichigo*

Kaede: Calm down, calm down! *snatches zanpaku-to away from Ichigo and Rukia* Do I have to hide these with Aizen's?

Ichigo: No…

Rukia: But he…! Chappy!****

Everybody: BE NICE TO ICHIGO DAY! MUHAHAHAHA!  


Ichigo: Oh great

Rin: Who wants a hug? Ichigo does!

_Everyone proceeds to hug Ichigo._

Ichigo: You people are insane!

**Orihime, go chase a porcupine.**

Orihime: Okay! *runs after porcupine*

Rin: Kaede-kun, where'd you get the porcupine?

Kaede: If only I remembered… I've had it for a very long time

Rin: Again… why?

Kaede: No idea!

Orihime: Ow! It pricked me!

Rin: *laughs hysterically*

Kaede: Rin-chan, it's not nice to laugh

Rin: But… she said it as though she were surprised! Surprised that a PORCUPINE will PRICK you! It's common sense!

Everyone: *anime sweat drop*****

Okay, that's all! Alley oop(that means bye)!

Remuki: Bye, Renji-sama!

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: See ya

Renji: Bye..?

Rin: Oh, Byakuya-san! Come here please~!

Byakuya: What?

Rin: I've changed my mind. You can kill Kaede-kun if you want.

Byakuya: Sukyatta, Senbonzakura

Kaede: Shit… Yaku, Jigoku no Hono (burn, flames of hell)

_Kaede's sword bursts into flames._

Kaede: Bankai!

_The sword turns into a flamethrower. Byakuya proceeds to kill her. (In case you're wondering, check out **DevilEyeAlchemist13's **Fullmetal Alchemist Truth or Dare to see why I've changed my mind and let Byakuya kill her… Chapter 4. I'm still pissed at her for that)_

Ichigo: Why'd you let him do that?!

Rin: Payback *grins*

Everyone: *anime sweat drop*

**A/N: Anyone who dies will be back again in the next chapter… sorry DEA13, I had to get back at you for the whole Kimblee-bomb thing… I CALLED YOU MRS. MUSTANG ONCE! JUST ONCE! I DID NOT DESERVE THAT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! I've got lots of testing coming up real soon so I won't be able to post as often. But I'll do what I can!**

Kaede: Rin *glares* why did you let Byakuya kill me?

Rin: Payback for the whole Kimblee thing in your Fullmetal Alchemist Truth or Dare *sticks out tongue* Anyways, let's welcome back **PurpledragoN1997**!

**Hi, everyone! This...is...kinda ...difficult ...I'm being strangled ...by Remiku!**

Rin: Bad Remiku!

Kaede: Why's she strangling you?!****

Remiku: I SPOKE TO RENJI!

Ichigo: Yeah… and what of it?****

Stone:...oooh...and I got beaten by Renji...

Renji: HA! You bet you did!****

Me: Oh, my. Remuki, couldn't you have, you know, been a little bit nicer to-

Remuki: HE SMELLS SO GOOD! AND THE WAY HE FIGHTS! EPICLY DREAMY!

Me: 'Epicly'? Is that a word?

Rin: Of course it is!****

Remuki: YES! IT DESCRIBES RENJI'S AMAZING ABILITY TO-

Me: SHUT UP!

Kaede: I agree with PurpledragoN

**Now Ichigo, yes you are awesome. But Rukia is awesomer!**

Ichigo: Hey!

Rin: Oh Ichigo! She sure told you!****

Remuki: No! Renji is-

Me and Stone & Kaede**: SHUT UP, REMUKI!**

Remuki: Waaaaaah! RENJI! THEY MADE ME CRY!

Renji: Uh… *whispering to Kaede* what do I do?

Kaede: *whispering to Renji* no idea****

Me: Anyways, Ichigo, give Yachiru all the candy in your town.

Ichigo: WHAT?!

Renji: Remember what happened last time Yachiru had candy here? They locked me in a room with her! On a sugar high! It was HELL!**  
**

Rin: Oh shut it Renji

Yachiru: CAAANNDDDYYYY!

Ichigo: Do I have to?

Kaede: Wanna meet the flamethrower of doom?

Ichigo: No, why?

Kaede: Because it's called my bankai. Now give Yachiru all of Karakura's candy.

Ichigo: Yes scary lady… *gives Yachiru candy*

Kaede: *kicks Ichigo in the face* I'm not "scary lady", GOT IT?!

Ichigo: Yes Kaede…

Yachiru: Sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar YIPEEEEE! *jumps all around the room like a maniacal jumping bean*

Rin: Someone lock her in a closet until the sugar high wears off…

Kaede: Already on it… *locks Yachiru in a closet*

**Orihime, go adopt a lion for a household pet.**

Orihime: Okay! *adopts a lion* Cute lion! I will name him Ted!

Ted: Roar

Orihime: Who's a cute little lion? Yes, you are!

Ted: *attempts to eat Orihime#

Rin: No! Bad lion! *smacks Ted* I have a feeling Ted needs to be locked up too…

Kaede: *shoves Ted into the bathroom* That should do it****

Uryuu, you are not worthy of the title 'Nerd'. I am the Queen of all Nerds! The QUEEN!

Uryuu: And where did I acquire "Nerd" in the first place?****

Brian: Don't I know it.

Me: Ignore annoying boyfriend.

Rin: Okay! I will!****

As I was saying, only I can give anyone the title of Nerd and YOU HAVE NOT EARNED IT! YOU ARE JUST A DORK!

Uryuu: DORK?!

**The lowest ranking title in my Kingdom of the Nerds is Punk, which I proudly give to Ichigo!**

Ichigo: Watch your mouth!

**Even lower than that is Idiotic Arrogant Show-Off which I give tooooo...URYUU! Forget Dork!**

Uryuu: Why you…!****

Are Karin and Yuzu on here?

Karin: Yup

Yuzu: Hello!

**If they are, they must climb Mt. Everest!**

Karin: Alright

Yuzu: Huh, wha? WHY?

Karin: Stop complaining *proceeds to drag Yuzu up Mt. Everest*****

Okay, that's all! Alley oop!

Rin: Bye~****

Remuki: Bye Renji-sama!

Stone and Brian: *groan*

Me: SHUT UP!

Renji: Sama…?

Kaede: Bye! Next is **MontyG377**. Hello!

**Awesome chapters. Pretty cool read.**

Kaede: Thank you!

Rin: This one's mine Kaede, remember?

Kaede: Oh yeah…

**And now, for the dares *evil grin***

Rin: Yay! Dares!

**Actually, I'll let my OC Reaver have the honors *evil grin that outdoes Kenpachi's***

Kenpachi: I guess I'll have to work on mine…

**Reaver: *clears throat* I dare Ichigo to be chained to a chair, and have every girl give him a lap dance. **

All girls: huh?

Ichigo: What the…!

Kaede: Does that include us…? *looks at Rin*

Rin: *shrugs* I guess since we'll take dares for ourselves, I'd assume yes. However, HELL NO! ICHI-CHAN! *hides on Ichimaru's back*

Kaede: Oh great… Rin, chain him to the chair

Ichigo: *is already chained to a chair*

Kaede: Well, that was fast… now then. I agree with Rin-chan. *hides in bathroom with Ted*

***looks at Charlotte and Luppi* That does NOT include you.**

Charlotte and Luppi: Awww…

_All girls proceed to give Ichigo a lap dance._

Rin: *shudders* I'm really glad I said no… KAEDE-KUN! THEY'RE DONE! Now get away from that lion!

Kaede: I'm not leaving!

Rin: Uh… okay then… I'll drag someone from Fullmetal Alchemist over to take your place for the rest of the chapter… EDWARD GET YOUR MINIATURE ASS OVER HERE!

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL HE COULD LIVE ON A BEAD AS THOUGH IT WERE A PLANET YOU JERK!

Rin: You, now you're going to help me host the rest of this chapter.

Ed: Why?

Rin: We kinda made a deal… I'd drag you here and she'd pull someone from a different show I like into hers for a chapter…

Ed: Why me?!

Rin: No idea, now you are my co-host for the rest of the chapter

Ed: Fine…

**Reaver: Next, I dare Yoruichi and Grimmjow to have a cat fight.**

Grimmjow: Heh, *unleashes resurrection form* this will be fun

Yoruichi: Shut it, blue boy *transforms into cat and claws Grimmjow to death*

Rin: Aww… Grimm Kitty is dead…

**Reaver: Finally, I dare the Espada to take out their aggression on the captains who beat them. The captains can't fight back.**

Nnoitra: Ha ha ha… I love this dare *proceeds to practically torture Kenpachi before killing him*

Grimmjow: *is dead from fight with Yoruichi, but would tear Ichigo to pieces*

**Reaver: And that's it. See you later. *Grabs Monty by the collar and drags him away***

Rin: Bye!

Ed: Whatever… I still don't understand why I'm here

Rin: Just enjoy yourself…

Ed: Again… whatever

Rin: Our next reviewer is… oh! It's **Remuki Katonsu**! Hi again!

**I decided to get my own account! Now they can't bug me!**

Rin: Well that was a good idea****

PurpledragoN1997: So you think!

Me: Waaaaaaa! Go away, meanie!

Rin: Uh… ****

Ok, now here are my dares:

Byakuya, you must go on a roller coaster and throw your hands up in the air and squeal!

Rin: Ha! That'll be great!

Byakuya: Must I?

Rin: Kaede can't threaten you with the flamethrower of doom, but I've still got Akuma no Pistoru

Ed: *snort* I don't even think he's capable of squealing

Byakuya: *draws zanpaku-to* do not push me, pipsqueak

Ed: What. Did. You. Just. Say?

Rin: *takes Byakuya's zanpaku-to* This is getting hidden with Aizen's, Ichigo's and Rukia's

Byakuya: Give it back. Now.

Rin: Nope!

Byakuya: I will not do it.

Rin: Bakufu, Akuma no Pistoru! *jet black gun is pointed at Byakuya* Do it!

Byakuya: Fine

_Byakuya gets on a rollercoaster and throws his hands up. After much coughing, he manages a small squeal._

Ed: I don't think we're going to get any more than that

Rin: I agree, but it works****

Orihime, you are my favorite character!

Orihime: Really? You mean it?****

PurpledragoN1997: I wonder why...

Me: I want you to go drive in a monster truck race!

Orihime: Okay! *Crashes and dies*

Rin: *giggles*

Ed: What are you laughing at?

Rin: Orihime is a dimbo

Ed: *facepalm*****

Yoruichi: You have underwear with kitties on them, too! So do I!

Everyone: O.o****

Stone: TMI

Me: ?

Rin: What?****

Brian: Too much information!

Me: why can't you just say 'too much information'?

Brian, Stone, and Purple: *groan*

Me: Hmm. Well, Rukia I really like Chappy, as well! I'm having a Chappy themed birthday party and you are invited!

Rukia: Sounds like fun!****

Stone: WHAT!

Me: And so is Renji-sama!

Renji: Great…?

**I still have a dare for Rukia. You must not beat up Ichigo while he chants 'you are a midget'**

Rukia: You have GOT to be KIDDING me!****

Ichigo, chant to Rukia 'you are a midget'

**PurpledragoN1997: Wow, Remuki, I didn't think you could be so...evil.**

Ichigo: *evil grin* You are a midget! You are a midget! You are a midget!

Rukia: *fuming, but unable to do anything about it*

Rin: Haha! Never though I'd see the day! I'd like to do it too! Ed's a midget! Ed's a midget! Ed's a midget!

Ed: *transmutes a gag out of his coat and gags Rin* That should shut her annoying trap for a minute

Rin: *she never deactivated her zanpaku-to* *points pistol at Ed*

Ed: Okay! I'll un-gag you! *un-gags Rin*

Rin: *shoots a hole in Ed's automail* don't do that again

Ed: O.o okay****

Me: And Renji-sama, its your turn!

Renji: I'm a little scared…****

But I have a truth. 

Renji: Phew…

**Do you like hotdogs? Cuz I love 'em!**

Brian: That's your truth?

Me: I will not be mean to my Renji-sama!

Renji: Hotdogs… I do like them!

**Well, that's all! Bye, Renji-sama! We will one day be wed, once you discover you true feelings-**

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Renji: I need to sleep… that girl gave me a headache

Everyone: Agreed

Rin: Okay Ed, you can go back to FMA now!

Ed: THANK YOU! *runs away*

Kaede: *comes out of the bathroom riding on Ted* did I just hear Ed?

Rin: Uh… no?

Kaede: Oh well, it must have been Ikkaku then

**A/N: You can also leave dares for Ted now! Just be nice, okay? He's a lion for goodness sake!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've got English Regents next week, so I won't be as on top of this as I have been recently! And I'm starting Lord of the Rings, Fullmetal Alchemist, and a D. Gray-Man fanfic so I won't be updating as often anymore, but I will try for 4-5 times a week!**

Kaede: Hi

Rin: Sup

Kaede: I feel like we're forgetting something

Rin: We probably are, but we'll figure it out along the way. Our first reviewer is **MontyG377**! Welcome back!

**Sup again.**

Rin: Hi!****

*Looks at Grimmjow's dead corpse, and proceeds to laugh his ass off for about ten minutes* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You got your ass handed to you, BY A CAT! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Rin: He's part cat too… plus, Grimm Kitty's fun if you're not on his bad side! I'm not!

Kaede: You'll get there soon if you keep calling him "Grimm Kitty"…****

Reaver: *sighs* Remember the dares, Monty...

Monty: *Laughing dies down* right,right... actually, you do it again. I can't breathe after all that laughing. *Begins to laugh again*

Kaede: What are we going to do with you?****

Reaver: *sighs, before punching Monty through a wall, effectively knocking him out* Well, at least he's stopped laughing...

Rin: That was harsh, dontcha think?****

Anyway, here's a few dares:

Harribel, because I think your amazing, go kill Aizen in any way you want. He deserves it.

Kaede: Cool! And I still have his zanpaku-to so he can't use his illusion thingy!

Aizen: And how do you know that you took the real thing?

Kaede: Because I touched it before the show to be safe

Aizen: Damn you

Harribel: Let's get this over with *kills Aizen very painfully*

Kaede: I will always remember this day…****

Second, I dare Kaede and Rin to revive everyone who's died, if they haven't been already.

Rin: *facepalm* That's what we forgot to do!

Kaede: We forgot to reset the chapter death toll! *resets the death toll* There we go! Thanks Reaver!****

Third, I dare Nnoritora to get beaten by Ichigo, Nelliel, Kenpachi, Harribel, Grimmjow, and everyone in the Eleventh Division, and he can't fight back. Kenpachi gets first dibs.

Kenpachi: Fun *grins*

Ikkaku: Leave some for us too!

Ichigo: Yeah, you get first dibs but not the whole fight!

Grimmjow: You can't expect us to just sit out on the fun, right?

Harribel: I get to kill another bastard? It's my lucky day

Nnoritora: That's not very nice…

_All of the above kill Nnoritora very slowly and torturingly._****

Fourth, my creator *nods heads towards unconscious Monty* wishes to have a grin-off against Kenpachi. I don't have a clue what he's trying to prove, however...

Monty: *Wakes up* huh, what's going on?... *Looks over to Kenpachi* Oh, so it's that time, huh?... *Grins evilly*

Kenpachi: It's on *grins demonically*

Rin: All Captains judge now! Besides Kenpachi-chan!

Yamamoto: I have no interest in this

Soi Feng: Monty's alright, but Zaraki all of the way

Ichimaru: I refuse to tell anyone they've got a better grin than me *grins wider*

Rin: You tell 'em Ichi-chan!

Unohana: Monty

Aizen: Why am I involved in this?

Byakuya: Zaraki

Komamura: Monty's grin is better

Kyoraku: Zaraki's got the scariest grin around!

Tosen: This question is pointless

Toshiro: Gah you are all idiots! Monty and I'm done!

Kurotsuchi: I don't care!

Ukitake: Monty's is much creepier

Rin: And the winner is…. Monty!****

Reaver: Anyway, that's it for us today. See ya. *Punches Monty through another wall, and drags him away by the foot*

Kaede: Harsh O.o

Rin: Tell me about it

Kaede: Next, let's welcome **LadyOfSlytherin101**

**Hello and Salutations from southern Texas! What up ya'll? How Ya doin'?**

Rin: Great! You?****

I'd like to say a few things:

Captain Ukitake?

Ukitake: Yes?

**I wanna say you're my favorite character cause you are so sweet and good with kids. I'm sorry you are so sick. Anything I can do to help? **

Ukitake: I'll be okay, so don't worry!

**Here's my special Blend of Strawberry Raspberry Vanilla tea. Hope you like it! **

Ukitake: Mmm… It's really good! Thank you!

**My baby sister Emma would like to say something. Emma?**

Emma: Hi hi hi! Feel Better Uki chan! 

Ukitake: Thanks

**Kenny scary! **

Kenpachi: Watch it kid

**Yachiru want pocky? **

Yachiru: *munch* CHOCOLATE! *maniacal jumping bean again*

Rin: Stay in the closet! *locks Yachiru in closet again*

**Stupid berryhead (Ichigo)! **

Ichigo: Hey!

**Kisuke funny! **

Kisuke: Really? Ya think so? Thank you!

**Bya-chan pretty! **

Byakuya: Pretty?

**Rewnji kitty kat likey u!**

Renji: …?****

Me: Emma! Kura's gonna kill me... Here go play with your Grimmjow plushie

Rin: She's got a Grimmjow plushie?! I WANT ONE! *jealous*****

Emma: Yay! Grimmy kat! Bye bye everyone! *takes off running, smacks into wall, shakes it off and continues running*

Kaede: Be careful of that wall next time…****

Me: Sheesh kids! Anyway sorry bout that ya'll shes only 2. k onto the dares:

Rin: She'll grow up soon enough

Kaede: You've still got some way to go yourself, Rin

Rin: Do not!

Kaede: Do to!****

All the guys except Ukitake dress up in Frilly pink dresses and sing Barbie Girl while running around the soul society. 

All guys except Ukitake: *groan*

Rin: Into the dresses! They are in that room! The _dress_ing room! Get it?

Kaede: *facepalm* Rin, when I said to get a dressing room I did not mean a room full of dresses!

Rin: Too bad! *sticks out tongue*

Kaede: *anime sweat drop*

_All guys come out in frilly pink dresses and start running around Soul Society singing Barbie Girl._

Rin: Alright! Now before you get back into your other clothes, GROUP PICTURE! *snaps picture while the guys are still confused* Blackmail~

**That's all I got for now gotta put the kid to bed Night ya'll! *Blows Ukitake a kiss***

Rin: Good night!

Kaede: Next, we've got **PurpledragoN1997**! Hi again!

**I am really sorry about Remuki, Renji. That girl is insane! I tried to keep her from posting but I think she'll do it anyway. Sorry.**

Rin: No problem! A reviewer is a reviewer, no matter how insane!****

Okay, time for dares!

Rangiku, go meat up with Cana from Fairy Tail. (trust me you two will get along great)

Rangiku: Okay! *heads off into Fairy Tail* *comes back an hour later drunk* That was awesome! I love that girl!****

Renji, tell Ichigo that he is way better at everything than you! I am evil!

Renji: Yes. You. Are. *glares* Ichigo, you are way better than me at everything.

Ichigo: Rin, did you record that?

Rin: Of course I did!

Renji: Give me that recorder!

Rin: Nope! I'm gonna play it every time Ichigo does something better than you!

Renji: Give it NOW!

Rin: Eeep! *hides behind Ichimaru*

Ichimaru: No need for violence now

Renji: Fine *sulks in corner*****

Rukia, run a marathon.

Rukia: You have got to be kidding me *runs a marathon and collapses when she gets back* so…! Tired…!****

Byakuya, go ride a merry-go-round.

Byakuya: Really? First a roller coaster now this? You people are insane! *rides a merry-go-round* Next person to make me go on an amusement park ride is getting Senbonzakura down their throat…****

Ichigo, you are no longer a Punk. You have been promoted to Cool!

Ichigo: Whoop-dee-doo****

Yuzu, how did the climbing go?

Yuzu: It was tiring! I don't wanna do that again!****

That's all folks! Alley oop! (Does anyone besides me find that a catchy phrase?)

Brian: Nope.

Me: Shut it.

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: See ya! Next we've got **Starrk's Biggest Fangirl**! Hi there!

**This fic is AWESOME so far!**

Rin: Tnak you!****

Texika: I actually have both a Truth & Dare.

Rin: Okay! Both are 100% great to have!****

Texika: First things first...I LOVE YOU STARRK! *hugs and does not let go*

Starrk: *sighs*****

Truth: Starrk...do you see Lilynette as a daughter or little sister?

Starrk: Sister, I guess. I mean, we were once the same being****

Now for my dare...I dare Lilynette not to bother Starrk for the rest of the chapter!

Lilynette: What!? No! I can't!

Rin: Machine gun and flamethrower of doom awaiting all of those who do not do their dares.

Lilynette: O.o okay I will try not to

Kaede: We might have to lock her up for that to happen, but we'll let it be for now. Next, let's welcome back **Remuki Katonsu**! Hi again!

**Um, hi! I have been told that I annoy Renji-sama.**

*bows to the floor*

I beg your forgiveness!

Renji: No! I didn't mean it like that! I… um…****

Purple: For dragon's sake girl will you get up!

Me: *stands up* Ahem. I have decided that I will no longer do anything to annoy you, Renji-sama!

Renji: Really! I didn't mean it like that! Maybe you could just lower your voice a little bit…****

Purple: Great! That means you'll stop talking, right!

Me: *transforms into a tall female warrior with a battleax* GGRRRRRRR! LEAVE! NOW!

Purple: Eeep! Some one scarier than me!*runs away*

Rin: O.o scary****

Me:*switches back to normal and smiles like nothing happened* Ok, where was I? Oh, yes! DARES TIME!

Byakuya, tap dance.  


Byakuya: *glowers* it doesn't fit with the amusement park category, so I can't do anything about it *tap dances*

Rin: *taking pictures* even more blackmail~ Byakuya-kun, you're giving me a lot of blackmail!

Byakuya: I will steal that camera frome you

**Ichigo, go run a Chappy store(me and Rukia get everything we want free!)**

Ichigo: What is it with me and Chappy?! I hate the thing!

Rukia: *kicks Ichigo* no you don't

Ichigo: I love Chappy! *opens a Chappy store*****

Orihime, go fly an airplane.

Orihime: Okay! *crashes*

Rin: I like your style, Remuki! You keep on killing Orihime!****

Yuzu and Karin, swim the Amazon River.

Karin: Okay

Yuzu: Not again!

Karin: Come on! *drags Yuzu through the Amazon*****

Renji, I am terribly sorry, but I must do this.

Renji: What are you going to-?****

*takes a deep breath* You must be a model for a womens clothing magazine!

Renji: WHAT?!****

I'll take pictures! Lots of them! Then I can have plenty of pictures of my Renji-sama! Oh, boy!

Renji: I'll do it, but girl you are insane!****

Uryuu, you are kinda strange.

Uryuu: Purple said I'm a dork…!****

PurpledragoN1997: You're talkin'.

Me: Okay, that's all everyone! Goodbyee, Renji-sama!

Everyone: SHUT UP, YA MORON!

Rin: Well, that's all for today!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: All of you reviewers are making me one very happy girl!**

Rin: Hello everyone!

Kaede: Yo

Rin: It's **PurpledragoN1997** again! Hello!

**Hi, peoples! I hope that everyone is ready for pain and torture!**

Rin: I hope you just mean the cast…****

Byakuya, ride the ferris wheel with Yachiru! In fact, take her thru the whole freakin' amusement park!

Byakuya: Ugh… *draws zanpaku-to* didn't I say no more amusement parks?

Kaede: I'll take that *snatches Senbonzakura* This is getting confiscated and hidden with Aizen's, Ichigo's, and Rukia's. I think I'll start collecting

Yachiru: Amusement Park! Amusement Park! YAY!

Byakuya: Come on little she-devil *takes Yachiru on ferris wheel*

Yachiru: Weeee!

Byakuya: Someone save me

Yachiru: Let's go to rollercoaster next!

Byakuya: Not again!

Yachiru: Let's go! *drags Byakuya away*****

Ichigo, write a 10000000 page report on Chappy!

Ichigo: WHAT?! I've got enough work as it is!

Rin: Oh just do it!

Ichigo: Fine… *the entire report is 'Chappy is an annoying bunny' over and over for 10000000 pages****

Renji, go to Africa with a winter coat on!

Renji: Why Africa? *puts on a winter coat and goes to Africa. When he returns* Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!****

Uryuu, DIE!

Uryuu: What? That's gotta be against the rules!

Rin: *evil grin* nope!

Uryuu: Well how do I just die on the spot?!

Rin: Bakufu, Akuma no Pistoru! *shoots Uryuu in the head* Like that!

Kaede: *anime sweat drop* Rin, you seemed a little too eager to kill him

Rin: I was just doing the dare!****

Ukitake, I won't be evil to you because I really like your character! Here, hope you like strawberry flavored cough-helper lollipops!

Ukitake: Thank you! They taste good!****

Grimmjow, where a pink kangaroo suit!

Grimmjow: Pink kangaroo suit?!

Rin: Just do it!

Grimmjow: I'm gonna murder her!

Kaede: Nope! *snatches Pantera* I like confiscating weapons!

Grimmjow: Fine… *puts on a pink kangaroo suit* Happy?

Rin: Dance in it!

Grimmjow: All the dare said was that I had to wear one!

Rin: Now I'm daring you to dance!

Grimmjow: I may not have my zanpaku-to, but I still have a cero and can stab you with my hand!

Kaede: Nope! *puts a collar on Grimmjow* There! It seals your spiritual pressure and makes you look more like a _pwetty leettle kitty_!

Grimmjow: Grr… *dances*

Rin: *taking pictures* I'm obsessed with blackmail~****

I am soooo evil! 

Rin: That you are, but then again so am I. It's not exactly a bad thing

**Alley oop!**

Kaede: Bye!

Rin: Next up is **Remuki Katonsu**! Hello!

**Hya! I'm back! And boy do i have some dares for you people! Hi, Renji-sama!**

Purple: *groan*

Renji: Hi****

Me: Ok, i will begin with Byakuya! You must go to Disneyland and ride every single ride!

Byakuya: *facepalm*

Kaede: I think showing you irritation for amusement park rides caused more dares for them.

Byakuya: Someone give me Senbonzakura please

Kaede: Nope!

Byakuya: When will this hell be over?

Rin: *grins* never

Byakuya: *groans and goes to Disneyland*****

Orihime, go ride a bronco.

Orihime: Horsey! *bronco tramples her* Bad… horsey…****

Ichigo, go on a cruise with Rukia!

Ichigo: Argh!

Rukia: Come on! *pulls him by the hair onto a cruise*

Rin: Have fun!

Ichigo: *glares*

Rukia: We will!****

Kenpachi, fight me! *transforms into tall female warrior with humungous battleax*

Kenpachi: This'll be fun! *unsheathes zanpaku-to*****

Deep voice: I am Remuchi! Remuki's fighting personality! Who dares to show themselves before me?

Kenpachi: Let's do this! *halfway through the fight Kenpachi needs to take his eyepatch off* This is getting fun!

Kaede: This is going to destroy Rin's studio! *snatches Kenpachi's zanpaku-to* Remuki wins! She gets to kill him now!****

*after the fight Remuki is normal*

Me: Okay, last is Renji-sama!

Renji: Okay****

You must play a game of Scrabble with me! Winner gets to make the other do whatever they want! Heehee!

Renji: Scrabble? No problem!****

Purple: I only find it fair to warn you that the she has played a total of 143,567 games of Scrabble in her life. She lost once to me.

Renji: It's about to be twice! *Remuki wins* Argh! What the hell?! How could I lose?!****

Me: Well, that's all I have! Goodbye, Renji-sama! I tried not to be annoying. How did I do?

Renji: You did just fine!

Kaede: Was that sarcasm?

Renji: No it was not!

Rin: Are you sure?

Renji: Yes!

Kaede: So it was sarcasm?

Renji: No!

Rin: You sure?

Renji: Argh! It. Was. Not. Sarcasm!

Kaede: Next up is **MontyG377**! Hi!

**Monty: Hey everyone. I came ba- *stops and stares at the men dressed in frilly pink outfits, and bursts out laughing again. Reaver stands behind him, quietly taking pictures for five minutes, before smashing Monty through a wall***

Reaver: ... In case you're wondering why I keep hurting him, it's because he deserves it.

Monty: Hey! I resent that!*picks himself off of ground* Anyway, now for some dares

First, I want Nnoritora to dress up as a full-fledged spoon and sing something humiliating, like "I'm a Little Teapot" or something. You must take pictures while he does it.

Nnoitora: Ugh

Rin: Do it! Do it! Do it!

Nnoitora: Do I have to?

Kaede: Flamethrower of doom~

Nnoitora: *dressed as a spoon* I'm a little teapot short and stout! Here is my handle, here is my spout!

Rin: You've gotta do it again, we didn't get pics

Nnoitora: WHAT?!

Kaede: You heard her!

Nnoitora: FINE! *sings I'm a little teapot while everyone takes pictures*****

Second *looks at Kenpachi, and bows* thanks for the match, you are a worthy adversary.

Kenpachi: I'll have to work on my grin****

Third, I dare Ichigo to stop scowling for the next three chapters. 

Ichigo: What do you mean scowling! I don't scowl!

Rin: Yeah, you kinda do

Kaede: Translation, smile for the next three chapters

Ichigo: My face will hurt!

Rin: Too bad!

Ichigo: FINE! *smiles and keeps smiling*

**Hey, you have any dares Reaver? *turns to look at him***

Reaver: Hmmm... Do you need those two? *points to Charlotte and Luppi, and brandishes an executioner ax.* if not, can we kill them?

Rin: Go right on ahead

Kaede: We're not gonna stop you****

Monty: And that's it for now. See ya. *punches Reaver in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out* HA! Payback! *drags him away*

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: Next is **LadyOfSlytherin101**! What's up?

**Emma: Hi hi hi! Sissy is taking a nap so I'll go wake her up! *runs off* *airhorn blows* *scream and thud***

Rin: What was that?****

*comes back giggling*

Me: ugh kids. Before I start, Rin here *holds out Grimmjow plushie* You're welcome

Rin: YAY! GRIMM KITTY!

Grimmjow: What up with that?

Kaede: Long story…****

Renji? What my sister meant about the kitty kat was that my best friend has a major crush on ya she just doesnt wanna admit it. 

Renji: Makes sense, but why a cat?****

K i have some dares and some truths  


Rin: Cool! We don't get as many truths as we do dares, but we like 'em both!

**Truths:**

Soi Fon: Was it really necessary to pin poor Ukitake to a tree and tear his top to shreds just to take a picture and did you really take his pants off?

Soi Fon: It was necessary. But, sadly, no, we did not get a chance to take his pants off. Sentaro stopped us.

Sentaro: It's a good thing I did!****

Ukitake: How did you feel about that? And would you be my date for my church's Young Single Adult dance on the 25th *looks hopeful*

Ukitake: It was definitely strange. About the dance, of course I will****

Dares:

Rin Kaede no fightin for two chapters

Rin: B-b- but!

Kaede: We've got no choice Rin

Rin: *pouts* awww…****

Everyone except the kids and Ukitake go watch all the twilight movies and HSM back to back to back *evil laughter*

Rin: I'm tempted to send Yachiru in as payback, but she qualifies as a kid, right?

Kaede: Well, she is a Soul Reaper. How old is she really?

Rin: I bet'cha it's more than a hundred, so we'll qualify her as an adult *evil grin* PAYBACK!

Kaede: Loopholes~

_After the movies._

Yachiru: Sparkly vampires sparkly vampires sparkly vampires sparkly vampires! YAY!

Kaede: Oh great going Rin, now you got her hooked on Twilight

Rin: *facepalm* I did not mean for that to happen****

Ukitake: Sing Music of the Night for me please? 

Ukitake: Sure

_ watch?v=xmY5LTJUJaI__ here's the link to the song_****

Emma: Hey Doggy Man! Dance to Who let the dogs out! and howl the entire time

Kommamura: Doggy Man?

Rin: HAHAHA! Great idea! Do it!

Kommamura: *annoyed* fine****

All the guys except Ukitake: Dress up like hula girls and do the Hula and yes you have to wear grass Skirts and coconut bras and leis. Make sure to get a video of it.

Rin: Like we wouldn't video it! ANYTHING for blackmail!

All guys: *groan*

Ukitake: Thank you for letting me sit this out****

thats all i got. Sayanora

Kaede: Byee

Rin: Next is **Hell Reaper**. New face! Hi!

**what's up. HR here.**

Kaede: Hello****

anyway

all captains have a limbo contest. the winner gets what ever they want. 

Yachiru: Go Kenny! Sparkling vampires sparkling vampires sparkling vampires

Everyone: SHUT UP!

_Captains have a limbo contest. Toshiro wins._

Toshiro: Matsumoto has to start working and get rid of ALL of the sake she has hidden in my office! And NOT by drinking it all!

Matsumoto: But, captain-!

Toshiro: NOW!

Matsumoto: Alright *pouts*****

Hanataro: kiss isane and her sister kiyone

Hanataro: *blushes furiously*

Isane: Come on, Yamada. We won't bite

Kiyone: Don't be scared

Hanataro: Umm… *quickly kisses Isane and Kiyone*****

Nemu: do me a favor and smack your father.

Nemu: Eh?!

Rin: Do us all a favor and just smack him. He deserves it

Kurotsuchi: W-w-wait what are you-?

Nemu: I'm sorry! *smacks him*

Kurotsuchi: *blinks twice*

Rin: Wahoo! He sooooo deserved that!

Kurotsuchi: Why you-!

Kaede: Not giving you the chance *steals zanpaku-to* CONFISCATION!****

Rukia: here's a new limited addition chappy

Rukia: Thank you!****

Ichigo: Make out with Halibel and soifon.

Ichigo *smiling*: ARGH!

Rin: do it Ichigo. We're not allowed to fight, but Kaede and I can certainly still give Yachiru candy and lock her in a room with you

Ichigo *smiling*: *pales*

Kaede: Just kiss them!

Ichigo" *pecks Halibel and Soifon on the cheek*

Rin: THAT WASN'T A KISS!

Ichigo *smiling*: THEY NEVER SPECIFIED!

Kaede: Let's just let it pass, he still kissed them

Rin: *pouts* fine****

Yachiru: Aizen has candy Attack!

Yachiru: CAAANNNDDDYYY! *leaps at Aizen*

Aizen: Wha?

Yachiru: CAAANNNDDDYYY! *starts eating Aizen's hair*

Rin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yachiru: CCCCCAAAAANNNNNDDDDDYYYYY! *eats Aizen alive*****

That's all i got see ya

Rin: Thank you for having Yachiru get rid of Aizen…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Eeep! This chapter is called "Those Poor Hosts" for a reason! HELP ME!**

Rin: Hi!

Kaede: Hello…

Rin: Headache!

Kaede: What?

Rin: Oh, the English test today gave me a headache, but I'm fine now!

Kaede: *facepalm* First up is **MontyG377**. Hi

**Monty: Hey everybody. I'm back.**

Rin: We can see that****

Reaver: *Sighs, before turning and staring at the Vandenreich leader. His eyes narrow and he begins to twitch*

Monty: *turns to Reaver* Hey, you alright?

Rin: What's goin on?****

Reaver: *silent for a moment, then charges forward, grabbing the Vandenreich leader by the head and running him through a wall. Screaming can be heard behind it, before being cut off.*

Rin: WHAAAA WHY DID HE DO THAT?!

Kaede: We don't need the bastard anyways, might as well let him die

Rin: S-s-scary…****

Monty: R-Reaver? *paling a little*

**Reaver: *Steps out, covered in blood* Yeah?**

Monty:Are you... OK?

Reaver: Yeah, yeah, I'm fine... I just need a minute... *goes and sits down next to Kaede and Rin*

Monty: O.O Okay, forgot to mention but he has some serious problems with that guy for what he did to Harribel. 

Kaede: That makes sense****

Reaver: He deserved all of it and then some.

Monty:Anyway, for dares:

First,*stares at Kaede and Rin* Remember a few chapters ago when I asked the girls to give Ichigo a lap dance?

Rin: Yeah… w-w-why?

**I meant ALL girls. You still have to do it. *Demonic Grin***

Rin: Eeep!

Kaede: *inching towards bathroom*

Soi Fon: Oh no you don't! *grabs Rin and Kaede by the collars* You're not getting out of it this time! Even I had to do it!

Kaede: I've still got the flamethrower of doom~

Rin: Actually, no you don't

Kaede: ?

Rin: We're not allowed to fight this chapter, remember?

_Flashback: **LadyOfSlytherin**: **Rin Kaede no fightin for two chapters**_

Kaede: DAMMIT!

Orihime: You have to

Rin: Orihime, I would tell you to go jump off of a cliff right now but we need you later in the chapter and I really don't feel like pulling someone over from another show to bring you back to life

Kaede: Who would you bring?

Rin: Probably make that Fullmetal Pipsqueak come back and sacrifice his other leg for human transmutation *grins evilly*

Kaede: SO THAT _WAS_ ED?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!

Rin: Because you would have killed him in all of your fangirliness

Kaede: Good point…

Rukia: Ichigo's chained up, now do your dare

Kaede: Make me!

Soi Fon: I can do that

Rin: Wait! I still have the ultimate weapon!

Everyone: ?

Rin: I happen to know a little girl named Yachiru and I just bought five gallons of ice cream

Soi Fon: We have thought this through and she is already locked in a closet. Now DO YOUR DARE!

_Arguments and struggling that I really don't want to bother writing continue for ten minutes._

Kaede: ARGH I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! *knocks Ichigo out* Rin, just do it. I'll be right behind you

Rin: Why make me go first?!

Kaede: Because this is _your_ fic, so go

Rin: *glare* I'm allowed to fight next chapter and I will blast your head off and pull Kimblee in from FMA as a replacement

Kaede: *shrugs* He'd just blow up the studio anyway. Now go

Rin: Fine… *gives Ichigo a _very_ quick lap dance* Eeep! *runs into the bathroom and locks the door* I'm not coming out!

Kaede: *anime sweat drop*

Soi Fon: You're up

Kaede: I'm aware *checks to make sure he's still unconscious, which he is, and gives him a _very_ quick lap dance* I wanna punch someone…

Rin (from inside the bathroom): Kaede, pull who you want from another show! I'm staying in here for the rest of the chapter unless I get another dare!

Kaede: Alright, hmm… *opens portal to FMA* ROY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!

Mustang: Hi sweetie

Kaede: Wrong fic honey, we're only married in my FMA truth or dare

Mustang: Oh… where's the devil bomber's wife?

Kaede: Hiding in the bathroom. Don't ask why

Mustang: Okay I won't****

Second, Gin, I challenge YOU to a grin-off! Winner will be declared 'God of The Grin'! Interested? *smiles*

Rin (still inside bathroom): Kay I vote for Ichi-chan already!

Ichimaru: Sounds fun

Kaede: All captains vote!

Yamamoto: I do not need to be bothered with this

Soi Fon: I'm voting for Monty

Unohana: Monty's

Aizen: Gin

Byakuya: Monty

Kommamura: Monty

Kyoraku: Monty

Tosen: Gin

Toshiro: Monty's

Mustang: That kid's a captain? He's shorter than Ed!

Toshiro: *foot now planted in Mustang's face* I happen to be much older than you so I suggest keeping your mouth shut

Zaraki: Monty

Kurotsuchi: I have more important things to do

Ukitake: Monty

Kaede: Majority vote… Monty! Now Toshiro, can you please get your foot out of Roy's mouth?

Toshiro: It's Captain Hitsugaya! Fine! *removes foot from Mustang's face*

Rin (still inside bathroom): Only reason Ichi-chan lost was because all of the captains still have a grudge against him for going with Aizen!

Kaede: Nuh uh Monty won fair and square

Rin: *storms out of the bathroom and hops on Ichimaru's back* I still think Ichi-chan's is the best!

Kaede: Whatever you say****

Third, I dare Yachiru to not eat any candy for two chapters. 

Yachiru: But!

Kaede: Oh well damn. There goes our only weapon available for this chapter

Rin: In a couple of chapters, we'll have a Yachiru candy special where Yachiru will do all of her up and coming candy dares in the next few chapters****

Fourth, I dare all three of Harribel's Fraccion to not argue with each other for two chapters. Yeah, good luck with that *smiles*

Rin: We've gotta lock them in separate rooms

Kaede: Agreed

_They both drag Harribel's Fraccion to different rooms and lock them._

Kaede: That should do it!****

And finally, *Bows head down until it hits the floor and puts hands together over head* Please take Reaver for two chapters!

Everyone: EH?****

Reaver: Wait what?

Monty: He's moody and needs time out. You can make him do the dares as well, as long as you don't take away his Zanpakuto or touch the bandages on his face. Unless you want to kill everyone, that is.

Reaver: But I never agre-

Monty: Alright have fun! *flees*

Reaver: *facepalm*

Kaede: Oh great

Reaver: Shut up!

Rin: Anyways, next is **PurpledragoN1997**. Hi!

**Yeehaw! That was fun! Go Yachiru! You are so cute! Here you go! This is a lifetime certificate to Candy Galore! EVERYTHING'S FREE FOR YOU! (I am so evil)**

Rin: I'll take that for 2 chapters!

Yachiru: B-b-but… WAAAAAH RIN TOOK MY TICKET!

Mustang: Shut up you damn annoying brat it's only for 2 chapters!

Kaede: *kicks Mustang through portal into D. Gray Man* Oi! Yuu and Lavi! Beat 'im up for me will ya?

Kanda: Don't ever let me hear you call me by my first name again, got it?

Lavi: Neat!

Kaede: Thanks!****

Okay, Ichigo, howw was your cruise? Anything interesting happen?

Ichigo: Nothing at all****

Rukia, did I tell you that you are my favorite female character? 

Rukia: You did not

**Well, I'm telling you! You are my favorite female character! *bows* Thank you! How was it to sleep in a closet for a while? Especialy Ichigo's closet! Did it stink?**

Rukia: In fact, it _did_ smell in there. Ichigo needs to do his laundry

Ichigo: I do not!

Rukia: Your stinky closet says otherwise****

Uryuu, fall off the edge of the universe! (does anyone get the impression that I don't like him?)

Uryuu: That's not possible!

Rin: Then we make it possible! *pushes Uryuu through portal that suspends him in the middle of nothing* That's the best we can do****

Renji, nice Scrabble game! But, you know, if only you had...(goes off on a long boring speech about tactics for Scrabble)

Renji: *head swimming with too much information* Eh…****

Brandi the Wolf: I believe I will take it from here. I am Purple's animal OC. I walk like a human and I use lots of guns. Lots. Good day.

Rin: Hi!****

I will begin by saying my favorite characters: KENPACHI AND YACHIRU! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

Kenpachi: Thanks

Yachiru: Yay!****

Okay, now for my dares. (Checks to see if Purple is done talking. She is.)

Kenpachi, you are amazing. Let us fight for fun.

Kenpachi: Sure… wait, Kaede still has my zanpaku-to

Kaede: I'll give it back for the dare but I need it back

Kanpachi: Hmph, you're not getting it back that easily

_Three minutes later._

Kaede: And I'll take that! *swipes Kenpachi's zanpaku-to* I let you to go on any longer and we'll no longer have a studio!****

Uryuu, I hate you. May I kill him, please? 

Rin: Ya! One second! *opens portal again and pulls Uryuu out*

***points AK-47 at him* Thank you.**

Orihime, please except this scorpion as a gift. (grins evily behind her back)

Orihime: Thank you! *scorpion stings her* Owowowowowowow!

Kaede: *takes scorpion and stomps on it* As much as I love seeing Orihime get tortured, we need her for more torture *cough* um… dares later****

That is all that I, Brandi the Wolf, have for you. Thank you for your time. Alley oop.

...Purple still talking in the background...

Renji: Argh! I can't take this! *starts running around like he's lost his mind*

Rin: Aww poor Renji!

Kaede: Next, **RedRumYaoi**. New face! Hi!

**woo hoo! dares!**

Dare #1: I dare Byakuya to run around COMPLETELY NAKED! MWAHAHAHA! 

Byakuya: WHAT?

Kaede: Do it! Do it!

Everyone: Do it! Do it! Do it!

Byakuya: Fine, but ONLY because you have confiscated Senbonzakura *runs around naked*

Rin: *with camera* I am waaaaaay to obsessed with blackmail, but it's just too fun!

**-cough cough- anyway... this is my alternate personality, Soul. Say hello Soul!**

"What the fuck do you want now?"

SOUL: I dare Byakuya to have delicious yaoi filled sex with SzayelAporro Grantz.

RedRumYaoi:NOOOOOO!

Byakuya: What? NO WAY! I'VE ALREADY HAD TOO MUCH OF THIS!****

SOUL:BYAKUYA! DO AS I SAY! OR REDRUM WILL USE SANTA MUERTE ON YOUR ASS! 

Byakuya: N.O. spells NO!****

RedRumYaoi: Reap Santa Muerte...

Byakuya: What part of "no" don't you understand?!

Kaede: You gotta

Byakuya: You can't fight this chapter, so what will you do?

Kaede: We can make other *cough* acquaintances *cough* of ours force you

Byakuya: Like who?

Rin: *opens portal to D. Gray Man* KOMUUUUIII! THIS GUY GOT LENALEE PREGNANT!

Komui: *with drills and 5 Komulins* WHERE IS HE?!

Rin: *points to Byakuya* there

Komui: kill…Kill…KIll…KILl….KILL!

Byakuya: *giving Komui the WTF? Stare*

Komui: DIE! *attacks Byakuya with drills and Komulins*

Byakuya: OKAY I'll do it!

Rin: Good! *throws Byakuya and SzayalApporo into a room* have fun!

Komui: ?

Rin: You can go back to D. Gray Man now *pushes Komui through a portal*

Kaede: Next is **Remuki Katonsu**. Hi!

**Yay! Amusement park! Amusement park! Amusement park! That was fun! Hi, everyone! Hi, Renji-sama! I really like this fic and I'm having lots of fun!**

Everyone: Hi

Rin: Glad you like it!****

Kenpachi, that was an excellent fight! I respect your skills! Now, go wear your underwear on your head!

Kenpachi: Okay *puts underwear on head. We'll leave what it looks like to the readers' imagination*****

Ichigo, you must wear a tutu and a tiara AND ballet slippers AND dance to the Swan Princess!

Ichigo: Now you're just TRYING to embarrass me!

Rin: That's what this is all about!

Ichigo: Whatever… *dresses in a tutu and dances to the swan princess*

Rin: Blackmail~****

Renji-sama, um *blushes* would you vote for me? 

Renji: For what?

**I entered a 'Kindess Girl in School Contest'. Please? *gets on her knees* I want to make my mom and dad proud! They never say that they are proud of me. *sniff* I just want them to say it once. Just one time in my life. *sniff***

Renji: Okay, umm… sure

**Oh! Sorry, you don't want to hear my sob story! *wipes eyes* I'l just, um, yeah. Never mind. No one cares anyways. *sad sigh***

Okay, anyways, Orihime, go fly a kite from the top of the Skyscraper!

Orihime: Okay! *falls off of skyscraper*

Rin: *watching with popcorn* awesome****

Yuzu and Karin, swim the Nile River! The whole thing!

Yuzu: AGAIN?! WHAT IS UP WITH YOU PEOPLE?!

Karin: Come on! *drags Yuzu through the Nile*****

Uryuu, go jump in a septic tank.

Rin: Unohanna, can you heal him for this?

Unohana: Sure *heals Uryuu*

Rin: Uryuu, now you have to go jump in a septic tank

Uryuu: Oh joy *jumps in a septic tank* Infection! Infection! AAAHHH!

Rin: Unohanna, you kinda need to heal him again, we need him later

Unohanna: Sure thing *heals Uryuu*

Uryuu: Now I see why Byakuya keeps getting pissed off! 'Cause I am too!****

Yachiru, come to the Candy Factory where my Uncle works! We get free samples!

Rin: She'll go during the Yachiru candy special!****

Grimmjow, play tea party with my little sister, Anna! (She has violent tea parties, just to warn you.)

Grimmjow: Tea. Party?

Rin: Yep

Grimmjow: Alright, fine… but only because I don't want that guy with the robots after me

Kaede: Oh, Komui? He's one of our more "harmless" acquaintances. Next time we're bringing out the big guns. Kira!

Kira: Huh?

Rin: not you Kira, Light Yagami from Death Note Kira. Then if you don't do as we say, you will be dead in 40 seconds from a heart attack. MUAHAHAHA!****

Rin and Kaede, RETURN ALL WEAPONS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS! Especialy Byakuya's! His is awesome! And he is awesome! (not as awesome as Renji-sama, though! Byakuya didn't hear me, did he?)

Rin: Uh…oh…

Kaede: We. Are. So. Dead.

_Kaede and Rin aren't allowed to fight, and now they're facing a VERY pissed off Ichigo, Rukia, Aizen, Byakuya, Grimmjow, Kenpachi, and Kurotsuchi._

Kaede: Someone save us…

Rin: *opens portal into D. Gray Man* Kanda! Please help me! I apologize for every time I've called you Yuu! Please help me!

Kanda: No

Rin: I'm sorry you seven but… Kanda! They called you a girly samurai! And they think that everyone in the world should call you Kandina!

Kanda: Do you guys want to die? Mugen, unsheathe!

Ichigo: Back off, girly samurai!

Kanda: *slices Ichigo's sword in half* say that again.

Rukia, Aizen, Grimmjow, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Kurotsuchi: back. Away. Slowly.

Kaede: Thank you, Kanda!

Kanda: Psh *goes back to D. Gray Man*

Rin: We spared you the horrors of the Death Note but don't try anything again!****

That's all everyone! Goodbye! Goodbye, Renji-sama!

Everyone: Bye!

Rin: Next is **Thunder Claw03**. New face! Yay!

**I dare Ichigo to kiss every female there on the lips very passionatly even Yachiru! **

Ichigo: Oh great

Kenpachi: Can I kill him afterwards?

**no Kenpachi you can't kill him for it. after He's done the girls tell him how much they liked it. **

Rin: Does that include us?

Kaede: Remember what happened last time we tried to skip on an all girls dare?

Rin: *shudders* yup, so it does include us or it will come back to bite us in the butt

Kaede: Yup. Let's just get this over with

_All the girls kiss Ichigo. Afterwards, they all say they enjoyed it, but they really don't look like it._

**I dare Yachiru to give Head caption Yamamoto a shave and Byakuya a hair cut.**

Yachiru: Yay!

_By the way, Yachiru gave Byakuya a Mohawk._

Kaede: Next, **Starrk's Biggest Fangirl**. Hi!

**Texika: I'm back, and I've got another dare...Rukia Kill Aaroniero again! Aaroniero you can defend yourself 'cuz you are a loser!**

Aaroniero: *rolls eyes* thanks

_Rukia kills Aaroniero_****

Also I would like to say that Lieutenant Sasakibe is the most awesome Lieutenant!

Sasakibe: Thank you very much****

That is all BYE!

Rin: Bye! Let us welcome back **Hell Reaper**. Hello

**I'm back**

first up some questions

Rangiku: sorry about what happend. should have known Toshiro would have had an advantage. You know for being so short.

Rangiku: Ugh…so…much…work…****

anyway, here's some sake to make up for it.

Rangiku: SAAAKEEEE!****

Rukia: What did you do to get Byakuya to finally let you become a vice-captain?

Rukia: You know what? I don't really know****

Unohana: Who do you go to when your hurt?

Unohanna: Isane takes care of me****

Kenpachi: Is there any women in the 11th besides Yachiru?

Kenpachi: Not that I can recall, no****

Yoruichi: What's the weirdest reaction you got from someone when you turned into your human form in front of them.

Yoruichi: Oh Ichigo's of course!****

Ichigo: do you get paid for being a shinigami.

Ichigo: Nope. Not a thing****

last but not least Yachiru.

here's a pinata. 'snaps fingers and Aizen get's tied up with a rope and hunged from the ceiling' it looks like Aizen. Have fun.

Yachiru: I know, I'm not allowed to until my candy special chapter

Rin: Well, you can still whack the piñata, just not eat the candy

Yachiru: Yay! *beats Aizen to death* where's the candy?

Rin: Wow, Yachiru is probably the strongest Soul Reaper out there when motivated by candy****

bye

Kaede: See ya. Next up is **LadyOfSlytherin101**. I'm not happy about the whole "no fighting for 2 chapters" thing just so you know… this is probably the chapter where Rin and I needed it the most

***Laughs evilly* oh man that was good. And you're welcome Ukitake! May I call you Jushiro? **

Ukitake: Sure

**anyway Ichigo dress up like Chappy and do the Bunny Hop and dont forget to shake your cotton tail cutie!**

Ichigo: *facepalm* What is it with you people and Chappy the annoying bunny? *dresses up as Chappy and does the Bunny Hop*

Rin: *with a video camera* I wonder how much all of these embarrassing photos and videos would sell for****

Rin Kaede take every Guys sword please except Ukitakes

Rin: THANK YOU!

Kaede: okay, forget what I said about still being ticked about the no fighting thing… THANK YOU! *confiscates all of the guys' zanpaku-tos except for Ukitake's* CONFISCATION!~****

Guys stick an electric eel down your pants and leave it there for 2 chapters Ukitake you are excused from this I noticed Kisuke is immune to kicks to the nuts so blame him for this 

Guys: *glare at Kisuke* This is all your fault****

Monty and I are teaming up on dares now and then and he gave me the Idea

Now I bet ya'll are wondering why ukitake hardly gets really dares is cause he's one of the sweetest guys i know who doesnt think im weird cause i dont wear super revealing thanks Uki-kun!

Ukitake: No, thank you for excusing me from these dares!****

All I can say about Yachiru and Twilight thats ya'lls fault 

Rin: Yeah yeah I know and I'm ashamed

Yachir: Sparkling vampires sparkling vampires sparkling vampires****

hmm let me see

Shusui do all your paperwork 

Nanao: Finally! I've been waiting for a dare like this! Now he has no choice!

Shusui: Aww… *does his paperwork*

Nanao: *crying tears of joy* Never thought I'd see the day!****

Zaraki beat up Ichigo

Zaraki: Yay!****

Toshiro play dress up with Emma

Toshiro: Oh yay *sarcasm*****

thats all Igot bye

Emma *whispers* girls give mys sister a makeover when she least expects it TTFN TA TA FOR NOW

Rin: *whispers to Emma* okay, we will

**A/N: Ugh… REALLY long one. You guys sure are keeping me busy! Anyway, sorry for the obsessive DGM, FMA, and Death Note stuff… it's just too fun.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow you guys are sure keeping me busy… Just saw War Horse. I really liked it, and the goose. Oh, and I'm planning on doing a crossover story with Warriors, but I don't know if I should use D. Gray Man or Fullmetal Alchemist… it's on my polls. It will be open for ONE week, so vote! And we've got a special guest this chapter. REAVER!**

Rin: We're back!

Reaver: Hello

Kaede: Hi, and we're allowed to fight now so… BE NICE!

Rin: I'm really on edge today so… first up is **Starrk's Biggest Fangirl**! Hi!

**Texika: Back again! I want to say this Aaroniero...I HATE YOUR GUTS SO MUCH! YOU ARE A COWARD FOR IMPERSONATING KAIEN, AND ATTACKING RUKIA, AND I HOPE YOU DIE 1000 HORRIBLE DEATHS BECAUSE OF THAT!**

Rin: Heheheh I feel like being evil today… AARONIERO! You heard her! DIE 1000 HORRIBLE DEATHS! Aaaand…go!

Reaver: I'll do the honors

Kaede: Are you sure War Horse didn't make you a little too violent today?

Rin: Nope! "WE NEED MORE WIRE CUTTERS!"

Kaede: *facepalm*****

Texika: Now that that's over...I have a dare for Abirama Redder...can you do your "Ritual"? I really want to see it.

Abirama: *rants on about what he's gonna do to Rin*

Rin: Me? I don't think so~

Kaede: I still have your zanpaku-to, Abirama~****

Texika: Also Izuru...*throws a pie in your face...That's for kill Abirama!

Kira: ?

Rin: AAAHHH KIRA-KUN! Are you okay?

Kira: Um… ****

Texika: And Captain Kyouraku...This is for killing Starrk...*steals your hat* I'm keeping this!

Kyouraku: Hey! Give me back my hat!****

OK BYE AGAIN!

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: See ya. Next up is **K.K.o.t.S.S**. New face! Yay!

**GO NEMU that bastard diserves it! **

Kurotsuchi: What?

**i find your ToD halatious**

Rin: Thanks!

**and i dare ichigo to kiss rukia on the lips heh )**

Ichigo: AGAIN? What is WRONG with you people?!

Rin: We like torturing TV characters

Ichigo: *facepalm* idiots

Rukia: Let's just get it over with

Kaede: Did I just hear right?

Rin: Did Rukia sound… _eager_?

Rukia: No, I just don't want to spend a lot of time fighting over this

Rin: I think she's just denying it!

Rukia: *rolls eyes* come on

Ichigo: Whatever *kisses Rukia*

Rin: There we go! The special moment we were looking for!

Kaede: Wahoo! Next up is **Amateur SoulReaper**. Another new face. Yay!

**Hey people! My character is Eva. She is obsessed with certain Bleach characters including: Toshiro, Ukitake, Kiske, and Gin.**

Rin: Competition eh?

Reaver: Calm down

Rin: I was never riled up in the first place****

Also I dare Renji and Ichigo to have to get along for the next two chapters, not that they fight alot in this story.

Ichigo: The reason we haven't fought is a) I'm always off doing some silly dare and b) there's the problem of there being SO MANY PEOPLE!****

Also I dare all male soul reapers to take Yachiru to a candy store where she gets everything free, of course when she can eat candy again, excluding Toshiro simply because he is adorible, and Ukitake because he's just too nice of a person, I agree with LadyOfSlytherin101.

Rin: Yay! This just makes the Yachiru candy special bigger and bigger!****

Also How about Eva trying to get a hug from Gin and Rin tries to kill her, and Eva backs away swearing that she will one day get the hug.

Rin: Stay… Away! Bakufu, Akuma no Pistoru! Bankai!

Kaede: War Horse definitely affected her tolerance before turning to violence…

Reaver: I just think she's moody today… War Horse really wasn't that bad. Of course, you wouldn't know because you decided to go bowling instead

Kaede: I didn't want to watch a stinkin movie!

Rin: Back away girlie or you'll get a face full of machine gun!****

Kay well that's all! Update often, and I'm also in the middle of exams so I know how you feel. Bye!

Rin: Thanks, bye!

Kaede: Put away that gun! Now!

Rin: Fine. *sheathes zanpaku-to* next up is **PurpledragoN1997**. Hi again!

**...PurpledragoN1997 is STILL talking about Scrabble...**

Kaede: Geez girl give it a rest!****

Brandi here. I will do her dares today.

Rin: Hello again wolfie!

Reaver: …wolfie?****

Ichigo, go smack Byakuya and see if you live.

Ichigo: See! SILLY DARES!

Kaede: Do it

Ichigo: Fine! *smacks Byakuya*

Kaede: Byakuya, I will now return Senbonzakura to you

Byakuya: Scatter, Senbonzakura

Ichigo: *is on the brink of death*****

Renji, stand on your head while singing 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' and kick your feet in the air. Fall over and you must spend a whole day with hyper-active Remuki Katonsa. (right after i give her some happy pills)

Renji: Of course, make ME do the hard thing with the consequences if I fail

Kaede: Heheheh this'll be entertaining

Renji: *gives Kaede the death glare and gets on his head* Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb its fleece as white as- AAAAHHHH! *falls over* Ooof!

Rin: Get ready for your date with hyper Remuki!

Renji: DATE?!

Rin: Yep!****

Byakuya, I respect you, therefore, I will not cause you to do anything stupid.

Byakuya: Thank you****

Uryuu, why are you alive again? 

Uryuu: Because of the new chapter death cycle reset

***shoots him with an AR-15* I hate you.**

Rin: Yay! Quincy's dead again!****

Orihime, go buy a snake. A python to be exact.

Orihime: 'Kay! *adopts a python* What should we name him? How about Ted II?

Kaede: Orihime, the original Ted was a lion, not a python

Orihime: Then it's settled! Ted II!

Ted II: Hiss *strangles Orihime*

Kaede: How about we lock Ted II up with Ted the lion and see who lives?

Rin: Fun! *throws Ted II into Ted's cage*

Reaver: O.o the snake won!****

Kenpachi, fight Ichigo so I can watch him get his butt kicked.

Kenpachi: Nothing could make me happier *fights Ichigo*

Kaede: No more of that! *swipes zanpaku-tos* No destroying studio!

Rin: *presses button*

Dora: Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping!

Kaede: What the…?

Rin: Kaede no confiscating! Kaede no confiscating!

Kaede: What's with the Dora?

Rin: Pressing this button turns on Dora, so that you stop confiscating zanpaku-tos!

Kaede: *smashes button to pieces* No more button!

Reaver: you guys are insane

Rin & Kaede: Thank you!

Reaver: *facepalm*****

Rukia, I respect you as well. *bows* That is all.

Rukia: Thank you****

...Purple still talking...

Rin: Shut up!****

Brandi howls and ten wolves come and tie Purple up.

Rin: WOLFIES!****

Brandi: This should keep her quite for a while. Thank you, clan.

Reaver: Ahhhh… sweet silence****

All wolves run back into the woods.

Rin: Bye-bye! Aoooooo!****

Thank you for letting me be on here. Alley oop.

Kaede: You're welcome****

*gives Uyruu one last death glare*

Rin: I agree completely about the Uryuu thing, I hate him too

Kaede: Next up is **Kokosaysno**. More new faces! YAY!

**QAQ KYAAAA NO URYUU-KUN QAQ YOU'RE GETTING BULLIED BY EVERYONE!**

Rin: Oops… Unohana! We need Uryuu healed!

Unohana: Sure thing! Why is it always him?

Kaede: Don't ask me!****

I wish he would kiss me.

Rin: Go on Uryuu

Kaede: You know the rules

Uryuu: I know! *kisses **Kokosaysno***

Kaede: Good! You're actually doing your job! Which is to do what the reviewers want!

Uryuu: Shut up…

Rin: Next up is **Thunder Claw03**. Hi again!

**I dare Isshin to tell everyone the most embarressing story about your family with all the family present. **

Isshin: Yay! *goes on to tell a story of how when Ichigo was little, he ran out of the bath and outside*

Ichigo: Hey! Don't tell them that!

Reaver: Too late!

**I dare gin to shove a pirana down aizens pants. **

Ichimaru: Awesome! *shoves a pirana down Aizen's pants*

Aizen: *giving Ichimaru the death glare* I am not happy right now

**I dare yuroichi to use Urahara as a scraching post. have fun.**

Yoruichi: Cool *turns into a cat and starts scratching the crap out of Kisuke*

Rin: Blackmail~ *videotaping it*

Kaede: Give me that! *snatches video camera* You don't have to tape everything!

Rin: Give it back or I'll show everyone the video feed of your "private" kiss with Toshiro the other day

Kaede: *blushes and hands back video camera*

Rin: Thank you. Next up is **LadyOfSlytherin101**. Hello

***rolling around laughing* oh man I am so sorry about the lap dance guys. I had no idea Monty was gonna do that! So I'm gonna go have a little... 'Talk' with him... *pulls out sword* anyway before I go here *pulls out photos of Toshiro wearing feather boa hat and beads* these are from the dress up dare. **

Kaede: Awww Hitsugaya-kun you look so cute!

Hitsugaya: Give me those! *snatches pictures and burns them*

Kaede: Aww… but you were really cute!****

Alright

Truths

Everybody: Ya'll reactions to Jushiro being left out of most of the dares?

Everyone: Lucky bastard****

Nanao: Glad to be of service ma'am anything else I dare for you?

Nanao: That one dare made my life!****

Captain Kuchiki: why do u hate Ichigo so much? I find him amusing and rather cute

Byakuya: In case you don't remember, he _did_ try to kill me on several occasions****

Shunsui: what are your feelings for Nanao?

Kyouraku: Uh… the same of any captain for their lieutenant! *obviously lying, but no one really wants to push him*****

Jushiro: Would rather have me take care of you when you're sick or your annoying third seats? 

Ukitake: I wouldn't call them completely annoying, but their bickering does get on my bad side sometimes

***sticks tongue out at them***

Dares: Nothing too bad today

Gin: wear fox ears and tail and dance around to I Like It and sing

Rin: OOOOOHHHH Ichi-chan you'll look so cute!

Ichimaru: *anime sweat drop* okay *dresses in fox ears and tail and dances and sings to I Like It*

Rin: OOOH Ichi-chan you ARE cute in that! *hops on his back*****

Shunsui do all your paperwork for a year without complaint

Nanao: All my dreams are coming true!

Kyouraku: Awww but paperwork is boring!

Kaede: Do it!

Kyouraku: Fine****

Jushiro: Come to the beach with me and Emma and bring Sogyo no Kowotari with you 

Ukitake: O…kay? Why do you want me to bring Sogyo no Kowotari with me? It's not like I won't, I will! Just curious

Kaede: Oh, before we continue…

Rukia: One…

Soi Fon: Two…

Rin: GO! *all girls attack LadyOfSlytherin101 with makeup*

Kaede: Emma gave us a dare last chapter to give you a surprise makeover! So we did****

Before I Go is there a reason all my clothes are gone and replaced with really short and kinda skimpy kimonos that look like somethin certain people would pick out *glares at Kisuke Shunsui and Rangiku* 

Rangiku: Heh heh

Kyouraku: We decided to give you a little help with your wardrobe!

Kisuke: I'm innocent!

Kyouraku: *smacks Kisuke on the back of the head*

Kisuke: I meant I'm guilty!****

Will anyone defend me and my honor? i gotta go scrounge something decent to wear. 

Reaver: WHAT THE HELL? WHY WOULD YOU THREE DO THAT? *punches Kisuke through a wall*

Kyouraku: Um… *backs away slowly*

**I dont want Jushiro to see me like this! *blushes darkly* *mutters evil things* bye...**

Rin: Bye! I'll have a little "talk" with Rangiku later!

Kaede: *anime sweat drop* just don't kill her, okay? Next up is **Remuki Katonsu**. Hello!

**Hello, everybody! How is every one? Well, if you are fine it is about to get worse! MUHAHAHAHA!**

Ichigo: Worse? *gulp*****

Uryuu, i guess you really aren't too bad, just quit being a show-off! Here is your dare: agree with Ichigo for this whole chapter!

Uryuu: I'm really starting to get REALLY pissed off, you know that?****

Ichigo, tell Rukia how much you love her! AND MEAN IT!

Ichigo: I love you Rukia

Uryuu: Yes he does

Rukia: *blush*****

Rukia, tell Ichigo how much you love him. MEAN IT! OR ELSE...

Rukia: Oh great… is the world conspiring to make us a couple? Because it's NOT working. I love you Ichigo****

Renji-sama, thank you for voting for me! Here is your dare: COME TO MY BIRTHDAY PARTY! YOU ARE MY HONORED GUEST!

Renji: Birthday party… not as bad as I thought it would be****

Purple: The honored guest at her party does everything for her and, here's the worst part, gives her the birthday kiss at the end of the party in front of everyone. Just so you know!

Renji: Scratch that last bit… 100% what I thought it would be****

Remuki: I CAN PRACTICE WITH YOU, RENJI, DURING THE PARTY!

Renji: That won't be necessary****

Ok, Byakuya, put your hair in two long pony-tails!

Kaede: HAHAHAHAHAHHA that's a good one!

Byakuya: Why me? *puts hair into pigtails*

Rin: Hey, he kinda looks like a guy version of Lenalee! Should I call Robot-guy Komui in again and see what he thinks?

Byakuya: Please don't, I never want to see that robot freak again

Rin: Just throwing the suggestion out there…****

Kenpachi, here are pictures from the Tea Party with my sister Anna!

Kenpachi: oh no****

*pic of Kenpachi with a pink bowler hat on, pic of Anna clinking her tea cup on his, pic of Anna kissing Kenpachi on the cheek*

Kenpachi: AAHH! Why are you making these public?!

Rin: Exactly for that reaction!

Kenpachi: I'm gonna kill you all when I get the chance

Kaede: Not while I still have your zanpaku-to you won't!

Kenpachi: *takes Kaede's zanpaku-to* HA! You're not getting yours back until you give me mine!

Rin: Hey! Kaede-kun's a host! Give her back her zanpaku-to, NOW!

Kenpachi: Nope *steals Rin's zanpaku-to*

Rin: HEY! GIVE it BACK!

Kenpachi: Nope****

His face was the same color as Renji-sama's hair most of the time! Tihi!

Kenpachi: No need to give out that information!****

Well, that's all! Bye-bye!

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: Last but not least, let's welcome **MontyG377**. *glares* I am not happy right now

***A Garganta opens above Rin and Kaede, and a weird telephone device drops out, before the portal closes***

Rin: ?

Kaede: *picks up phone*****

Monty(On device): Hello all. Did you like my dares last time? *Maniacal laughter* 

Kaede: We didn't like it, but we didn't hate it… we DESPISED it!

Rin: You're soooooooo lucky you're talking to us through a phone, otherwise you would be a pile of ashes full of bullets right now!

**Anyway I've got some more da- *Reaver rushes the device and smashes it***

Reaver: No, if you are going to stick me here without my consent, I'm doing the dares and questions.

Rin: Makes me feel a little safer****

First, I have to apologize for my creator's behavior. He likes to be a dick. So, in order to make up for it... *hands Rin a Ichimaru plushie to her, and gives them both of there Zanpakuto's back if they didn't have them already*

Rin: Kawaii~ *hugs the plushie*

Kaede: Thanks for our zanpaku-tos…how'd you get them back from Kenpachi?

Kenpachi: *is bleeding badly on the floor*

Rin: That explains it****

Also... *snaps fingers, a Garganta appears. He walks inside, and a few minutes later drags Monty, bound in chains, out.*

My dare for you two is to unleash Bankai on him and kick his sorry ass with me and 't worry about killing him either, because he doesn't die. Trust me, I would have already killed him if I could

Kaede: I'd like to test that theory… BANKAI! *flamethrower of doom*

Rin: This'll be fun… BANKAI! *black machine gun* You're not getting away this time****

*Pulls out blade* Bind in Chains,Demonio Encadenado Infierno...

Rin: *looks at Reaver questioningly* hey, that's Spanish… Hell Bound Demon

Kaede: Aren't Arrancars all Spanish-like?

Rin: I believe so… but Reaver's gonna help us with Monty so I really don't care right now *fires excessively at Monty*

Kaede: I suppose you're right *begins torching Monty*****

Second, Harribel, have you ever met Nelliel before becoming an Espada, and if so, what was your first impression of her.

Harribel: Not that I can recall, no****

Third, Kenpachi why do you like to fight? What I mean is, what gave you reason to begin fighting?

Kenpachi: It's simple. Because it's fun.****

Fourth, I dare you to rescind the Yachiru-gets-no-candy-for-two-chapters dare, and return Ulquiorra's and Starrk's swords.

Rin: Okay! Yachiru candy special is next chapter!

Kaede: Awww… do I have to?

Rin: Yep

Kaede: Here… *gives Ulquiorra and Starrk back their swords*****

Fifth, Grimmjow, I respect you so I want you to fight you all out. 

Kaede: Here *gives Grimmjow Pantera* only for the fight though

Grimmjow: Whatever *starts fighting Reaver*

Kaede: Okay! That's enough! *takes Grimmjow's sword* I'm not allowed to take Reaver's, but fight's over! What part of "don't destroy studio" don't you fighting obsessed idiots understand?!****

Sixth, I- *begins before Monty, beaten to a pulp and freed from his chains, yells*

Monty: Me and Lady dare the ENTIRE cast except for Ukitake and Harribel and her Fraccion to watch Justin Beiber's movie twelve times in a row! *Traumatizing Grin*

Kaede: Shaddup, *torches Monty some more*****

*Reaver Sonido's over and stomps on Monty's skull, before throwing him through the Garganta*

Reaver: As I was saying, I dare Starrk to go the next chapter without sleeping. 

Rin: We're gonna need Lilynette here at all times to keep him awake****

*Sighs* Anyway, that's it for me. I'm just going to kill some people I forgot to now... *Grabs Kirge Opie, Kurosutchi, Ginjo, Tsukishima and Aizen and drags them through the hole in the wall.*

Rin: Ahhh… the screams of torture

Kaede: Good riddance to those guys

Rin: Well, that about sums this chapter up!

**A/N: You guys keep me REALLY busy… thanks! I always run out of stuff to do! Did I get Reaver's character mostly right? PM me if I didn't, and I'll fix it in later chapters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yachiru Candy Special! Get prepared for one HYPER little girl!**

Rin: Hello!

Kaede: Hi!

Reaver: Today's special

Kaede: It's the Yachiru Candy Special!

Yachiru: YAY!

Rin: First, is a dare from **Remuki Katonsu** a few chapters ago

**Yachiru, come to the Candy Factory where my Uncle works! We get free samples!**

Yachiru: YAY! FREEEEEEE! *goes to candy factory* SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUG ARSUGARSUGAR!

Rin: I'm already getting the feeling that this was a bad idea

Kaede: You can say that again… next is from **PurpledragoN1997** a few chapters ago.

**Go Yachiru! You are so cute! Here you go! This is a lifetime certificate to Candy Galore! EVERYTHING'S FREE FOR YOU!**

Yachiru: YAY! I'll go EVERY DAY!

Rin: Purple's just doomed us all

Reaver: Uh huh

Kaede: I think that's all the candy confiscation we did… now for **Starrk's Biggest Fangirl**. Hi!

**Texika: I would like to apologize to Izuru for throwing the pie in your face I do actually think your awesome.**

Kira: Thank you… oh and don't worry about the pie!****

Captain Kyouraku...I'm sorry for stealing you hat, but I'm still keeping it.

Kyouraku: Hmph****

Now for my dares...Abirama...kiss Mila Rose! Mila Rose you can't kill him afterwards.

Abirama: Where did this come from? *kisses Mila Rose*

Mila Rose: *goes off to sulk in a corner*****

Now then I would like to kill someone...*draws Zanpakuto* Ice That Freezes The Land, Kaijumaru! *Zanpakuto spits in two, and is surrounded by an icy aura* Now for the loser I'm gonna kill or losers...*kills the Vandenreich...all of them* THAT FOR KILLING LIEUTENANT SASAKIBE, YOU BASTARDS!

Kaede: Yeah! You get 'em!

Rin: Good job girl!****

*sheaths Zanpakuto* Now before I go I would like to say my opinion of Squad 11...Squad 11 is a sissy ass Squad that only fight 'cuz there too stupid to other things! *runs for it, but stops and turns around* Also Head Captain Yamamoto I would to say give you my condolences for the loss of your Lieutenant...*bows, and the continues running*

Kenpachi: AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! *is chasing **Starrk's Biggest Fangirl***

Ikkaku: WHAT?! *begins chasing **Starrk's Biggest Fangirl***

Yamamoto: Thank you for your kind thoughts****

BYE!

Rin: BYE!

Kaede: KENPACHI! DON'T KILL HER!

Kenpachi: No one insults my squad!

Kaede: *steals Kenpachi's zanpaku-to* Squad 11 sucks. What're you gonna do about it?

Kenpachi: Grr…

Rin: Next up is **PurpledragoN1997**. Welcome back!

**...Purple is STILL talking about Scrabble...**

Renji: SHUT UP GIRL! I DON'T NEED ANYMORE HINTS! I ALREADY LOST!****

Brian: Hi, i'm Brian. Purple's boyfriend. Does anyone know why she seems over-obsessed with Scrabble lately?

Brandi the Wolf: Long story, Brian.

Rin: Not when you sum it up!

Kaede: Renji got a dare that had to do with playing Scrabble and Renji lost. Now Purple won't stop talking about what he should've done to win****

Brian: Oka-a-ay. I guess i'll do her dares. Umm, my favorite characters are Kenpachi, Yachiru, and Urahara. 

Kenpachi: Whatever

Yachiru: Thank you! SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUG ARSUGAR!

Urahara: Really? Thank you!

**Ichigo is insane, and Byakuya is *gulp* scary. **

Ichigo: Watch it!

Byakuya: I get that a lot

***shivers* Ahem, anyway, I have been reading this ToD and i've gotta say: THIS IS HILARIOUS!**

Rin: Thank you!

Kaede: I'm glad people like the twisted depths of our imaginations!****

Brandi: That i must agree to.

Brian: Oh, shut up, emo-wolf.

Brandi: *glares* Must we repeat Friday night, Brian?

Reaver: What happened on Friday?****

Brian: Oh, please. I could beat u anyday of the week, wolf.

Brandi: GRRRRRRRROOOWWWLLL!

Rin: Fight! Fight! Fight!****

-epic fight too gruesome to describe-

Brian: OK,OK! YOU WIN!

Brandi: Thank you. Please continue, Brian.

Kaede: Never piss off a wolf****

Brian: Yeesh. Ok, Ichigo, please throw away every Chappy bunny you can find. I'll hold back Rukia.

Ichigo: THANK YOU! Finally someone who understands where I'm coming from! *gleefully throws away all Chappys he can find*

Rukia: Why you…! *can't move because of restraints*****

Uryuu, i can't stand you.

Uryuu: Most people can't, though I don't know why

Rin: 'Cause you're a complete dork! That's why!****

Kenpachi, Let's fight! BANKAI!

Kaede: Here, but for this fight only *gives Kenpachi back zanpaku-to*****

-ice spears shoot up out of the ground-

Rin: Ice! Cold! Yay!

Kaede: You are really weird, you know that?

Rin: You're the one who calls yourself an insane pyromaniac and you're calling me weird?

Reaver: Rin does have a good point

Kaede: Shaddup****

-Brian is know holding a large Ice Lance-

Kenpachi: Looks fun! *attacks Brian*****

-after the fight-

Brian: Ok, Orihime, go eat a jellyfish.

Orihime: Okay! *eats a jellyfish and dies*

Rin: Man, she is waaaay to gullible, but it's hilarious.

Kaede: 100% agreed****

Urahara, eat your hat.

Kisuke: Eat? Okay… *eats his hat* it actually didn't taste too bad

Rin: You sir, are an idiot

Kisuke: Watch it****

Unohana, you remind me alot of Purple's mom! You should meet her. She's just as scary as you! *shiver*

Unohanna: I do? Well then I guess I will meet her****

Brandi: I have a question for Rin and Kaede. May I be a co-host for your show on the next chapter? I really enjoy this.

Rin: Sure!

Kaede: We'll try our best!****

Brian: Oh, you are so emo!

-another scene I cannot describe-

Purple: Hey, what happen? I wasn't finished explaining to Renji how to win Scrabble! Well, anyway, blah blah blah...

Renji: SHUT UP!****

Brian: That girl gives me a headache!

Brandi: She is your girlfriend, after all.

Brian: What's that supposed to mean?

-Brandi wiggles her eyebrows-

Brian: That's the most emotional thing i've ever seen you do.

Brandi: We are done now. Alley oop.

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: See ya. Next is **MontyG377**. Hi

***Reaver walks out of the hole, covered in blood and gore again***

Rin: How'd it go? Did you get 'em good?****

Reaver: Better. Anyway, give me a moment.

*opens Garganta and walks through it. A few minutes later he walks out, with Monty bound in new chains and multiple swords stabbed through him*

Kaede: Come back for more torture? I'd be happy to oblige****

Reaver: Now, what do you have to say to the nice people.

Monty: I'm sorry... *Looks downcast*

Rin: You better be!****

Reaver: Good. And anyway, didn't you know? I am an Arrancar, Segunda Espada to be exact. *Removes bandages covering face to reveal a jawbone similar to Grimmjow's except on the opposite side of face, with more teeth, all needle like, and a jaw extension that runs to his hairline*

Rin: Neat!

Kaede: Of course_ you'd_ be happy

Rin: What was that supposed to mean?!

Kaede: You _always_ like the bad guys! Of course _you_ don't mind

Rin: And why should _you_ mind?! Reaver's our friend!

Kaede: …

Rin: Well? What do you have to say for yourself

Kaede: Sorry…

Rin: Good! Glad to have you Segunda Espada!****

*sighs, before pulling bandages up* And no, I'm not going to attack you. I don't like to fight to kill, except for people who deserve it, and I don't like to harm women. Goes against my code.

Rin: I trust you!****

Anyway, for dares, you have to do the one Monty gave you. Unfortunately, it's legit. 

Rin: Awww… have you ever heard of the "Justin Bieber falls off of a skyscraper. 90% of the girls are crying, 9% are watching and laughing with popcorn, and 1% is pushing him off"? I'm one of the 1%

Kaede: As am I

**You don't want to go through the lap dance thing again do you?**

Rin: *shivers* no

Kaede: *already filing people into the movie showing room*

_Some 12 movies later._

Rin: 12 times… REALLY? 12?! That's overboard! Once was one time too many!

Kaede: Too… much… crap… music…

Yachiru: ~Baby, baby baby OH~

Kaede: SHUT UP! SEE? It's YOUR fault that Yachiru is now also hooked on Justin Bieber, aside from Twilight!

Rin: Twilight was our fault

Kaede: I know that… but Justin Bieber wasn't!****

And now, for my dares:

I dare Aizen, Kirge, and the Vandenreich leader to take Isaac Clark's place and go through both Dead Space 1 and 2 without any weapons or powers. Make sure they die brutally.

Rin: Don't worry, they will!

Aizen: I regret coming to this stupid Truth or Dare show

Kaede: You've got no choice now! *pushes them forward* good luck!****

Next, I dare Urahara to buy Yachiru as much candy as she wants, from his own money.

Kisuke: Oh no! Don't give the she-devil more candy!

Yachiru: Buy me all the candy in the world!

Kaede: Kisuke, you'll be broke within three hours

Ichigo: $5 on two hours

Rukia: 5 on one

Rin: $50 on 10 minutes

Kaede: Deal

_Ten minutes later._

Rin: Told ya so *counting a stack of $150*

**Third, *Punches Shunsui through wall* That's for disrespecting Lady. **

Kyouraku: I was just helping with her wardrobe!

Rin: She didn't need any! You made it worse! Have you forgotten my little "chat" with Rangiku?

Kyouraku: *gulp* Yeah…

Rin: Apologize and you won't meet the same fate

Kyouraku: I'm sorry!****

Fourth, here Kaede * Hands her a Captain Hitsugaya plushie* I don't know if you want it, but that's my other gift from last time to you.

Kaede: Um *blush* thank you

Rin: She's really screaming for joy inside, she's just shy about this

Kaede: Shut up!****

Fifth, I dare Nelliel to kick Nnoritora in the balls so hard the bastard will never make perverse comments at women again. 

Nellil: Okay! *kicks Nnoitora in the balls REEEAAALLY hard*

Nnoitora: Ow! I'm… not only… not gonna… do it… again but… apologize… too… I'm… sorry

Rin: Oh my god

Kaede: Nnoitora actually apologized for something****

That's it for me. And oh, before I forget... *Hands chains holding Monty to Rin and Kaede* Your own personal punching bag. Have fun.*Opens Garganta and disappears*

Rin: Personal punching bag eh? *grins evilly at Monty*

Kaede: That can't die *grins evilly*

Rin: *drags Monty behind a wall out of sight* The torture begins after the end of the chapter!

Kaede: Get ready, 'cause we're still pissed off.

Rin: On a happier note, next is **Amateur SoulReaper**. Hello!

**Hey, me again!**

Eva: Don't foget me! I mean I am your character.

Rin: *suddenly surrounded by a darkish aura* Hello Eva****

Amateur SoulReaper: *sigh* I don't think I ever could.

Eva: anyways... I relize this is the Yachiru Candy special, So with my dare from last episode each male soul reaper goes individually with Yachiru, and each time she is more and more hyper. How does that sound Yachiru? You get to go multiple times.

Yachiru: CandyCandyCandyCandyCandyCan dyCandy! YAY!

_After her last trip._

Rin: Someone lock her up or she'll rip this place apart because of her sugar high!

Kaede: HELP ME! I CANT HOLD HER!

_Everyone helps restrain Yachiru and lock her in the closet._

Rin: Ugh… that girl is too much work****

Also I dare Rin to stay away from Ichimaru for two chapters, if that's not a problem. And just so you know, that doesn't mean you don't have to do the dare.

Rin: *glares evilly at Eva* You're just making this worse and worse for yourself *walks over next to Kira, still glaring at Eva*****

And now that she's out of the way... *Run's over to Gin* Ichi-sama! *gives him a hug*

Rin: WHY YOU…! *darkish aura turns pure evil as she tries to attack Eva*

Kira: Rin, calm down! *is trying to restrain her* Kaede, I need help!

Kaede: No way I am not getting stuck in this she will kill us so fast she is no longer a shoakuma this is the second time I've seen this side of her the first was when she got really pissed and wiped out the entire Squad 14 I call this side of her Mottomo jaakuna uchū ni iru (most evil being in the universe)

_(There is no punctuation because this is meant to be said really fast and in one breath)_

Kira: Kaede, please! She's really gonna kill her! She's not throwing around threats like she usually does, she really means it!

Kaede: I know that, but I still don't wanna get caught up in that. When I say she wiped out Squad 14, I mean Captain and Lieutenant as well

Kira: SOMEONE HELP!

_It finally took Kira, Hisagi, Renji, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Soi Fon, Kyouraku, Ukitake, Rukia, Yoruichi, and Ichigo to immobilize Rin._

Rin: I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Kira: Rin, you need to calm down! This won't help!

Rin: You know what's not helping? YOU NOT LETTING ME MOVE AN INCH! LET ME KILL HER AND BE DONE WITH IT!

Ukitake: Rin, seriously! This can upset you as much as what caused you to wipe out Squad 14? What did cause that anyways?

Kaede: *in a quiet voice so only Ukitake can hear* It makes her even madder when she thinks about it. Um… they tortured her little brother to death right in front of her eyes. Then they made her, you know, be a slave or whatever until she found her zanpaku-to, which they had taken and hidden

Ukitake: This is making her as mad as _that_? She REALLY likes Ichimaru…

Kaede: Hell yeah she does

Rin: LET ME GO!

Kira: No! Not unless you swear that you won't hurt Eva!

Rin: But…! She…!

Kira: Then you're not getting up!

Rin: I swear not to hurt Eva for the rest of the chapter, now LET ME UP!

Kaede: She's not gonna let this go this easily. I think her letting Eva off the hook for the rest of the chapter is more than we would normally get****

*still holding on to Gin* I have one thing to say. WHAT IS UP WITH YOU PEOPLE HATING URYUU? I mean seriously! Yes he can be stuck up at times, but he's still a nice person.

Uryuu: Thank you

Rin: CAUSE HE'S A FREAKIN DORK! AND STUCK UP!****

I have a truth now, Nanao: What is it like to have a captain like yours? One that doesn't do his work.

Nanao: Annoying****

Toshiro: how do you deal with Rangiku when she's being... Rangiku?

Toshiro: By yelling a lot, mostly****

Well that's all. *relunctanly let's go of Gin* When I come back you better not attack me, Rin, because I am going to come back for Ichi-sama. *said in evil voice.* 

Rin: When you get back, you better be ready for the fight of your life, girl. *still surrounded by evil aura*

**Bye peoples!**

Kaede: Ichimaru, how do you stand it?

Ichimaru: I find that the more I try to get involved, the worse it gets. But what I wonder is… why me?

Kaede: Um… I think I know, but I don't really want to say. It would hurt her emotionally. Like, I know she knows why too, but she just doesn't want to think about it.

Ukitake: It has to do with the whole brother/14 thing, doesn't it?

Kaede: I actually think it's because Ichimaru's personality is similar to that of her brother

Rin: Can we drop the subject? *looks down and looks kinda sad and put down* Please?

Kaede: Yeah, sure thing, we'll wrap it up for today. Thanks for tuning in!

**A/N: Whoo! 2 in one day! And the whole Rin's brother thing, I did that for 2 reasons. 1, I needed a reason for a wipeout of Squad 14 to compare how mad she was to and 2, a reason for why she likes Ichimaru so much. I really don't have a little brother that was tortured by Squad 14 (I don't have any siblings). Sorry for making it saddish!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Happy girl, happy girl! Reviews make me happy, and you guys are giving me a lot! THANKS!**

Rin: Hi!

Kaede: Hello

Brandi: Hi

Rin: I forgot to say something in the first chapter

Kaede: ?

Rin: What I forgot to say was, all of the Espada except for Starrk, Harribel, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow absolutely DISGUST me. Yeah, you heard right. DISGUST. Especially you, SzayelApporo

SzayelApporo: Oh?

Rin: Yes. DISGUST. I mean really, who EATS their sword? EATS! You EAT it! DISGUSTING!

SzayelApporo: That's just the way it is

Rin: And you look like a zombie butterfly. I mean, really? REALLY? A zombie butterfly?

SzayelApporo: Like I had a choice!

Rin: *rolls eyes* and you! Nnoitora! Um… I really can't put it into words but you absolutely disgust me as well

Nnoitora: Well, that was nice *sarcasm*

Kaede: Enough! First up is **Amateur SoulReaper**. Hi!

**Eva: Hey again!**

Brandi: Hi****

Rin, *walks over to Rin* I'm sorry. 

Rin: *smiles sadly* it isn't your fault. I probably should have thought things through before acting.

**Go hug Ichi-sama now, or jump on his back or what ever you do.**

Rin: Really? You mean it? YAY! *jumps on Ichimaru's back* Thank you!****

Also, Rin, if you still hate me for that I'll fight you but next chapter, kay?

Rin: Again, it's not your fault. The fight is your choice****

Look I get that Uryuu is a dork and nerd.

Brandi: Glad we're on the same page

Kaede: Good!****

But, umm... Never mind continue on with what you guys do to him. I don't really care anymore. Sorry Uryuu.

Uryuu: *rolls eyes* thanks a lot

Kaede: Like anyone would help you! The ENTIRE WORLD is against you! Except maybe .3% of the Bleach-loving population****

Okay, so Rin, I relize you also like Grimm kitty, so here. *hands her a cat that is blue* It's not Grimmjow but it's kinda like a miniture version.

Rin: AWWW KAWAII! *hugs kitten. Kitten scratches her* OW!****

Also, beware: it has a temper like Grimmjow too.

Rin: Thank you!~ It's adoooooorable! I'll call him Grimmy!

Grimmjow: Then could you stop calling _me_ Grimmy if you're calling the cat that now?

Rin: Nope!

Grimmjow: *facepalm*

Rin: ~Hey little Grimmy what is with all the fight? Little bitty kitty wanna fight, fight, fight? Hey little Grimmy what is with all the fight? Little bitty kitty wanna bite?~

Kaede: Oh God help me I thought I was finally free from that song

Rin: Nope!****

Dares:

Ichigo! You have to fight against three people. Guess who.

Ichigo: How the hell am I supposed to know?! I've said it before, there's TOO MANY PEOPLE HERE!****

Byakuya, Renji, and kenpachi! Enjoy!

Ichigo: Oh yay *sarcasm*

Byakuya: Good

Renji: Okay

Kenpachi: Fun!

Kaede: Here *gives the four guys their zanpaku-tos* for the fight and then they go back to me

Renji: Yeah yeah whatever *attacks Ichigo*

Kenpachi: You're not getting it back that easily *attacks Ichigo*

Byakuya: Like I'd let you take it again *attacks Ichigo*

_Three minutes later…_

Kaede: I'll be taking those! *takes all four zanpaku-tos* What part of "No destroy studio" DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! DON'T DESTROY RIN'S STUDIO!

Ichigo: Not my fault! They attacked me!

Renji: Yeah, and it was fun

Kenpachi: I was about to say that****

Ichi-sama: go buy an elephant and hide (or place) it in the person's room(or house) of your choice. Not including Toshiro, Ukitake, and Kiske's rooms.

Ichimaru: Cool! *puts an elephant in Aizen's room*

Rin: HAHAHAHA AIZEN'S ROOM AWESOME!

Kaede: Nice one

Brandi: Great choice!

Aizen: Gin, why is there an elephant in my room?

Ichimaru: Heheh, about that…****

Now, Yoruichi do anything of your choice to Kiske in cat form! Sorry Kiske! But I find it really funny when she does something to you in cat form.

Yoruichi: Okay! *claws Kisuke to death* I've wanted to do that for a _really_ long time

Brandi: If I were in your position, I would have done that ages ago****

Also Shunsui here is another hat if you haven't already gotten yours back.

Kyouraku: Thank you very much****

Well, that's all I have bye peeps! See ya next chapter!

Kaede: Bye!

Brandi: See ya!

Rin: Later! Next up is **Remuki Katonsu**. Congrats girl!

**YAYZEE! A DATE WITH RENJI-SAMA! COME ON, RENJI-SAMA! LET'S GO TO CAROWINS!**

(Carowins is an amusement park on the border of North and South Carolina)

Rin: Have fun!

Renji: Yeah yeah****

YIPPEE! YIPPEE! LET'S GO, GO, GOOOOO!

Renji: Slow down! I'm coming!****

-after date-

WASN'T THAT FUN, RENJI-SAMA? LET'S DO IT AGAIN!

Renji: *collapsed from exhaustion* too… much… walking****

Ok, Byakuya, dye your hair green! With sparkles!

Byakuya: *anime sweat drop* You're insane

Rin: Most of us are

Byakuya: *facepalm*

Kaede: Oh, Byakuya, here's the sparkles!

Byakuya: *dyes hair green with sparkles*

Rin: *taking pictures* Blackmail Photo Album~****

Ichigo, spin around for 10 hours straight!

Ichigo: ARGH! *starts spinning*

_Ten hours later…_

Ichigo: *falls over* so… dizzy

Rin: HAHAHAHA Ichigo is dizzy!

Brandi: Pushed yourself a bit too far there, Ichigo****

Uryuu, play Rock, Paper, Scissors with Grimmjow. I don't know why, just do it.

Uryuu: Rock, Paper, Scissors… REALLY?

Grimmjow: What a stupid dare *plays rock paper scissors with Uryuu* WHAT? HOW COULD I LOSE?

Rin: Even in Rock, Paper, Scissors you still hate to lose! HA!****

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! JUSTIN BEIBER! SOMEBODY GET ME A BAZOOKA!

Kaede: Here you go! *hands Remuki a bazooka*

Rin: ~My mom gave me a penny, she said to give it to Jenny. I did not give it to Jenny but instead I bought some BUBBLEGUM BAZOOKA-ZOOKA BUBBLEGUM! Say what? BUBBLEGUM BAZOOKA-ZOOKA BUBBLEGUM!~

Kaede: What the hell?

Rin: Bubblegum Bazooka song!

Brandi: *facepalm*****

-yestarday she told her best friend that the next time she saw a Justin Beiber anything she'd go crazy-

Kaede: I feel the same way with Rin and any of her crazy songs

Rin: ~Here's a llama there's a llama and another little llama funny llama fuzzy llama llama llama duck~

Kaede: SHUT UP! I do NOT need to hear that damn Llama Song again!

Rin: Would you rather I create an armadillo song?

Brandi: You are obsessed with some really weird animals

Rin: ~OOOOHHHH! A duck walked up to a lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand "Hey!" (Bum bum bum) "Got any grapes?"

Kaede: SHUT UP! NO MORE SONGS!

Rin: But I like songs! ~MY HIGHLAND GOAT WAS FEELING FINE. ATE SIX RED SHIRTS RIGHT OFF THE LINE. HIS MASTER JACK GAVE HIM A WHACK AND TIED HIM TO THE RAILROAD TRACK. THE WHISTLE BLEW THE TRAIN GREW NYE. MY HIGHLAND GOAT WAS SURE TO DIE. HE GAVE A GROAN OF MORTAL PAIN. COUGHED UP THE SHIRTS AND FLAGGED THE TRAIN!~

Kaede: *facepalm* SHUT UP!

Rin: No! I LIKE SONGS!

Kaede: Please?

Rin: For now…

Kaede: Best we're gonna get****

Ok, I feel better. Rukia, sing One Little Slip by Barenaked Ladies! With Ichigo, Orihime, Yuzu, and Chad!

Rukia: *anime sweat drop* … okay

Ichigo: Why do I have to sing with her?

Orihime: Yay!

Yuzu: Why do I have to do it?

Chad: Me too?

Rin: They get to sing but I don't?

Kaede: Yep

Rin: You're mean!

Kaede: Yep

Brandi: Is that all you're going to say?

Kaede: Nope

Rin: *facepalm* now she's just being annoying

Kaede: Yep****

Karin, play soccer with me!

Karin: Okay! Sounds fun****

Ok, that is all! COME ON, RENJI-SAMA! LET'S GO ON ANOTHER DATE!

Renji: *is too tired to move* too… much… walking… ugh

Rin: Poor Renji… ~C, that's where it begins. H, I'm second letter in. I, I am the third letter. C, I'm the fourth letter in that word. OHHHH! K, I'm stepping in. E, I'm near the N. OHHH N, That's the way you spell "chicken"! Oh Rufus Rafus Johnson Brown, what'cha gonna do when the rent comes 'round. What'cha gonna say? What'cha gonna pay? What'cha gonna do on judgment day? OH you know I know everyone knows, the landlord's gonna throw you out in the snow. OH Rufus Rafus Johnson Brown, what'cha gonna do when the rent comes 'round?~

Kaede: Stop with the singing!

Rin: I like singing!

Brandi: Stop fighting, both of you!

Kaede: She's giving me a headache!

Rin: She's not letting me sing!

Brandi: Ugh… next, let's welcome **MontyG377**. Hi

***Reaver walks through portal, and see's Rin with her evil aura. He frowns under the bandages***

Rin: What's wrong?

Kaede: I'm sure your whole show with the Ichimaru thing last chapter surprised him, that's all

Rin: Don't bring that up

Kaede: I won't

Brandi: But you just did

Kaede: Shaddup****

Reaver: Hello. I've got some dares for you, but first... *does a double take with Nnoritora* You? APOLOGIZED? It's the end of the world as we know it.

Nnoitora: Yes I apologized 'cause she kicked me SO DAMN HARD!

Nel: You deserved it****

My first dare is that no one but Rin is allowed to hug Gin for three chapters. 

Rin: Thanks Reaver! *hugs Ichimaru*

**Your welcome.**

Second, I dare Hitsugaya to go on a date with Kaede. I'm actually the nice guy between me and Monty. 

Kaede: *blush* um…

Toshiro: Let's go and get this over with

_One date later…_

Rin: Kaede-kun! How'd it go?

Kaede: Um *blush* it, uh…

Toshiro: It went just fine

Rin: Tell me all about it after the chapter's over. I know you're not saying because everyone's here.

Kaede: Um… okay, I guess

Rin: Who knew she was so different when it came to boys!

Kaede: Shut up!

Rin: ~It's a web like a spider's web made of silver light and shadow, spun by the moon in my room at night. It's a web made to catch a dream, hold it fast till I awaken. As if to tell me my dream is alright!~

Kaede: STOP SINGING!

Rin: Nope! *sticks out tongue*****

And speaking of Monty, my next dare is for you two, me, and ANY authors who want to kick ass come beat Monty up. 

Rin: YAY! Monty the Punching Bag is his new nickname!

Kaede: Rin, that's not nice

Rin: We're gonna beat 'im up anyways, so…****

Fourth, Harribel, will you go on a date with me?

Harribel: ?

Rin: Go on! Reaver's a nice guy!

Kaede: I agree with Rin, go on!

Harribel: Um… sure****

Fifth, Byakuya apologize to Ichigo for trying to kill him. Ichigo, apologize to Byakuya. You two are very equal adversaries, and it would be a shame to see you die.

Ichigo: *glare* I'm sorry

Byakuya: *glare* I'm sorry

Brandi: You can see the evil electricity between them!****

Sixth, Yachiru, here. *Hands her a Golden Ticket* It's to Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. Go have fun.

Yachiru: CHOCOLATE!****

And that's it for me.

Rin: Thanks Reaver!****

Monty: B-but you can't just leave me here! I created you!

Reaver: And your point is...? Fine, you can leave, I'll stay for the next chapter. That alright?

Rin: Fine with us

Kaede: No problem here****

*Monty scrambles out of the area, while Reaver sits next to Rin and Kaede*

Rin: ~Hikari no moto yami wa umare. Shinnjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru kokoro wo tsukisasu. Fureta yoru wo koorasetemo yume to yuu yokubou no kage wo yubitsuzukeru. Kimi no tsumi to itami wo shinnjite yuku~ (Translation: From the light is born darkness. The lies that shook our reality pierce my heart. But though the night may never pass, though morn may never shine, the shadow of my dream will always call for me to reach it. Just believe in your sin and pain as you move on)

Kaede: *facepalm* NO MORE SINGING!

Rin: You can't make me stop!

Reaver: When did she get all singy?

Kaede: This chapter

Brandi: It's probably a this chapter only type thing like her mood swings usually are

Kaede: I hope you're right 'cause I'm not dealing with a singy Rin forever. Next is **LadyOfSlytherin101**. How's it going?

***portal opens out pops Emma***

Rin: Oh, hi Emma!****

Emma: Hi hi hi! (think blonde blue eyed Yachiru) Me and Sissy came for a visit to show off her new look!

Rangiku: Yay! It paid off!****

*steps out wearing short sleeveless dark blue kimono that shows cleavage black hair down to waist violet eyes glittering dangerously* speak for yourself squirt . !

Rin: You don't look happy, but you do look pretty. And I mean it****

I came to rescue Monty cause I owe him one.

Kaede: You mean our punching bag? We're not done with him yet

Rin: Yeah, we've still got a little bit more training *cough* torture *cough* to put him through****

*pulls out sword similiar to Berry boy's*

Ichigo: Looks like Zangetsu****

First off

Kisuke! You are stuck with Emma for 3 chapters and you have to give her and Yachiru whatever they want you are her personal slave till i say otherwise

Rin: Urahara you are so dead

Kisuke: Why'd I get stuck with her?!

Reaver: She's punishing you

Kisuke: *rolls eyes*****

Shunsui! You have to do whatever Nanao says without complaint till I say otherwise *bows to Nanao in respect*

Nanao: Thank you!

Kyouraku: Ugh…****

Captain Hitsuguya Rangiku punshiment is up to you

Reaver: Actually, I'd say it's up to me

Toshiro: Sure Reaver, do what you want

Reaver: I don't like to fight women, but what you did to Lady is unforgivable!

Rangiku: H-hold on a minute! Wait!

Reaver: *drags Rangiku through hole in the wall*

Kaede: Rin, why didn't you fix the hole?

Rin: 'Cause I know we're just gonna get another one REALLY soon so I'm just gonna leave one there and people use that one when they need a hole in the wall

Kaede: Okay then****

All 3 have to eat Miss Orihime's cooking everyday until i say otherwise

Orihime: Why would that be a punishment?

Rin: Orihime, have you ever tasted your cooking?

Orihime: Yes, and it's delicious!

Toshiro: I'd beg to differ

Orihime: Oh… well… DINNER'S READY!

Kyouraku and Kisuke: Ugh…****

*tearfully* do u have any idea what hell you put me through? I got called a slut by my highschool crush when he read this! *breaks down* I need a hug...

Rin: Aww… *hugs **LadyOfSlytherin101*******

Anyway No one is allowed to kill Uryuu or make fun of Orihime or make her do stupid dares for 5 chapters 

Rin: ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ANOTHER SPECIAL WILL BE HELD IN FIVE CHAPTERS! IT WILL BE A "TORTURE ORIHIME AND URYUU" SPECIAL!

Kaede: That's going to be a VERY fun chapter

Brandi: I wonder who'll die more, Uryuu *glare* or Orihime****

thanks to you guys I cant even look Jushiro in the eyes *wraps arms around trying to cover self* I hope you three are happy 

Kyouraku: …

Kaede: Nice going Kyouraku *steals new hat*

Kyouraku: HEY! That's new!

Kaede: You don't deserve it!****

*runs through portal sobbing heart out*

Kaede: *smacks Kisuke* YOU MADE HER CRY!

Rin: Unacceptable!

Kaede: Kisuke, remember when we made you eat your hat?

Kisuke: *gulp* yeah

Kaede: Well, now *holds up a box full of Kisuke's hats* Orihime, cook each of these differently. There are 50, I'm sure you'll be able to cook each one differently

Orihime: No problem! *cooks the hats*

Rin: *takes cooked hats and hands them to Kisuke* Eat. All of them. Now.

Kisuke: Eh… *eats the hats and spends the next 5 hours in the bathroom*

Rin: ~Hey-o… Here comes the danger up in this club. When we get started then we ain't gonna stop, we gonna turn it out till it gets too hot. Everybody sing! Hey-o! Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more! Let's get this thing shaking like a disco ball. This is your last warning a courtesy call!~

Kaede: SHUT UP!

Rin: Make me!****

Emma: Ukikin will you go check on her please? What she meant about the sword was i wanna play with the twins

Ukitake: Oh, now I get why you wanted me to bring it. Sure. Um… wait up! *runs after **LadyOfSlytherin101*******

*looks at the guilty party* you meanies you made my big sissy Elissa cry!

Kisuke, Kyouraku, and a very beat up Rangiku: We've paid for it…

Rin: That you did

Reaver: Your behavior was unacceptable, we couldn't just do nothing

Kaede: Next, we've got **PurpledragoN1997**. Done with Scrabble yet?

**Ok, I'm done talking about Scrabble now.**

Brian and Brandi: FINALLY!

Renji: Yay!

Kaede: Good****

What's wrong? Never mind. So Brandi, you are a co-host, huh?

Brandi: Yes.

Rin: He's a great wolf to have around****

Okay, well, that said, now for dares.

Kaede: Yay! Dares!****

Byakuya, you and Yachiru switch personalities!

Rin: Nice one! … ~I'm a gummy bear! Yes I'm a gummy bear! I'm a yummy chummy funny lucky gummy bear!~

Kaede: NO MORE SINGING!

Rin: You can't tell me what to do

Yachiru: *does a very stuck up Byakuya impression, getting a few laughs, though everyone is trying to smiling*

Byakuya: *sigh* I can't believe I'm doing this… CAAAANNNNDDDYYY! *runs around like an idiot*

Everyone: *starts laughing hysterically and can't breathe because they are laughing so hard*

Kaede: Rin, did you get that?

Rin: *putting away video camera* I wouldn't miss it for the world****

Kaede and Rin, you guys are AWESOME!

Kaede: Thank you

Rin: Thanks! You're awesome too!****

Rukia, for every Chappy that Ichigo threw away, that's how many times you hit him!

Rukia: Heh, fun *slaps Ichigo somewhere between 900 and 1000 times*****

Uryuu, wear a bikini.(I am so bringing my camera for this one!)

Kaede: Doesn't qualify as killing him so… here! *holds a bikini out to Uryuu*

Uryuu: That counts as a stupid dare

Rin: The stupid dare part was for Orihime

Uryuu: Fine *puts on the bikini*

Rin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *taking pictures*****

Oh, by the way, I WANT A GRIMMJOW PLUSHIE!

Rin: Here! I'm mass producing them!

Grimmjow: WHAT?****

Rangiku, no sake for two weeks!

Toshiro: Thank you! Maybe she'll start getting her work done!

Rangiku: Ugh…****

Toshiro, I would address you properly but I can't spell your name. Please understand that I respect you. 

Toshiro: I understand

**And, may I also say, RANGIKU NEEDS TO GET UP OFF HER LAZY BUTT AND DO SOME PAPERWORK! MOVE IT, CHIC!**

Toshiro: The no sake for 2 weeks should take care of that *glares*

Rangiku: Yes captain…****

Kenpachi, did my boyfriend really ask to fight you? Why is he still alive? He is such an idiot!

Brian: I heard that!

You were supposed to. 

Kenpachi: The fight ended because Kaede made us stop

**Anyway, Ichigo, go into the Lord of the Rings movie and fight Aragorn. (you can't be a fantasy lover and not have watched Lord of the Rings)**

Rin: DON'T YOU DARE KILL HIM ICHIGO!

Ichigo: *anime sweat drop*

Rin: I NEED HIM FOR MY LORD OF THE RINGS STORY DON'T YOU DARE KILL HIM! IF YOU DO ETERNAL TORTURE! I WILL TORTURE YOU, THEN WHEN YOU'RE HEALED BY THE CHAPTER RESET I'LL TORTURE YOU AGAIN! NO KILL ARAGORN, GOT IT?

Ichigo: Okay! Okay! I won't kill him!

Rin: Good!

Kaede: Ugh… Ichigo just be glad Purple didn't tell you to fight Legolas. Look at how whipped up she got over Aragorn, who's favorite number _TWO_. If Purple said Legolas you wouldn't even get to do the dare

Ichigo: *gulp* why?

Kaede: 'Cause she'd kill you before you even got to Middle Earth****

Ok, that's all! Thanks for letting Brandi be a co-host! Alley oop!

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: See ya!

Reaver: Next up is **Starrk's Biggest Fangirl**. Hello

**Texika: Now I would like to apologize to Captain Zaraki, Lieutenant Kusajishi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika...I was wrong you guys are smart...I was talking about the other members of Squad 11. Those guys are idiots, but you guys are cool! So sorry...**

Kenpachi: Makes me feel a little better

Ikkaku: Hmph

Yumichika: Thank you

Rin: Yumichika you are NOT smart…

Yumichika: HEY!****

Texika: Now then Abirama...the reason for my dare was because I am a fan of the crack pairing between you and Mila Rose...

Abirama: Crack pairing… great *rolls eyes*****

Texika: I also like the crack pairing Starrk/Orihime.

Orihime: Hm?

Rin: Okay, interesting pairing but WHERE THE HELL DID _THAT_ COME FROM?!****

Texika: Now for more dares! *suddenly an 11 foot tall man with icy blue feathers on his torso, a pair of large icy blue wings, and wearing a pair of silver hakamas, as well as a helmet that looks like an ice phoenix appears behind me*

Rin: um…who's that?****

?: Don't you have something else to do Texika...

Texika: Right...Here Captain Kyouraku...*gives you back your hat*

Kyouraku: Thank you

Kaede: I'll be taking that *steals hat* No hat for you!

Kyouraku: Hey! I've already been punished for that!

Kaede: It's not over yet though****

?: That's better...

Texika: Dammit Kaijūmaru...you say the dares now...btw this is my Zanpakuto, Kaijūmaru...he is an ice type Zanpakuto that can take the form of a giant Ice Phoenix.

Rin: Cool! Kinda like Toshiro's!

Toshiro: It's Captain Hitsugaya!****

Kaijūmaru: Very well...first though I have a question...Toshiro Hitsugaya...How was it being able to talk to Hyourinmaru face to face?

Texika: I'm wondering that too...

Toshiro: Kinda weird…****

Kaijūmaru: Now for the dares...I dare Shuhei Hisagi to kiss Rangiku Matsumoto.

Texika: I should of said that...

Kaijūmaru: Well you didn't...That is all I have to say...

Rin: Let me guess… another crack pairing?

Kaede: Probably

Reaver: Go on

Hisagi: I'm going! I'm going! *kisses Matsumoto*

Kaede: Hey, Rin? Why'd you close your eyes?

Rin: Um… no reason!

Kaede: *anime sweat drop*

Reaver: I think I've got a reason

Rin: *glare* don't you dare

Reaver: I think she likes more guys than just Ichimaru and Grimmjow

Rin: *blush* DO NOT!

Kaede: Your blush says otherwise

Rin: Um… er… ~masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowarete boku wa yuku yo mada minu sekai e~ (Translation: I'm being invited by a pure white scene I'm going into a yet unseen world)

Kaede: ENOUGH SINGING!

Rin: NO!

Reaver: STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!

**Texika: I also have a question...can Kaijumaru co-host with you guys. I'm sure well be a lot of help.**

Rin: Sure!

Kaede: We'll try!****

BYE!

Rin: See ya!

Reaver: Bye

Kaede: Next up is **turttlebuddies**… YAY! New face!

**turtlebuddie: Hello all. You're ToD is very interesting and I like it so far. **

Rin: Thank you!

**I'm here with one of my own characters, Yuuki.**

Kaede: Hi Yuuki!****

Yuuki: I will be reading off some of the truths and dares because someone doesn't want to. *stares at turtle*

turtle: Staring is rude.

Yuuki: Anyways, starting with truths.

Ikkaku, what do you do to make you're head so shiny?

Ikkaku: I don't do anything****

Yumichika, did Ikkaku ever get you back for gluing a wig on his head?

turtle: *snicker*

Yumichika: Yeah…

Ikkaku: WHY'D YOU BRING THAT UP?!****

Yuuki: Don't shoot the messenger, that's what turtle put.

Ikkaku: *glares at Turtle*****

turtle: The question for Ikkaku was your question, not mine.

**Yuuki: Sure it was. Continuing on.  
**

Ikkaku: Who's damn idea was it?!****

Yoruichi, what do you think of Kisuke?

Yoruichi: Annoying

Kisuke: Yoruichi, you're so mean!****

Aizen, why are you such a-?

turtle: -loser and messed up person?

Yuuki: That's not my question!

turtle: Keep your colorful vocabulary to a minimum please.

Yuuki: Fine. 

Aizen: I do not know what you're talking about

Rin: My vocabulary would have been "Aizen, why are you such a psychotic bastard who likes to dig his own grave?"

Kaede: Mine would be-

Rin: We don't need any of your colorful vocabulary either

Kaede: *glares*

Rin: ~It's okay if I'm a bit unstable. I've been doing just fine on my own. I don't care if I am in denial! It's a mild syndrome!~

Kaede: NO! MORE! SINGING!

Rin: Nope!

**I'll continue to the dares then.**

turtle: Wait a minute! I didn't put out any dares!

Yuuki: Well, they're my dares then.

Rin: I don't care! A dare is a dare!****

Shuuhei, I dare you to kill Tosen with your shikai. Tosen, you can't do anything about.

Rin: Go Hisagi-kun!

Kaede: Rin, you do know he kinda hates his shikai, right?

Rin: I think his shikai is awesome!****

turtle: Don't be mean to Hisagi.

Yuuki: Tosen deserves it. 

**Anyways, you hate that he doesn't use his shikai.**

**turtle: I don't know what you're talking about.**

Hisagi: I'll do it *activates shikai and kills Tosen*

Rin: Go Hisagi-kun! ~Show me what it's like to dream in-~

Kaede: Don't you dare break into song

Rin: Hmph

Reaver: *anime sweat drop*****

Yuuki: And my last and final one, Orihime, go into a cave full of vampire bats.

turtle: Yuuki!

Yuuki: Turtle, admit that she's annoying.

turtle: I don't know what you're talking about. 

Rin: Another torturous experience to add to the Torture Uryuu and Orihime Special!

**I'll take it from here, Yuuki.**

Ichimaru-san, I do pity you with what you have to deal with. Good luck! *gives a light pat on the back to Gin*

Rin: ? *confused*****

And I do pity you too, Uryuu, but anyone can see you're annoying at times. That's all I have to say.

Kaede: He is annoying ALL the time

Rin: Agreed****

Yuuki: May the odds be in your favor!

turtle: This is not the Hunger Games! 

Rin: But the Hunger Games _are_ good books!

Kaede: No they're not

Rin: Yes they are, you're just weird

**Anyways, see ya!**

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: Later

Reaver: See ya next time

**A/N: I find it only fair to give you the title and artist of all of the songs Rin started singing so… (from first to last) Mean Kitty Song, look it up on YouTube, I forget the artist, Bubblegum Bazooka, I learned it at summer camp, The Llama Song, YouTube it again, The Duck Song, again, YouTube, My Highland Goat is another camp one, Chicken, another camp one, Spider's Web, another camp one, Doubt and Trust by Access, Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch, Gummy Bear song (YouTube it), Hologram by NICO Touches the Walls, Unstable by Chaotica, and Unknown Soldier by Breaking Benjamin. BUSY BUSY BUSY! LONG LONG LONG! 26 FREAKIN PAGES! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I love writing this! You guys make me laugh while I write this! Thank you everyone! Again, just PM me if I get your OCs wrong and I'll fix them!**

Rin: Hello!

Kaede: Hi

Kaijumaru: Why'd she leave me here?

Kaede: I don't know, but it's great to have you!

Rin: Another thing I forgot to mention, Aizen? Dont'cha think that SzayelApporo is a _little_ overpowered for the ranking of 8? I mean, I would switch him and Nnoitora. They both disgust me so I really don't care, but looking back on it they really should be switched.

Aizen: I ranked them that way because that's the way I felt like ranking them

Rin: *rolls eyes* let's start by welcoming **Yukarin-Soul Reaper**. New person! Yay!

**Hi! This is Yukarin, my character!**

Reaver: Hi Yukarin****

Yukarin: Hello...

Me: No need to be so unfriendly...

Yukarin: ...

Rin: Someone's grumpy today!****

Me: Okay, anyway, I'd like to say that this Truth or Dare show has been HILARIOUS! 

Rin: Thank you! It's all because all of you people give us great dares!****

Me: C'mon Yuki, you know it is too.

Yukarin: ...It's been funny I guess. Don't call me Yuki by the way.

Me: Whatever, just don't let her know that Grimmjow is here, she'll go into crazy fangirl mode.

Yukarin: WHAT? Grimmjow's here? *runs looking for him*

Me: I really need to shut up... Sorry Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: ? *confused*

Rin: Grimmjow… RUN!****

Yukarin: GRIMMJOW! *glomps him*

Grimmjow: ARGH! *still somewhat confused*****

Me: ...Okay, while she's distracted, here are some questions, and dares.

Question 1: Why does everyone hate Uryu? He's pretty nice. Just competitive, and somewhat annoying with Soul Reapers. And he's not a pervert. *stares at Spoon-head, Kon and Mr. Asano* 

Rin: He's not somewhat annoying with Soul Reapers, he's completely annoying with everyone!

Uryuu: Hey!

Nnoitora: Who you callin "Spoon-head"? *glares*

Kaede: Shaddup *smacks Nnoitora* No one likes you!****

Question 2: Why does everyone try to kill Orihime?

Rin: Heheh cuz it's fun

Orihime: Rin, why do you have to be so mean?

Rin: Like I said, cuz it's fun****

Question 3: Is Grimmjow still breathing after Yukarin's death-glomp?

Grimmjow: *pant* barely *pant*

Rin: Grimmjow, are you okay?!

Grimmjow: *glare* WHAT DO YOU THINK?****

Okay, now the dares.

Szayel: Get revenge and kill Mayuri please.

SzayelApporo: Gladly *kills Kurotsuchi*

Rin: Yay! Creepy scientist guy is dead!****

Also Szayal: Could you make me plushies of everyone?

Rin: Um… don't hurt us, okay?

SzayelApporo: Sure *makes plushies*

Rin: SzayelApporo, could you go and die in a hole?

SzayelApporo: No

Kaede: I'm making that an official dare

SzayelApporo: Fine *goes and dies in a hole*

Rin: Yay!****

Orihime: Go play with a cute little puppy instead of Ted ll.

Orihime: Aww… cute puppy! *cuddles puppy* Ted III!

Kaijumaru: What is it with you and Ted?

Orihime: Ted's a good name!

Ted III: Arf! *lick Orihime*

Orihime: Aww he likes me!

Rin: No, he's tasting you

Orihime: O.o

Kaede: She's kidding****

Uryu: Make costumes for everyone except Ukitake. *Yukarin glares* Uh, and leave Grimmjow out too. Make whatever you like! That means Rin and Kaede too, don't kill me!

Uryuu: Okay *makes costumes*

Rin: Uryuu, could you come here for a moment? *is now wearing a strapless mid-thigh length blue dress*

Uryuu: *gulp* yeah

Rin: *smacks Uryuu on the back of the head*

Kaede: When the Torture Orihime and Uryuu special comes, this is the first thing we're getting you back for *is wearing a red knee-length strapless dress with black hems*

Uryuu: *gulp*****

Me: That's good for now, anything you want to add, Yukarin?

Yukarin: *finally out of her crazy fangirl mode* Um... C-C-Could G-Grimmjow go with me on a d-d-date...?

Me: Ooh, getting a bit bold now that you see him in person eh? *winks*

Yukarin: *hair turns pink and blushs* I really want to kill you ya know... Not you Grimmjow...

Grimmjow: Sure *smirks*

Rin: *smacks Grimmjow on the back of the head* Don't do anything stupid!

Grimmjow: What do you mean by that?

Kaede: Oh you know what we mean!

Reaver: Wow you guys think dirty sometimes

Rin: We're thinking like that cuz we know he probably is! *points at Grimmjow*

Kaijumaru: Rin, I thought you liked Grimmjow

Kaede: She's an on again off again fangirl… the only steady one that never goes to "off" is Ichimaru. She's been through fangirl mode for most of the guys in the show

Rin: Don't tell them that!****

After the date...

Yukarin: *blushing* T-Thanks for coming, Grimmjow...

Grimmjow: No problem

Rin: *glares at Grimmjow* Well?

Kaede: What did you do?

Grimmjow: N-n-nothing! Honestly!

Rin: We'll talk more after the chapter

Grimmjow: *gulp* you're awfully evil today

Kaede: She's working on verbal defense for times like chapter 6 when we weren't allowed to fight… and now people who do things like that to us know better than to let us pull people from other shows so we need a new line of defense

Grimmjow: O.o Well it's working she's definitely getting scarier****

Me: Okay, that's all from us! See ya! Oh, and can someone get Yukarin a Grimmjow plushie not made by Szayel so she won't accidentally kill him?

Yukarin: What? A Grimmjow plushie? *faints*

Rin: Here! I'm still mass producing them! They sell for a lot! Yours is free!

Grimmjow: I never said you could mass produce plushies of me!

Rin: *glare* well I'm doing it anyways****

Me: Wow, she really likes Grimmjow AND plushies. Well, see ya! *drags Yukarin away through a Garganta*

Kaijumaru: Goodbye

Kaede: See ya!

Rin: Bye!

Reaver: Next up is **Amateur SoulReaper**. Hi!

**Hey peeps!**

So, I have some da-

?:HEY PEOPLE! *little girl in a t-shirt and blue jean's appears*

Rin: Eva, who's that?****

Eva: Sorry about her she's-

?: I'm Anna! I'm Eva's litttle sister! *gasps* CAPTAIN TOSHIRO!

*Anna starts to chase Toshiro*

Toshiro: AH! *runs away*****

Eva: Sorry about her. I wasn't able to leave her at home.

*crash* Anna! Stop chasing Captain Hitsugya!

Anna: Never!

Eva: Do you want to have to see Akai Ryuu?

Anna: No.

Eva: then stop! *Anna stops chasing Toshiro*

Toshiro: *panting* So… fast…!****

Now that she stopped, sorry about her, I have some dares...

Ichigo and Rukia, this thought popped into my head last night, you two have to be locked up in a room together for 24 hours without food and water, mainly I want to see who will survive, 10 bucks on Rukia.

Kaede: Interesting idea… AWESOME! *locks Ichigo and Rukia in a room without food and water*

_The next day_…

Kaede: Who's alive? *opens door, and Ichigo's passed out with Rukia sitting in a corner*

Rukia: Oi! Ichigo! *slaps him awake* Time to get up!

Ichigo: Wha… FOOD! *runs out of the room in search of food*

Rin: Well, Ichigo didn't die but Rukia sure handled it better****

Ikkaku: you have to keep Yachiru for an entire day, and do everything she wants. Its not that I don't like you its just, the thought popped into my head. 

Ikkaku: Oh great… come on little brat, where do you want to go?

Yachiru: Justin Bieber concert!

Ikkaku: Help me! *gets dragged away by Yachiru*****

Also, Yumachika (that's how you spell your name right?) I-

Anna: Like you!

Eva: Shut up Anna!

Anna: Never!

Eva: And Ikkaku I was wondering when did you two become soul reapers? I don't know why but I'm curious.

Yumichika: A while ago…****

Anna: I have something to say, Hi Yachiru!

Yachiru: *just got back from concert* Hi!****

Eva: Okay... time to go.

NOOOOOO!

Rin: Anna, maybe you should-****

Eva: lets go!

Never!

Eva: Devour every thing in flames, Akai Ryuu! (Red dragon)

Kaede: Zanpaku-tos away please!****

Anna: I'm going! I'm going! Don't get your zanpaku-to in a twist.

BYE!

Eva: Oh Rin, I found this. *tosses a Gin poster to Rin*And Kaede *tosses Kaede a Toshiro poster* I have no idea where I got them but you can have 'em. Bye peoples!

Rin: Thank You!

Kaede: *blush*

Kaijumaru: Looks like someone's shy

Kaede: Shut up!

Rin: Next, is **MontyG377**… Hi

***Reaver smiles at Harribel's answer* Great. Follow me then. *Opens Garganta, and steps through with her***

-After Date-

*Reaver steps through, followed by Harribel. A small smile is across his face.*

Reaver: That was fun. How about you? *Turns to Harribel*

Harribel: It was****

Now, for da- *A Garganta opens above him, and large weight drops on his head, knocking him out, followed by telephone-like device*

Rin: Reaver!

Kaede: WHAT THE HELL MONTY!****

Monty(on device): Hello all. How are you doing? Because I am about to make your lives worse for what you did to me. *Maniacal laughter*

Rin: You are not still off the hook, you know****

Anyway, for dares:

First, Nnoritora, Aizen, Kenpachi, Ichigo, Rukia, Grimmjow, and Uryuu: Beat up the two co-hosts on this show, and those two can't use their weapons or call in ANY BACK-UP. *Evil Laugh*

_Nnoitora, Aizen, Kenpachi, Ichigo, Rukia, Grimmjow, and Uryuu advance on Rin and Kaede._

Rin: Kaede… we should run

Kaede: We're fine

Rin: ?

Kaede: I still have all of their zanpaku-tos, and Uryuu's bow

Rin: They've got fists, don't they?

Kaede: Good point… Run

Rin: Wait… we've still got fists, don't we?

Kaede: Yeah, but we're not allowed to fight back

Rin: No, we're not allowed to use our weapons or call in back-up

Kaede: *evil grin* you have a point

Rin: As long as I get to beat the shit out of Nnoitora and Aizen, you can take the rest

Kaede: You take Uryuu, too

Rin: Why?

Kaede: Don't want to bother myself with him

Rin: Alright *punches Uryuu square in the face and knocks him unconscious* That should do it for him

Ichigo: Let's just get this over with

Kaede: Sure thing! *kicks Ichigo in the ribs and punches him in the jaw*

Nnoitora: Revenge *grins*

Rin: Shaddup *kicks Nnoitora in the balls, and then punches him in the stomach* you can't win

Kenpachi: Show me what you've got!

Kaede: No problem *kicks Kenpachi in the side of the head, then breaks his arm*

Aizen: Why'd I get stuck in this?

Rin: You better fight or you're not gonna live! *kicks Aizen at the base of the neck*

Aizen: Now you've pissed me off! *grabs Rin's leg and slams her onto the floor*

Rin: Oof! *eyes narrow* Now you're gonna get it! *uses other leg to kick Aizen in the face, breaking his nose. Then grabs his arm and throws him into a wall*

Rukia: My turn *attempts to start a kidou spell*

Kaede: Not giving you the chance *kicks Rukia in the jaw to stop her* Sorry Rukia, I do like you *punches her in the shoulder*

Grimmjow: I'll take you both on!

Rin: Whatever… *kicks him in the mask*

Grimmjow: *howls in pain* THAT HURT DAMMIT!

Kaede: It was meant to *kicks him in the back*

Rin: Ding ding ding, winner Rin and Kaede

Kaede: I love loopholes****

Second, I dare Aizen to beat the shit out of Ichigo and Gin, and NO ONE can help them.

Rin: Don't you dare give Aizen his zanpaku-to for this *glares*

Kaede: Wouldn't dream of it, for I would face the wrath of Rin afterwards for helping him hurt Ichimaru

Rin: Glad you see it my way

Aizen: *beats up Ichigo and Ichimaru, though he's already beaten half to death already*

Kaede: *holding Rin back* We're not allowed to help

Aizen: Done

Rin: *kicks Aizen through a wall* dare's done, so I can kick him now****

Next, Kenpachi has to dress up as a ballerina, dance, and then tell Byakuya he loves him.

Rin: *glares* under normal circumstances, I'd be laughing my ass off right now. But I'm not going to give you that satisfaction

Kenpachi: *sigh* alright *dresses up as a ballerina and dances* Captain Kuchiki, I love you

Rin: Still not making me laugh****

Fourth, I dare Ichigo to get beat up by every villain in the series.

Rin: Let's see, that would be Aizen, Kyrian, Kumoi… ARGH I CANT NAME THEM ALL!

_Villains beat up Ichigo._

Rin: Under normal circumstances I'd be watching with popcorn, but I'm really pissed right now****

Fifth, Uryuu, take your revenge on anyone you please. 

Uryuu: I'd need my bow *looks at Kaede*

Kaede: Use your damn fists

Uryuu: *glares, then beats up almost everyone except for Rin and Kaede*

Rin: Not us, idiot *kicks him through a wall*

**Well, that about sums it up for me. Oh wait, before I forget. Reaver?**

*Reaver begins to wake up* What..?

Monty: I'm coming down there to settle the score in the only way I see fit. Good luck

Rin: Yeah, and we'll be ready

Kaede: Final showdown eh? We'll kick your ass

Kaijumaru: I find it only fair to say that technically Monty did start this with the lap dance thing…

Rin: No duh****

*Reaver's eyes snap open* Wait, what? Oh shit. *Begins to frantically collect his things*

Rin: Reaver, what's wrong?****

I suggest we move the stage. Because, if I heard him right, he's going to come here and use his Bankai, which bends reality and dimensions. Basically, he's going to open a singularity under the studio and throw it through dimensions. I suggest we move the studio and make a copy here. And like people say, we should get the hell out of Dodge.

Rin: Good idea but… *gets evil look on face* We're gonna be leaving some people behind

Kaede: Revenge?

Rin: Yup *knocks Aizen, Matsumoto, SzayelApporo, Zommari, and Nnoitora out* They can die for all I care… I don't give a shit

Kaede: Remember when we brought up the whole on again off again fangirl thing?

Rin: Don't talk about it

Kaede: You might regret leaving them if you have an on for one of them

Rin: The only one of them that would be even remotely _possible_ for is Aizen, and I'm super pissed at him right now so it's not gonna happen

Kaede: Oh yeah, I remember your little Aizen obsession that lasted… what, a week? Two?

Rin: Shut up! That was early on in the show before he betrayed Soul Society!

Kaede: I'm pretty sure it still lasted a little while after that

Rin: I'm warning you… SHUT UP!

Kaede: *sigh* Fine… we should get moving

Rin: Right… EVERYONE OUT!

**A/N: Time for a new studio! If I remember right, the Torture Uryuu and Orihime special should be chapter 14, so look out for that! And check out my new Bleach fic!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: New studio! Yay!**

Rin: Before we start, a little more ranting *grins* I've made a Bleach Idiots list. Oh, and just because you're on the list doesn't mean I don't like you. In fact, I like everyone on the list! I just think you guys are idiots as well as awesome!

Kaede: Just get to the point

Rin: Okay, I think Urahara, Shinji, Kyouraku, Yoruichi, Matsumoto, Isshin, Hiyori, and Byakuya when he was a kid are all idiots! Awesome idiots, though.

Urahara: Oh?

Shinji: And where did this come from?

Rin: I'm re-watching the pendulum arc and realized that you indeed are an idiot. That's also where Yoruichi, Hiyori, and young Byakuya come from as well.

Yoruichi: I would say laid back, not idiot

Matsumoto: I get that a lot

Kaede: Cuz it's true!

Isshin: *pouts*

Hiyori: WHO YOU CALLIN AN IDIOT?

Rin: You

Byakuya: I didn't think things through when I was a kid, that's why

Rin: You shouldn't think things through more often

Byakuya: *anime sweat drop*

Rin: And one more thing *kicks Grimmjow through a wall* you deserve that

Grimmjow: What the hell? I apologized dammit!

Rin: Yeah yeah whatever

Kaede: Enough of that… first is **MontyG377**. I think we got away

***Reaver runs with the group, but stops and stares back at the copy studio***

Rin: Reaver, hurry up! You don't wanna get sucked in too!****

Monty: Rend through space, Jigen burēkawāmuhōru... 

Kaede: Everyone that Rin didn't knock unconscious out? Good****

*Black Hole opens, and sucks down the copy studio before closing. A Garganta opens and Monty jumps through*

Reaver:*sighs* Well, that about covers his revenge. Now that he thinks he's  
destroyed your studio, he probably won't bother you much anymore. Probably.

Rin: Good thing…****

Anyway, first things first *looks to Rin* you hate most of the Espada? Does  
that include me? I thought we were friends... *dejected tone*

Rin: Ah! Nonononononononono I didn't mean it like that! I… um… I guess I forgot you were an Espada… you know, cuz you're nice and all. You're not like the rest of the Espada!****

Second, Thank you for singing Thousand Foot Krutch. I love their music, it can be heavy or upbeat at the tip of a hat. And that leads me to my first dare. I dare you to go against me in a band off. We will both be on vocals, you must sing something by Thousand Foot Krutch, Breaking Benjamin, Flyleaf, Skillet or Avenged Sevenfold. I will sing "Buried Alive" by Avenged Sevenfold. Kaede will choose who are the members of each band, but no choosing unfairly. Also, Hisagi must be on the guitar on both bands. We will have judges at the end to choose who gave the best performance.

Rin: Sounds fun! Kaede~ pick the bands!

Kaede: Um… how about… oh! Grimmjow, can you play an instrument?

Grimmjow: No

Rin: If he did, he would be the worst

Grimmjow: Geez Rin, I apologized!

Rin: Not buyin it

Kaede: ? Okay, what about you, Renji?

Renji: I can play bass

Kaede: You're Reaver's bass player!

Renji: O…kay

Kaede: And… um… anyone play the drums?

Ganju: Anyone can play drums, dumbass, all you do is hit things!

Kaede: I mean actually play rhythmically and stuff

Chad: *raises hand* I can play pretty well I guess

Kaede: Okay, you're Reaver's drums then! Now for Rin…

Rin: I just need Hisagi on guitar

Kaede: What about the other instruments?

Rin: I'm goin simple! Give Me A Sign by Breaking Benjamin Acoustic Version! All I need is one acoustic guitar, which is Hisagi

Kaede: You sure about that?

Rin: Yep!

_Um… I really don't know how to write out the competition so here are song links: _

_Give Me A Sign Acoustic: __ watch?v=1veTRRufXRs_

_Buried Alive:  watch?v=AFy-gv33Qlc_

Kaede: Wow, you both are _really good._ Actually, all of you. Hisagi, Renji, Chad, Reaver, Rin, all of you!

Rin: Thanks! Now judge!

Kaede: Wha? Me?

Rin: Yep! You, Shinji and **Silvereyedfreak** are judging!

Kaede: You know I don't like Breaking Benjamin… I vote for Reaver

Shinji: And… why me?

Rin: Cuz you're into music

Shinji: Jazz!

Kaede: Just give your answer!

Shinji: They were both good, I guess, but I'd say I liked Reaver's better

**Silvereyedfreak:** I liked them both, but I'd have to say Rin

Rin: Well Reaver, that means you win *bows* good competition****

Wow, that was long. Also, I agree with you that I hate Nnoritora and Zommari, Zommari especially. He's just annoying, so we replaced him with someone better. 

Rin: Yay! Reaver agrees with me! I think so too!

Kaede: No duh, you said it before

Rin: I know…

**Anyway, I dare Nnoritora to dress up like a girl, and sing "Friday"... wait no, that would be torture to us. Sing something embarrasing again. I'll leave you two to choose the song.**

Rin: HA! FUN! Sing "Mary Had a Little Lamb"!

Nnoitora: I'm getting the feeling that you don't like me

Rin: You're right, I don't

Nnoitora: Ugh *dresses up like a girl and sings Mary Had a Little Lamb*

Rin: Blackmail DVDs are now for sale! They've got photo slideshows and videos! We can give you a full cast or single character! We don't have a full one for every character though… the biggest one is our Byakuya collection!

Byakuya: Why are you giving that away?

Kaede: Not giving it away, selling it. We've also got a pretty big Ichigo collection

Ichigo: *facepalm*****

Third, I dare Zommari to kill Aizen.

Rin: Ha! This should be funny… wait, Aizen got swallowed into the black hole…

Aizen: No I didn't

Rin: HOW?

Aizen: That wasn't me

Kaede: How? I have your zanpaku-to, so you didn't make it all illusionary and shit

Aizen: SzayelApporo made clones

Rin: *facepalm* HOW COULD I NOT THINK OF THAT?

Kaede: *facepalm* I'm the smart one here and I didn't think of that… I'm stupid

Rin: That you are

Kaede: SHUT UP!****

Fourth, Gin, I dare you to return to the Seireitei and apologize for betraying  
them.

Ichimaru: Sorry guys, I really didn't mean betraying Seireitei in the first place… that's just how I had to play it to find Aizen's weakness… which I now know he doesn't have

Rin: Awww… ICHI-CHAN! *jumps on his back*****

Fifth, I dare Rin and Kaede to make a large room, indestructible from the  
inside, and put Monty in there. I'll be back in a few minutes... 

Rin: Gladly

Kaede: Shouldn't take too long *builds room and throws Monty inside*

Rin: Can I throw Grimmjow in as well? I get the feeling that you're gonna hurt Monty, and I want you to hurt Grimmjow as well

Kaede: One at a time, Rin, one at a time****

*Begins to tear off bandages as he walks, his reiatsu taking on a very  
malicious and insane aura. His eyes change to black and silver, and a  
psychotic grin plasters his face as his sword changes into two executioner's  
axes, bound to his arms by chains. *

Rin: Whoa, Reaver! THAT'S FREAKIN AWESOME!****

?: Excuse me, this will only take a moment... *closes door, and screaming can  
be heard behind it*

Kaede: I think we got him

Rin: You mean Reaver got him

Kaede: Yeah yeah whatever

Rin: You know what's kinda funny?

Kaede: What?

Rin: This whole thing started because of a lap dance

Kaede: That just shows how pissed off we can get when we're forced to do things we _really_ don't want to do

Rin: Yup. Next up is **PurpledragoN1997**… hi there!

**GRIMMJOW PLUSHIE! GRIMMJOW PLUSHIE! GRIMMJOW PLUSHIE!**

Rin: Glad you like it! Take as many as you want, cuz I don't want em anymore!

Grimmjow: Ugh… I'm sorry! Alright? SORRY!

Rin: *ignoring him*****

Brandi: That is highly annoying.

Me: Oh shut up. Introduce your sister.

Brandi:*sigh* This is my si-

Belle: HI! I'm Brandi's sister!

Kaede: Hi! Brandi has a sister, didn't see that one coming

Rin: I'm not very surprised, the way he handles Purple is the same way someone would handle a very energetic sister… he's got experience

Kaede: *anime sweat drop*****

Brandi: You interupted me.

Belle: Woops! Sorry bro! Where is he? Where is he?

Me: Who?

Belle: THERE HE IS! (tackles...URYUU?)

Rin: Get him! Yeah! Just don't kill him… we're not allowed to yet****

Brandi: You are not my sister. I disown you.

Kaede: Why do you-****

Belle: Hiya, Uryuu! I'll protect you from your evil haters! You are awesome!

**Me and Brandi: HE IS NOT!**

Rin: I stand corrected. She is part of the .3% that actually _likes_ Uryuu

Kaede: Tell me, in all of your on again off again fangirl obsesses, did you ever have one for Uryuu?

Rin: No way in hell. It never did happen and it never will

Kaede: Well, you're pissed at Grimmjow, so who's taking his place right now?

Rin: Don't kill me, but I'd have to say I'm for Shinji right now… it'll last I'd say probably about a week

Shinji: Nice to know I have a time limit *sulks in corner*

Kaede: Don't let it get to you Shinji, it's just the way she is****

Belle: Come any closer to my Uryuu and I will zanpaku-to you!

Rin: Calm down girl! We're not allowed to kill him for another 2 chapters!

Kaede: We can still beat him up, there's nothing against that

Rin: I know, but we're not gonna fatally hurt him anytime soon!****

Brandi: I have failed in showing my sister the difference between a jerk and a-

Belle: He is no jerk!

Rin: You are correct. Uryuu is not a jerk. Uryuu is a complete dork who thinks he's cool but is the biggest _baka_ in the whole show****

Me: O M G. I created someone who likes Uryuu.

Belle: I don't like him.

Brandi: You don't?

Belle: *hugs Uryuu* I loooove him!

Me: *leaves to go puke*

Brandi: *leaves to go kill someone*

Kaede: *trying to restrain herself* Wanna… kill… Uryuu… so… much…

Rin: You can kill him all the times you want in 2 chapters

Kaede: In 2 chapters isn't good enough!

Rin: It has to be!

Kaede: Hmph, fine****

Belle: Well its just me. I'll do the Dares!

*Uryuu tries to get up*

Belle: Stay right there, sweetie!

-horrific vomiting sounds come from the bathroom-

Rin: How on earth could you not just like, but _love_ Uryuu? I mean, he's not even worthy of my Idiots list cuz I actually LIKE those idiots!****

Belle: Dare number 1: Ichigo, buy me a fire truck.

Ichigo: Why? *buys her a fire truck*****

Dare number 2: Rukia, buy me seven Chappy notebooks!

Rukia: Okay! *buys her 7 Chappy notebooks*****

Dare number 3(it gets evil from here): Kenpachi, dance in your underwear!

Kenpachi: Oh sure, let Ichigo get away with something small *dances in his underwear*****

Dare number 4: Yoruichi, start a 'I Hate Cats' riot!

Kaede: HAHAHAHA nice one

Yoruichi: *glares* I hate cats! Who's with me?

Squad 2: WE ARE CAPTAIN!

Yoruichi: I hate this…****

Dare number 5: Hitsugaya Taicho, play with a hula hoop for ten minutes straight!

Toshiro: Like Ichigo said… why? *plays with a hula hoop for ten minutes*****

Dare number 6: Yachiru, watch Backyardigans and memorize seven of the songs!

Kaede: *facepalm* oh no someone save us

Rin: As if Twilight and Justin Bieber wasn't enough, but now Backyardigans? Are you TRYING to make us lose are mind? Or are you just trying to make me look up song lyrics from them to paste into this? Cuz I'm not gonna do it

Yachiru: Okay! *watches Backyardagins* That was good! *starts singing some random Backyardagins song*****

-Me, Brandi, and Brian come in-

Brian: You really like Uryuu, Belle?

Belle: YEAH!*tries to kiss Uryuu but Brandi grabs her off*

Rin: Ugh *shudders* I didn't think that it was possible

Kaede: Uryuu officially has one fangirl****

Brian: -blurb- Is the bathroom free? *runs off*

Me: Poor Brian. Ok Belle, leave.

Belle: But I didn't get a kiss from Uryuu!

Kaede: Ugh… Uryuu, just kiss her already

Uryuu: Okay *kisses Belle* Thank you for not hating me

Rin: She's probably the only person in the world who doesn't! *kicks in the face*

Kaede: Remember when I said she's like Yachiru in the first chapter?

Ichigo: Yeah, why?

Kaede: Scratch that. She's more like Hiyori

Hiyori: And yet I'm still on her Bleach Idiots list? That's messed up!****

Brandi: Uryuu, I will get my revenge on you in chapter 14 for touching my sister.

Uryuu: Um… she's the one who tackled me****

Belle: DON'T HURT MY URYUU! ENGULF THEM, ZANTIU!

Me: PUT YOUR ZANPAKU-TO AWAY! NOW!

-Belle slumps off, crying her eyes out-

Rin: Wow, a real life Uryuu lover… I thought that they were only in fairy tales****

Belle: ...my Uryuu's gonna die...*sniff*...

Kaede: Yes he is, probably a lot of times in that one chapter****

Me: Well, you got some dares people so, alley oop!

Brandi: Goodday.

Brian: See ya!

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: Later! Next up is **Nobody's Apple**. New face! HOORAY!

**First I have to say I love your idea for the story! **

Rin: Thanks! I just one day randomly wanted to torture Bleach characters…****

So..just call the character Amaia and here are the dares and maybe truths...

I really love to humiliate people I don't like so I dare Renji to run for president NAKED! Just with a hat.

Rin: HAHAHA! His ENTIRE campaign is going on his Blackmail DVD!

Renji: Ugh… *runs and loses*

Kaede: Aaaaaaand you lost

Renji: I'm aware****

I dare Byakuya to stick 180 peas up his ass, Don't care if it's impossible, do it anyway...

Rin: *laughing hysterically* Amaia, I like you! You're AWESOME!

Byakuya: Cruel and unusual punishment *shoves peas up his but*****

I really like you Ukitake, but allot people seem to be nice to you, so I play the role of justice and dare you to wear womans thong bikini and heals in pink. I feel really bad for you..Don't hunt me down…

Ukitake: Don't worry, I knew this was coming at some point. I'm not gonna hunt you down *wears a pink thong bikini and heels*

Kaede: Rin, why aren't you taking pictures?

Rin: Ukitake actually deserves not to have a blackmail DVD, so I'm not making one****

Anyway I dare Orihime to put 9 pine cones in her underwear and she can remove them when she pisses her pants in public. (which I beg you to make happen)

Rin: Yay! Bigger Torture Orihime and Uryuu Special!****

I also dare Ichigo to get Rukia pregnant in a changing room in some random clothes store.

Kaede: wow you are eeeeeviiiiiiiil… awesome

Ichigo: *blushes* AHH THERES GOTTA BE A RULE AGAINST THAT!

Rin: Nope! Have fun! *pushes Ichigo and Rukia into a changing room in Wal Mart*****

And I dare Toshiro to dress like a mushroom and chase after cats singing "Twinkle Twinkle little star"

Toshiro: Holy crap that's random *dresses like a mushroom and starts chasing cats while singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star"*

Kaede: Wow Hitsugaya-kun you sing really well

Toshiro: Uh *blush* thanks****

Oh and I choose Truth for Ishida - Do you think Orihime is a bimbo or do you secretly have a crush on her?

Uryuu: Does it have to be one or the other? Because I don't think she's a bimbo, but I don't have a crush on her

Rin: Liar liar pants on fire *holds up lit match ready to light his pants on fire*

Uryuu: Aaaaahhhhh hold your horses there no fire no fire I think she's a bimbo! Happy?

Rin: Yes

Kaede: Next up is **Yukarin-Soul Reaper**. Hi again!

**Me: Hi everyone! We're back and- What the heck?**

Yukarin: *hair turns bright red while staring at Rin and Kaede menacingly* YOU BEAT UP GRIMMJOW!

Rin: Yes we beat up Grimmjow because he was trying to beat us up!

Kaede: Rin, you're fangirl obsessions are always short, but they always have a reason for ending… why'd you give up on Grimmjow? He's the longest one besides Ichimaru… two months

Rin: *turns red with anger* not telling *punches Grimmjow in the mask*

Grimmjow: DAMMIT STOP HITTING ME THERE!

Rin: IT'S WHAT YOU DESERVE!

Kaede: Shit… yeah, he pissed her off****

Me: Rin, Kaede, step back! She's seriously gonna try and kill you! Someone help me hold her down!

Rin: I'll help!

Kaede: *grabs Rin* We'd better not… she'd kill us

Rin: We're not allowed to kill guests, are we?

Kaede: Nope. Well, except Monty…

Hisagi: *sigh* I'll help *holds Yukarin down*****

Yukarin: Let me go! I need to get revenge!

Rin: Hisagi-kun, can you put her in a cage?

Hisagi: Really? A cage?

Rin: Yes…

Hisagi: Sure****

After Yukarin is put in a cage...

Yukarin: C'mon! They deserve it!

Me: One second please. *knocks Yukarin out* Much better. Fangirls are scary...

Kaede: I know how you feel *glares at Rin*

Rin: Yeah yeah I know I already apologized****

Me: Sorry about that, she should be out for a bit. Now, I'd like to say this: I was secretly following Yukarin and Grimmjow on their date, and I didn't see Grimmjow do anything too bad...

Rin: That's good *glares at Grimmjow and then punches him in the stomach*

Grimmjow: WHAT THE HELL? I SAID I WAS SORRY!

Rin: WELL SORRY AIN'T GONNA CUT IT!****

He went crazy when Yuki tried to clean him with water for after he fell in a mud puddle for one. You really are like a cat huh, Grimmjow?

Rin: You should have fallen off of a cliff, not in a freakin mud puddle

Grimmjow: Geez, are you ever gonna let it go? I SAID I WAS SORRY!

Rin: like I said, SORRY AIN'T GONNA CUT IT! *kicks him in the balls*****

Grimmjow looked like he was gonna kill someone after they were making comments on how he looks. Thankfully Yukarin stopped him, *quieter voice* by death glomping him. *normal voice* He looked like he was going to go unconscious. 

Rin: She should have suffocated him

Grimmjow: *rolls eyes* What can I say that'll make you accept my apology?

Rin: Oh I don't know… maybe turn back time and make it so that didn't happen?

Grimmjow: But that's impossible!

Rin: Then I'm not forgiving you

Kaede: *anime sweat drop* can you please tell me what happened?

Rin: No****

And Yukarin fainted when she fell down and Grimmjow caught her.

Rin: At least you didn't let her fall and crack her head open

Grimmjow: Like I would

Rin: if you had fallen I would have let you crack your head open on the pavement

Grimmjow: *pales*****

After that, I'm pretty sure Grimmjow saw me after I fell down laughing, so I ran away, I don't know what happened after that. *stares at Grimmjow suspiciously*

Grimmjow: Geez, nothing happened!

Rin: I find that hard to believe *glares*

Grimmjow: I'M SORRY OKAY! S-O-R-R-Y! SORRY!

Rin: Still not forgiving you****

Anyway, before Yukarin wakes up, Truth and Dare time!

I'd like to apologize for making everyone wear those costumes Uryu made. So, Uryu... Sorry about this but, wear a Chappy costume for the rest of this chapter. 

Rin: Oh yay! Awesome! *grabs camera*****

Ichigo, you wear one too.

Kaede: I got the camera for Ichigo *holds camera at the ready*****

And to make it up to Rin and Kaede, pick the 2 characters you hate most, and I'll give you each a doll that Szayel made so you can punish them however you like. 

Rin: oooooooh… give me one for Nnoitora and one for Grimmjow

Grimmjow: *facepalm* I said I was sorry! Like, 20 times!

Rin: I might forgive you if I get to torture you

Grimmjow: Dammit you really are persistent

Rin: Yup *punches him in the face*

Kaede: Give me one for Aizen and one for Ichigo

Ichigo: WHY ME?

Kaede: Cuz I don't like you

Ichigo: Ugh…****

*stares at Mayuri* I wish these dolls would work on him...

Rin: Me too****

And Szayal: I noticed I didn't have a plushie of you, how can I get one considering you're the one who makes them?

SzayelApporo: You can't****

A truth for Grimmjow: What happened after Yukarin fainted? *glares*

Grimmjow: NOTHING!

Rin: I don't believe you!

Grimmjow: Geez Rin just LET IT GO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!

Rin: It sure looked like you did

Kaede: *suddenly the realization hits her* Rin, this wouldn't have anything to do with the date you two went on last week, would it?

Rin: *blushes* Hell yeah it does! He attacked me! Not with weapons if you know what I mean.

Grimmjow: I tripped!

Rin: YOU WERE GRINNING LIKE YOU WERE ENJOYING IT! YOU DID _NOT_ TRIP!

Grimmjow: I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!

Kaede: You damn perv! *punches him in the mask*

Grimmjow: STOP HITTING MY MASK!

Rin: WE HIT YOUR MASK BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE IT HURTS THE MOST! *kicks him in the balls*

_Rin and Kaede progress to beat him up for 10 minutes._

Rin: Now, *puts foot on Grimmjow's head, he is lying face first on the floor* What happened after Yukarin fainted?

Grimmjow: …no…thing…

Kaede: I think he's telling the truth

Rin: *kicks his mask* Hmph****

All people on show: Nothing related to Justin Beaber for 3 chapters. Sorry Yachiru.

Rin: THANK YOU!

Kaede: YOU'VE SAVED US!****

Gin: Do ANYTHING Rin tells you to for 2 chapters. Have fun Rin.

Ichimaru: Okay

Rin: Thank you! Hey, Ichi-chan! After the chapter, let's go to dinner together!

Ichimaru: If you wanna

Rin: Yay! *hugs him*****

I think that's good for now.

Yukarin: Argh... Huh? Why am I in a cage? *stares at Rin and Kaede* Oh yeah! That's why! *hair turning red again*

Rin: What? Oh the perv kitten… yeah, I'm not done with him****

Me: Yukarin! If you don't try to kill them, I'll have Grimmjow take you home!

Kaede: Ugh… Unohana?

Unohana: Of course! *heals Grimmjow*

Grimmjow: WHAT THE HELL RIN?!

Rin: Not talking

Grimmjow: Come on! I'm sorry, okay? Sorry! I tripped! That's all it was!

Rin: *ignoring him*****

Yukarin: Really? Deal! *hair goes back to normal then pink*

Me: Phew, well, you're coming with us for a bit Grimmjow.

Rin: Go ahead and take him… please send him back with a sword through his gut

Grimmjow: Rin, please just-

Rin: No****

Yukarin: 3 more things! Sorry for acting grumpy last chapter. I swear Spoon-head was staring at me like a creep!

Kaede: *glares at Nnoitora* I knew you were a perv

Nnoitora: I wasn't looking at her in any strange way!

Rin: *breaks Nnoitora's femur with doll*

Nnoitora: OKAY OKAY I THOUGHT SHE WAS PRETTY!

Kaede: *kicks him in the balls* stay away from her

Nnoitora: *groan* o…kay…****

2, Rin! Thanks so much for the Grimmjow plushie! *hugs plushie*

Rin: Take the whole damn factory, I don't want 'em anymore****

Yukarin: And 3, no beating up Grimmjow for 2 chapters!

Rin: *glares* that would put when we're allowed to again on the Torture Orihime and Uryuu special… gonna trash him soooooo hard you won't even recognize him when I'm done

Kaede: Geez Rin, you're taking this a bit too seriously****

Me: And Yukarin? Can you do me a favor? *whispers*

Yukarin: Okay! Freeze, Fubuki! *kills Mayuri*

Me: Yay! Okay, I'm good now.

Kaede: Good job!****

Me and Yukarin: Bye! See you later! *goes through Garganta while Yukarin is hugging plushie Grimmjow and death glomping the real one* Me: I'll try to keep Yukarin from killing Grimmjow!

Rin: Please, let her

Kaede: *anime sweat drop*

**A/N: The whole on again off again fangirl thing is completely true about me… I'm probably gonna like Shinji for about a week and then switch again. Yes, I did have an Aizen obsession for about a week, and my Grimmjow obsession lasted two months. I don't really know why it ended… I just don't really like him anymore, but it'll probably be back at some point.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** ***crying tears of joy* You guys make me so happy with this! Thank you all!**

Kaede: Hi!

Reaver: Hello

Rin: Torture Uryuu and Orihime Special!

Kaede: *anime sweat drop* You're very eager

Rin: Yup… and only one more chapter, Grimmjow, until I can punch your mask again

Grimmjow: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

Rin: Yeah right

Reaver: Stop it already!

Rin: Hmph, I can't wait to kick him

Kaede: Ugh… Rin, you need to calm down!

Rin: Whatever… *punches Uryuu in the face* That's for that damn dress you made me wear

Uryuu: I'm not the one who made you wear it!

Rin: You got to choose what it was, though, and you just HAD to pick that?

Uryuu: Um… *can't think of anything*

Rin: Ugh *rolls eyes, then kicks Uryuu in the stomach*

Kaece: *anime sweat drop* Well she sure hated that dress… first up is a dare from a while back from **turtlebuddies**, where Orihime now has to run into a cave full of vampire bats!

Orihime: I'm gonna die again, aren't I?

Kaede: Yup, and it's gonna happen a lot this chapter so get used to it

Orihime: *rolls eyes and runs into a cave full of vampire bats* EEEEK! *gets killed*

Reaver: Unohana…?

Unohana: Yep *heals Orihime*

Orihime: That was not fun

Kaede: Next is from **Nobody's Apple**… Orihime, you have to put 9 pinecones in your underwear and leave them there until you pee your pants in public

Orihime: AAAHHH!

Rin: Just do it…

Orihime: Hmph *puts pinecones in underwear*

Kaede: Now drink! *gives Orihime a gallon of water* we've got 20 more, so it should go fast!

Orihime: You people are so weird *drinks water until she pees her pants*

Rin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *taking pictures*

Kaede: Rin, you're waaaaaay to evil, you know that?

Rin: Yup

Reaver: *anime sweat drop* that sums up our dares that we had to leave out, so now let's welcome **Starrk's Biggest Fangirl**. Hello there

**Texika: I'm back! Thank you for letting Kaijumaru co-host...**

Kaede: It was no problem!

Rin: The more the merrier!****

Kaijumaru: Why did you leave behind?

Texika: Because I thought it would be a good experience for you!

Kaijumaru: It was fun

**Texika: Good!**

Kaede: Sorry you got stuck with a chapter where Rin and I had to keep fighting for our lives…**  
**

**Now then can I stay and help you guys kill Monty? I find his dares to be highly annoying.**

Kaede: Well, most of the time, his dares are really good… just some of them-

Rin: *cough* the ones that include me and Kaede *cough*

Kaede: Get on our nerves… but if you want to, sure… if he wants to show his face here again****

Texika: I would also like to say...I am a Uyru fan, but I'm starting to change my mind since I'm beginning to hate Quincies...

Rin: Vandenreich getting to you, eh?

Uryuu: I have nothing to do with them!****

Texika: I have quick random question...is there anyway I can get a Starrk Plushie, and Chojiro Sasakibe Plushie?

Kaijumaru: I knew that was coming...

Rin: Sure, I've stopped producing Grimmjow's so… *gives Texika a Starrk and a Sasakibe plushie* Enjoy****

Texika: Also...Nanao...can you judge a pic I drew of you? If you want to see it go to .com, scroll down the page until you see "Random from Bleach Character Birthday Fan Art", if the pic Happy Birthday Nanao isn't there then click browes folder, and you'll find it...since there are only 3 pics in that folder...I also have one of Ichigo, and Captain Kyouraku...

Nanao: Sure thing! *checks the site* Wow, these are really good!

Kyouraku: I agree

Rin: *smacks Kyouraku* I still don't like you very much…

Kyouraku: And why is that?

Rin: I don't really know…

Kaede: What kind of an answer is that?

Rin: One that I would give!****

Texika: Now for my dares! I dare Captain Muguruma to kiss Mashiro! I'm a supporter of that pairing...

Rin: I can see where that pairing comes from

Kensei: *rolls eyes and kisses Mashiro*

Mashiro: *gasp* Kensei-meanie kissed me!****

Texika: Also...the pairing between Shuhei and Rangiku isn't really a crack pairing since it is even proven that Shuhei has a crush on Rangiku, but Rangiku never notices...I mean Shuhei locked himself in the editor's office for three days after he saw Rangiku's not-so-positive review of his serialized article for the Seireitei Communication Magazine, "Please Teach Me! Shūhei Sensei!" So just saying...

Hisagi: Hey! Don't go saying that out loud!

Rin: It's okay Hisagi-kun, I don't think Matsumoto heard… Toshiro has her locked up doing paperwork****

Texika: Also for Monty...I could call a friend and have my pet dragon, Zander brought here to eat him...D

Kaede: We'd love that, but I'm scared he'll kill Zander from the inside…****

Texika: Now for one last question...Shuhei...how does it feel working with Captain Muguruma?

Hisagi: Definitely felt a little strange at first, I mean, he did save my life when I was a kid. But, I've gotten used to it and I like working with him****

Texika: That all I have to say...so tell me if I can stay to help you kill Monty!

Kaede: Feel free if you want!

Reaver: Bye

Rin: Later! Next up is **PurpledragoN1997**. Hi

**Hya, peeps!**

Brandi:Hello.

Brian:Hey!

Belle:URYUUUUUUUU!

Uryuu: Um… hi?****

Brandi:*Groan*

Belle: HE KISSED ME!

Kaede: Yes he did, because we made him because he has no choice when you want him to do something

Uryuu: You probably shouldn't have told her that…

Rin: We'll tell her, cuz we don't care about you****

Brandi:*in a deathly quiet voice* He did what?

Purple: Uh-oh…

Brian: I'll take him out. I'll bring him back in a few chapters when he can hurt Uryuu.

Purple: How are you gonna do that?

Brian:Watch. Hey, Brandi! I told him to do it! *runs out of the room with Brandi on his heels*

Rin: Whoa Brandi! Don't kill him!

Kaede: Calm down!

Reaver: Bring him back next chapter, let him get what he wants and calm him down…****

Purple:That was a little risky. I hope I don't have to pay the hospital bill!

Belle: URYUU URYUU URYUU URYUU URYUU!

Uryuu: Could you quiet down a bit?****

Purple: *sigh* Ok, the reason that Belle wanted you to buy her a fire truck, Ichigo, is because she bet with her friend that she could get a firetruck in two days. Of course, her friend didn't believe her so they bet 50 dollars on it.

Belle: I'm rich and famous!

Ichigo: What a stupid bet…****

Purple: Toshiro, she was so intent on spelling your name right that she forgot what she wanted to say. Therefore, she said the first thing that came to her mind:hulahoops.

Belle: I love hulahoops!

Toshiro: Why hulahoops? What in the world made you think of that?****

Purple: Now for dares.

Ichigo, spell Byakuya's name fifty times without messing up. If he does, Rukia will punish him.

Ichigo: This makes no sense *misspells Byakuya on the 48th time*

Rukia: Dance, Sodenoshirayuki (I've got no idea if I spelled that right)!

Ichigo: H-h-hold on!

Rin: She can do whatever she wants

Ichigo: AAAAHHHH *runs away*

Kaede: Well, go get him!

Rukia: Get back here! *chases Ichigo*****

Orihime, go play with a gorilla.

Orihime: *groan and plays with a gorilla* *the gorilla kills her*

Kaede: Ah let's just leave her dead until we need her again****

Uryuu, I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I CAN, WITH MY ZANPAKU-TO! RELEASE THE HOUND, MIYKIA!

Rin & Kaede: Go! Go! Go! Go!****

Belle:NO!

Purple: Oh, yeah. Can't hurt him yet. Drat! 

Rin: I'd more personally be scared of a protective fangirl…

Kaede: Yeah, you're one to talk

Rin: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

Kaede: Nothing…

**Anyway, Grimmjow, you are the awesomest bad guy! Don't kill me, Rin!**

Rin: Awesome my ass

Kaede: Geez just let it go

Rin: Not happenin****

Okay, that's all! Alley oop!

Kaede: Bye!

Rin: See ya!

Reaver: Well, next is **LadyOfSlytherin101**. Hi there!

***makes little spoon dummies of Rangiku Kisuke and Shunsui stuffs them into a huge jar of pickles and begins to shake it vigoursly**not paying attention* they must be punished... *begins stabbing little plushies of them with mini zanpakto***

Kaede: Harsh

Rin: Just the type of thing I would do! Just only with the plushies that I got from SzayelApporo… the one time that jerk is useful****

K I feel better now! *looks around* What? And if you're looking for Jushiro he's over there *points to bed* He passed out from loss of blood due to a nosebleed. He asked me to show him the outfits...*blush*

Kiyone: Aaaaaaaah! Captain!

Rin: Nice going Lady *winks*

Kaede: Don't embarrass her!****

Anyway I'll return him soon probly by chapter 14

Rin: Sure thing!****

How is Emma doin?

Kisuke: Making me go bankrupt… she eats waaaay too much****

I wanna say thanks for the makeover n stuff. I was told i was ugly when I was in highschool so in ya'll really boosted my self esteem! Yes the outfits made me feel better about my looks. 

Rangiku: So you forgive us?****

No you still get punished cause Ya'll took my clothes. And you guys can do the special early.

for the dare guys do a swimsuit modeling contest and girls pick the best one. 

Rin: Ooooh a swimsuit modeling contest neat!

Kaede: *anime sweat drop* Rin you're so weird

Rin: If I wasn't I wouldn't be me

Reaver: She has a point

Kaede: *rolls eyes* Alright! Get ready for judging!

Rin: Ichi-chan!

Kaede: Are you going to vote for him in everything?

Rin: Yup

Kaede: *rolls eyes* I vote for Ichigo

_Keeps going… keeps going… keeps going…_

Kaede: And winner is… ICHIGO!

**oh and Jushiro and I kissed! *blush* so yay! **

Rin: K-k-kissed? WAY TO GO! GOOD JOB!

Kaede: Good job girl!

Kiyone: KISSED? WAAAAAAAAH!

**Oh and just call me Elissa or Eli so its easier. Ta!**

Reaver: Bye

Rin: See ya Eli

Kaede: Bye… next up is **Amateur SoulReaper**. Hi

**Eva: Hey people!**

Kaede: Hello

Rin: Hi!****

Anna: Hiya! Toshiro! *chases Toshiro until she knocks him down*

Eva: Anna! Oh well she'll stay quiet like that.

Anna: Toshiro! Toshiro! *smothers Toshiro* Toshiro!

Kaede: *almost unnoticeable glare*****

Eva: Okay, Rin, Kaede, you two get to beat up or kill anyone of your choice except for, Ukitake, Kiske, and-

Anna: Toshiro! *gets up still smothering him*

Eva: Anna your soffacating him! *toshiro's face turns red then purple*

*Toshiro collapses*

Kaede: Hitsugaya-kun! ****

Whatever. Okay so I mean anyone.

Rin: *grins evilly* oh how I wish you weren't immune to getting beat up right now, Grimmjow *beats Nnoitora to death*

Kaede: Hm… *kicks Aizen in the balls* I bet he wasn't expecting that *continues to beat the shit outta Aizen*****

Also Rin can I have one of those blackmail tapes? I'll pay for one.

Rin: Which character? I've got a REALLY big Byakuya, Ichigo, and Kenpachi collections, with smaller Orihime and Rukia collections. I've also got an "Everything Collection"… I don't have and never will have any blackmail for Ukitake or Kira, they deserve not to have one. I forgot to tell you! I've got a pretty big Kaien collection if you can believe that… *grins evilly* we hung out a lot growing up****

Anna: uhh... Unohana? Can you heal him? *points to Toshiro*

Unohanna: Of course *heals Toshiro*****

Yay! *smothers him*

Kaede: *whispering to Rin* is this what it feels like being overprotective of a guy you like? *she is currently shaking slightly from jealousy*

Rin: *whispering to Kaede* yup****

Eva: Guys can Toshiro please go on a date with her? Please? She wouldn't shut up about him since we last came here. This is a dare for Toshiro.

Kaede: *shocked* Uh…

Rin: Go ahead!

Kaede: *glares at Rin*

Rin: You know the rules****

Anna: Yippee! *goes on a date with Toshiro*

Eva: Now that she's out of the way, Uryuu, it's not like I don't like you, it's just that I know I won't be able to change the minds of anyone on hurting or killing you. But it is funny when people make you do things, sorry. 

Uryuu: Oh great *sulks in corner*

**Also Uryuu I dare you to fight with Kenpachi. But it needs to be somewhere else, I don't want to be the guest who's dare destroys Rin and Kaede's new studio. Enjoy! Kaede will you give them their weapons back? **

Kaede: I kinda wanna see Kenpachi fight unarmed… *gives Kenpachi and Uryuu their weapons back*

Kenpachi: *kills Uryuu in a matter of seconds*

Rin: He really is weak, huh?

Kenpachi: Completely****

*Anna and Toshiro come back from their date*

Hey Anna. How was your date?

Anna: *blush* It was amazing!

Eva: really? *looks at Toshiro who was pale* What'd you do to him?

Kaede: Hitsugaya-kun? Are you… okay?

Toshiro: *nods a little*****

Anna: *whispers in Eva's ear* *Eva's eyes widen* And that's what happened.

Eva: You really are mature for your age, at least in your mind.

Anna: *smirks* You have no idea.

Kaede: Huh? WHA? Hitsugaya-kun, WHAT HAPPENED?

Rin: Calm down

Kaede: *glares at Rin* I'm usually telling you that

Rin: I know****

Eva: well we're should go. Bye everyone!

Anna: Bye!

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIGSUGAYA-KUN?!

Rin: Geez, you're overreacting!

Kaede: Oh and like you never overreact!

Rin: Shut up!

Reaver: Stop it! Both of you! This is getting us nowhere!

Rin: *rolls eyes* next up is **LadyOfSlytherin101** again. Good to see you again!

***Happy mood**pops up wearing short red Kimono hair and makeup done* so what does everyone think? **

Rin: Wow Eli-chan, you look pretty!

***sits down next to Reaver* K all ya'll have to go see the Woman in Black. And take Yachiru hopefully it will keep her mind off those who should not be mentioned(twilight JB etc) **

Rin: Oh cool! I've always wanted to see that!

Kaede: Speak for yourself

Rin: *rolls eyes* oh right I forgot. You think Harry Potter is just British people trying to get attention in America so you take it out on the cast…

Kaede: Shut up!

_They go to see Woman in Black._

Yachiru: Th-that wa s-scary

Rin: Good, glad it scared you

Yachiru: Meanie!****

Orihime can I try some of your cooking please? 

Orihime: Sure! *gives Eli some of her cooking*

**Thank you. *takes a couple of bites* ...! That's really good actually!**

Toshiro: Speak for yourself****

Hey Mayuri what do ya look like without your makeup on? 

Kurotsuchi: You really wanna see? *washes off makeup*

***screams in horror and clings to Reaver* Sorry I asked!**

Kurotsuchi: Ugh… *goes to put makeup back on*

Reaver: Uh *blush*****

Anyway... I dare everyone to watch all the Harry Potter movies and tell me your favorite character and why the best answer gets to give me a dare of their choice

Rin: Too easy! DRACO!

Kaede: *annoyed* reason?

Rin: Um… badass and hot

Kaede: *anime sweat drop* I guess my favorite would be Hermione cuz she's smart like me

Ichigo: Harry cuz he kicks butt

Renji: Ron because he's got red hair like me

Rin: What a stupid answer

Orihime: Ginny, because she's really nice

Uryuu: Voldemort

Rin: *smacks Uryuu* You're messed up!

Uryuu: I was kidding! I like Dumbledore!

Rin: Reason?

Uryuu: I don't know! He's… um… powerful?

Kaede: You're a baka****

Shunsui admit how you really feel about Nanao or face my wrath!

Kyouraku: Okay okay I like Nanao!

Nanao: Then you'll do what I want and do your paperwork!

Rin: Good job on rubbing it in his face****

Also you guys are all invited to the dance on friday. 

Rin: Cool!

Kaede: Neat!****

One last dare all guys go to Hurricane Harbor go down the yellow slide and no crossing your legs 

Guys: Okay *go to Hurricane Harbor*

**Captain Kuchiki and why do you hate Ichigo so much**

Byakuya: I've said it before and I'll say it again, he's tried to kill me several times****

oh Ichigo go on date with Orohime and Orohime tell him how you feel. And Ichigo if you make her cry ... *glares*

Ichigo: Um… *takes Orihime on a date*

_When they get back…_

Rin: How'd it go?

Ichigo: Normal

Kaede: *rolls eyes* you're hopeless

Ichigo: *grins* I know

Rin: Ichigo you really are an idiot… next is **MontyG377**. Hi

***Comes back, dragging Monty with him, a child-traumatizing smile on his face. He chucks Monty through a Garganta and slams his axes into the ground***

Rin: Um, Reaver?****

?: Who the hell called me Reaver? I'm NOT Reaver. *Grins* The names Nemesis, and I'll see you all soon. But for now... *Bandages rewrap, and his black and silver eyes return to Reaver's red and gold*

Rin: Eeep!****

Reaver: What happened? I blacked out for a moment their. Anyway... *Sits next to Rin and Kaede*

Kaede: You turned into, um, a big black armored Hollow****

So, I have a few questions, and a few dares.

First, Nnoritora, when did you start to hate women and develop a chauvinistic personality?

Kaede: It's not really a when did he get it…

Rin: He's always been like that… Unohanna? Can you please heal him? He's still dead from my beatdown before and I really wanna beat someone up

Unohanna: Fine *heals Nnoitora*

Rin: thank you *beats him to NEAR death this time*****

Second, Starrk, why do you sleep all the time?

Starrk: 'Cause I've got nothing better to do****

Third, Nelliel, do you miss being part of the Espada?

Nel: It depends… I mean, I don't miss having to hang out with him all of the time *points to Nnoitora*****

Now, for the dares. First, I want Szayel and Mayuri to give up experimentation for four whole chapters.

Rin: Yay! Creepy Scientist can't get Creepier! Yay!****

Second, I want Grimmjow to sing Riot by Three Days Grace. I think he would be good at it. 

Grimmjow: Sure

_I figured out what was wrong with all of the URLs I've put in this… just put youtube in front of the URL and you'll get the video. Here' Riot watch?v=Hgi8OVLCcxk&feature=fvst_****

Third, Yachiru, come here. *When she gets close, he pulls out a large slug like creature and inserts it into her ear, knocking her out* This slug will devour certain short term memories. I targeted it to Justin Beiber, Twilight, The Backyardigans and anything I find annoying. Your welcome. *Slug crawls out, and into a pouch on Reaver*

Rin: eeew

Kaede: Thank you Reaver****

And, besides my usual request of if I could please stay for the next chapter, I'm done. Thanks guys.

Rin: Of course you can stay!

Kaede: No problem there

Reaver: Thanks. Next up is **Yukarin-Soul Reaper**

**Me: Hi again!**

Rin: Hi!****

Yukarin: ...*glares at Kaede and especially Rin*

Rin: What are you looking at?****

Me: Normally, she'd probably be trying to kill you again, but I made a deal with her that she can't attack you until the Torture Grimmjow special, where I won't try to stop her at all. Good luck dealing with her then. That's next chapter right? 

Rin: Yup, and I'm looking forward to it

Grimmjow: What's it gonna freakin take?

Rin: I've already told you! Make it so that it NEVER HAPPENED IN THE FIRST PLACE!

Grimmjow: I already told you, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

Rin: Then you have your answer!****

Me: Oh, and thanks for helping me get her in the cage, Shuhei. She's an akuma sometimes. *anime sweat drop*

Hisagi: Oh, no problem****

Oh, and Grimmjow attacked you because of a dare, not on his own, so Yukarin had a pretty good reason to try and kill you.

Rin: Yeah, there was the dare, but then there was last week also

Kaede: We weren't just gonna LET him beat us up****

Grimmjow, I'll believe you that you didn't do anything to Yukarin. If you did, Yukarin wouldn't have come back here, ever.

Yukarin: *gets out of daze* Grimmjow didn't do anything! I swear!

Me: I'm not sure if I should believe you for 2 reasons. 1, you're a fangirl, so you probably don't want to ruin his reputation. Whatever his reputation is, I'll leave to you.

Grimmjow: Geez, what is it with you people? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

Rin: I find that hard to believe *glares*****

And 2, you were unconscious, so you probably wouldn't know considering you could sleep through an earthquake.

Yukarin: Hey! I know he wouldn't do anything! Right, Grimmjow? 

Grimmjow: Thank you****

Me: Why are you so faithful? Remember why Rin was so angry last chapter at Grimmjow?

Yukarun: Oh yeah! *remembers* Wait! Grimmjow, you went a d-date with Rin?

Grimmjow: Um… yes?****

Me: Oh boy... She's gonna have a lot of anger when the Grimmjow special comes along... Especially towards Rin. Rin, you can guard yourself, but please don't kill her.

Rin: I won't kill her, but I'm probably gonna kill him at some point

Grimmjow: LET IT GO! I FREAKIN TRIPPED!****

Yukarin: *sniff* Grimmjow, you're so mean... *goes into emo corner while hair turns dark blue*

Me: Nice one Grimmjow, you made her cry.

Grimmjow: Ah! *feels bad* I didn't, um…****

Me: Though, I think Rin is to blame as well. If he just tripped, why are you so ticked off? Yukarin doesn't like people hurting Grimmjow too much.

Rin: I believe he DIDN'T trip because a) There was nothing there that he could have tripped over and b) HE WAS FREAKIN SMILIN LIKE A MANIAC! HE WAS SMIRKING LIKE HE WAS _ENJOYING_ IT, LIKE IT WAS ON PURPOSE! I would have gotten over it if all of the evidence pointed to accident, but all of the evidence points to guilty

Grimmjow: I wasn't smirking…

Rin: Plain as day****

Yukarin: Wait! Did Rin force you to go with her?

Me: I'm gonna stand back just in case.

Grimmjow: Uh, no, she just asked

Rin: And now I know why he said yes *glares*****

And Uryu, I hope Rin and Kaede don't kill you too much for the whole costume thing. And sorry about the Chappy thing too, I don't hate you like, well, basically everyone does.

Uryuu: Nice to know… and I've already gotten punched and kicked for the dresses so…****

And just so you know, Yukarin didn't try to kill Grimmjow or stab him while we were gone, just a lot of death glomps and shy fangirl-ness. He did, however, nearly suffocate on multiple occasions, where I had to pry Yukarin off.

Yukarin: It was an accident! I can't help it! *blush*

Rin: You shoulda let her****

Me: I hope, anyway, time for some da-

Yukarin: *jumps out of the emo corner* Rin! I dare you to make up with Grimmjow! And not insult him until after the dreaded Torture Grimmjow special is over!

**Me: Hey! You cut in! *kicks Mayuri through wall out of anger***

Rin: But! He!

Kaede: Thank you, Yukarin! Now she has to and get over this!

Rin: *glares at Kaede, then gives Grimmjow a death glare* *through gritted teeth* apology accepted

_Rin and Grimmjow glare at each other in silence for a few minutes. Rin starts shaking._

Rin: ARGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I'M GONNA GO INSANE IF I DON'T BEAT SOMEONE UP! *punches Nnoitora in the mask, then continues to beat him to death… _again_* That's you next chapter *glares at Grimmjow, then stalks over to Shinji and sits down next to him*

Shinji: Still mad huh?

Rin: Madder than hell****

Me: Anyway, back to MY dares.

1: Ichigo: Go listen to Rukia talk about Chappy for 10 hours straight without falling asleep.

Yukarin: Good luck!

Me: He'll need it. 

Ichigo: Ugh *rolls eyes and follows Rukia into the Chappy room*****

Me: 2: Kaede: I need to do this, go on a date with Captain Hitsugaya! Have fun!

Kaede: *blush* um, okay

Toshiro: Let's go

_When they get back…_

Rin: Well, how'd it go?

Kaede: We went to the movies!

Rin: Did you like it?

Toshiro: It was a good movie

Rin: Glad you two had fun!****

Yukarin: I'm doing one! 3: Yumichika and Ganju: Act like each other for 3 hours! *gets camera ready*

Me: Ooh, I need to see that!

Rin: *video camera ready* Go!

Ganju: I'm such a prissy priss who thinks he's all that and then some!

Yumichika: I'm an ugly ass who thinks he's the best****

Me: 4: Nnoitora: I dare you not to look at any girls for the rest of this chapter and the next.

Yukarin: Take that pervert!

Me: Agreed on that one. 

Rin: Rest of this chapter shouldn't be a problem *looks at his body* I'll personally make sure nothing happens next chapter *evil grin*****

Me: 5: Byakuya: Go somewhere peaceful for once, your choice.

Byakuya: Thank you *goes to sit in a bench at a quiet park*****

Yukarin: That was nice of you! I want the next one! 6: Ulquiorra: I dare you to beat Aizen to near death! And don't say "trash" any either!

Me: Woah, that seems like the last thing Ulquiorra would do.

Rin: *camera* this will be the ultimate Ulquiorra blackmail video… prices starting at $500

Ulquiorra: I apologize in advance, Aizen-sama *beats Aizen up*

Rin: Awsome…****

Yukarin: Hehehe. 7-

Me: 7: Yukarin: I dare you to hug Grimmjow without suffocating him or fainting!

Rin: Just let him die already!

Kaede: *smacks Rin*

Rin: OW! What was that for?!

Kaede: Not allowed to insult Grimmjow… remember?

Rin: *pouts* right…****

Yukarin: WHAT? *faints*

Me: Hmm, Grimmjow! Find some way to wake her up, your choice. Nothing Spoon-head would do though! Kaede, watch him for me. *looks away*

Kaede: Don't do anything stupid, stupid

Rin: How come you get to insult him?

Kaede: It was your dare… I can still say what I want

Grimmjow: *rolls eyes, then kisses Yukarin*****

Yukarin: *yawn* Huh? Grimmjow? Eek! *runs away through Garganta blushing*

Me: Hehe, should've figured that would happen.

Yukarin: *runs back through Garganta* I forgot my Grimmjow plushie! *grabs plushie and drops a present box while going through Garganta again*

Grimmjow: Uh… *confused*****

Me: Oh? It says: To Grimmjow. From Yuki. Too embarrassed to give it in person eh?

Let's see... A jawbone shaped mask protecter, a thingy to guard from kicks... you-know-where, and a plushie of... Yukarin? Interesting, well, here you go Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: Thanks…?****

I better go catch up to Yukarin so see ya later! *opens Garganta and leaves*

Kaede: Bye!

Rin: Bye…

Reaver: Ugh, Rin, you really need to get over it already

Rin: I was force to accept his apology, so now it's just a general "I don't like you" thing, like my problem with Nnoitora *kicks Nnoitora's corpse* Strongest yeah right

Kaede: *facepalm* you are so hard to understand, you know that? One day you love someone, the next you wanna beat the shit outta them

Rin: That's just me

Reaver: While these two argue, I'll welcome our last guest for the day, **Remuki Katonsu**. Hi

**Hya! Hi, Renji-sama! Do you want to go on another date? Let's go to Disneyworld! YAY YAY YAY!**

Renji: Wha…? *confused*****

-tries to drag him away-

Lucy: WHOA! Hold your horses, Remuki! You can't just drag people off like that!

-Remuki pouts, but stops pulling-

Renji: She nearly pulled my arm off!****

Lucy: Hi! I'm Lucy! Remuki's best friend! I am going to help her do her truths and dares today!

Kaede: Hello!****

Remuki: Don't you dare touch my Renji-sama!

Lucy: I'm not gonna touch "your Renji-sama". Aye-yi-yi! My favorite characters are Yoruichi, Soi Fon,Toshiro, Rukia, and *blush* Ikkaku!

-Lucy waves shyly at Ikkaku-

Ikkaku: Uh… hi!****

Lucy: -clears throat- Uh, anyway, here are my dares: Uryuu, when you can, I want you to walk a tightrope above some pointed rocks and boulders 1,097,643,586,000 feet in the air! With ten dictionaries on your head!

Remuki: Wow. Intense.

Uryuu: Insane… *falls off the tightrope and falls to his death*****

Lucy: Thank you. Ichigo, if you had a choice between singing 'I Love Chappy' in a comercial for the rest of your life, OR being stuck in a room for three days with a sugar-rushed Yachiru, which would you-

Ichigo: Sugar Highed Yachiru

**-do?**

Kaede: Wow Ichigo you sure answered fast

**Hitsugaya Taicho, three words: YOU ARE AWESOME!**

Toshiro: Thank you

Kaede: *stops smiling*

Rin: Someone's a _little_ overprotective

Kaede: Like you're one to talk****

Ikkaku, um,*blush* you are, um, my a, favorite, ya know, character and stuff. So um...a...would you...go on a ...date with me? I actually think you are kinda cute. *blushes deeper* Hehe. Would you go?

Ikkaku: Er… sure****

Remuki: You really like him? Oka-a-ay...

Lucy: Anyways, Rangiku, DO YOUR FREAKIN' PAPERWORK ALREADY!

Matsumoto: More about the damn paperwork?

Kaede: The reason people keep bringing it up is because you keep on not doing it

Matsumoto: *pouts, then walks off to do paperwork*****

Ukitake, you are pretty awesome, too! :)

Rin: Hold on *sends a letter to **LadyOfSlytherin** addressed to Ukitake* he should get that!****

Orihime,*cough*ditz*cough* when you can, go skydiving with no equipment!

Rin: Go on!

Orihime: Aww… *dies*****

Nel, can I get a hug for my little brother! He likes it when you are in your little girl form!

Nel: Okay! *huts Lucy*****

Okay, take it Remuki.

Remuki: I saw someone mention Lord of the Rings, so I dare Uryuu to have a archery match with Legolas!

Rin: *stands up and runs over to Uryuu*

Uryuu: Wha…?

Rin: *kicks him in the balls, then karate chops the base of his neck, then grabs him by the face and smashes him through a wall* I'm warning you… one stray arrow, just ONE, and I'll make sure you die 10,000 horrible deaths, got it?

Uryuu: *gulp* understood

Kaede: And how will you know?

Rin: I just planted a hidden camera on him… if he lets loose a stray arrow that goes anywhere NEAR Legolas…

Kaede: Just be careful, okay?

Uryuu: *nods, then jumps through portal into Middle Earth*

_When Uryuu returns…_

Rin: *tackles Uryuu, then gets up and punches him in the stomach* I'll be checking the video now *watches video* Hmm? What's this? *kicks Uryuu on the side of the head* what did I say about stray arrows?

Uryuu: It didn't hit him!

Rin: It was barely an inch away from his face! *grabs Uryuu by the face and throws him in a lava pit* and let the 10,000 horrible deaths begin****

Ok, Renji-sama! TIME FOR OUR DATE! LET'S GO GO GO GOOOO!

Lucy: I tried, Renji. Well, bye folks!

Renji: Whaaaaa you're pulling my arm off! *is being dragged away by Remuki*

Rin: Bye everyone!

Kaede: Bye!

Reaver: See ya next chapter!

**A/N: So… much… typing… fingers… hurt… THANK YOU EVERYONE! SO MANY REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! Aiming for 100 soon! Let's see… oooooh I have an idea! 100th reviewer will get an OC in my Bleach Story! I'll PM you if you get it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews!**

Rin: Hiya!

Kaede: Hello

Rin: *grins evilly, then punches Grimmjow in the mask* I can hurt you again

Kaede: *grabs Rin's arms and holds them behind her back* Calm down

Rin: *glares* Fine… for now… first up is **MontyG377**. Hi

**Reaver: Sup. I will do some dares, but first things first, got to take care of a problem. *Garganta opens, and Monty steps out, wielding a katana***

Monty: Hey. 

Kaede: *eyes narrow* Want more?****

Reaver: Hey. Ready?

Rin: ?****

Monty: Yup. *Both immediately use Sonido and kill Barragan, Zommari, Tosen, Nnoritora, Szayel, Mayuri, Yammy, the entire Vandenreich, Uryuu, Tsukishima, and Ginjo*

Reaver: *puts away blade* Better. Thanks.

Monty: Your welcome. *Opens Garganta and leaves*

Reaver: For the record, they all deserved it.

Kaede: Agreed

Rin: Chapter Death Reset! On Nnoitora only! *beats the shit outta Nnoitora* Feel a little better

Nnoitora: What the?

Rin: I don't like you****

Now, onto dares. First, I can you guys tell me what the hell happened when I was out? I don't remember a damn thing...

Rin: Um… well you turned into this big black armored hollow who called himself Nemesis and beat the shit outta monty****

Second, Rin, even though Grimmjow is a pervert and highly destructive, this is the first time I've ever seen him beg for forgiveness, even when I almost killed him a half a dozen times back at my place. Could you please just forgive him?

Rin: Yeah yeah now it's just a general "I don't like you" *kicks Nnoitora through the walls*****

Third... Ow,... I feel... funny... *Bandages fall off, and eyes change color. Two executioner axes appear chained to his arms*

Rin: Um *slightly scared from previous encounter*****

Nemesis:*stretches* FINALLY! Free, after such a long time... anyway, hello there. *Grins*

Rin: H-hi

Kaede: What are you freakin out about?

Rin: Nothing****

I've got a dare too, but someone's not going to like it

Rin: That person better not be me or Kaede****

I dare Ichigo to kill his mother, his sisters and Rukia, five times. No one can kill him or attack him for it, and they can't defend themselves. *Evil psychotic laughter*

Rin: We-!

Kaede: Rules, Rin… rules

Rin: But…! We can't do that to him! I agree, torture is fun, but there's a line that it's best not to cross.

Ichigo: *too stunned to say anything*

Kaede: There are rules, Rin! We set them ourselves! We don't cancel dares!

Rin: We've gotta make an exception!

Kaede: We can't! You see Nemesis? He'll tear us to bits if we don't!

Rin: I'd like to see him try

Kaede: You really think you could fight back? I know how you are when it comes to fighting friends, you can't do it

Rin: Nemesis isn't my friend, Reaver is!

Kaede: Nemesis _is_ Reaver!

Rin: No he's not! It's the same as Ichigo and Hichigo! They are NOT the same person! It's like Greed and Ling from Fullmetal Alchemist. They may be in the same body, but they are completely different souls

Kaede: You'd still be hurting Reaver. When Nemesis would change back, Reaver would have to bear the wounds

Rin: I… no. I'm canceling the dare. Fight me if you want, Nemesis, but I'm not letting that dare happen. Probably be the only time this will happen, but dare is out of the question

Ichigo: Rin, you don't have to-

Rin: Yes, I do. That dare is out of the question. I'll fight you head on if you want, Nemesis. If you win, Ichigo will do the dare. If I win, the dare remains undone and never will be done. Next chapter, Nemesis…****

Well, times up for me, got to go. See you soon.*Psychotic grin as bandages rewrap*

Reaver: What... just happened...?

Kaede: You transformed again****

*Shakes head* Anyway, I dare Rin and Kaede to dance.

Rin: Kay! *dances the Just Dance 2 dance to Tik Tok*

Kaede: Sure *dances the Just Dance 3 dance to Price Tag*****

Sorry if it seems plain. I had a thought in my head, but then I lost it... *Shakes head*

Rin: I can understand why he'd make you forget what you were thinking****

Anyway, mind if I crash here one more time? Monty's doing spring cleaning, and by that I mean killing everyone because he feels like it.

Rin: Sure, stay as long as you like****

And that's it for me. Peace.

Kaede: Well that was… eventful. Next up is **Amateur SoulReaper**. Hello

**Eva: Hey! Me... again!**

Anna: And me! 

Rin: Hello!

**Toshi-**

Eva: No. *Grabs Anna's shoulders* This is for Kaede. Leave him alone or else I will hurt you, not kidding. *Evil glare*

Anna: *gulp* Okay.

Eva: Anyway, Rin I would like the everything collection on the blackmail tapes. Here you go. *Hands Rin the money for tapes*

Rin: Here! *hands over tapes* I suggest watching the Kaien parts first *evil grin*

Kaien: You didn't… oh no YOU DID!

Rin: *grins evilly* I had too much good blackmail from when we were growing up

Kaien: Please tell me you at least left out the incident with the tree and the squirrel

Rin: But that was the best one! Of COURSE I didn't leave it out!

Kaien: ARGH WHY?

Rin: It was hilarious!

Reaver: What happened?

Kaien: Don't you dare tell them

Rin: Kaien was climbing a tree to get some fruit and a squirrel jumped on his face… he fell out of the tree and the squirrel started smacking him around with its tail.

Kaien: I told you! It was not smacking me!

Rin: Sure looked like it… man, that squirrel had to have a super tail to slap him so hard he fell into the river

Kaien: *extremely embarrassed*****

Okay. Guys, Kyoraku hasn't done anything in the past chapters so can you people give him his hat, or hats, back?

Kaede: Hmph *hands Kyouraku his hats back*****

Ichigo! I have a dare... *Evil grin*

Ichigo: What's with that look?****

Run a marathon in your underwear, then after that Rukia gets to kill you two times for each Chappy you have destroyed, and then anyone who wants to fight or just kill you, can.

Ichigo: Ugh… you guys are insane

Rin: And you aren't? Now strip and run. Go.

Ichigo: Idiots *runs a marathon in his underwear, then gets killed 1800 to 2000 times by Rukia, then once by Kenpachi*

Kaede: Huh, no on else wants to? Okay~****

Ana: *Mutters something unintelligible*

Eva: Anna?

Anna: Shine bright, Shakunetsu no-

Eva: Don't you even dare!

Anna: t... hmph. Fine! *Walks over to Shinji and sits next to him* Shinji! *Hugs Shinji*

Rin: HEY! DO YOU _LIKE_ PISSING US OFF?** ***getting angry*

Kaede: Calm down… geez it's just a hug

Rin: You're telling me to calm down? Remember what happened last time?

Kaede: Don't bring that up****

Eva: When did you start liking him?

Anna: Not too long ago. After Toshiro though.

Eva: Hope you don't mind Rin. 

Rin: What do you mean you hope I don't mind? YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT I _DO_ MIND!

Shinji: You guys are crazy

**Continuing on, Renji... You have to spend an entire day either with Yachiru at a JB Concert or with her at a Twilight premiere. Yachiru have fun, he will buy you anything you want. Right Renji? *evilly smiles at him***

Renji: *pouts* fine *takes Yachiru to Twilight premiere*

Rin: It's less annoying than Justin Beaver

Kaede: Beaver?

Rin: Yup****

I'm feeling evil today... now who's next on my list. *looks around room* Ah! Aizen! You have to dance around in your underwear singing to Baby by Justin Beiber a hundred times without stopping. I hope it doesn't get stuck in your heads Rin and Kaede and a few others.

Rin: Kaede and I got earplugs *puts on earplugs* go

Aizen: *rolls eyes, then sings*

Rin: *with video camera* the blackmail albums are digital so I can keep uploading, all you have to do is update them****

Also, Kaede I'm sorry but I will never repeat what Anna told me about her date. Maybe the minor things but not today, not today.

Kaede: WHAT? THAT'S IT GIRL, YAKU JIGOKU NO HONO! BANKAI! *zanpaku-to turns into flamethrower of doom* I will beat you! BEAT YOU!

Reaver: Calm down

Kaede: But she! Hitsugaya-kun!

Rin: Anna, you've got a really pissed off Kaede now… I suggest fighting her next chapter if you don't want to be strangled in your sleep****

Byakuya, go beat up Ichigo for me. I hate Ichigo right now for some reason. Ichigo can't fight back.

Byakuya: Sure *kills Ichigo after torturing him with Senbonzakura*

Rin: Well that was entertaining****

Anyone else for today?

Anna: Umm... Kenpachi?

Kenpachi: *glare* What d'ya want?****

Eva: *looks at Kenpachi* *Gulps* Na... I'd rather leave him alone.

Anna: How bout doggy-man?

Eva: *Looks at Komamura* No.. I don't hate him.

Kommamura: Thank you****

Anna: Then chose someone!

Eva: Fine! Orihime! Go jump off of a cliff a thousand times then jump into a shark tank.

Rin: I will supervise and count

_Jump number 956…_

Rin: Whoops, lost count… start over!****

That's all I have lets go.

Anna: But... Toshiro... *Lets go of Shinji and scoots toward Toshiro* Toshiro!

Eva: Anna!

Kaede: *glares death glare* What do you thing you're doing?****

Anna: *Grabs Toshiro* He's coming with us. *Drags him through the door*

Eva: I take it he's coming with us. Sorry Kaede.

Well, bye.

Anna: *Sticking her head in* Bye! Toshiro will be back next chapter. I can't promise he will be fine.

Eva: I'll try and keep her from accidentally killing or suffocating him. Or anything she does. See ya!

Kaede: Wait! Hitsugaya-kun! *stares after them*

Rin: Just one chapter, right? It shouldn't be too bad

Kaede: What if she had taken Gin?

Rin: Eva knows better than to let that happen

Reaver: Stop it, both of you. I swear, you two act like kids

Rin & Kaede: Technically speaking, we are under 18

Reaver: *facepalm* That's not what I meant… next is **Remuki Katonsu**. Hi

**Hi, guys! Just thought I'd warn you, Brandi is VERY pissed off right now.**

Brandi:GGGRRRRRROOOOWWWWLL!

Purple: Yeah. He is about to kill Uryu.

Rin: Go Brandi! Kill! Kill! Kill!

Kaede: You're weird

Rin: Your point?****

Belle: NO! NO ONE WILL KILL URYU! Even though he didn't kiss me cuz he wanted to! *pout* He kissed me cuz of the stupid dare! YOU HATE ME! GRRRROOWWWLL!

-charges at Uryu with teeth beared-

Brandi: I will not stop her.

Uryuu: W-w-wait… hold on!****

Belle: IF YOU HATE ME, THAN I'LL HATE YOU, TOO!

-tries clawing him to death-

Purple: Umm, while that is going on, I would like to tell Rin and Kaede that you guys are AWESOME! I KNOW I'VE SAID IT ALREADY BUT I CAN'T HELP IT! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

Brian: I think they get it.

Purple: Shut up, Party Pooper!

Rin: Thank you!

Kaede: Glad you enjoy the insanity that comes from our utter boredom at school

Rin: Even if we can only talk about this at lunch… cuz we don't have any more classes together!****

Brandi: May I do the dares, Purple?

Purple: Sure!

Brandi: Thank you. Yoruichi, fight me in your cat form.

Purple: Umm, Brandi? I don't know if you should do that...

Yoruichi: If you really want to…****

-after fight-

Yoruichi: *is cleaning off claws* You probably shouldn't have brought that up****

Purple: Well, umm, Brian?

Brian: I'll do the dares. Kenpachi, you and Yachiru switch personalities.

Yachiru: *in deep growly voice* Fight me! Fight me!

Kenpachi: *sigh* … CANNDDDYYY!****

Grimmjow, same with you and Orihime.

Rin: Hold on one second *kicks Grimmjow in the balls* now you do the dare****

Renji, do whatever Remuki tells you for as long as...umm...Oh! as long as I feel like it! Heheh!

Renji: Oh great****

Purple: Wow, Brian. You are evil! I like that!

Brian: Thank you. Now, Unohana, if you have not met Purples mom, they invited you to dinner. You and her are so much alike its scary!

Unohanna: Okay, I'll go tonight

_After dinner…_

Unohanna: I like her****

Purple: And you know they're good if they can scare you before they've met!

Brian:*shivers* I'm gonna go hide in a closet! *disappears*

Purple: Hmm. Well, BELLE! YOU CAN GET OFF HIM NOW!

-Belle is still trying to kill Uryu-

Rin: Oi Belle! I think you guys are leaving!****

Purple: That is the quickest I have ever seen her switch from fangirl to hatergirl! In fact, she has never switched before! Scary!

Rin: Better to be an Uryuu hategirl than an Uryuu fangirl****

One last dare! Ikkaku, be really really really nice to my friend Lucy! (Remuki's best friend) Do everything you can think of for her! And I mean everything!

Ikkaku: O…kay****

That's all! Alley oop!

-drags Brandi and Belle away-

Belle: I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER, URYUU! GRRRROOOOOWWWLLLL!

Rin: Thanks Belle!

Reaver: You guys are insane

Kaede: Thank you! Next up is **Yukarin-Soul Reaper**. Hello

**Hi! I'm back and soon will be one ticked off Yukarin! She overslept though so before she gets here and tries to destroy someone...**

Rin: I'm well aware who that someone is and I'm ready for a good fight. But in the meantime… *starts beating the shit outta Nnoitora again* I've learned to leave him alive now so I can keep beating him up****

I dare Rin to fight Yukarin in the indestructible room while Yuki has totally lost mind! No killing though, I don't want to haul her back. Before that though, I'll just say a few things.

Rin: No killing. Got it… at least I'll try… no promises. If she goes for a killing blow I'm not holding back. I think I'll go at this one unarmed *evil grin* Kaede! *hands Kaede her zanpaku-to* take good care of it

Kaede: Rin, are you sure that's a good idea?

Rin: Yep, I'll be fine****

Rin, I need to know this, what happened to the blue kitten you got awhile back?

Rin: Well, I wouldn't call him a kitten anymore, he's also trained *whistles, and a blue tiger stalks in*

Kaede: Definitely not a kitten

Rin: Come here, Taiyo!

Kaede: Taiyo? I thought his name was Grimmy?

Rin: He wouldn't listen if I called him that, but he listens to Taiyo or Tai

Reaver: Okay then****

In case Grimmjow is beat to a pulp, dead, or anything like that, can you please heal him Unohana? He needs to watch this.

Unohanna: Sure *heals Grimmjow*

Grimmjow: You know she's just gonna do it again, right?****

Also Rin, isn't Grimmjow ALWAYS smirking? I don't know if him smirking when he fell really counts...

Rin: You could say that, but wouldn't someone show at least a _hint_ of surprise if they suddenly fell?****

Kaede, I'm glad to hear you had fun on your date with Captain Hitsugaya!

Kaede: It was great! Thank you!****

Grimmjow, I said I believed you about the Yukarin fainting thing, just that if I wouldn't take Yukarin's word for it if I wasn't sure, since she's a fangirl and all.

Grimmjow: Makes sense****

Rin and Kaede, I fully understand that you two were just protecting yourselves from Grimmjow, but Yukarin didn't see it that way sadly. But don't worry Kaede, she doesn't hate you now, just Rin.

Kaede: Glad to know I'm excused from her wrath****

*a huge Garganta opens and Yukarin, with red and hair and eyes, appears looking like she's ready to kill*

Me: That's my cue! Have fun with your dare, Rin! And just so you know, red hair and red eyes means she's in near killing, or killing mode. *runs far away to avoid getting killed*

Yukarin: *scary voice* Where's Rin? 

Rin: Hiya *points to a note*

***normal voice* Huh? A note?**

Yukarin: It says, "Yukarin, I dared Rin in advance to fight you, you're welcome! Oh, and can someone record this? I want to see this later, thanks!"

Kaede: We already installed cameras in the indestructible room****

Nice! Let's go Rin! *runs into room*

Upon entering room... Yukarin: Toketsu, Fubuki! (Freeze, Snowstorm) Bankai! Fubuki no Arekuruu (Raging Snowstorm) Let's go!

Rin: *yawns* Yeah yeah *gets ready to fight* Come at me, I'm going unarmed****

After the fight...

Rin: *walks out of the room as if nothing happened, unconscious Yukarin being dragged by her wrist*

**Me: What happened?**

Rin: *stretches, then notices a drop of blood fall from her wrist to her face* Hmph, looks like I got a cut… she came at me with bankai and I basically knocked her unconscious. I toyed with her a little first of course, otherwise it would have been no fun****

Me: ...Woah... *pokes Yukarin, who looks nearly dead* What happened in there? Did someone record it?

Rin: Just go watch the video… Grimmjow? Where are you? *sets Tai on him when she finds him* Good Tai! *throws Tai a raw steak*****

After watching video...

Me: Wow, I figured something like this would happen, but... *stares at Rin frightfully* Yikes...

Rin: Ah, I was holding back… you did say not to kill her****

We'll leave after I'm done here, can you heal Yukarin in the meantime, Orihime? And in case he's been killed or anything again, can you heal Grimmjow as well Orihime? I'll be needing him.

Orihime: Sure *starts healing Yukarin and Grimmjow*****

Thanks, I'll say some Truths and Dares.

1: Rin: Pass on Uryu's 10,000 horrible deaths to Nnoitora please.

Rin: Now why didn't I think of that? *wrapping her wrist in bandages* You know, Yukarin cut me pretty bad… if the cut had been not even half an inch to the right more it would have gotten the sensitive inside of my wrist… she knows waaaaay too much about human anatomy to be taken lightly. Now then… *throws Nnoitora in a lava pit* 10,000 horrible deaths… BEGIN!****

2: Rin: You offically scare me, so I'll be nice and dare you to go on a date with Gin.

Rin: Thank you! For both statements! Give me one sec, Ichi-chan! *runs off to get changed*

_A few minutes later…_

Rin: *walks in with her wrist still bandaged, but wearing a white dress.*

_Looks like my profile pic, but usually wears jeans, a graphic tee and a hoodie._

Rin: Alright, let's go!

Ichimaru: Well, come on *leads Rin out*

_Two hours later…_

Rin: That was amazing, Gin *kisses his cheek*

Kaede: Gin? What happened to Ichi-chan?

Rin: Tell ya later****

3: I dare... Byakuya to dare someone for revenge for all the amusement park stuff!

Byakuya: So that means… Yachiru. Do all of my paperwork for a month

Reaver: Nice one****

4: Grimmjow: Who would you rather date? Yukarin or Rin? *has voice recorder ready*

Grimmjow: Well *looks at Rin and Ichimaru* Seeing as how Rin hates my guts and from the looks of them now has something going on with Ichimaru, Yukarin****

5: Can we have a "Torture Spoon-head, Aizen, and Tosen special" in 2 chapters? We could use the dolls Szayel made for it... *laughs evilly*

Kaede: Sure!

Rin: Oh yeah! I forgot about those! *grabs her Grimmjow doll and grins evilly* now then… *flicks the mask on the doll*

Grimmjow: OW! DAMMIT! Rin, THAT FREAKIN HURT!

Rin: It was supposed to****

I'm good for now, Grimmjow, you're carrying Yukarin home.

Grimmjow: *rolls eyes* Of course I am *grabs Yukarin*****

Okay then, we'll be leav- Wait, I need to know something. When Yukarin fainted after my dare, what did Grimmjow do that made her freak out so much, Kaede? When I got back she was passed out and she was pinker than Senbonzakura...

Kaede: Just a kiss… though I swear his mouth was open****

...WHAT? Grimmjow, we need to have a talk as soon as we get Yukarin home! *pushes Grimmjow while he's carrying her* Don't drop her...

And sorry Rin, I'm not going to kill him, or let Yukarin kill him.

Rin: You should****

Oh, and bye everyone! *waves as going into Garganta*

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: See ya!

Reaver: Later! Next is **K.K.o.t.S.S**. Hello

**hey im back and i brought my Oc her name is Guilt (dont ask) **

Rin: I won't ask, but I'll guess… would it be that she's a homunculus? (FMA)

**any way i really think this is halarious and can i leave her with u i have homework. **

Kaede: Sure****

Guilt: your leaving me here?

me: yes. she has my dares oh before i leave (dont kill me) but i think Uryu is cool. Why? he has a bow. do what you want with her oh and ill try to get her back by the next chpter or next next one *leave through black swirl portal*

Rin: The bow part is cool… but his personality sucks

Uryuu: Mean****

Guilt: great why'd she leave me why not yuri oh K.K.o.t.S.S is a girl she told me 2 ask dares 4 toshiro and ulquiora 1st toshiro kiss karin ichigo cant hurt him 

Rin: Okay *glances at Kaede* you okay with that?

Kaede: I guess *kind of unhappy*

Toshiro: Let's get this over with *kisses Karin*

**and ulqui has to hug orohime dont ask me why i have no clue *sit next to shuuhei***

Rin: Well, go on Ulquiorra! It's just a freakin hug!

Ulquiorra: This is stupid *hugs Orihime*

Kaede: Well, I got the pic

Rin: Good

Guilt: Next up is **LadyOfSlytherin101**. Hello

**Emma: *giggling insanely* Look look what me and Yachi got! *waves photos* They're of Sissy and Ukikin! *photos of walks in the park, drinking tea on the porch, cuddling on the couch, and asleep in each others arms.* **

Rin: Looks like Eli's really enjoying herself

**I've never seen Sissy so happy before! Ukikin is so much better for her than that meanie who used her to get better grades. Anyway Miss Rin and Kaede dare her to kiss her crushes before Ukikin.**

Rin: Okay****

Oh Ukikin how do you feel about Sissy? *sits with Yachiru on Kenpachi's shoulders*

Ukitake: She's really kind and funny, I love being around her****

Me: *pops through portal wearing shorts and tank* Hey I was yoga with a frien- *flash of blonde streaks through and my hair ribbon disappears as well as Renji* GET BACK HERE YOU CRAZY CAT MONSTER AND PUT RENJI BACK! 

Guilt: Was that Emma?

**Ugh sorry about that. I'm worried about Renji. Sorry! Ok So outta the responses from last time Rin I like yours and Ichigos too so you both get to pick! so pm me the dares. and Ury dork.**

Rin: Okay! Thanks!

Ichigo: Sure thing

Uryuu: So I've been told****

Reaver why did you blush last chapter?

Reaver: Uh… um…

Kaede: Looks like someone's a little shy

Reaver: Am not!

Rin: I think it was when you clung to him... he wasn't expecting it

Reaver: *looks down*****

ugh sleepy night. Oh make sure I dont Intend to share Jushiro. ill get Renji tomorrow whats left of him. too tired right now

Rin: Sure… just get him back before Remuki comes

Kaede: Yeah, she'll be pissed if he's not here

Reaver: Bye

Rin: Before we go… Yumichika?

Yumichika: What?

Rin: Some tips… grow your hair to your shoulders and *grabs Nanao's clipboard* Stop *whacks him* Talking *whack* About *whack* Beauty *whack* And ugliness *whack* All *whack* The *whack* Time! *whack*

Yumichika: OW!

Rin: Seriously, do those two things and girls might actually find you attractive

Yumichika: *rolls eyes and walks away*

Kaede: Well, at least you tried

Rin: *rolls eyes* Well, that's it for today!

**A/N: Finally figured out why my poll wasn't working! Now it's up for a week… reset the timer**


	14. Chapter 14

Kaede: Oi! You two! *smacks Rin and Ichimaru over the back of the head* It's time for Truth or Dare, not lip-locking!

Rin: Geez, why didn't you stop us before it started?

Kaede: *smirks* I wanted to see your reaction… first up is **Starrk's Biggest Fangirl**. Hello

***Kaijumaru walks in carrying Texika who looks like she's about to have a heart attack***

Rin: What happened?****

Kaijumaru: Sorry about this...Texika read the recent Bleach chapter, and it's seriously scared her.

Texika: ...

Kaede: Understandable****

Kaijumaru: So I will be doing the dares for her.

Kaijumaru: First dare...since she doesn't like Quincies anymore...Uryu, and the Vandenreich have to let them selves be killed by Head Captain Yamamoto, and they can't defend themselves.

Rin: Thank you! Now do it

Uryuu: Why me?

Kaede: Why not?

Yamamoto: Well this gets rid of our enemies****

Kaijumaru: Now then...the next dare is this...I want the other Zanpakutos to be included in this.

Zanpaku-tos: Sweet****

Kaijumaru: and in regards to that...Muramasa has to kill Kouga, and Kouga cannot defend himself.

Muramasa: Interesting *kills Kouga*

Rin: That it was****

Kaijumaru: That is all I have to say so I'll be going now.

Texika: *still scared* God I hope those three will be ok...

Kaede: I'm sure they'll be fine****

*Kaijumaru and Texika leaves*

Rin: Feel better!

Kaede: See ya! Next up is **MontyG377**. Hi

***Reaver's eyes suddenly widen, and the bandages literally rip themselves apart. His eyes change colors, and his weapon becomes two single-handed executioner's axes, bound to him by chains***

Rin: *eyes narrow* You again****

Nemesis: * For the first time, he isn't grinning. A large frown crosses his face, and a killing intent far worse than anyone in the studios pushes down on everything in a five-mile radius*

Kaede: Someone looks mad

Rin: *silences Kaede with a glare*****

What was that? *Voice is dripping with venom and hate*

Rin: You heard me****

You wish to fight? 

Rin: Yeah, is there something wrong with that? *drawing zanpaku-to*

**Fine. But, because of your insolence, I'm not holding back, girlie**

Rin: I would be insulted if you did… Bankai! *turns into two twin pistols* Hadesu no tsuinpisturu

Ichigo: I thought her bankai was a machine gun

Kaede: Rin and my zanpaku-tos are somewhat… special. We've each got two bankai forms. She's got the machine gun, Akuma no kikan ju (machine gun of the devil) and twin pistols, Hadesu no tsuinpisturu (twin pistols of Hades) while I've got the flamethrower, Hametsu no kaen hosha-ki (flamethrower of doom) and a flaming whip, Hononomuchi (whip of flames)

Ichigo: Weird

***He raises his right ax* Slaughter, Sombra Diablo...**

*Becomes an eight-foot tall demon with armored legs and arms, and a gruesome mouth in his stomach*

Rin: Do you expect me to be scared?****

And just to be sure that I will win... *Raises both axes*

Slaughter eternally, Pesadilla Rey Demonio...

Rin: Two huh? This'll be fun

Kaede: Rin, are you sure this is a good idea?

Rin: I'll be fine****

*The air fills with an extremely heavy reiatsu, causing most weak members to pass out. Nemesis has partially reverted to his original form, his height and head returning to normal, with the exception that his hair is white and as long as Ichigo's in Mugetsu. His claws have now become very large, with three fingers each, and three tails swish behind him. He grins.*

Kaede: Whoa, that's weird

Rin: Looks formidable****

Segunda Etapa... Now, let's fight in my turf... *Melts into the shadows, and grabs Rin's leg before pulling her in too*

Rin: *lets out a small squeak of surprise*

_They are gone for almost an hour_****

-After Fight-

*Nemesis is standing up, panting heavily.* 

Rin: *panting with a cut down her left arm* What, too much for ya?****

Nemesis: Well... girlie *pant*... it seems that we will have to finish this another day... have fun living with the repercussions of what you did to his body... *laughter, before he falls unconscious. The bandages reform and rewrap, and Reaver now lays unconscious on the ground*

Rin: Reaver! REAVER! Unohanna, quick!

Unohanna: *nods and starts tending to Reaver*

Rin: What did I just do…?

Ichimaru: *puts arm over Rin's shoulder* He'll be fine, dont'cha worry

Rin: *sits in corner and pulls her knees up to her chest* What… did I just do?

Kaede: Rin, I warned you about this… you can't handle lifting a sword on a friend

Rin: *ignoring Kaede* Urahara?

Kaede: ?

Kisuke: What?

Rin: You're good with special training, right?

Urahara: I guess you could say that

Rin: Help me find a way to fight Nemesis without hurting Reaver

Urahara: In other words, teach you how to wound the spirit but not the body

Rin: I guess you could say that

Kaede: Rin, what're you-

Rin: I'm leaving for the rest of the chapter *stands up and follows Urahara away*

Kaede: Alright Guilt, you're hosting with me for this *glances at Reaver*

Unohanna: He'll be fine with some rest

Kaede: That's good

Guilt: Okay, next is **Amateur SoulReaper**. Hi

**Eva: Hey people!**

Anna: Hey *Toshiro is being held onto by Anna*

Kaede: *growls* hi****

Eva: Kaede before you ask, Last night I was able to pull Anna off of him and lock her in her room and Toshiro just stayed in the guest room. So I don't think it was a horrible night.

Anna: *pouts* it was for me. Didn't you hear me banging on my door?

Eva: the entire neighborhood heard you. Also let go of him! *grabs Toshiro and is pulling him between her and Anna* 

Toshiro: Owowowowowowowow! You're gonna tear me in half!

**Let go! *Anna let's go* Finally! Sorry about that Toshiro. *pats him on the head* Now here's some advise run away unless you want that to happen again.**

Toshiro: Don't have to tell me twice *shunpos to the other side of the room*****

Wow... he's a fast boy.

Anna: Kaede I'll fight you for Toshiro! *she walks into the other room* Shine bright, Shakunetsu no taiyo! Bankai! *her zanpaku-to grows longer and turns into a sword of fire*

Kaede: Sword huh? *evil grin* I'll stay out of reach then. Bankai! *giant flaming whip* Hononomuchi *follows Anna into the room*****

Eva: Have fun! Okay, you know I hope she'll be alright, Anna can be really scary and strong if she wants to be. Also, Rin, how did the kitten I gave you turn into a Tiger? I was sure it was a regular cat.

Guilt: Hold on a sec *pulls out phone and dials Rin* Rin?

Rin: *pant* what? *pant*

Guilt: Eva wants to know how Tai became a tiger

Rin: Grew up I guess… can't talk right now, bye *gunshots are heard before the line goes dead*

Guilt: Urahara must really be pushing her****

Okay, about yesterday at the end of the chapter, it might be annoying at times when he talks like that, wait srcatch that, it's annoying most of the time when he talks like that, but I like Yumachika, even when he does talk about beauty most of the time.

Guilt: Yumichika, did you at least _consider_ Rin's suggestions?

Yumichika: Of course not****

Hey Ichigo, how was it dying two times yesterday? Horrible? 

Ichigo: Hated it

**Good.**

Now, Gin, go buy me a panther. 

Ichimaru: Okay…? *buys Eva a panther*****

Yay! I'm gonna call you Grimmy! Now, go kill Grimmjow, Grimmy! Get killed by your own kind Grimmjow!

Guilt: *holding video camera* Rin's gonna die from laughter when she gets back

Grimmjow: What the hell?****

That was for my enjoyment, and Rin's. Okay, back to business, if you can call this business, Yachiru, go eat as much candy as you want, then go lock yourself in a room.

Yachiru: CANNNDDDYYY!

Guilt: Now you have to lock yourself in a room

Yachiru: *pouts* awww *locks herself in a room*****

Uryuu, go anywhere you want away from this place, anywhere.

Uryuu: Thank you *runs to the waterfall place where he likes to train*

Guilt: He does know we all know about that place, right?****

*Anna comes out of the room covered in scratches and blood*

Kaede: *walks out with quite a few burns and cuts* good fight****

Anna: That was fun! Guess no one won Kaede.

Eva: Anna... give me your zanpaku-to. Now.

Anna: hmph, fine. *hands Eva her zanpaku-to*

Eva: Kaede, sorry about her but now that I have her zanpaku-to, Anna, go home.

Kaede: *wipes blood from face* I couldn't let Rin get all of the fights****

Anna: What? Why? *pouts*

Eva: look at what you did to Kaede.*points at Kaede* Now go!

Kaede: it looks worse than it is****

Anna: Fine. *walks away*

Eva: wow, easier than I thought it would be. Okay, Toshiro, sorry about her. And, Kaede, I talked to Toshiro last night and it turned out that Anna didn't do anything too major. 

Kaede: *sighs with relief* That's good

**He told me that after they left they went to an amusement park, she threw up on him, which disgusts me, and after he got clean clothes and much apologizing they went to the movies. She exaggerated, I guess to make you jealous, Kaede. But the reason he was pale was that afterwards she chased him around trying to kiss him and once she caught him she kissed him multiple times, and then they went on a rollercoaster and that time, he, got sick. He was pale from the kisses and the rollercoaster.**

Kaede: *looks at Toshiro* sorry for getting all overprotective

Toshiro: Don't mention it****

Oh, also, Rukia, beat Ichigo up for me would ya? I still hate him for some reason, I don't know, I guess I'm just in a hating people with strange hair mood, other than Yachiru.

Ichigo: You callin my hair strange?

Rukia: Yes *beats up Ichigo*****

Well that's all, bye people!

Guilt: Bye!

Kaede: See ya! Next up is **LadyOfSlytherin101**. Hi there!

***pips in with Ukitake in tow and sits in his lap* K Guilt that was not Emma. Think back to when I mentioned A Friend of mine earlier. **

Guilt: Ah, I see

**Said friend streaked through last night and took Renji and my hair ribbon *yells at Kura* Bring him back! I don't wanna be on the receiving end of Remuki's wrath! And quit stealing my hair ties! Im not Captain Kuchiki so quit acting like Yourichi and taking my hair ties!**

*in distance* Never!

*sighs* i tried. 

Kaede: We'll hold Remuki back for ya

**Alright so I have to kiss the guys I had a crush on right? **

Kaede: Yup

***sighs* Fine**

*gets up* just dont kill me...

*Kisses in order of crush* Kisuke Ichigo Byakuya... Uryu and Grimmjow *finishes off with a nice sweet kiss with Ukitake* Uryu you are cute but kinda dorky

Uryuu: Thanks for the… semi-compliment ****

Rin I agree about Draco sad to say he is already taken by the blonde menace that took Renji *cowers in fear*

Kaede: I'm pretty sure Rin wouldn't be worried about that…****

Oh Kiyone! How do feel about your Captain and I steady dating?

Kiyone: D-d-dating? AH CAPTAIN'S DATING! AAAHHHH

Kaede: Calm down girl! It's not a big deal!****

oh and reactions of the guys i kissed? 

Kisuke: Glad at least one person likes me

Kaede: I'm pretty sure more do, they just don't come here and tell you… wait, why are you even here? WHERE DID YOU LEAVE RIN?

Kisuke: She's training with Tessai

Kaede: You better not have left her in a ditch like you did to Ichigo

Kisuke: I didn't! She's almost done, too

Guilt: That fast?

Kisuke: Yup. She learns fast. The way it is now is Hadesu no tsuinpisturu now only harms the spirit, while Akuma no pistoru and Akuma no kikan ju harm the body.

Kaede: Almost done huh… good for her

Rin: *walks in panting* *glares at Urahara* That… was… too… exhausting…****

Hmmm oh and whats this about photos? *raises eyebrow eerily similar to Professor Snape*

Guilt: Don't worry! We won't use them against you!****

Captain Kuchiki Ichigo tried to kill you cause you tried to kill him first remember?

Byakuya: I was under orders****

Gin do the Foxtrot with Rin *pun intended* and dont forget the ears and tail! Heres a pair too Rin! Have fun!

Rin: *no longer exhausted* Kawaii!~ *puts on ears and tail* Come on, Gin! *dances with Ichimaru*****

Now for the next victim... *grins evilly**singsong* Oh Ichigo its your turn with Emma and Kisuke bet u were surprised to see her eat that much. Kids like a vaccum a bottomless one at that and the punishments are over I dont like being mean.

Kisuke: She ate me into bankruptcy…

Ichigo: Why do I get stuck with her?

Kaede: *pouts* so that means I have to give Kyouraku back his hats *hands back hats*

Kyouraku: Thank you****

And Jushiro thanks for the earlier comment. *kisses nose* and yes we are very happy together!

Rin: You look really happy!

Guilt: Oh! Almost forgot! *shows Rin video of panther attacking Grimmjow*

Rin: *is currently laughing so hard that she can't speak*****

Orohime I wanna say that I greatly respect you. You pulled through and proved you are not a total ditz. 

Orihime: Thank you!

**I wish you and Ulqiorra the best of luck. **

Ulquiorra: *rolls eyes*

Kaede: *gasp* Ulquiorra showed emotion!

**And dont hate me No one is allowed to make her do stupid dares that kill or humiliate her in anyway shape or form ever. Uryu sorry dude cant help you. **

Kaede: We'll try, but if we get a really good one we're doing it

**if you do feel my wrath! Earth and Sky! Sun and Moon! Day and Night! Summer and Winter! Opposites combine and form Your eternal dance! Dance Forever Yin and Yang!*one white bade with a black hilt a white ribbon at the end with little black bells thats Yin she's the harsher of the two and Yang is Her counterpart Yang is more softspoken kinda like an older brother so his blade is the same as Yin's only opposite they both have branching vines of the opposite color on the blades. Bankai form they become a double ended sword Basically they have the opposite power of the other control of elements and such Yang is good for healing and such Yin is more destructive. My clothes change to short sleevless white Kimono with a black obi tied to look like wings the white ribbon becomes a headband and the black is wrapped around the right thigh I also wear a a red choker with a Yin Yang symbol on it the choker is only bit of color in bankai**

Rin: Wow, that sounds kinda pretty

Kaede: So basically, we've got to fight you every time we make Orihime do a stupid dare that will kill her or humiliate her… we'll risk it for a few, but only if they're really good****

K now Captain Zaraki fight in my Bankai form!

Kenpachi: Sure *grins*

Kaede: Indestructible room, please. We are not going to destroy Rin's studio

***Pants* you are a worthy opponent Captain**

Kenpachi: *grins* as are you****

Grimmjow I forgot to ask do you wanna hang at my house until Rin cools down?

Grimmjow: That would be great

Rin: Awww… *punches Nnoitora*****

Kaede here its a shock collar that shocks anyone undesirable that comes too close to Hitsugaya. 

Kaede: *smirks* Yay!

**Hopefully this will make up for the long winded explanation and the Orihime deal. Sorry Reaver. So far no luck with Renji until I can get him back I volunteer myself to take over his duties until i can get him back. I see her tomorrow when she picks me up for the day so I'll try tomorrow.**

Kaede: Just get him back as soon as you can

Rin: Yeah, no worries. We can handle Remuki

Guilt: Last up is **turtlebuddies**. Hi

**Yuuki: Turtle is coming.**

Kaede: Okay, we'll wait until she gets here****

turtle: Sorry, I've been busy and stuff and why are you eating popcorn away from everyone else?

Yuuki: I like my space and I've been enjoying what has been happening.

turtle: What happened?

Yuuki: Figure that out yourself.

turtle: *mutters* She-devil.

Yuuki: Your a female also so I'm not the only one.

turtle: whatever *take out a laptop out of nowhere*

Rin: Yay! Magic trick!****

Yuuki: Where did you get that?

turtle: *big smile* Magic.

Yuuki: *rolls eyes*

turtle: Come over here where everyone else is.

Yuuki: No.

turtle: *leans over while reading previous chapters to Kaede and Rin* She hates being ordered around, but she only respects the captains. *leans back to normal position* So! Yuuki, who do you like or, at least, respect here?

Kaede: Good question!****

Yuuki: Since I'm a tenth seat, I will tell you who I like in order from five to one.

Everyone else, except the captains of course, I hate you. 

Rin: You should check out my Kaien blackmail collection then! You'll love it! I've got a lot *smirks*

Kaien: Anything worse than the squirrel?

Rin: Well, I have that one time with the fire and-

Kaien: *puts hand over Rin's mouth* enough said

**And especially you! Noble pig eating fish cracker snob!**

turtle: *Not looking over at Yuuki* Hey!

Guilt: Well, that was a little mean, dont'cha think?****

Yuuki: Anyways, what about you turtle?

turtle: from five to one? Well,

Yuuki: wait a minute! Someone is missing!

turtle: Not telling.

Rin: Come on, tell us!

Kaede: Nothing's gonna happen if you tell!

Guilt: *glances at Toshiro and Gin* hopefully****

Yuuki: Anyways, its just my truths and dares today.

Ikkaku, have you ever blinded someone with your bald head?

Ikkaku: No, and I'd like to kick your ass for asking a stupid question like that****

I can kick your ass any day of the week!

Ikkaku: Bring it on!****

turtle: Stop trying to pick a fight with everyone.

Yuuki: I don't care! Hate those cocky lieutenants! Except for everyone on my list of course, you have my okay.

turtle: *starts to shuffle cards*

Yuuki: *picks up a hammer* Stop playing Solitaire! *throws hammer*

turtle: *ducks* You missed. Heads up!

_A surprised scream is heard from behind everyone…_****

I think you hit someone, Yuuki...

Yuuki: Their problem.

Isshin: Ow… *clutching head*****

Anyways, Shuuhei, answer my question with all honesty. Are you a pervert?

turtle: That was very blunt.

Hisagi: What the hell? Of course not!

Rin: Where the hell did _that_ come from?

Kaede: What the? How did you come up with that?

Guilt: What a weird question… I would have asked Kyouraku that

Kyouraku: That's mean****

Yuuki: On to the dares!

Grimmjow, I dare you to hug Nnoitra.

Rin: *snickers* then I can kick you both at the same time

Grimmjow: *rolls eyes, then hugs Nnoitora*

Rin: *kicks Nnoitora so his head slams into Grimmjow's mask* Strrrrrrrrike!****

turtle: I dare someone to lock Yuuki and Hisagi in a room. By the way, Hisagi, you're going to play your guitar while in there.

Hisagi: Okay…?****

-less than half a minute later-

Yuuki: *Kicks down the door* I've had it!

Rin: What happened?

Hisagi: ?****

turtle: You broke the door! *whispers to Rin and Kaede* she's a very talented musician, even though she's a Soul Reaper. She hates it when someone plays an instrument out of tune. 

Hisagi: OUT OF TUNE?

**Sorry Hisagi, and Rin. I'll make sure I get another door and I'll help you with your work, Hisagi, just to make it up.**

Hisagi: I DON'T NEED HELP!

Rin: Calm down there, Hisagi-kun. Thanks for the help with the door****

Yuuki: I will get my revenge on you.

turtle: *waves a lazy hand at her* Sure you will. See you guys later.

Guilt: Bye****

Yuuki: May the odds be in your favor.

Kaede: Shut up! Hunger Games sucks!

Rin: No they don't!

Kaede: They do!

Rin: They don't!

Guilt: Shut up!

**A/N: Ugh… I now have to swim daily as well as school and physical therapy so I might not be getting them up as often anymore… and I'll be having more homework now since we're approaching finals in a few weeks**


	15. Chapter 15

Kaede: Good, you two stopped on your own this time *looks at Rin and Gin*

Rin: *shrugs* like I was gonna let it happen twice… first up is **MontyG377**

***Reaver remains unconscious, and breaks out with a fever. A Garganta opens, and Monty walks out.***

Rin: Hey, Monty****

Monty: Hey, just checking in on Re- *stops and stares at Reaver, eyes wide. He sighs*

It was Nemesis, wasn't it?

Kaede: Somewhat

Rin: Nemesis and I got into a fight *looks sadly at Reaver* I'm sorry, really****

*Sigh* Listen, there is something you need to know about Reaver and Nemesis. The fact of the matter is, they are one and the same. When Reaver became a Hollow, all of his negative emotions and ideas split off into a symbiotic entity, Nemesis. Nemesis is everything Reaver isn't: psychotic, manipulative, cruel, sadistic, and unemotional. But, although he has a completely different personality, doesn't mean that they aren't the same. Bottom line, if you kill Nemesis, even if you don't wound the body, you will kill Reaver as well. It's his price that he had to pay.

Rin: Price huh? Well, here's my idea about that. That is technically not a price, because a price is paid when someone makes a choice and turning into a Hollow is _not_ a choice so there's gotta be a way around it. Go AP smartness!

Kaede: You are an idiot. Monty just said, there's nothing we can do!

Rin: There's gotta be because it's not a price *smirks*

Kaede: *facepalm* I don't get your sense

Rin: I know you don't

**But, I won't worry about him too much. He'll be awake in about two chapters, but don't move him. Although you healed the wounds on Reaver, Nemesis still has his, and they could open on Reaver.**

Rin: *feels bad* I… um… sorry about those…

Kaede: You were doing what you had to do

Rin: He's gonna come back, you know *looks down* he said so. He's gonna want to fight me again, and then I'm just gonna get him hurt even more

Kaede: Come on, Rin, there's not much more we can do about it****

So, I'll be doing a few dares and questions.

First, Harribel, I dare you to go on another date with Reaver in a few chapters. It'll cheer him up.

Harribel: Sure thing****

Second, Rin and Kaede, go on a date with Gin and Hitsugaya, respectively. 

Rin: *mood brightened* Yay! Give me a sec! *goes of to get changed*

Kaede: Um, one second, Hitsugaya-kun *goes off to get changed*

Rin: Let's go! *grabs Gin's arm and smiles. She has changed into a black skirt and a blue blouse*

Kaede: Um, ready? *has changed into a red dress*

Toshiro: *nods*

_Each pair goes on their dates_

Rin: Thanks Monty! *kisses Gin*

Kaede: Oi! *cuffs Rin on the back of the head* now's not the time for that!

Rin: *rubbing head* Hey!****

Third, Kenpachi, dance in your underwear.

Rin: *chuckling with a camera* our Kenpachi collection is getting big****

Fourth, Nnoritora, I dare you to get killed by everyone on the set, and you can't fight back.

Rin: Thank you! *beats Nnoitora*

Kaede: Geez, save some for everyone else!

Rin: But it's no fun if I hold back!

Kaede: If you don't hold back, there's no more Nnoitora left for us to beat up!

Rin: *pouts* Fine****

Fifth, I dare Rin and Kaede to send everyone they don't like to the moon without any oxygen masks or suits.

Rin: Hm… that would be Uryuu, Aizen, Nnoitora, Grimmjow, I would say Orihime but I don't feel like fighting Eli right now so she's off the hook, Zommari, SzayelApporo, Tosen… forgetting anyone?

Kaede: Throw the Vandenreich in there

Rin: Good idea****

That's it for me. See ya. *Jumps through Garganta*

Rin: Bye Monty

Kaede: See ya.

Guilt: Next is **Yukarin-SoulReaper**. Hi

**Me: Hello! We're back again!**

Rin: Hi!****

Yukarin: Hi... ! *hides behind Uryu at sight of Rin*

Rin: Um…?****

Me: You must've really scared her, Rin, I don't blame you for it though, she's crazy at times. She might be hiding behind people for awhile, people who don't scare her much. No offense Uryu. 

Uryuu: None taken

Rin: I scared her…? But I was fighting unarmed! Kaede had my zanpaku-to! And I swear I didn't use kidou… not my style****

Yukarin: *timidly* H-hi, Kaede, R-Rin...

Rin: Hi! *smiles*

Kaede: Yo****

Me: But how did you beat her so bad? She's at least a strong enough Arrancar to be the Quinto (5th) Espada... *whispers so Nnoitora doesn't hear* She beat the stuffing out of Nnoitora once, it was awesome!

Rin: Arrancar…? I beat the shit outta Nnoitora daily... hey, I'm actually kinda missing my annoying punching bag that I sent to the moon *pouts* and there's no one else here to beat up… just kicks, mostly, I tried not to do anything too harsh****

Oops, I never mentioned she was an Arrancar did I? My bad. *sweat drop*

Kaede: *facepalm* another one?

Rin: There's nothing wrong with that

Kaede: I know****

Yukarin: Um, R-Rin, I'd like to say that you're a really powerful opponent, so thanks for fighting me... I hope I didn't hurt you too bad...

Rin: Not really! *wrist still in bandages, though* the only bad one was my wrist… *grabs wrist protectively* if you had cut not even half an inch more to the right I would have bled to death****

Me: Good! No acting like a sore loser now! *pats head*

Yukarin: *not behind Uryu anymore* Do I look like a sore loser? *annoyed*

Guilt: No you don't****

Yukarin: But, Rin, I was really impressed when you were standing up to even your own rules for Ichigo's sake. I think that was really kind and brave of you...

Rin: Thank you, I would have done it for anyone *thinks for a few seconds* okay, almost anyone. Considering what happened to his mom and how much he cares for his sisters and Rukia, I couldn't let anyone cross that line. If it had been someone else in Ichigo's position I would have probably done the same thing. *glances at Reaver* it came at a price though *looks down sadly*****

Me: Looks like Yukarin really respects you now, Rin. She actually wasn't going to come, because she was scared. But... Seeing you stand up for Ichigo made her want to come again.

Yukarin: So... I hope we can have fun here, Rin, Kaede, everyone...

Rin: Of course

Kaede: That's what we're here for****

Me: I've never seen her act like this before... *looks a bit teary eyed*

Awkward silence...

Me: ...Ahh! I can't take this anymore! *punches Mayuri through wall* *kicks Barragan through same hole*

Kaede: Good choices on who to beat up!****

Yukarin: Wow, nice hits! My turn! *kicks Nnoitora through hole in the wall* That's for attacking Grimmjow!

Rin: Get your own jumping bag!*grabs Nnoitora's face and slams him into the ground*

Kaede: Protective much?

Rin: I want him to be in tip-top shape so that I can beat him up!****

Me: Yay! I got to beat up Mayuri and Barragan, and break the silence!

Rin: Good for you!****

Yukarin: Hehe, and I got to beat up Nnoitora! *hair turns light pupple* Anyway, time for some dares right?

Kaede: Uh huh****

Me: Yup! You first!

Yukarin: Okay, Kisuke: Find a way to make a doll of SzayelAporro! Like the ones he makes.

Kisuke: Okay! *a few hours later, he hands a doll to Yukarin*****

Me: Ooh! I want one! *stares at Szayel with a hint of murderous intent*

Rin: I second that *grins evilly*****

Yukarin: Uh, I meant so we could have the complete collection... And I'm the scary one? *gasps* Watch out everyone, she has almost all of your dolls, only Mayuri and Szayel are safe for now.

Kaede: *looks at the doll Kisuke made* I would say just Kurotsuchi now****

Me: How could I forget those? *starts breaking parts of the Barragan doll*

Kaede: *evil grin, then starts torturing Aizen with her doll* fun****

Yukarin: I'll take the Rin and Kaede ones, so they'll at least be safe. Rin and Kaede, here are your dolls.

Rin: thanks

Kaede: How do I get rid of it without hurting myself? *accidentally drops doll* OW! *clutches head* I dropped myself on my head!

Rin: *laughing, but shuts up when Kaede glares at her*****

Me: I wasn't going to hurt those ones you know. Anyway, Everyone except Rin, Gin, Kaede, Toshiro, Ukitake, if he's here, Reaver, and-

Yukarin: Grimmjow!

Me:...Right. The rest do the Lucky Dance! Ikkaku, lead the way! If anyone excused wants to, go ahead. Yukarin, do you have the video camera ready?

Yukarin: Of course!

Kaede: Yukarin, give us a copy of the tape afterwards

Rin: You mean we're really gonna…? *starts giggling* This'll be fun!

_Rin and Kaede proceed to karate chop every male between the legs when they balance on top of their zanpaku-to._****

Me: *down on the floor laughing* Yukarin, you do the next one.

Yukarin: Okay, Um... I know! Kon: Have a tea party with Yuzu and Yachiru!

Me: I'm recording this. Maybe I should start a blackmail collection too...

Kon: Oh no…

Yuzu: Come on! *drags Kon away*****

Yukarin: Right. Rin: the name "Rin" makes me think of Vocaloids, so I dare you to sing Antichlorobenzene!

Me: Yay! Vocaloids!

Rin: Um… sure

~kurushikute kanashikute  
kuyashikute yametakute  
sore sura mo yurusarezu  
nani mo ka mo ushinau dake de  
tsurasugite nikusugite  
munashikute keshitakute  
nani mo ka mo nagedashite  
tobidashite wamekisakebu yo

kimi wa nani mo shirazu ni  
yoru no machi o kakeru yo  
boku wa nani mo iwazu ni  
sore o tada mite'ru dake  
chiipu na kotoba narabe  
gooru wa doko ni aru no  
ruuru wa soko ni nakute  
moroku kuchihatete yuku

boku wa soshite kataru  
kono yo no subete o tadasu n da to  
boku wa noraneko ni kataru  
boku nara subete o tadaseru yo to  
deki mo shinai chikai furikazashi  
hitori-yogari ni yoishireru  
minna shitte'ru rikai shite'ru  
dakara boku wa kyou mo

sarasarete kowasarete  
sabitsuite kuchihatete  
ari mo shinai uwasa sae  
nagasarete makoto to naru yo  
uso de mo ii kamawanai  
bokutachi ga tadashikute  
kimitachi no tsumibukai  
haitoku o hineritsubusu yo

kono uta ni imi wa aru no  
kono uta ni imi wa nai yo  
kono uta ni tsumi wa aru no  
kono uta ni tsumi wa nai yo

ano uta ni imi wa aru no  
ano uta ni imi wa nai yo  
ano uta ni tsumi wa aru no  
ano uta no tsumi wa

boku wa soshite kizuku  
shosen wa nani mo umidasanai to  
kimi no ikiru kachi wa nani  
noraneko wa mizu ni tsukiotoshita  
imi no nai kotoba ni odorasare  
furimawasare ushinau n da  
nani ga zen da nani ga aku da  
mou nani mo wakaranai  
saa issho ni kuruimashou

boku wa nan no tame ni utau  
parajikurorobenzen  
tada imi mo rikai sezu ni utau  
parajikurorobenzen  
aku o tataku seigi furikazasu  
parajikurorobenzen  
mawaritomeru bokura kizukanai  
oroka na koui

Paradichlorobenzene.  
Paradichlorobenzene.  
Paradichlorobenzene.

arienai yurusanai  
tomaranai kono kimochi  
kono tsurasa kono nikusa  
tsuranuite kokoro o utsu yo  
kurushikute kanashikute  
munashikute keshitakute  
sore sura mo yurusarezu  
akirame wa boku o sukuu kara

uso de mo ii kamawanai  
yurushimashou mitomemashou  
warai sae netami sae  
kuruoshiku aisesou da yo  
zen de mo ii aku de mo ii  
[koro]shimashou nemurimashou  
mou ii yo tsukareta yo  
bokutachi wa sukuwaremasu ka~

Kaede: Good job, Rin!****

Me: Okay, next... Kaede! Pick the Arrancar or whoever in Aizen's army you hate most and beat them to a pulp!

Yukarin: Besides Grimmjow!

Me: *stares at Yukarin* Fangirls can be too overprotective...

Yukarin: *dark aura surrounds her* Is that a prolem?

Me: O-Of course not... *hides behind Shuhei*

Kaede: Gladly! *beats Tosen to a pulp* There's no way in hell he's really blind!****

Yukarin: Anyway... One more, Ulquiorra, Tosen, Aizen, Head Captain Yamamoto, Nnoitora, Yammy, and Keigo, give Yachiru a ton of candy, then run around with her shouting, "CANNNDDDYYY!"

Me: Cameras ready. 

Rin: Best… Blackmail… EVER! *had a separate camera for each person*****

Yukarin: Okay! Time to go!

Me: Alright, Grimmjow, I won't make you take Yukarin home this time.

Grimmjow: Okay****

Yukarin: Aww! Why not?

Me: Because... Would it be okay if Yukarin stayed here for a bit, Kaede? I think it'd be a good thing for her to do.

Kaede: Fine by us****

Yukarin: Hey! You're ditching me!

Me: Maybe... Well, if that's okay, see ya! *opens Garganta and closes it so Yukarin can't get back*

Yukarin: Hey! I'm going to get her when she comes back... Well, I'm here anyway so... *goes to beat up Nnoitora and then Aaroniero*

Rin: My punching bag! *throws Nnoitora through a wall*

Kaede: Protective much?

Rin: No, I just don't want him dead so I can torture him more *smirks*

Kaede: *facepalm* Hopeless

Yukarin: Hey! I'm still here ya know!

Rin: Yeah, we know

Yukarin: *rolls eyes* Next up is **Amateur SoulReaper**. Hi

**Eva: hey!**

Kaede, and Toshiro, just so you know, I locked Anna in her room, then locked the house. So she should be well secure. But, my friend Maya, wanted to come, so here she is.

Kaede: Hi Maya! And thanks with locking Anna up!****

Maya: Hey! I'm Maya!

*gasps* It's, it's... URYUU!

Eva: Yeah... she's an Uryuu fan.

Rin: Run for your life! Another Uryuu fan! Uryuu fans have mental problems! It's contagious! RUN!

Everyone: AAAAHHHHH *runs*****

Well anyway, where's Grimmjow? *Grimmy the panther appears* Go find Grimmjow Grimmy.

Rin: Good Grimmy! You know Grimmjow, I still kinda like you, but it is still REALLY fun to beat you up

Kaede: You are insane

Rin: You are more insane

Kaede: Agreed

Grimmjow: You are weird

Rin: Thank you****

Ya know I think I'm going to keep Grimmy, and every once in a while I'm gonna get him to kill Grimmjow... I like that idea.

Rin: As do I****

Maya: Don't kill Grimmjow!

Rin: I'll kill whoever I want

Yukarin: Don't touch him!

Rin: I like kicking his ass****

Eva: Shut up. No one likes him anymore, at least I don't.

Maya: Hmph.

Eva: okay, so, Rin, here's a hammer. *hands Rin a hammer* go hurt someone.

Maya: are you sure that's a good idea?

Eva: I don't think she'll hurt anyone important. Most likely Grimmjow or Nnoitra.

Rin: Thank you *knocks Nnoitora out with hammer* fun *smashes him to death*****

Maya: *whispers* I still don't trust her with a hammer.

Eva: *whispers* I don't think you should let her hear you say that.

Rin: Hm? Did you two say something? *covered in Nnoitora's blood and grinning*****

Maya: okay, I have a dare. Ikkaku, Kenpachi-

Eva: *whispering* B-but, he scares me.

Maya: There's no need to fear! I'm here!

Eva: your not a super hero...

Maya: yeah I am, sort of, maybe, yeah I'm not.

Kenpachi: What d'ya want?****

Carrying on. Ikkaku, not kenpachi, Shuhei, and Grimmjow, run around in your underwear outside singing the National Anthem of Canada, then after wards you fight each other to the death.

Eva: where did that come from?

Maya: *points to stomach* in here.

Eva: your stomach?

Maya: No, my liver.

Eva: ? Shut up.

Maya: fine... *walks away*

Rin: Um… don't die Hisagi-kun, okay?

Ikkaku: So you're fine with me dying?

Rin: Pretty much, yeah. And you already know my answer about Grimmjow

Grimmjow: Nice to know you think highly of me *sarcasm*

Kaede: Just do the damn dare

Ikkaku: Fine fine

_They do the dare and Ikkaku wins the fight_

Rin: Why you! *beats Ikkaku* I thought I made it clear that _Hisagi-kun_ was supposed to win!

Ikkaku: Not my fault!****

Eva: carrying on.. okay, Uryuu, kill Ichigo with a spork.

Brought to you by Maya.

Rin: Funny!

Kaede: Love it

Yukarin: Here's a specially made spork! *gives Uryuu spork*

Uryuu: Thanks? *stabs Ichigo*****

Maya: NO TIME TO EXPALIN! GET IN THE LLAMA!

Eva: what the?

Maya: NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!

Eva: okay, I take it the llama's outside. So bye people! *leaves*

Rin: ~Here's a llama there's a llama and another little llama funny llama fuzzy llama llama llama duck!~

Kaede: Sing that one more time and I WILL kill you

Rin: I'll sing what I want when I want

Kaede: *facepalm*****

Maya: Okay before I leave, *looks around* You! *points at Aizen* Choke on a tooth pick! 

Rin: Yay! You heard her! *shoves toothpick down Aizen's throat*

Aizen: Ack… can't… breathe…! *dies*****

Bye!

Yukarin: Bye!

Kaede: See ya!

Rin: Later! Next up is **K.K.o.t.S.S**. Hi

**hey im done with homework **

Rin: Glad to hear it!****

guilt:took u long enough

hey i can leave you in daridan

*guilts face goes 3 shades paler then she aready is* 

Kaede: Guilt, what's wrong?****

you wouldnt dare

oh but i would o and if your curious about what daridan is its a black demnsion that will show your darkest fear

guilt:its horrible

Rin: S-scary *shudders*

Kaede: What are you thinking of?

Rin: Like I would tell!****

and i have all the power nessary to open it 

Kaede: Cool

Rin: Just don't use it on us, kay? I'd very much like to forget…****

Guilt: can i stay here 

Yukarin: Sure****

what? i thouhgt you didnt want to be here

i changed my mind

ok? any ways ill get her back later and no she isnt from fma sorry she just a figure i made up in my mind

Kaede: Okay, Rin was just taking a wild guess

Rin: *shrugs* worth a shot****

so i can stay and thats harsh

i dont care oh hears you zampact-to

yeah snow princess (dont know japanesse translation)

Rin: Cool~ ****

hey if you guys want you can use daridan if you want. 

Kaede: Cool! *evil grin*

Rin: ~Where oh where is Nnoitora?~

Kaede: Really?

Rin: Yep! *sends Nnoitora to daridan*

**you know for someone who is slightly bipolar your zampact-to is pretty happy**

kkotss wheres yuri and again harsh!

i locked her up she wouldnt leave me alone oh her realeae is freeze any in our path snow princess now onto my truths and dare ichigo do you like rukia relationship wise? 

Ichigo: What is up with all of these types of questions?!

Rin: Just answer! The more you try to avoid it the more we'll all think that the answer's yes!

Ichigo: She's… um… great to have around

Kaede: That's not what we're looking for

Ichigo: Um…

Rin: Aw forget it I got the point from his unwillingness to answer. It's obviously yes

Ichigo: Hey!

**zaraki you have to lets yachiru do what ever she wants 4 the next 2 chapters **

Kenpachi: Fine, what d'ya want to do?

Yachiru: Concert! Concert! Concert!

Kenpachi: *sighs* fine… let's go

**done see yah *leaves throuh black portal***

Kaede: See ya

Rin: Bye!****

*Guilt returns to seat next to shuuhei*

Rin: Someone have a little cr-

Kaede: *smack* No need to ask that

Rin: Ow!

Yukarin: *rolls eyes* next is **PurpledragoN1997**. Hi!

**Hiya, people! **

Rin: Hi!

Kaede: Hello

**Um, guys, Remuki went out of town where she doesn't have internet. She told me to tell you that you didn't post her last set of dares she left. You said 'These dares from Remuki Katonsa' but you actually posted my dares. Take alook at chapter 13. She is crying because she thinks you guys ignored her because she is annoying. I tried to tell her otherwise but she didn't listen. She asked me to tell you that unless her dares are posted she won't give Renji back. Of, course, I'm sure you guys are strong enough to get him back if you wanted to, but she didn't listen to that either.**

Rin: WHAAA WE DID?

Kaede: *facepalm* Rin you are an idiot

Rin: Like you never did or will accidentally forget anyone! We'll post them… Gomen, Remuki! *bows*****

Brian: To put it straight, she is in angry/upset/worried/assuming fangirl mode.

Brandi: That's a mouthful.

Kaede: Happens to a certain fangirl I know all of the time *looks pointedly at Rin*

Rin: What?****

Purple: Once she comes back from her Gramma's house, she said she might think about reviewing. She will though.

Belle:Yeah. She always was one to change her mind quickly.

Rin: Like someone else I know *stares pointedly at Kaede*

Kaede: What?****

Brian:You're talkin'!

Belle:Huh?

Brandi:You went from loving Uryu to hating him in a matter of 10 seconds! If you had-

Belle:URYU? WHERE? I'LL KILL HIM! *spots Uryu* GGGRRRRRRRR!

Brandi:*holds Uryu down* Get 'em, Sis!

Rin: Go! Go! Go!

Kaede: Chop him up! Chop him up!

Rin: Are you sure you're not related to Barry the Chopper?

Kaede: Not promising anything****

Belle:*pulls out zanpaku-to* GGGRRROOOOOWWWWLLLL!

Purple:While they kill Uryu, I'll give some dares! Ichigo, dump a bucket of pink paint on Byakuya's head!

Ichigo: Gladly *dumps pink paint on Byakuya*

Byakuya: *glares* Scatter, Senbonza-

Kaede: No no no *takes zanpaku-to*

Byakuya: I will kill you both when I get my sword back****

Orihime, watch twenty-one episodes of Twilight Zone!

Kaede: Not humiliating or fatal so do it!

Orihime: *pouts, then watches Twilight Zone* Eeeek!****

Rukia, here is a pill that causes you to grow a foot taller. Eat it and tease Ichigo!

Rukia: Okay *eats pill* HA! Take THAT Ichigo!****

Rangiku, I have something special for you! This liqiud, once injected into your body, causes your breast to shrink considerably! It will wear off once the chapter is over! *injects Rangiku* MUHAHAHAHAHA! I am evil and you know it!

Rangiku: Nononononononononono! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Rin: Heheh awesome… could you do that more often?****

Purple:Next dare, Grimmjow, I want a picture of me and you! Come on!

Brian: Don't let your fro get in the way.

Purple: Oh, shut up! You are just jealous!

Brian: Of what? Getting a picture with Blue-Haired-Guy? Or your fro?

Purple: I LIKE MY FRO! SO THERE! Come on Grimmy! Do you like my fro? Well?

Grimmjow: Um… sure *gets picture taken*****

Brian: Well, come on wolves! We're leaving! Bye, folks!

Kaede: Bye!

Rin: Bye

Guilt: Here's **Remuki Katonsu**.

Rin: Gomen. Remuki! Sincerely!

**Hi, everybody! Me and Renji-sama just got back from Disneyworld! It was GREAT! WASN'T IT, RENJI-SAMA?**

Renji: I guess****

Lucy:Hi, people!

Remuki:My best friend is in love with Baldy! Can you believe it?

Rin: Yes, I can. I happen to know someone else *cough* Keigo's sister *cough* who likes him as well****

Lucy:Well, my best friend is in love with a Pineapple!

Remuki: OH, YEAH? WELL, RENJI-SAMA IS COOLER THAN IKKAKU!

Lucy: NO, IKKAKU IS COOLER THAN RENJI!

Yukarin: Um, guys?****

Remuki:RENJI-SAMA IS COOLER!

Lucy: IKKAKU IS COOLER!

Rin: How about we just-****

Remuki:RENJI-SAMA!

Lucy:IKKAKU!

Kaede: OKAY WE GET IT RENJI AND IKKAKU ARE BOTH COOL!****

Amy: Ichigo beat both of them so SHUT UP!

Remuki: Oh, hi sis...

Lucy: We were just playing, Amy...

Amy: I thought this was a Truth or Dare show. Not a Screaming contest.

Remuki:Hehehe...sorry.

Ichigo: Do I still get to beat them?

Rin: *sigh* just don't kill them, okay?****

Amy: Well, my favorite character is Ichigo.

Ichigo: I'm honored****

Remuki: Weird. Most people don't choose the main character. Have you ever noticed that?

Rin: Yup

Guilt: Usually because the main characters aren't likable

Kaede: I second that****

Lucy: Guuuuys...the dares?

Remuki: Oh, yeah! Amy, why don't you try?

Amy: Okay. Hello. I am Remuki's older sister. I like watching Bleach.

Remuki and Lucy: DUUUUHH!

Rin: Hello!

Yukarin: Hi****

Amy: As I was saying, I would like Ichigo to join my 'Destroy Chappy' club. You will love it, I'm sure!

Ichigo: THANK YOU!****

Byakuya, you must go to twenty-one amusement parks with Remuki and Renji!

Byakuya: And the list is getting longer****

Yachiru, you can come too!  


Yachiru: Yay!

**Remuki: In fact, EVERYBODY WHO WANTS TO GO, COME ON! I HAVE FREE TICKETS!**

Rin: Sweet!

Kaede: I wanna go!

Yukarin: Cool****

Lucy: Where did you get all these tickets?

Remuki: My uncle owns all the amusement parks we are going to!

Lucy:*sweatdrop*

Amy: Anybody who does not want to go,*narrows eyes* go anyway.

Kisuke: Scary…**  
**

Ichigo: Everyone? *shudders*

**Remuki: Stop scaring them, Amy! Look, Ichigo is shivering!**

Amy: My apologies. Anyway, Rin, and Kaede, *lowers voice* I have some embaressing pictures of Ichigo, Byakayu, Toshiro, and Renji.*hands over pictures*

Rin: Yay! Gimme! *snatches pictures and starts laughing hysterically*****

Remuki: What are those? HEY! IT'S RENJI-SAMA IN HIS UNDERWEAR! *looks closely* THEY HAVE BATMAN ON THEM!

Renji: Hey!****

Amy: Well, have fun with those. Now, Lucy, give some dares.

Lucy: Oka-a-ay. Umm, Ikkaku,

I had fun on our date. *blush* Umm...*standing so close to Ikkaku, she faints*

Ikkaku: Ah! *starts freaking out and catches her*****

Amy: How did she survive the date, Ikkaku? Did she faint alot? 

Ikkaku: Um, a few times****

Remuki:Well thats all! Bye!

Kaede: Bye!

Rin: Gomenesai! It won't happen again!

Guilt: See ya

Yukarin: Next up is **turtlebuddies**. Hello

**turtle: *gives a weak smile and a short wave***

*walks over and huddles in the emo corner*

Rin: Um, Turtle? What's wrong?****

Yuuki: *muttering darkly to herself*

Kaede: What's that about?****

?: *person with a black cloak walks in and taps Yuuki on the shoulder*

Guilt: Um, who's that?****

Yuuki: What?

?: *nods at turtle*

Yuuki: Speak up, squirt.

?: Apologize.

Yukarin: What'd she do?****

Yuuki: What? I'm not going to apologize after all the he-!

?: *violet eyes start to glow* Apologize.

Yuuki: *Turns pale* I-I-I'm going.

?: *eyes return to a normal violet* good.

Rin: What the? What's with the glowing eyes? They're kinda creepy and intimidating

Kaede: I think they're supposed to be****

Yuuki: *walks over to turtle*

?: The name's Tatari Yami (Haunting Darkness), I'm one of turtle's characters. I'm a zanpakuto and a Senku-sha (Vanguard), which is a race created by turtle. I create illusions that paralyze my enemies.

Rin: Eeep! I'll be nice!

Kaede: Wow for someone who likes to fight some things scare you really easily

Rin: *glares* shut your trap

Kaede: *holds up fist* say that again! I dare you!

Rin: Shut. Your. Trap.

Kaede: Why you! *attempts to punch Rin*

Toshiro: Wait! Kaede! *grabs Kaede's wrist*

Kaede: *blush* Um… gomen, Hitsugaya-kun****

Please excuse Yuuki for being very... difficult. She has a bad reputation for respecting people with certain attitudes... such as Omaeda.

Rin: Good. I don't like him either

Omaede: You're mean!****

Yuuki: *Shouts from the far side of the room* Tell him to crawl into a bush and die!

Kaede: You have ears. Do it

Omaede: Mean… *crawls into a bush and dies*

Rin: Good****

Yami: *ignores the shout* Long story short, after those two came back, Yuuki decided to take vengeance and started playing... *hesitates*

It's Friday

Rin: OH GOD NO!

Kaede: Someone save us

Guilt: Uh guys? I don't think he meant that they were actually going to be playing it. He meant that she already did.

Rin: Phew****

Then... Well, let's just say things got really ugly and turtle became depressed.

Kaede: That song would make anyone depressed****

Yuuki: *walks over with turtle* -and that comment was meant for Omaeda okay? I didn't mean you...

turtle: *sigh* That's okay, just try to control yourself.

Yuuki: *ruffles turtle's hair* I'll try...

Rin: Good! Glad you two made up! Make ups are good!

Grimmjow: *mutters* Hypocrite…

Rin: *kicks Grimmjow through a wall* Shaddup****

turtle: *turns to Hisagi and bows* I'm sorry about yesterday Hisagi-san. Will you forgive me for my stupid actions... and Yuuki's?

Hisagi: Sure

Rin: Yay!****

Yuuki: *scowl* I'm not apologizing to that punk rocker over there.

Rin: *glares* Hisagi-kun is a very good person

Kaede: *rolls eyes* how many Bleach guys can you fangirl over at once, Rin?

Rin: Um… *starts counting on her fingers* seven… eight… um, nine?

Kaede: *smack* BAKA!

Rin: OW! *realizes something then looks at Ichimaru* I'm not gonna cheat though! I SWEAR!

Ichimaru: s'alright, I believe ya

Rin: Thank you! *hugs him*

Kaede: Enough with the fluff already****

Yami: Just ignore Yuuki; she's a very cynical person.

Yuuki: Shut it, squirt.

Yami: *Looks around* Did you hear something?

turtle: No. I think that might be the wind...

Rin: Hehehe

Kaede: You guys are crazy

Rin: You're one to talk

Kaede: *rolls eyes*****

Yuuki: *silently grits her teeth* Let's get this over with.

Yami: This goes out only to the Soul Reapers and to the Zanpakuto. Who would you prefer more? Hisagi or Kazeshini?

turtle: Just a curious question that I've been thinking about.

_Um, I don't feel like writing out EVERYONE, so Soul Reaper-wise I'm just going to put the captains and the lieutenant's answers, along with Ichigo, Kisuke, and Rukia. Too… much… writing… to put in everyone._

Ichigo: Hisagi

Kisuke: Hisagi

Rukia: Hisagi

Yamamoto: Hisagi

Sasakibe: Hisagi

Soi Fon: Kazeshini

Omaede: Kazeshini

Ichimaru: Um… do I have to answer?

Kira: Hisagi

Unohanna: Hisagi

Isane: Hisagi

Aizen: They are both my enemies so why would I care?

Hinamori: Uh… Hisagi

Byakuya: Kazeshini

Renji: Hisagi

Komamura: Hisagi

Iba: Hisagi

Kyouraku: Hisagi

Nanao: Hisagi

Tosen: They are both my enemies

Toshiro: Hisagi

Matsumoto: DRINKING BUDDY!

Zaraki: Kazeshini's not a bad weapon

Yachiru: 69!

Rin: What is up with you and weird nicknames? Hisagi-kun of course, Kazeshini scares me

Kaede: Of course he does *rolls eyes* Kazeshini's a pretty badass weapon, he gets my vote

Kurotsuchi: I would be glad to test on either so…

Nemu: … *silence*

Ukitake: Hisagi

_Writing this would take forever so I'm just gonna say all of the zanpaku-tos except for Zangetsu and Ryujin Jaka voted for Kazeshini._****

Is Everyone's decision in? What do you think, Yami?

Yami: Birds of a feather stick together; I'd choose Kazeshini.

Rin: *shudders* Scary elf-thing

Kazeshini: I heard that!

Rin: Eeep! *hides behind Gin*****

Yuuki: This is a hard question; can I choose neither?

turtle & Yami: No.

Yuuki: Fine... I'd choose Hisagi... Can't stand that laughing elf!

turtle: You're lucky you don't have anyone to give you a lecture on that...

Yuuki: Turtle? Who would you prefer?

turtle: *stalling* Well... I would... choose...

Yami: Just get it over and done with.

turtle: *swallows hard* Kazeshini. No hard feelings, Hisagi-san...

Rin: AAAHHHH!

Kaede: Calm down! You've practically got a split personality between either overly violent or overly non-violent! You're never in-between!

Rin: So what?****

Yuuki: ...

Yami: ...

turtle: What?

Yami: That was unexpected...

Yuuki: How can you like him of all people?

Rin: I'd like to know that too****

turtle: ... It's complicated.

Yami: Okay...

Last but not least, I dare Ikkaku to fight Yuuki.

Yuuki: *draws her zanpakuto* This will be fun...

Ikkaku: Heh, sure thing *draws zanpaku-to*****

-after battle-

Yuuki: *still standing and bleeding* I can still win this! I'm so close!

Ikkaku: I've gotta give it to you, you're pretty good****

Yami: *knocks Yuuki out cold* We should get going now...

turtle: Again, sorry about Yuuki. She can be a handful sometimes...

Rin: No need to knock her out!****

Oh yeah! I nearly forgot about the door. *points to the door leaning on the wall* Here's the replacement for the door Yuuki broke. See ya later!

Kaede: Why thank you! And bye!

Rin: Later!

Guilt: See ya

Yukarin: Last up is **LadyOfSlytherin101**. Hello

**I feel like crap. I hate strobe lights. **

Rin: I like strobe lights! But too much give me a headache…

Kaede: Can't stand them

**They are plain evil cause they give me headaches and nausea. And i seem to have caught a cold. Jushiro is sick too. So I guess we'll be miserable together. **

Rin: Feel better soon!

**and my knee is swollen and sore from hitting the ladder on the pool no more handstands. **

Rin: You're better off then me! *glares at her knees* If it weren't for Unohanna I would be recovering from a _very_ intense knee operation right now

Kaede: Stop that! Unohanna made your knees as good as new!

Rin: I know, but I'm just saying what would happen if she didn't!

Kaede: No need to talk about that

**At least i got tan. Captain Zaraki can you watch Emma please for a few days unless anyone else wants her. **

Kenpachi: Whatever, at least she's someone else for Yachiru to bug

**we dont wanna get her sick and we need the peace and quiet and- *passes out from exhaustion***

Rin: AAAHHH ELI!

Kaede: Overreacting, Rin****

Emma: poor sissy Here Kisu-kun *hands over enough money to cover the expenses and then some* 

Kisuke: Thank you

**Sissy says sorry to everyone and hopes you forgive her and enjoy these neon cookies she baked. **

Kaede: COOOOOOOOOOKIES! *starts devouring cookies*

Rin: *smack* Save some for us!

**She'll post dares when she feels better. Ichichan can your dad give them a check up? **

Ichigo: Sure

Isshin: I'll be right there

**Bye bye**

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: See ya!

Guilt: Bye!

Yukarin: Later!

**A/N: So… long… too… much…typing**


	16. Chapter 16

Rin: Hello!

Kaede: Hi everyone

Yukarin: Hi

Guilt: Hello

Rin: Have I mentioned how much I want payback, Kaede?

Kaede: No

Rin: Well, here it is. Toshiro, you have to go on a date with Matsumoto

Toshiro: EH?

Matsumoto: Come on, Captain! Let's go!

Rin: Sorry for taking it out on you, Toshi-kun… it's meant to make Kaede angry so…

Toshiro: *gets dragged away by Matsumoto* Wait…!

Kaede: Rin…!

Rin: Sorry, payback

Kaede: *fuming*

Rin: Oh! And I've had the pleasure of hearing Ulquiorra sing!

Ulquiorra: What?

Rin: And it's really good too! Okay, well, Japanese Ulquiorra…

Kaede: What?

Rin: Ulquiorra Ciffer- Anima Rosse. Look that up word for word. It's Ulquiorra singing! Ulquii-chan, you're really good!

Ulquiorra: Don't call me that

Rin: First up is **Silvereyedfreak**. Hi!

**SEF:Hi Kaede Hi Rin¡**

Kaede: Hi!

Rin: Yo****

FES: ur a weirdo

SEF: Shut up¡ Oh yeah here's the dare everyone character and person participating in truth or dare must have darker or lighter side. Can Uliqlourra and Grimmjow do yaoi¡

Yukarin: NOOOOOOO! Grimmjow!

Kaede & Guilt: Sure thing *locks them in a room*

Rin: AAAAHHHH YAOI! AAAHHHHHH *runs around like an idiot*

Kaede: Hm… yeah forgot to mention she hates yaoi… don't know why

Rin: I'm fine with crack! Just not yaoi!

Kaede: You're so weird… yaoi is awesome. Wait, which crack pairings do you like?

Rin: I'm such an idiot that I thought when I watched the sixth (I think its six, the one with Alones) opening I thought they were going to do something with Orihime and Aizen

Kaede: *facepalm* BAKA!

Rin: So I'm a fan of that pairing. I'm also a fan of Izuru and Momo

Kaede: Baka…

Rin: I could say the same for you****

And I'm bored and as FES said im weird and kinda wanna see bleach Yaoi¡

Rin: AAAAHHHH YAOI! AAAHHHHHH! *runs around like an idiot*

Guilt: Is that always her reaction to that word?

Kaede: Yup. Just say "the y word"****

Yes FES is a real person she doesn't have a fanfiction so she decided to be apart of the review. Sorry¡

Rin: No need to apologize for anything!

Kaede: Bye SEF!

Guilt: See ya

Yukarin: Later. Next up is **Amateur SoulReaper**. Hi

**Eva: Hey people!**

Maya: Hi!

Eva: Rin just so you know, you're right Uryuu fans are crazy, as you could tell last chapter.

Rin: Thank you****

Maya: Hey!

Eva: Well it's true...

Maya: *Looks down* I know...

Kaede: Glad we're on the same page****

Eva: Glad we settled that.

Maya: *Rolls eyes* Anyway, Eva, can I borrow Grimmy for a moment?

Eva: No.

Maya: What? Why not?

Eva: Because I'm afraid of who you're gonna make him attack.

Maya: I was just gonna make him kill Aizen and Tosen.

Eva: Fine. *Whistles* *Grimmy appears* Go kill Aizen, Tosen, and Grimmjow, Grimmy.

Rin: WHOOP! GO GRIMMY!

Kaede: Baka

Rin: *smack* Hey!****

Maya: thanks.

Eva: Yep, okay, so Ikkaku, go-

Maya: Jump off a cliff!

Eva: You cut me off!

Maya: And?

Eva: *whacks Maya on the back of the head* Ikkaku, Go jump off a cliff, like Maya said, and then go d-

Maya: die in a hole!

Rin: Well, Ikkaku, go on!

Ikkaku: Hmph, fine *jumps off of a cliff into a hole to die in*

Kaede: Hm. Well, two birds with one stone****

Eva: Stop cutting me off! You cut me off two times in one dare!

Maya: *Sticks out tongue* And?

Eva: *growls* do you want me to hurt you?

Maya: Anyway!

Eva: Don't change the subject!

Maya: Already did.

Eva: *Growls* You're itchin' for a punch in the face.

Rin: *looks hopeful*****

Maya: *backs away*

Rin: Aw… I wanted a fight… poo****

Eva: Rin and Kaede, go kill anyone you want with whatever you want. It doesn't matter how many people you kill.

Rin: Well, Grimmjow Tosen and Aizen are already dead so… *kills Nnoitora and Barragan*

Kaede: Yay! *kills Zommari, SzayelApporo, Aaronierro, and Yammy*****

You know what? *walks over to Mayuri* *kicks him into the wall walks over to him picks him up and tosses him across the room* *walks back to her spot next to Maya* Mayuri just saved you from being beat up, Maya.

Rin: Whoop whoop go Eva!****

Maya: *Backs away* O-kay. Uryuu... *Hides behind Uryuu* Hide me.

Eva: Uryuu, for Maya's sake, Rin and Kaede can't make fun of you or hurt you.

Rin: For how long? Cuz if it's forever then we'll fight for really good ones****

Maya: Really? *pokes head out from behind Uryuu* Yay! *Hugs Uryuu*

Eva: Byakuya, go-

?: Die in a hole!

Rin: Go! Go! Go!

Byakuya: Ugh… *dies in a hole*****

Eva: Not what I was going to say!

?: It's what I said!

Eva: *Gulps* Anna...

Anna: You got that right! How dare you lock me in my room and then lock the house while you came here! You kept me from this place! I love this place, not just because of Toshiro. *Looks around room* Where is he anyway?

Eva: He probably ran off as soon as you appeared.

Rin: No, he's caught up in my payback for Kaede and on a date with Matsumoto****

Maya: Did you forget I was here?

Anna: No! You replaced me! *Tries to kick Maya*

Maya: I did not replace you!

Anna: DID TO!

Maya: DID NOT!

Yukarin: Guys?****

Anna: DID TO!

Maya: DID NOT!

Anna: DID TO!

Guilt: Maybe you two should-****

Eva: SHUT UP! *slaps both of them on the back of the head* you two are acting like children!

Anna: Well I am one, I don't know her excuse.

Maya: *mutters* Did not.

Anna: What?

Maya: Nothing.

Eva: Okay, Byakuya, go kill Ichigo, again. You can use your zanpaku-to.

Rin: Ya, one sec *revives Byakuya* Go kill Ichigo!

Byakuya: Sure *kills Ichigo*****

Well that's all.

Maya: TAKE THAT BACK!

Anna: MAKE ME!

Maya: I WILL!

Rin: STOP IT!****

Eva: Okay, well I'll take them with me, bye!

Maya: I WILL CRUSH YOU!

Anna: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!

Maya: OKAY, I'LL TRY, WAIT NO, I WILL! *Draws zanpaku-to*

Eva: We're leaving now! Bye! *Drags Anna and Maya out*

Kaede: Bye

Rin: See ya

Yukarin: Later

Guilt: Next up is **Yukarin-SoulReaper**. Hi

**Me: Hiya! Ba-**

Yukarin: *kicks her through wall* That's for leaving me here!

Rin: Yukarin, wasn't that a little overboard?

Kaede: As if _you_ aren't always overboard****

Me: *stumbles up* Ow! C'mon, you looked like you were having fun...!

Yukarin: True, but still! Tell me in advance next time! Oh, and... Grimmjow! *glomps* I missed doing that!

Grimmjow: Can't…! Breathe…!****

Me: Ow, okay okay! And Grimmjow, feel free to noogie her or something!

Grimmjow: Get off! *gives Yukarin a noogie*****

Yukarin: Ow! Hey! Don't say that!

Me: Too bad. Anyway, Rin, thanks for singing Antichlorobenzene! It's my favorite Vocaloid song! You did a great job at it!

Rin: Thank you!****

Yukarin: Here's the video of nearly everyone doing the Lucky Dance! *tries holding back laughter, but fails miserably*

Rin: Thanks for saving us a copy! Man, was that fun!

Kaede: The look on their faces!

Rin: Yeah that was *bursts out laughing*****

Yukarin: *serious now* And I'm so sorry about what happened to Reaver! I hope Nemesis gets dealt with soon! 

Rin: We're working on it! *glances at Reaver*

Unohanna: He's doing really well

Kaede: Good to hear****

Yukarin: Rin, we're gonna have to share Nnoitora! I like beating him up too! 

Rin: *pouts*****

Me: Ooh, can I have a turn? *punches Nnoitora in the face* 

Rin: Hey! MY punching bag! *kicks Nnoitora*****

Yukarin: Hey! Leave some for me and Rin!

Me: Aww... *starts beating on Barragan doll* Heh, this guy's even shorter than Yukarin...

Kaede: Yay! Beat up Barragan!****

Yukarin: Are you implying something?

Me: Nothing at all. Hey Karin! Captain Hitsugaya! Wanna play soccer with this doll?

Toshiro: Hell yeah

Karin: Soccer! Sure!****

Yukarin: I wanna play too! *starts kicking the Barragan doll*

Yukarin: That was fun! Okay! Dare time!

Me: 1: Yoruichi: In cat form, I dare you to battle Taiyo! Don't kill him though, I like cats!

Yukarin: And he's kinda like Grimmjow!

Me: Of course you'd say that.

Yukarin: Why wouldn't I? 

Rin: Hmph, fine. Yoruichi, don't you dare kill Tai!

Yoruichi: I won't

Rin: Tai, try not to kill Yoruichi, okay?

Tai: Roar

Rin: I'll take that as a yes

**Next dare! Everyone: Play dodgeball with the following dolls: Nnoitira, Barragan, Charlotte, Luppi, Kariya, Ryuken, Mayuri, Aizen, Aaroniero, Tosen, Omaeda, Don Kanonji, Kazeshini, Koga, Yammy, Head Captain Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Kumoi, Isshin, Ganju, and- Hey? Where'd my Szayel doll go?**

Me: Uh, about that... I'll tell you later. That's a long list though...

Yukarin: O-kay... Whatever! Let's play! Throw the dolls as hard as you can! And feel free to beat on them as well! Uryu, throw the doll of your father REALLY hard please.

Me: Could someone record this game? *throws Omaeda doll super fast at wall* This is too fun!

Kaede: *throws the Aizen doll into a tree* Heh, fun

Rin: *chucks Nnoitora towards Tai* Tai! DINNER!

Tai: Roar *kills Nnoitora by eating doll*****

Me: Okay! Next, Shuhei, I dare you to kill Kazeshini! I hate that guy!

Yukarin: Same here! *slaps Kazeshini doll*

Hisagi: Gladly *kills Kazeshini*

Rin: Yay! Yayayayayay!****

Yukarin: Charlotte: Why do you act so dang girly? It's creepy and totally wrong!

Charlotte: What's so wrong about that?****

Me: I dare someone to kill him! Not Yumichika though, he already got to!

Yumichika: Fine by me

Rin: I will! *kills Charlotte*****

Yukarin: Yippie! Next dare... Kaede! Return everyone's Zanpakuto! But they can't try to kill you or Rin with them.

Kaede: Hmph, fine *returns zanpaku-tos*****

Me: Okay, I'm done now. Yukarin, the reason the Szayel doll is gone is-

*someone with long pink hair runs by, holding a doll*

Me: ...That's why, Yukarin.

Yukarin: Nonononono! Not her!

Rin: Who's that?****

Me: Aizen, I stole the Hogyoku when you weren't looking and made another Arrancar so you know.

Aizen: How did you…!

Rin: HA!****

Me: I regret that now, though. Well, you'll all be seeing her soon enough. *shrugs*

Kaede: I'd like to meet her!

Rin: Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?

Kaede: What?

Rin: You're never enthusiastic about Arrancar!****

Me: Oh, and when is Szayel allowed to do experiments again?

Kaede: Um… I think next chapter.

Rin: Either that or the one after****

Yukarin: *in emo corner* *mumbles* Not her, anyone but her...

Guilt: What's wrong?****

Me: Well, I'll be leaving then... *opens Garganta about to leave*

Yukarin: Hey! Ditching me again?

Me: Perhaps...

Yukarin: Fine! *kicks her through Garganta* See ya!

Me: Woah! B-Bye everyone! *flys into Garganta*

Yukarin: Well, looks like I'm staying again, hope you two don't mind.

Rin: Not at all****

Yukarin: Huh? Is something on my back? "Yukarin, be careful, SHE'S nearby. Keep her away from Szayel if you can." No! Don't tell me...

?: I'll be watching...

Yukarin: Yikes! *hides behind Grimmjow* She's evil...

Kaede: When it said "Keep her away from Szayel", does she mean that she wants to kill Szayel or that she's a fangirl? If it's kill, go right ahead. If it's fangirl, stay the hell away from me.

Rin: You don't have to be so mean

Kaede: Like you weren't thinking that

Rin: Okay, I was but I didn't say it!

Guilt: Why do you guys argue all of the time?

Rin: It just happens

Kaede: Anyways, next up is **Texika Ukitake**. Previously known as Starrk's Biggest Fangirl. Hi!

**Texika: I'm back! and I'm not about to have a heart attack any more!**

Kaijumaru: Good.

Kaede: That's good****

Texika: Now before I say my dares I have a few things to say.

Texika: First...I would like to say my favorite Zanpakutos are...in this order...Hyōrinmaru, Kazeshini, Senbonzakura, Zangetsu, Muramasa, Wabisuke, Zabimaru, Haineko, Tobiume, Sōgyo no Kotowari, Katen Kyōkotsu, Sode no Shirayuki, Tenken, & Gonryōmaru

Rin: Yay! Hyorinmaru! He's my favorite too!

Kaede: I like Haineko

Rin: Yeah, because you love cats****

Texika: I will also be bringing a Bleach Character you guys haven't included yet, but I will not say who...I also just have to find him.

Kaede: We'll help! Where is he?****

Texika: also In response to the Llama songs you sang Rin I have a similar songs...*starts showing pics of Renji* Heres a Renji Theres a Renji and another Little Renji Angry Renji Angsty Renji Renji Renji, *shows pic of someone else* GIN!

Rin: THAT'S AWESOME! *hugs Gin* Can I have that picture of Gin? I'll buy it from you!****

Texika: Now for my dares, but first...Hyourinmaru...What is your opinion of Haineko?

Hyorinmaru: Annoying cat who won't leave me alone

Haineko: Oh deary, why do you have to be so mean?****

Texika: NOW for my dares!

Texika: Kazeshini...I want you to apoligize for attacking Lieutenant Hisagi. You have to mean it, you cannot kill him afterwards, and you cannot kill me for telling you to do this...Kaijumaru would beat you within an inch of your life if you do...or freeze you depending on his mood at the time.

Kaijumaru: I'll probably just freeze him...

Texika: Good since I don't want him to die...he's too epic!

Kaijumaru: You seem to think anyone with a insane laugh is epic...

Texika: I DIDN'T THINK VANITAS FROM KINGDOM HEARS WAS EPIC! HIS LAUGH SCARED ME! I ALSO DON'T THINK CAPTAIN KUROTSUCHI IS EPIC, I REALLY DISLIKE THAT GUY! AND I DON- *Kaijumaru freezes Texika to shut her up*

Hisagi: Love to *kills Kazeshini*

Rin: Yay! Kazeshini dead! AGAIN!****

Kaijumaru: I unfreeze her in a few, but for now I will continue her dares...since she already told me them.

Kaijumaru: Now then...Haineko...tell Hyourinmaru how you feel...since I'm know everyone except probably Hyourinmaru knows this.

Haineko: AH! *blush* Um… I, uh, ilikeyou!

Hyorinmaru: *speechless*

Rin: Well? SAY SOMETHING!

Hyorinmaru: Um…

Kaede: *facepalm* Hopeless…****

Kaijumaru: Also Texika wanted to dare Hyourinmaru to also fight me, and we must both use Bankai, but I would recommend for this that we go to an outside area. *goes outside* Bankai! *turns into a large Ice Phoenix*

Hyorinmaru: If you really want to *follows Kaijumaru*****

-After fight*

Hyorinmaru: *walks back in*****

*Kaijumaru returns to normal form* That was a pretty good fight, and now I'm glad Texika made this dare. *passes out, and Texika Thaws*

Rin: Well, I know who wins****

Texika: I can't believe Kaijumaru actually fought Hyourinmaru...sweet! That's all I have, and I will leave Kaijumaru here since he is too heavy for me to carry out.

Kaede: Sure thing****

Texika: BYE!

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: See ya

Guilt: Next up is **PurpledragoN1997**. Hello

**Hi, people! Well, its just me. Brian had a basketball game, and Brandi and Belle are on a mission. They are part of the Defense Unit in their Wolf Clan.**

Rin: Okay! One is better than none!****

*someone taps Purple's shoulder* What? Ok, fine. Everybody, meet my little sister Dana!

Dana: Hi!

Kaede: Hello!

Rin: Yo

Kaijumaru: *wakes up* Wha?

Rin: You're staying again

Kaijumaru: *pouts* fine****

Purple:Don't ask me how many little sister's I have cuz you won't believe me.

Kaede: Wow, that's gotta be a lot then****

Dana:My most favorite Bleach character is KENPACHI! Can i sit on your shoulder too, Kenpachi? Pwweeaasse? *does puppy dog eyes*

Kenpachi: Um****

Purple: Oh, no! If she does that she can get you to do whatever she wants! Kenpachi don't-

Kenpachi: Sure****

Dana: Yay! *hops on Kenpachi's shoulder*

Purple:-look. *sigh* Oh, well. Okay, now for dares. Ichigo, put on a ball dress, a long wig, and high heels. Then go to to a beauty paegent! (he is so gonna lose)

Ichigo: You are all idiots *goes to a beauty paegent*

Rin: Last place… neat****

Byakuya, squeal a high pitched squeal for twenty minutes.

Byakuya: Why…? *starts squealing*

Rin: *putting away camera* I got every second****

Toshiro, do the hokey-pokey! Hahaha!

Toshiro: ? *does the hokey-pokey*****

Rangiku, I am going to set ten ginormous bottles of sake in front of you. Don't drink them. Anyone else who wants to can, though.

Matsumoto: Torture…

Rin: That's the point****

Dana: My turn! Kenny, take me and Yachiru to a candy store and buy us whatever we want!

Purple: Oh, no! Dana is just like Yachiru when it comes to candy! Kenpachi, no! Don't look at her-

Kenpachi: sure****

Dana: To the candy store we go!

Purple:-eyes. *groan*

-Purple phone buzzes-

Purple: Oh, a text from Belle to Uryu.

-reads text-

Purple: It says, 'Drop dead'. Ummm..

Rin: Okay! You heard it! Drop dead, Uryuu!

Uryuu: *drops dead*

Kaede: Like a stone****

Dana: *shoving candy in her mouth* Wow. She really hates Uryu. Oh, umm, Rin? Kaede? Does anyone make Kenpachi dolls? CUZ I WANT ONE!

Rin: Sure! *gives her a Kenpachi doll*****

Purple: Well, that's all I got! Bye! Dana, you can't stay!

Dana: Aaaawwww! *puppy dog eyes*

Purple: NO, NO, NO, NO! YOU ARE NOT STAYING! *looks away*

Kaede: She can stay if she wants****

Dana: They want me to stay.

Purple: That is because you are giving them those doggone freakin' puppy dog eyes! Which I will NOT look at!

Dana:'...'

Purple:'...'

Dana:'...'

Purple: FINE!

Dana: YAY! I get to stay with you and Kenny, Yachiru!

-Dana and Yachiru high five-

Purple: Well, I'm leaving! Alley oop!

Kaede: Bye!

Kaijumaru: Bye

Rin: See ya!

Yukarin: Later! Next up is **Remuki Katonsu**. Hi

**Amy: Hi, guys!**

Lucy: Hi!

Amy: We are using Remuki's account! We hacked into it!

Lucy: No we didn't! She gave us the password didn't she?

Amy:'...'

Lucy: Didn't she?

Rin: Um… are you sure this is okay?

Kaede: It's fine****

Amy: Anyway, guys? Remuki called and told me that she forgave you! And she sent Renji by airmail! He should be dropping in right... about... NOW!

-Renji falls out of the sky and hits the ground-

Rin: Renji! Are you okay?

Renji: Owowowowowowow

Icigo: Ack! Get… off… of… me!****

Lucy: Hi, Renji! Did you like Remuki's Gramma?

Renji: Crazy****

Amy: That woman is crazier than Remuki! Agreed, Renji?

Renji: Yup****

Amy: Now anyway, Ichigo? The club is having a Chappy Hater party tonight. You are welcome to come. And also, now that Renji is back, yes you can beat up him and Ikkaku.

Lucy: Nooooo! Ikkaku!

Amy: Oh, shut up, and let them fight! 

Ichigo: Thank you! *beats up Renji and Ikkaku*

**Now, Rangiku, you know I am evil now after what I did to you, right? HAHAHAHAHA!**

Matsumoto: Pure evil

Rin: Please do that more often****

Uryu, I am not a Quincy but I have an electric absorbing bow and skillz way better than yours! Archery contest?

Uryuu: Sure *loses*****

Amy: HA! Take that, freak! I win!

Lucy: Hey, Amy?

Amy: What?

Lucy: I'm g-going t-to t-talk t-to Ikkaku. W-wish m-me l-luck.

Kaede: Good luck!****

Amy: You'll need it.

Lucy: H-hi, I-i-i-i- *faints*

Ikkaku: AH! *catches her* Stop fainting!****

Amy: Girl, you are so annoying! Will you quit fainting? Well, I'd better go. Bye, Ichigo! Yes, you are awesomer than Renji! If my friend Brenda reads this, that's for her! She'll no what I mean! *sticks out tongue* *drags Lucy away* Bye!

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: See ya!

Guilt: Later

Kaijumaru: Last up is **LadyOfSlytherin101**. Hi

**Hey! I'm all better except my right leg is still swollen and sore. Plus I found out that I've had a tumor growing on the bone of my lower left leg for so many years that now if they try to remove it my leg will break. That sucks big time. But the Doc said it should shrink on its own.**

Rin: Feel better!****

So lets see. If ya wanna fight Rin just ask! Although I doubt you'll win... Bring it!

Rin: Heheh sure *gives Kaede zanpaku-to* don't wanna kill anyone so take care of that *walks into indestructible room*****

*Struts out looking pleased* Told ya! 

Rin: *stumbles out covered in blood* What the! What WAS that?

Kaede: RIN! What happened?

Rin: What on earth was THAT?

**Go make out with Gin if it'll make you feel better.**

Rin: See ya! *starts making out with Gin*

Kaede: Oi! *smacks Rin on the back of the head* Not now!

Rin: *pushes Kaede away and ignores her*****

Captian Kuchiki when you said you were under orders were they exact orders to kill Ichigo Kurosaki?

Byakuya: Um… not exactly… but… uh

Kaede: Busted****

Kisuke: Why is it that when Hiyori kicked you in the nuts you didnt react but she ended up with a sore foot? 

Kisuke: Um… I don't really know

Kaede: What sort of shitty answer is that?

Kisuke: Um...

**Gotta go Mom getting on my case about phone usage**

Kaede: Bye!

Guilt: See ya

Kaijumaru: Layer

**A/N: Thank you all! You sure keep me busy! Cuz I don't have anything else to do!**


	17. Chapter 17

Rin: Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!

Kaede: Why are you so hyper today?

Rin: I found the most AMAZING thing in the world!

Kaede: Which is…?

Rin: BLEACH BEAT COLLECTION AND CONCEPT COVERS!

Kaede: *facepalm*

Rin: *runs over to Gin enthusiastically* Will you sing Hyouri? Please? *puppy dog eyes*

Gin: Sure, why not!

_Look it up, I'm not kidding._

Rin: And Nemu, your voice is very pretty

Nemu: Thank you

Rin: And AIZEN! OH MY GOD YOU ARE AN AMAZING SINGER! Sing! Please? *puppy dog eyes*

Aizen: What?

Rin: Please please please? *puppy dog eyes* will you sing Kyoka Suigetsu? Please?

Aizen: I don't sing *hand inching towards zanpaku-to*

Gin: *puts his hand warningly on Aizen's shoulder and gives him the death glare* Dont'cha dare lay a finger on her

Rin: ? *didn't notice Aizen moving his hand toward his sword*

Aizen: Fine. I'll sing

Rin: YAY!

_I am now obsessed with this song_.

Rin: *looks at Kaien accusingly* Why didn't you tell me you could sing?

Kaien: I can't!

Rin: This says otherwise! *plays Sakurabita for him*

Aaronierro: That would be me

Rin: But you're using Kaien's voice and talent, so that doesn't count!

Kaede: I've got to agree with Rin on that one, it _is_ Kaien's voice and abilities that you're using

Aaronierro: Hmph *sulks in emo corner*

Rin: Kaien, will you sing? *puppy dog eyes* PWEEEESE?

Kaien: I- no, I- *gives in to the eyes* fine

Rin: Yay! *bows to Grimmjow, Nnoitora, and… Uryuu?* I hate to admit this but, you three also sing pretty well. And *looks at Grimmjow* Um… I'm sorry about beating you up and stuff, I was just mad. I forgive you, sincerely, and I apologize as well

Kaede: *gasp* it's unheard of… Rin's apologizing!

Rin: *glares at Kaede* Shut up… and, will you sing Echoes?

Grimmjow: Um… sure

Rin: And Uryuu… will you sing Chu-Bura?

Uryuu: Why should I?

Rin: Because even though you're dorky you're a really good singer and would be reeeeeeeally cute if you lost the glasses and I think bows are really cool weapons

Kaede: So you are an Uryuu fangirl? Explains why you're crazy

Rin: I'm not a fangirl! I'm allowed to like a character without being a fangirl!

Uryuu: You really think that?

Rin: *nods*

Kaede: Please tell me you're just saying that to make him sing

Rin: Nope! Cuz that's not true!

Uryuu: Sure, I guess I'll sing then

Kaede: When will it be over?

Rin: No idea… Kenpachi, you singing scares me *hides behind Gin*

Kenpachi: Well, that was mean

Kaede: *listens to song* Holy shit I'll never view that song the same way again *shudders* Yeah, sorry Kenpachi, but that is kinda weird. Stick to Japanese in the future, do NOT sing in English!

Kenpachi: Hmph *sulks in emo corner with Aaronierro*

Rin: AAAAHHH TOSEN RAPS! FREAKY!

Kaede: WHAT?

Rin: Tosen raps! I know, freaky!

Kaede: AAAAHHHHHH RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! THE WORLD IS ENDING!

Tosen: What's so wrong with that?

Rin: Not just rapping, but it was a duet!

Kaede: *starts laughing* Tosen? Doing a duet? Unheard of!

Rin: Nope! He sings with Hisagi-kun!

Kaede: *looks at Hisagi* Never knew you could sing either

Rin: Don't be mean! *stares at Kon* Who would have thought? The lion-thing can sing!

Kon: Lion-thing? *sulks in emo corner*

Kaede: You're sending an awful lot of people to that little corner

Rin: I'm just speaking my mind *looks at SzayelApporo and shudders* Tell me, did you do something to Grimmjow to make him sing a duet with you? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do that willingly…

SzayelApporo: I did nothing, we were told to

Grimmjow: I didn't want to, but it was an order so…

Rin: *looks at Aizen* Order…?

Aizen: *shrugs* not me

Rin: And even though I still don't like you, you are a good singer

SzayelApporo: Why thank you

Rin: Um… Toshi-kun! Holy crap you sing REALLY well!

Toshiro: Thanks?

Kaede: I'm sure of it! You do sing amazing!

Rin: And… um… Lilynette your voice is adooooooorable!

Lilynette: Thanks I guess

Rin: And Starrk raps! Oh my god your duet was amazing!

Starrk: Whatever

Rin: And Ichigo! You-

Kaede: Enough with the singing crap already! We need to get to the dares!

Rin: *pouts* fine. First up is **PurpledragoN1997**. Hi

**Hi, guys! Dana, how are you doing?**

Dana: Wonderful! Me and Yachiru get along great! And Kenny is awesome! *hugs Kenpachi*

Purple: Okay, well glad you had fun. Now, Brian went to camp so I'll be without my Brian for THREE WEEKS! I... won't... *sniff* survive...

Brandi: Would you like me to go with him and keep an eye on him?

Rin: Um, wouldn't that freak people out a little?****

Purple: Umm, people might freak out to find a wolf in their camp! You might get shot!

Brandi and Belle: Then we shoot back!

Rin: Yay! Fight!****

Purple: *sweatdrop* He'll be fine, guys. But thanks. *starts crying again*

Brandi: Belle, take her out. I'll do the dares.

Belle: Okay, but I must do something first. *kicks Uryu in the you-know-where* Okay, come on Purple.

Kaede: NICE kick!****

Brandi: Okay, dares time. Ichigo, tell Yoruichi that cats are the dumbest creatures on the planet. Everyone else, sit back and watch the fight.

Ichigo: *nervous* Um… cats are the *starts trembling* dumbestcreaturesontheplanet!

Yoruichi: WHAT? *attacks Ichigo*

Rin: *eating popcorn* I love a good fight****

Kenpachi, give this to Dana. *hands him a gummy bear*

Kenpachi: Okay *gives Dana gummy bear*****

Dana: *eats gummy bear* YEEHAW! GUMMY BEARS, GUMMY BEARS, WOOHOO! *is boncing off the walls* WHO GAVE ME GUMMY BEARS?

Everyone points to Kenpachi.

Kenpachi: Um… me****

Dana: *starts jumping on him* THANK YOU GUMMY BEARS GUMMY BEARS GUMMY BEARS GUMMY BEARS!

Kaede: What's happening?

Rin: Oh look! *points at Dana* It's Kaede on a sugar high!

Kaede: NO IT'S NOT!

Rin: I've got tapes of you on a sugar high… if we dressed Dana up as you and then recorded this you wouldn't be able to tell the difference

Kaede: *pouts* I hate blackmail…

Rin: I love it~****

Purple: *runs in* What idiot gave her gummy bears! BRANDI! You know how she is with those!

Brandi: Yes I do. I did this on purpose. This is a torture show, correct?

Purple: *groans* Truth or Dare, Brandi. Truth or Dare.

Brandi: Same thing.

Rin: Yes it is****

Purple: I'm going to leave now. You are to Brandi! I'm feeling depressed.

Belle: Cuz Brian's gone, right?

Purple: OH, SHUT UP!

Rin: There's nothing wrong with someone being sad when their boyfriend's gone! If Gin left for a few weeks I would be depressed…

**Note: When Purple is depressed, she has mood swings. Its weird.**

Purple: Okay, people bye!

Brandi: One minute you're mad, now you're happy-skippy?

Purple: GET MOVIN', BUSTER!

Belle: Aaaaand, she's mad again. Well, alley oop, folks! Dana, come on.

Dana: COMING! *bounces out of studio*

Kaede: See ya!

Rin: Bye! Oh! Almost forgot! *hugs Muramasa* You need a hug… I feel bad for you

Kaede: You're weird

Rin: How can you not feel bad for him?!

Muramasa: I don't need pity

Rin: I still feel bad for you… *kills Koga* THAT'S FOR BETRAYING MURAMASA!

Kaede: *rolls eyes* Next up is **Silvereyedfreak**. Hi!

**Rin u don't like yaoi why¿**

Rin: Because most of the pairings are too weird… don't get the wrong idea! I'm not anti-gay! Just no yaoi****

Dares:

Cosplay time¡

GB time

Can I be an espada¡

Aizen: That all depends

Kaede: *smacks Aizen* don't do anything!****

Everyone flash mob but with ur zankputos¡

Rin: FUN! *turns on "This Light I See"

Kaede: Hitsugaya-kun, it's your song!

Toshiro: It is…?

Kaede: *nods*

Everyone: Let's get this over with *flash mob*****

Arigatou¡ Sorry all for now freaking out cause I'm deaf right now¡

Kaede: DEAF? WHAT HAPPENED?

Rin: Kaede, just don't ask

Kaede: You know?

Rin: *shrugs* I'm not gonna say for the whole world to know… you'll feel better, don't worry. I'm sure it's only temporary. Bye Silver!

Kaede: Bye! Feel better!

Rin: Next up is **Amateur SoulReaper**

**Eva: Hey people! About last chapter with Maya and Anna arguing, well, they somewhat worked it out... Somewhat.**

Rin: Somewhat?****

Maya: Somewhat? More like barely! I can't stand that sister of yours anymore.

Kaede: Just make up…****

Eva: What were you two fighting about anyway?

Anna: Well we were fighting about who was better, Toshiro or Uryuu.

Eva: *Facepalm* Shoulda known. Also Rin, I heard the Japanese Ulquiorra sing, too. You can sing Ulqui. In fact I was listening to it while reading the last chapter.

Ulquiorra: I. Don't. Sing.

Rin: Oh yes you do! You have a cover of Anima Rosse, Crush the World Down, and Our World. You can sing, Ulquii

Ulquiorra: Don't call me that! *slightly agitated*

Kaede: *gasp* Is Ulquiorra showing emotion?

Rin: Don't be mean to Ulquii!

Ulquiorra: *facepalm, then walks away*****

Maya: It got stuck in my head!

Eva: Good.

Rin: And that would be bad why?****

Anna: *looks around* Toshiro! *chases Toshiro around*

Kaede: Anna, get away from him. I've got a shock collar *grins evilly*****

Eva & Maya: Anna!

Eva: Cut it out!

Anna: *still chasing him* Never! Toshiro, you've gotten faster!

Kaede: GET OVER HERE! *chases Anna and tries to get the shock collar on her*****

Eva: I don't blame him. *points at Anna* I have to deal with her everyday. I would leave her but I'm afraid of what she might do to Toshiro.

Rin: Please, don't… don't want Kaede to be like that all of the time****

Also I heard Ichigo sing Asterisk, well Japanese Ichigo, you can sing too. Just so you know I don't hate you anymore, Ichigo, I actually kinda like you. 

Rin: Oh yeah! I heard that too! My favorite by Ichigo is Koyoi Tsuki ga Miezu Tomo!

Ichigo: Holy crap that's a long name

Rin: Not as long as Sekai wa Sude ni Azamuki no Ue ni, which is Gin. And it's the longest song too

**I'm over Gin now, especially since Rin has him.**

Rin: Damn right *kisses Gin*

Kaede: OI! *smacks Rin over the back of the head* how many times have I said NOT DURING THE SHOW?

Rin: Never

Kaede: That's not what I meant****

Maya: Are we going to get to the dares or not?

Eva: I'm getting there.

Anna: Gotcha! *Anna captures Toshiro*

Kaede: Anna… you got a death wish or something? *holds up shock collar*

Toshiro: Let… go… can't… breathe…!****

Maya: *smirk* Toshiro, a dare for you, run anywhere you like and Anna has to let go of you.

Anna: Nooooooooooooo!

Eva: You have to.

Anna: Fine! *lets go of Toshiro*

Toshiro: *zips to the corner*

Rin: I don't think Kaede's gonna let Anna get near you anymore, Toshi-kun

Toshiro: Good… don't call me that

Kaede: Oh look, Rin gives irritating nicknames, just like Yachiru!

Rin: Mine actually have something to do with their names!****

Maya: Also, Grimmjow can sing too!

Eva: Yeah but I didn't want to tell him that, also it's Japanese Grimmjow.

Maya: Still Grimmjow. I told him since you didn't or wouldn't.

Rin: Think we've gotten that across… *looks at Grimmjow* will you sing Six Feelings?

Grimmjow: I already sang Echoes

Rin: *puppy dog eyes* please?

Grimmjow: No, I- *sigh* fine

Kaede: No one can stand up to the eyes****

Eva: Okay, about the dare for you guys, Rin and Kaede, About Uryuu you can do whatever you want to him next chapter. I forgot to tell you how long.

Kaede: Okay****

Anna: Ichigo, go on a date with Rukia! I like that pairing.

Ichigo: *rolls eyes* Fine****

Eva: Okay... so do I. Anyway, Grimmjow, I forgot about Grimmy. Grimmy gets to kill you, again. I think we all like Grimmjow getting killed a little too much.

Rin: *looks at Grimmjow* I'm still sorry, but it is still kinda funny when Grimmy kills you…****

Oh well. Grimmy! *grimmy appears* Go kill him again, and how about Yammy, Aizen, Mayuri, and anyone of Rin's choice and Kaede's, too. Have fun boy.

Rin: Add Nnoitora to that list please

Kaede: Please kill Kyrian…****

Maya: You're crazy.

Eva: Do you want Grimmy to kill Uryuu, too? The dare is that Rin and Kaede can't kill or hurt or make fun of him, I said nothing about myself.

Maya: Stay away from Uryuu!

Anna: TOSHIRO'S BETTER!

Maya: SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!

Anna: *sticks out tounge* NO!

Eva: In the meantime of their argument, Ichigo, go kill someone of your choice other than Toshiro, Uryuu, and Kiske. 

Ichigo: Great *kills a giant Chappy*

Rin: Didn't see that one coming****

Kiske, go buy Yoruichi whatever she wants.

Yoruichi: *grins evilly* buy me… *goes off on a two hour long list*

Kisuke: *dizzy* too…much…stuff… not…enough…money****

I'm also curious about something, how would Tai and Grimmy get along? I'll leave him here, you guys can get him to kill or attack whoever you want. 

Rin: Great idea! TAI! *Tai walks in* Tai, meet Grimmy. Grimmy, meet Tai

Tai: Roar

Grimmy: Roar

Kaede: Well, they're not trying to rip each other to pieces

Rin: That's a good sign****

Have fun with Grimmy.

*crash*

Eva: *Turns around* Okay, who broke that?

Maya & Anna: *point at each other* She did!

Rin: HEY! That's the Indestructible Room!

Kaede: HOLY SHIT HOW DID YOU BREAK THAT? IT'S THE _INDESTRUCTIBLE _ROOM!****

Eva: We should be going, Bye people. Here's the money for whatever they broke.

Bye!

Maya: Bye!

Anna: See ya!

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: Bye! Next up is **K.K.o.t.S.S**. Hi

**hey *black haze swirling around me***

Guilt: whats up *slightly paler then she was before*

your stupid sister dropped in yestarday

you didnt send her to daridan did u? 

Rin: *shudder* don't mention that… I tried it out on Ikkaku to see what would happen… he was traumatized. IKKAKU was TRAUMATIZED****

no. on a happier note i passed the test i had to take

thats good

?: GUILT HOW DARE U LET MASTER LOCK ME IN A CLOSET!

Rin: Closet?****

you locked her in a closet?

mmhmm

?:oh who are all u people

Kaede: I'm Kaede, this is Rin, and the Bleach cast****

yuri go away

no hey isnt-

Guilt:*pushs yuri into black portal and closes it w/ wave of hand*

Rin: Bye! Nice to meet you!****

me:the she demon from hell is gone and just because i need to humiliate someone Guilt has a crush on shuuhei

Hisagi: …****

do not *ever part off her face goes paler execpt her cheek wich turn pink*

Hisagi …****

me: oh really your face says different

guilt:SHUT UP!*cheeks go darker*

Hisagi: …

Rin: SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT!

Hisagi: Um…

Kaede: Hopeless…****

ok now i feel better oh and ichigo you have to answer my truth with yes or no and if you lie i will send you daridan do you like rukia and i mean girlfriend like.

Ichigo: …

Rin: *points to Ikkaku, who is still traumatized in a corner* Answer. The. Question.

Ichigo: Yes

Kaede: WHOOP WE GOT HIM TO ADMIT IT!

**ok i have a dare for shuuhei go on a date w/ guilt so she wont kill me**

Hisagi: …

Rin: Ugh *pushes Hisagi forward* Go. Sorry Guilt, he's a little quiet today****

after date

kkotss i hate you. come on ive been humiliated enough 

Kaede: It wasn't that bad, was it?****

ur my first oc i have to be mean 2 u oh did u have fun

Rin: It's the truth, gotta humiliate OCs… Speaking of which, I want everyone to meet Hoshiko, the star of my Bleach Story

Hoshiko: Um *waves shyly* hi… Eeek! *hides at the sight of Aizen*

Rin: Oh yeah, she's got this big thing against Aizen… which includes fear… *turns to Hoshiko* It's okay, they're over, remember? You don't have to go through that anymore

Kaede: ?

Rin: *sigh* Aizen used her as a lab rat

Aizen: *shrugs* Just a few tests, nothing big

Rin & Hoshiko: IT WAS TOO BIG!

Rin: You nearly killed her zanpaku-to!

Aizen: I learned what I needed to learn

Rin: *smacks Aizen* BAD!****

shut up kkotss

*both leave through black potal*

Rin: Bye! Oh, and Hoshi, if you want to leave *glares at Aizen* you can

Hoshiko: Thank you *bows* Bye! *leaves*

Kaede: Bye! Next up is **Yukarin-Soul Reaper**. Hi

**Me: Hey! Back again! Any sight of that girl yet?**

Yukarin: Not yet...

Me: Okay then. Well, like I said, she's an Arrancar I made, and as you've seen, she scares Yukarin big time.

Yukarin: *hiding by Taiyo* Protect me, Tai...

Tai: Growl****

Me: ...Right, don't hurt her, okay Taiyo?

Tai: Roar****

Me: Back on topic. The reason I don't want her near Szayelaporro isn't that she'd kill him, *quieter* I'd let her here then.

Kaede: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH SZAYEL FANGIRL RUUUNNNNN!****

Yukarin: I'll explain the rest. She's not exactly a fangirl either. She's VERY similar to Szayel, that's why she getting near him could-

?: Szayelaporro!

Yukarin: NO! *hides in closet*

Rin: Um…****

Me: ...Well, here's Ciencia...

Ciencia: Pleasure to meet you all, I'm Ciencia.

Rin: Yo. I'm Rin

Kaede: Kaede****

Ciencia: *stares at closet* What's wrong with Yuki the shrimp?

Yukarin: *in closet* Don't call me Yuki or a shrimp!

Me: You sound like Ed... She's half an inch shorter than Ciencia.

Kaede: Exactly like Ed…****

Yukarin: Don't compare me to that shorty!

Rin: I dare you to say that to Ed's face****

Ciencia: Done talking yet? *glares*

Me: Oh, so sorry to interrupt you. *sarcastic*

Ciencia: Anyway! Here Szayel, your doll.

Szayel: Thank you****

Yukarin: Hey! Thief!

Me: Kisuke? Could make another Szayel doll, and one of Cien-

Ciencia: Not happening! Sing, Canción Demoniaca... *grows huge demonic wings and now has a flute*

Rin: What the…?****

Me: Oh no! Run Kisuke! And everyone else as well!

Ciencia: *flys up* Now then... *plays flute and black fireballs start shooting out of nowhere*

Kaede: SHIT!****

Me: Anyone interested in trying to get her in the indestructible room?

Rin: Um… *looks at ruins of Indestructible Room* I think it needs to be renovated…

Kaede: That's an understatement****

Ciencia: Hmm... *stares at Grimmjow*

Me: No! Don't-!

Rin: What're you?****

Yukarin: What, what? *peeks out of closet*

Ciencia: *looks at Yukarin and smirks* *plays flute and claws appear out of the ground near Grimmjow*

Grimmjow: What the f-

Kaede: *slaps hand over Grimmjow's mouth* Bad. Kitty.

Rin: *grabs Kaede's hand* There's no problem letting him say what's on his mind****

Yukarin: Grimmjow! Why you...! *hair and eyes turn crimson*

Rin: Uh *looks at ruins* Not good… Kaede… emergency construction

Kaede: On it *builds a temporary Indestructible Room*****

Me: Yukarin's going to lose her mind again! *pushes Yukarin in the indestructible room* Get Ciencia in here, quick!

Rin: Let's watch on the cameras****

-In room...

Yukarin: I'm going to make you regret trying to hurt Grimmjow, Kaede, Rin, and everyone else!

Ciencia: Oh really, scary. *sarcasm*

Yukarin: Toketsu, Fubuki! Bankai! Fubuki no Arekuruu! Prepare yourself!

Ciencia: I'm already ready, twerp.

Me: Rin, trust me, Yukarin hates Ciencia way more than she used to hate you. They have a bad history...

Rin: Wow that little girl has a hell of a lot of anger…****

Me: Not long after I made Ciencia, she made a lab to do research in. She tricked Yukarin so she could do some tests on how, she, an Arrancar, has a Zanpakuto release, and a Resurrecctión.

Rin: Similar to what Aizen did to Hoshiko… he tampered with her zanpaku-to to let her use some Resurrecctiónforms, but it seriously injured her and her zanpaku-to

Aizen: I gave her power!

Rin: You nearly killed her!****

Yukarin hates using her Resurrecctión because she loses her sanity. Fighting until she goes unconscious.

Rin: Well that's not good****

-Flute sounds, swords, and a ton of fire and ice can be heard from room

Me: I'd hate to be in there right now...

*door of the indestructible room opens and Yukarin walks out, sleeves burnt off and covered in cuts and burns*

Yukarin: *pant* I... beat... her... *faints*

Rin: Yukarin!****

Me: Yukarin! Unohana, Orihime! Please help her!

Unohana: *nods*

Orihime: Of course!****

Me: Thank you! *peeks inside room* Well, at least Ciencia will be out for a bit...

Me: Oh, her sleeves are gone... *stares at the 5 on her right shoulder* She got that after she beat Nnoitora that one time.

Rin: If I were an Arrancar… I wonder what number I'd have… at least 5, cuz, well, I beat Nnoitora all of the time****

Me: I can't believe I'm asking this... Szayel, Mayuri, could you make a cage that Ciencia couldn't get out of? I won't kill you for 3 chapters in exchange.

Mayuri: Sure

Szayel: I guess****

Yukarin: Err... Huh? W-Where's Ciencia...?

Me: You're awake! *runs up to Yukarin* And Ciencia... *looks in room again* is pretty frozen up right now.

Yukarin: Good... *passes out again*

Me: Well, I'll just ask some questions and dares.

Me: Rin: I'll let you know I also hate the "Y" word. Does anyone else here?

Rin: Nope, just us****

Yukarin: *still sleeping* *raises hand*

Me: Is she really sleeping? *pokes Yukarin who doesn't move* Guess so.

Me: Rin: How many of Nnoitora's 10,000 horrible deaths have you done so far?

Rin: Um… I've got about 12 left… I'm low on ideas****

Me: Koga: Apologize to Muramasa now!

Rin: He's already paid with his life… I took care of that****

Yukarin: *sleep talking* Byakuya... kill him again...

Me: Wow! She's sleeping and she's making sweet dares!

Rin: I guess I can do something about that… *revives Koga* Bya, you're up

Byakuya: Bya…? *kills Koga*****

Yukarin: *awake* Yawn... Huh? Why is Koga dead? *pokes him with Fubuki*

Rin: Bya killed him again****

Me: Heh, you're scary even in your sleep! Your turn to dare someone!

Yukarin: ? Okay then... Ichigo: I dare you to fix EVERY single Chappy you've ruined! And to apologize to Rukia for each one!

Me: Awesome...

Ichigo: *takes him 12 hours to rebuild the chapters* I'm sorry {x 10,000} ****

Yukarin: No more killing Uryu! If you do, you'll have to fight me!

Me: Meaning, they can kill him, but then they have to answer to you?

Yukarin: Yes, which I really hope I don't have to do too often! Uryu, I'm your bodyguard now!

Uryuu: Thanks?

Rin: *eyes narrow* Have you forgotten? I can still free-mindedly kill him, without really worrying about that… but it's not like I will. Like I said before, Uryuu's a good singer and would be reeeeeeeally cute if he lost the glasses and got contacts instead****

Me: Okay, enough dares for now. Yukarin, want to sta-

Yukarin: Yep!

Me: You're enthusiastic, is home that boring?

Yukarin: 4 reasons. 1: Yes, it is pretty boring. 2: I'm guarding Uryu now. 3: *glomps Grimmjow* Grimmjow isn't there.

Grimmjow: Geroff! (Get off)****

Me: Feel free to force her off, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: OFF! *pushes Yukarin off*****

Yukarin: Aww... And 4-

*Garganta opens*

Me: Hey! I didn't open that!

Ciencia: *covered in cuts, snow and ice* See ya! I'll be back!

Rin: Bye!****

Yukarin: ...That's reason 4, I don't want to be near her.

Me: Fair enough. *opens Garganta* See you next time!

Kaede: Bye!****

Yukarin: Bye! Oh! I didn't hurt Nnoitora yet! Toketsu, Fubuki! *freezes Nnoitira* I'm good now! *glomps Grimmjow again*

Rin: HEY! MY punching bag!

Yukarin: *sticks out tongue* OUR punching bag

Kaede: *anime sweat drop* Next up is **LadyOfSlytherin101**. Hi!

**Me *Evil aura surrounds while deathglaring Texika**In calm deadly voice* Jushiro is mine and I do not share. I'm the one wearing his ring and you are not. **

**So back it off girlie! You saw what happened to Rin last chapter and I wasn't using my full power or my Zanpakuto. **

Rin: *shudders* Don't bring that up… that was freakin SCARY

Kaede: What did she do?

**You do not wanna mess with me in Bankai form and I-**

Emma: *comes in sleepy and clutching teddy* I had a bad dream...

*Bad mood vanishes* Oh poor darling come here and snuggle with me.

Emma: K *picks her up and holds her tight*

Rin: Wow can someone say mood swing?****

Lets see here hmm... *barking* oh meet our new puppy Charlie Shes our rescue dog

Kaede: Hi Charlie!****

Hmm Charlie! Sic Grimmjow sorry!

Grimmjow: What…? AGH! GET OFFA ME YOU DAMN DOG!****

*comes back with a piece of his pants* good job precious.

Rin: *chuckling* Wow Grimmjow for a cat you don't seem to hate dogs to much seeing as how you didn't try to kill it

Grimmjow: SHUT UP!****

Captain Kuchiki so busted so you get to spend the day with Emma tomorrow I gotta clean the house tomorrow

Byakuya: …

Rin: Cat got your tongue?

Byakuya: *rolls eyes*****

I wanna fight all the captains ex inlcuded and vice captains in an all out free for all brawl and you can use your swords. Kisuke get your ass in there. And you can use Bankai. Exception Jushiro Yachiru and Unahona

Rin: Um… be careful Gin, okay? She's scary…

Gin: I'll be fine *walks into the Indestructible Room*****

*Struts out without single scratch* Guess I shoulda mentioned that if my choker comes off my power and strength increases to the extreme

Rin: GIN! *gives him a hug* You're hurt!

Gin: *has a big cut on his back* It's nothing, really

Rin: It's not nothing! Unohanna?

Unohanna: *nods then heals Gin*

Rin: YOU HURT GIN! HOW DARE YOU?****

Well I better get Emma back to bed *picks her up fast asleep* come Charlie you can chase the silly ol' kitty up a tree later

Grimmjow: Thank you for getting rid of that annoying mutt****

oh Kiyone why do you freak out so much when it comes to Jushiro gotta thing for him? 

Kiyone: Nonononono I didn't mean it like that I mean he's the Captain and he's sick and-

Rin: We get the point…****

As for the ring...*wiggles left fingers* I'll let ya'll figure that out.

Rin: Ring… *realizes* OH MY GOD CONGRATULATIONS!****

Thanks for being so worried about me Rin and glad you liked the cookies Kaede. Didnt forget bout the shock collar for Hitsuguya that keeps away undesirables*Anna* didya? Ta!

Kaede: *smirks* She tries anything again and it's not just gonna be tag next time

Rin: Don't kill her okay? Next up is **turtlebuddies**. Hi

**turtle: What? What?**

Yuuki: What are you screaming about?

turtle: Kazeshini is awesome! Why would you kill him?

Rin: He's a maniac! And he tried to kill Hisagi-kun!****

Yuuki: Look, there is only a few people who like him, besides you of course, and other people think he's a freaky, psychotic, killing maniac who's partner is the complete opposite!

turtle: That's the way he is! He wouldn't be Kazeshini and he wouldn't be awesome!

Kaede: Oxymoron alert! Oxymoron alert! Kazeshini and awesome do not belong in the same sentence!****

Yuuki: Other people are scared of his sharp vampire teeth, pointy ears, high pitch girly laughter, and just feel awkward that he's wearing high heels. One example I will take is that freakishly tall moron with high heels other there! *points at Nnoitra* Look how tall that moron is!

Kaede: Moron, yes. Freakishly tall, yes.****

turtle: Okay, the high heels I'll agree on, but Kazeshini looks awesome with pointy ears and sharp vampire teeth! Anyways, he would beat Edward from Twilight any day! I mean, who wears glitter? And his laugh even matches his personality-!

Rin: *covers ears* AAAHHH NO MORE TWILIGHT!****

Yami: While those two are arguing over there, I'll ask the questions.

Kira, do you and Momo hang out a lot? At least, before Aizen's betrayal?

Kira: Well…we were at the academy together

Momo: Kira-kun's a great friend!****

Yuuki: -so you like him.

turtle: *light blush* WHAT?

Yuuki: Must I say it slowly? Do. You. Like. Ka-.

turtle: I heard what you said and my answer is no!

Kaede: Denial's not just a river in Egypt****

Yuuki: Are you sure?

turtle: *Takes a deep breath and wears a neutral expression* I'm sure.

Yuuki: really?

turtle: Yes.

Yuuki: You sure now?

Yami: Anyways...

Hitsuagaya, has there ever been once, besides the dares, has Matsumoto ever did work without you prompting her?

Toshiro: Nope****

Yami: As for dares, I dare Omaeda to live in the Rukongai district without any of his luxuries.

Kaede: Go

Omaeda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *gets forced to Rukongai*****

turtle: And I dare Rin and Kaede to play amnesia!

Rin: Umm… okay

_A few hours later…_

Rin: HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS FREAKIN AWESOME!

Kaede: Speak for yourself… not my type of game****

Yuuki: So are you going on a date soon?

turtle: Shut UP! I'm not going on a date with him, are you mental? Seriously, what have you been smoking lately?

Yuuki: You're not afraid to go on a date?

turtle: I'm not afraid of anything!

Yuuki: Good, because I dare Kazeshini to go on a date with turtle.

turtle: Yeah ri- wait, WHAT?

Kazeshini: *crazy laugh* Let's go! *drags turtle away*****

Yuuki: See you later!

Yami: That's not exactly a good idea. What if something happens to her?

Yuuki: Don't worry. If anything happens to her, I'll make sure that I'll crush that elf's manly 'pride'.

Yami: You don't mean that area, do you?

Yuuki: Of course. Well, we'll tell you how everything went later. Once she gets back anyways. Later all.

Yami: If something bad happens, it's your fault.

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: See ya!

Yukarin: Next up is **MontyG377**. Hi

***A Garganta opens, and Monty walks out***

Monty: Sup. I've been camping so I haven't been able to reach my computer, but it was AMAZING.

Kaede: Glad you had fun****

Thus, for these dares I'm going to not only catch up on the chapters I missed and respond to them, my dares are camping themed. 

Rin: Fun****

First, for the next chapter everyone has to go camping with Rin and Kaede choosing the location.

Rin: Berkshires

Kaede: *facepalm* Really? REALLY?

Rin: I haven't been to camp in over a year! It's NATURAL for me to want to go back! That's the funest place on Earth!****

Second, Aizen, get mauled by bears. 

Rin: The bear cave is that way *points Aizen in the right direction*****

Third, Rin, befriend said bears.

Rin: Kay!

_After a few minutes…_

Rin: This one's Tyco, this one's Daien, and this one's Karr

Kaede: Named and everything****

Fourth, I dare Nnoritora to hit fifty beehives with rocks and stand in place.

Rin: *places bucket in front of Nnoitora* Here are the rocks, and there's a bee infestation over there****

Fifth, I dare Tosen to jump off a waterfall.

Kaede: Bye bye! *pushes Tosen off of waterfall*****

Well, that's it for this chapter. See ya. *Jumps through Garganta*

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: See ya! Next up is **Texika Ukitake**. Hi

**Texika: *casually walks in dragging Sojiro Kusaka by the back of his cloak* Hey guys I'm back, and I found Kusaka!**

Rin: K-K-Kusaka! What the hell?

Kaede: *pales* You're the one who… Hyorinmaru…

Toshiro: YOU!****

Kusaka: Why am I here?

Texika: Well I figured you should be involved, and I want to see Captain Hitsugaya & Hyourinmaru's reactions.

Rin: Well… Hyourinmaru is as reactionless as ever****

Kaijumaru: Why did you leave me?

Texika: Well you passed out, and you're to heavy for me to carry or drag so...

Kaijumaru: That I understand..,just don't dare me to fight Hyourinmaru again.

Texika: Got it! OK I'll get on with the dares and stuff.

Texika: But first...I DIDN'T SAY KILL KAZESHINI, I SAID FOR HIM TO APOLOGIZE TO HIS MASTER!

Kaede: Same difference****

Texika: Now then...Aizen to kill the Central 46 again...I hate those guys!

Kusaka: I'll help!

Texika: YAY! *hugs Kusaka*

Kusaka: Get off!

Texika: Fine...*lets go, and sits in emo corner*

Kaijumaru: *facepalms*

Aizen: Gladly *kills Central 46*****

Texika: *gets out of emo corner* I almost forgot about the other dares, and stuff!

Texika: OK Hyourinmaru...how does it feel to technically have two masters?

Hyourinmaru: …

Rin: WHAT IS IT WITH SILENT PEOPLES THIS CHAPTER?

Kaede: I think they're just tired… it was a long weekend, remember?

Rin: Yeah, but-

Hyourinmaru: I guess it feels… different****

Texika: OK next dare! I dare Lieutenant Sasakibe to kill the guys that killed him, and they can't defend themselves! :D

Sasakibe: Okay *kills them*

Rin: Oh look, they still don't want their identity known… sulking in corners like that COWARDS!****

Texika: Now before I go...Kaijumaru go hang out with the other Zanpakutos.

Kaijumaru: Fine. *goes to hang out with them*

Texika: One more thing...be on the look out for two Arrancars...ones name is Monica Miyamoto, and the other is her younger brother Calxen. Tell if you guys see them.

Rin: We will!****

Texika: BYE! :DDD

Kaede: See ya!

Rin: Bye! Next up is **MontyG377 **again. Hi

***Reaver stirs, and begins to sit up. One eye is red and gold, the other is black and silver.**

Rin: Reaver! You're awake!****

Reaver: What hit me...? *Shakes head*

Kaede: Um… technically Rin but I would blame Nemesis****

Ow... feels like I've been run over by a train... how long have I been out...?

Rin: A few chapters… *looks down* I'm sorry, Reaver. I didn't realize I was going so hard

Kaede: Went any less and Nemesis would have killed you

Rin: No! I was-

Kaede: I saw your wounds, Rin. If you went any easier and you would have been killed****

Anyway, I think I've got a few dares for you guys.

First,I dare Nnoritora to beat Dark Souls without losing a single life on the hardest difficulty. If he loses, he dies by the exact same way his character died.

Rin: Hehe have fun *gives Nnoitora game*

Nnoitora: DAMMIT! *gets eaten by a hollow*****

Second,I dare Zommari to have a staring contest with Medusa.

Kaede: Good one!

Zommari: *gets turned to stone*****

Third, I dare Aizen, the Vandenreich, Uryuu, Ginjo, and Tsukishima to do the Carmelldansen.

Rin: Wait *takes Uryuu's glasses* Now go

Uryuu: ?

_After the dance…_

Rin: KAWAII~ *hugs Uryuu* That's why I took your glasses****

Fourth, I dare Aizen and Nnoritora to take Dante's place in Dante's Inferno, the game version, on Insane. 

Kaede: Have fun dying****

And that's it for me.

Monty: Not so fast there!

*Garganta opens above Reaver, and Monty falls out, crashing into him*

*During fall* OH SHI-

Reaver:... Ow.

Rin: MONTY! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?****

Monty: *Stands up and dusts himself off* Oh no, your not done yet! *Grins*

Reaver: What do you mean?

Monty: You have a date, with Harribel.

Kaede: Oh yeah! Almost forgot!****

Reaver: Wait, what? When did this happen?

Monty: While you were unconscious. *Grins*

Reaver:*eye twitches* You can't just force someone on a date you know.

Monty: Don't care, now go. *Pushes Reaver and Harribel through a Garganta, before leaving.*

Kaede: Bye Harribel! Bye Reaver! Bye Monty!

Rin: Bye all! Next up is **Remuki Katonsu**. Hi

**Amy: Its us, again!**

Lucy: Aye!

Amy: Remuki told me to give Renji a kiss for her. She said specificly on the lips.

Renji: EH?****

Lucy: And you don't have a problem with this?

Amy: No. She said I could beat him up afterwards if I did it.

Lucy: *snort* Tihihihi!

Amy: Here you go Renji. *kisses him, then punches him in the jaw*

Renji: OW!****

Lucy: Whoa! Epic! Seriously!

Amy: Remuki also sent me some dares on her phone. Here they are:

Baldy, tell Yachiru that your head is a gumball.

Ikkaku: *sigh* Yachiru, my head is a gumball

Yachiru: CAAAAANDDDYYY! *attempts to eat Ikkaku*****

Byakuya, go to more amusement parks.

Byakuya: *facepalm* No more… please

Rin: You will go to as many as you are required to, which is dares

Kaede: Um… how about 10 for this one?

Rin: 12

Kaede: Good. Byakuya, you have to go to 12 amusement parks****

Rukia, give all your Chappy dolls to the 'Chappy Hater' club, and watch what they do to them.

Rukia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Rin: Hand 'em over!

Rukia: *pouts, then hands over dolls*

Rin: We got more! *the dolls are lit on fire*

Kaede: Burn evil dolls, burn****

Ammy:That is all she sent. Now, Ichigo, I still think you are awesome. Therefore, no one is allowed to give him any humiliating or dangerous dares for two chapters. If you do, face the wrath of Amy Ganiva.

Kaede: ?

Orihime: *shudders* Okay…****

Lucy: Amyyyy! They're shivering again! Cut it out!

Amy: They should be shivering. I am, after all, a very scary person.

Lucy: Agreed. My turn! I won't faint! I won't faint! I won't faint! *deep breath* I-ikkaku, w-will y-you- *faints*

Ikkaku: AAAHHHHH! *catches her*****

Amy: As expected. She did get more out then usual! Well, since she is passed out, I want everyone to meet my good friend, Jonathan!

Kaede: Hi!****

Jon: Hi! I'm a friend of Amy's! So, Ames, what are we doing?

Amy: *punches him in the gut* Don't call me Ames!

Jon: Geez, lighten' up! Okay, my favorite character in Bleach is Byakuya! He is awesome! I like Rukia, too! Ichigo, Renji, Baldy, and Mr. Pretty-Feathers-Boy, are all idiots!

Rin: Don't insult Yumi! I agree his feathers are weird but he's awesome!****

Amy: *punches him in the face* Do not speak about Ichigo like that! Ichigo, would you like to beat him up or shall I?

Ichigo: How about both of us?****

Jon: I'll be leaving...

Amy: Oh, no you don't! *beats him up good*

Ichigo: Save some for me! *helps beat up Jon*****

Lucy: What happened? Oi! Ikkaku! Uuhhh... hi? I... uh... *faints, again*

Ikkaku: *freaks out*

Rin: Wow he has no idea how to handle girls****

Amy:Jon, do your dares so we can take Ms. Faint-a-lot home.

Jon: *groans* Right, okay. Ichigo, play with Barbie dolls for two hours.

Kaede: *laughs* I'm sure Yuzu has some you can use

Ichigo: Um… Yuzu? Do you have any… um… Barbies?

Yuzu: Yeah! … *starts ranting on about Barbies*****

Renji, tell Remuki you love her.

Amy: Bet you twenty dollars we'll hear her scream all the way from the mountains.

Renji: Remuki… I love you

_A distant scream is heard…_

Rin: And that would be Remuki****

Jon: Okay, bye!

Kaede: Bye!

Rin: See ya! Last up is **Snowy123456789**. New face! Hi!

**Yo! What's craking guys? Like this has been soooooooo fun-**

Emiko: Shut UP! AND GET ON WITH IT!

Me: Temper, temper.

Ammy: Woof. (Really...)

Rin: Wolfie!****

Me: Anyways, this is my OC Emiko, based off me if you're wondering. and her wolf Amatersu, ammy for short she is part of Emiko's soul and is he Zanpukto. Emiko can turn into a wolf

Rin: I love wolves!****

Ammy:WOOF! (Hurry up)

Emiko: Just speak, stop barking. To the dares

Snowy: HEY that was my line... Has anyone herad of yuri, cuz this is it. Orihime and Rangiku has to make out in a dark room *Whispers to rin* With black mail cameras, blackmail *Normal voice* So... as they do that, erm...

Rin: EEEEP! GIRL YAOI! AAAHHHHHH *runs around, freaking out*

Kaede: Have fun! *locks the two in a room*****

Emiko: Yoruichi, fight ammy in your cat form. *In a deep dark voice* By the way, Ammy can control the element fire, while I control water and lighting, *chukles* Snowy, cameras at the ready.

Snowy:Yup, NExt up, who will win, AMMY or some cat.

Rin: Really?****

What? We have every single thing of ammy's life, it's a doc, we have to make her sound big.

Kaede: Just get on with it

Yoruichi: After you *follows Ammy into Indestructible Room*

_After fight…_****

Emiko: YES AMMY WON!

Snowy:*Facepalm* well The two in the dark room should be done.

Kaede: Let's Orihime and Rangiku out and turns on video*****

HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Emiko: why jusy why *Facepalm*

Rin: AAAAAAHHHHH!****

Snowy: Before i go, i want 2 things.

Number one, i want Uryuu i want you to like die like... i dont actually know, just die the most painful death EVER!

Rin: How about… *takes her two hours to explain, then three to carry out*****

That looks AWESOME!

And two can my pet cat stay here for one chapter, i need to do some spring cleaning.

Rin: Sure thing!****

Go on Eri.

Eri: Meow *walks onto a cushion and sleeps*

Kaede: Aww… kitty!****

Emiko: Let's get going Snowy and Ammy.

Me: JA NE MIN'NA!

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: See ya!

**A/N: So… long… well, that's what I get for procrastinating.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Go procrastination! No, I hate it! I've paid for it with a reeeeally long chapter so enjoy.**

Rin: *crying*

Kaede: Rin, what-

Rin: KIRA-KUNNNNNNNN! *hugs Kira*

Kira: ?

Kaede: *anime sweat drop*

Rin: I… I… I HATE QUINCIES!

Uryuu: HEY!

Rin: SHUT UP! *kills Uryuu, and the Vandenreich* That's for Kira-kun! *hugs Kira again*

Kaede: Er… yeah, Rin wanted to tell everyone her top 14 (don't ask why it's 14 cuz I don't know) favorite character list, but she's a little er, busy, so… 1-14: Gin, Izuru, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Toshiro, Yumichika, Byakuya, Shuuhei, Shinji, Aizen, Soi Fon, Kensei, Kisuke, and Uryuu. As you can see, Izuru's #2 so she's reeeeeeeeally upset

Rin: *sniffle* Kira-kun…

Kaede: We'll let her be all depressed, and I'll start with the dares! First up is **MontyG377**. Hi

***Two Garganta's open, and Monty walks out of one on the left, and Reaver and Harribel walk out of the one on the right. A blissful smile is on his face***

Monty: Looks like someone had fun.

Kaede: Well?****

Reaver: *nods, still smiling*

Rin: *stops crying* Reaver! I… *doesn't know what to say*****

And by the way Rin, I'm not mad. You did what you had to do *pats her on head*

Rin: *looks down* I didn't mean to… go so hard…****

?: Oh my, you two boys didn't tell me you were with so many people

Kaede: Um…?****

*Monty and Reaver freeze, and their faces turn pale. A third Garganta opens up, and two fox tails shoot out and wrap around both of their legs, pulling them in*

Rin: ?****

Reaver: Dammit Layla!

Monty: Nonononononono!

*A girl walks out of the Garganta, smiling lightly. She is dressed in an Arrancarized version of a shrine maidens outfit and five fox tails, and she has two fox ear mask fragments sitting on her head, complimenting her black hair. A number seven can be seen on her right hand.*

Layla: Hello, I am the Septima Espada, Layla. A pleasure *grins*

Kaede: Hi****

*turns to Grimmjow* Hey, kitty

Grimmjow: Um… hi?****

Anyway, I've got some dares for you.

Rin: Yay! Shoot!****

First, I dare everyone to kill the Vandenreich, they klled poor Kira-kun 

Rin: Good idea… *revives Vandenreich, then tortures each and everyone to death*

Kira: *pales* Is that really necessary?

Rin: Yes! *hugs Kira again*****

Second, I dare Ichigo to get beaten by Grimmjow and he can't fight back. That'll teach him for messing with my kitty *Sonido's and wraps arms around Grimmjow*

Grimmjow: Ack! Get off! *struggles out of Layla's arms* I can't fight if you're latched on to me like that! *beats Ichigo to death*****

Third, I dare Szayel and Mayuri to make a better indestructible chamber, and I dare Nemu to slap that geezer of a father.

Nemu: Again? I apologize in advance *slaps Kurotsuchi*

Rin: Whoop! Go Nemu! Now get building! *glares at Szayel and Kurotsuchi* the current Indestructible Room is a temporary one that Kaede built on the spot. I am NOT in the mood to be messed with today *still clinging to Kira*

Szayel: *sigh* fine

Kurotsuchi: I'm not interested

Rin: *shoots Kurotsuchi's shoulder* I'm not in the mood to be messed with! Now build the room or the next one goes through your brain!

Kurotsuchi: Okay then

Kaede: Wow she's pissed****

Fourth, and finally, I dare Grimmjow to go on a da- *Silenced as Monty and Reaver Sonido in and cover her mouth.*

Reaver and Monty: NO!

Layla: No, I'm not done *pushes hand away from face* I dare Grimm-kitty to go on a date with me, and Harribel to go on a date with Reaver-kun

Reaver and Monty: *facepalm*

Harribel: Well, ready?

Grimmjow: What the…!

Kaede: Have fun!****

Layla: See you all later *grabs Grimmjow's arm, and drags him through a Garganta, while Harribel and Reaver walk through another*

Grimmjow: Owowowowow you're pulling my arm off!

Kaede: Won't be the first time

Rin: *glare*

Kaede: I take that back****

Monty: *sweat drop* sorry about that, I've been trying to keep her under control, but she has a tendency to escape. She's a major flirt, and likes to toy with Grimmjow. So yeah, sorry about that.

Rin: So long as she doesn't hurt him****

Well, I've got to go, see ya. *Walks through Garganta*

Kaede: Bye!

Rin: Bye! Now then… *revives Uryuu and Vandenreich_ again_, and kills them all _again,_ then hugs Kira*** **Better. Next up is **Yukarin-Soul Reaper**. Hi

**Yukarin: Jsut giving a heads up that the person known as "Me" is now called Tamashi!**

Kaede: Okay!****

Tamashi: *Garganta opens and she and Ciencia come running out* GET BACK HERE!

Rin: Ohh! Ohh! Ohh! Are we playing tag?****

Yukarin: Eep! *hides in closet again*

Ciencia: Like I'd let you catch me!

Tamashi: Someone help me catch her!

Rin: TAG! *catches Ciencia*

Kaede: She takes her mind off of things in really weird ways…****

Ciencia: Hey! Let me go!

Rin: Hey! Wanna go climb a tree?

Kaede: *facepalm* VERY weird ways…****

Yukarin: *comes out of closet* GET HER IN THE CAGE!

Tamashi: Yes, ma'am!

Rin: Okay!****

-After Ciencia is put in cage

Yukarin: Yay! She's locked up!

Tamashi: Szayel, Mayuri, you did make sure that the cage could hold her, right?

Yukarin: You better have, or...

Tamashi: Hey! I made a deal that I can't kill them, so you shouldn't kill them either!

Yukarin: Man! *kicks Nnoitora you know where*

Szayel: yes, the cage can hold her. It can hold Lilynette with Starrk sleeping right outside of it.****

Tamashi: *lightbulb* Hey Rin! Couldn't Szayel make clones of Nnoitora so you and Yukarin can beat him up?

Yukarin: Good idea!

Rin: Oh! Yes! Yay! Szayel, make Nnoitora clones! And the Vandenreich please!

Szayel: *rolls eyes and makes clones*

Rin: *slaughters the Vandenreich clones* Can I have dolls of them too?

Szayel: *sighs and makes dolls*

Rin: YAY~ *snaps the Vendenreich Leader's spine* THAT FOR KIRA-KUN! *hugs Kira again*****

Ciencia: Hey! I'm still here ya know!

Yukarin: Don't remind me, Cici.

Ciencia: Don't call me that!

Yukarin: Then don't call me Yuki.

Tamashi: Okay, enough! Time for tor- err, dares!

Yukarin: One thing! I said no killing Uryu! Whoever killed him has to fight me now! *draws Fubuki*

Rin: He's a damn Quincy! I'll fight you any day! HE'S A QUINCY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! A DAMN QUINCY! QUINCIES ARE THE REASON KIRA-KUN DIED! I WON'T FORGIVE THEM!

Kaede: Calm down!

Rin: NO!****

Tamashi: Just no killing, I don't want to make Grimmjow take you back again.

Rin: No killing? No promises! *shoves Yukarin in Indestructible Room*****

-After fight

Yukarin: Okay, I'm okay this time... *pant*

Rin: *glares* There, I didn't kill her****

Ciencia: Aw, why couldn't you have died?

Tamashi: Stop talking, you're annoying. Who wants to knock her out?

Yukarin: I would, but I'm too tired right now... *stabs Nnoitora out of anger*

Tamashi: Okay! Now, I dare Yukarin to call Ed shorty! Kaede, can you get him?

Kaede: Sure thing! *opens portal into FMA and drags Ed out*****

Yukarin: Hi shorty! *pets head*

Ed: WHO YOU CALLIN A RUNT SO SMALL THAT IT WOULD TAKE HIM 100 YEARS TO CLIMB UP THE STAIRS OF THE SCHOOL BUS YOU JERK?

Kaede: Weird rant, Edo-kun****

Tamashi: Hahaha! That was funny! Can he stay a bit?

Kaede: Ed, you're staying for the rest of the chapter

Ed: Again? Booooooring…****

Yukarin: Yay! Someone shorter than me! Like all of the teenagers/adults here are taller than me... At least Barragan's shorter!

Ed & Barragan: SHORT?****

Tamashi: Okay, Everyone on show: Call Ed short! This'll be fun!

Kaede: Shorty!

Rin: Runt…

Ichigo: Shorty~

Toshiro: Whoop! I'm not the kid anymore! SHORTY!****

Yukarin: Pipsqueak! *falls on floor laughing*

Tamashi: Shō! (means shorty in Japanese)

Yukarin: Next dare! Aizen: DIE! How dare you hurt poor Hoshiko! Fubuki no Arekuruu! It's kill Aizen time! Anyone who wants too, let's go!

Rin: YAY! Bankai! *machine gun*

Kaede: Might as well… bankai! *flaming whip* Ed, you help too

Ed: *rolls eyes* Whatever. *claps and transmutes arm into sword thingy*****

Tamashi: Sweet! *helps kill Aizen*

Yukarin: Next! Ulquiorra! I heard you singing! It was really cool!

Ulquiorra: Not more of this!****

Tamashi: Please tell me you're not going fangirl again...

Yukarin: No, I just wanted to say that now, if you dare Ulquiorra to do something dangerous or stupid in the next 3 chapters, I'll have to fight you.

Ulquiorra: I don't need your help!****

Tamashi: Another guy to bodyguard? I'm not sure if that's nice of Yukarin, or if she's becoming a multi person fangirl...

Yukarin: No way! Just Grimmjow for me! *glomps Grimmjow*

Grimmjow: Get! Off! Now!****

Tamashi: Grimmjow, go ahead.

Grimmjow: *pushes Yukarin off and sonidos away*****

Yukarin: Aww! *pouts* Uryu! Sing Chu-bura! *puppy eyes*

Tamashi: *whispers* Totally fangirl. 

Uryuu: Again?

Rin: HOW ARE YOU ALIVE AGAIN? *glares*

Kaede: I revived him

Rin: But! He! Quincy! Kira-kun! *clings to Kira* ITS QUINCY'S FULT!

Kaede: Uryuu did nothing

Rin: HE'S STILL A QUINCY!

Kaede: Geez, just let him sing!

Rin: Only if I get to torture him with the doll Szayel made afterwards

Kaede: *anime sweat drop* fine

Uryuu: *sings nervously*

Rin: TIME'S UP! *slowly kills Uryuu with doll*****

Yukarin: Okay! Would it be okay if I stayed again?

Kaede: Sure!****

Tamashi: I'll leave Ciencia here, do what you like with her.

Rin: Whatever****

Yukarin: Okay then! Bye! *death glares at Ciencia*

Tamashi: See you all later! *opens Garganta and leaves*

Kaede: See ya!

Rin: Bye! Next up is **Silvereyedfreak**. Hi!

**Konichiwa¡**

Kaede: Yo****

Hey Rin did u know ur boyfriends name means silver.

Rin: Yup! And that just makes me love him more! ****

Dares:

Can I dress up Uliqlorra? Please¡ I'll wont traumatize him that bad XD

Kaede: Sure, just don't make it too bad *looks at Yukarin* He apparently has a bodyguard****

Um why dont u like yuri¿

Rin: EEEK! GIRL YAOI!

Kaede: You're sooooo weird, Rin… Yaoi is a good thing in the world of anime

Rin: EEEK! YAOI!****

I really want Rin to sing a song Kaede too¡ So pick your favorite song and sing it!

Rin: Yay! *sings Hyouri*

Kaede: Really? You're picking that?

Rin: It's a good song!

Kaede: *rolls eyes then sings New World Man by Rush*****

Thx for not saying why I'm deaf right now so as a present I bring you pocky and a picture I made¡ Sorry if that was annoying¡ Arigatou¡ 

Rin: Pocky! And there's no way I would tell! It's for you to decide

**BaiBai¡**

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: See ya

Ed: Can I go home now?

Kaede: No. Next up is **Amateur SoulReaper**. Hi

**Maya: Hey!**

Eva: Hi.

Maya: Cheer up!

Eva: No.

Maya: *sigh* Well, today Anna isn't here, she had, how do you say it, just a random little thing happen to her.

Kaede: Aww… *pouts* I was looking forward to testing out the shock collar****

Eva: Random? You did that to her.

Maya: She provoked me.

Eva: She's in the hospital, not that it's the first time.

Rin: !****

Maya: She gets on a lot of people's bad sides, mine as an example.

Kaede: And mine****

Eva: *rolls eyes* Anyway, just do the dares.

Maya: Sheesh, you really are a bummer today.

Eva:...Still not getting to the dares.

Maya: Fine! Nnoitora, go through the 10,000 horrible deaths again.

Rin: Yay! TORTURE!

Kaede: Wow you're strange…

Rin: Szayel~ Vandenreich clones please~

Szayel: *anime sweat drop* Fine

Rin: YAY! *tortures clones and Nnoitora*****

Eva: Add SzayelApporo to that too.

Rin: *pouts* But then there won't be more clones… oh well *tortures Szayel with the 10,000 horrible deaths* Oh! I just had an idea! *revives Uryuu* CHINESE BAMBOO TORTURE!

Everyone: NO!

Rin: *glares* I'm NOT in the mood to be messed with today!

Everyone: Yes…

Rin: *ties Uryuu to a board and puts a bamboo shoot under it. Screams are heard from the room she locked him in* I reeeeeeally wanna watch the video sped up later

Ed: She's scary…

Kaede: Yup. What did you expect? Her second favorite character just got killed and she's pissed at who did it… Aizen's already paid enough behind the scenes for killing Gin *shivers* And Ichigo paid dearly for Grimmjow and Ulquiorra…

Ed: I do not want to be the one holding the sword that kills one of her favorites…

Kaede: Thankfully, you aren't on her kill list

Ed: Who is?

Kaede: Pride, Scar, and Wrath… well, Scar in original, Pride and Wrath in Brotherhood

Ed: Reason being…?

Kaede: Kimblee and Mustang

Ed: Ah… wait, KIMBLEE?

Kaede: Yup****

Maya: Is that what this gloomy mood is about?

Eva: Not completely. I've been watching the Arrancer arc lately and you dragged me away.

Maya: *stares at Eva* So you're telling me you're gloomy because I dragged you away from your laptop?

Eva: No. Not necessarily.

Rin: I'm the same way… *glares at neighbor* I did not want to spend ALL WEEKEND OUTSIDE! I HAD BLEACH TO WATCH! AND D GRAY MAN TO READ!****

Maya: *Face palm* I brought you to a place with the actual characters!

Eva: I'm still depressed.

Maya: Whatever. Hey wanna know something about Eva?

Eva: Don't tell them what I think you're gonna tell them.

Kaede: Sure****

Maya: To late. It turns out Eva actually kind of likes SzayelApporo.

Eva: I hate him! It's just when I first saw him, before his release form, and creepyness, I thought he was, cute.

Kaede: Szayel… Fangirl…! RUN!****

Maya: Are you depressed because he died?

Eva: No! That guy puts creepy in creepyness!

Maya: I think I got her out of her funk.

Eva: Maybe, but now you've made me mad.

Maya: Oh well. Ichigo, destroy every Chappy you can get your hands on before Rukia kills you, because no one's gonna hold her back.

Ichigo: Umm… okay *doesn't even get to destroy one before Rukia kills him*****

Eva: Can someone make me a Maya doll?

Maya: *Eyes widen* No! No! No! Don't make her a-

Kisuke: Here! *hands Eva a Maya doll* I'm really getting this figured out****

Eva: Thank you! *Flicks doll*

Maya: doll. *gets knocked back* OW!

Eva: Ha! Fun! *flicks doll again*

Maya: Ow! CUT IT OUT!

Eva: No!

Rin: *looks at room Uryuu's in* I wonder… *flicks Uryuu doll and a scream is heard from the room* Heheh *flicks stomach of the doll, and Uryuu screeches*

Kaede: You didn't just-

Rin: Yup (she flicked him where the bamboo was growing) ****

Maya: Give me it! *reaches for doll*

Eva: *holds above head* I'm taller than you, so good luck.

Okay, now that I'm out of my 'funk', Uryuu, I don't hate you, honestly I really like you, it's just as Rin said, you're dorky. And Rin, I like his bow too, I think it's really cool. I mean a blue glowing bow made out of reishi, cool!

Rin: *eyes narrow* What I said last chapter is completely unrelated to my feelings about Uryuu now… he's. A. Quincy. I. Hate. Quincies.****

Maya: Yeah, yeah, quit fangirling.

Eva: Says the fangirl.

Maya: Hey!

Eva: What? You hospitalized my sister trying to prove Uryuu was better!

Maya: And I proved it. Also, she asked for it! It's not the first time she was put into a hospital for getting on someone's bad side.

Eva: Hey, I agree with Anna, I like Toshiro better.

Kaede: Don't even think about it****

Maya: Hmph. Rangiku, you cannot have any sake for a month and if you do, you have to do all your work for two months.

Rangiku: Aww…****

Eva: I don't have any more dares so we're gonna le-

Maya: Not yet. Yumichika and Ikkaku, take care of Yachiru for the next three chapters, and give her whatever she wants.

Rin: Be careful Yumii, don't let her kill you

Yumichika: What's with the nickname?

Rin: *shrugs* better than Yachiru's

Yumichika: Agreed****

Eva: Can we leave now?

Maya: Yes and then you can run to your laptop and watch as much Bleach as you want.

Eva: Fine with me. Bye! *flicks Maya doll again*

Maya: Ow! Give me that doll!

Eva: Nope! *leaves*

Maya: Bye people. *runs after Eva* Give me that doll!

Kaede: Bye!

Rin: Bye

Ed: Can I go home _now_?

Rin: No. Next up is **turtlebuddies**. Hi

**Yuuki: Hello all.**

turtle: *face buried in her hands*

Rin: Are you okay?****

Yuuki: Aww, are you blushing.

turtle:...

Yuuki: How was it?

turtle: It... was normal... sort of... I'm just happy no one died...

Kaede: ?

Rin: *whispering* The date

Kaede: Oh****

Yuuki: What do you mean by it was normal sort of?

turtle: No comment.

Yuuki: I bet you were really quiet like usual.

Rin: So, it didn't go well?****

So Hisagi, how do you feel that you're zanpakuto actually went on a date?

Hisagi: Weird *glares* I never thought a zanpaku-to could go on a date, much less Kazeshini****

turtle: This is worse than a mother trying to show off the baby videos of her child to their friends! I'm sure Ichigo would know that pain...

Ichigo: Don't remind me****

Yuuki: *Gives an evil smile* I'll be sure to torture you with that in the future.

turtle: Shut up, Yu-chan.

Yuuki: Don't call me that! Turtle turd!

turtle: What's a matter, Yu-chan? Don't like the cute nickname?

Yuuki: Shut up, turtle turd.

Rin: Oi, can you two stop fighting?****

turtle: *facepalm* Unfortunately, Yami could not make it. Though, I think Yami will be too busy going along with my story that I'm trying to finish. *points at Yuuki* I'll make sure you're next.

Yuuki: Is that a threat?

turtle: No, I'm just saying that because I feel like it.

Yuuki: Alright.

turtle: That's sarcasm, Yu-chan!

Yuuki: Turtle turd!

Kaede: Cut it out!****

turtle: Whatever. Anyways I'll just cut to the chase.

Yuuki: So Kazeshini, how was the date?

Kazeshini: *cackles* It was… interesting****

turtle: *slams her head on a table* Ow! If I don't review tomorrow, that means I committed suicide.

Yuuki: I can't help it if you're so-.

turtle: So! Just asking this but why do people hate the Bount arc?

Rin: Well… I wouldn't say I hated it, I just like it the least out of the other arcs****

Yuuki: Stop ignoring-!

turtle: And also, I just want to ask but, how is Ukitake?

Ukitake: I'm doing fine. Thanks for worrying about me, but there's no need to

Kaede: You always say that! We worry because we respect you, and you deserve to have people looking out for you! If it was Uryuu, I think less people would worry because he's not respected as much as you are

Rin: Speaking of *checks on Uryuu with the bamboo* I'll check again at the end of the chapter *flicks Uryuu doll. Uryuu screams*****

Yuuki: Stop cutting me off!

turtle: Then stop bringing it up!

Yuuki: Why? Was it because I saw you two walking-.

turtle: *smacks a hand over her face* Let it go already!

*turtle and Yuuki turn to the door*

turtle: *runs out of the room*

Yuuki: Okay! On with the dare!

I dare someone to say 'exacta' every time someone is correct. Let's see who gets annoyed first!

Kaede: I'm annoyed just thinking about it

Rin: Exacta

Kaede: Now you're being annoying

Rin: Exacta

Kaede: You're mouth can close, you know

Rin: Exacta

Kaede: Will you close it?

Rin: …

Kaede: So you won't?

Rin: Exacta

Ed: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!

_Kaede and Rin high-five_…

Rin: Sweet, we pissed him off

Kaede: Exacta

Ed: I AM GOING TO SHUT YOUR MOUTHS FOR YOU! ****

turtle: *peeks into room* Yuuki move it! He's on the frickin' war path!

Yuuki: I'm coming!

turtle: Sorry for having so little dares, but right now, we gotta split.

Yuuki: *pulls turle out of the room and peeks her head inside* Don't worry, she'll make it up by-.

*outside the door* Shut up! Move it Yuuki!

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: Bye! *stopping Ed with her hand on his head and he's unable to move forward* calm down, squirt

Ed: SQUIRT?

Rin: Yup. Next up is **K.K.o.t.S.S**. Hi

**yola **

Rin: Cool! That's a neat way of saying hi!

**just to let you know due to my last stunt guilt refuses to come back here and face shuuhei. no the date wasnt bad she was extermly embarassed i told you peoples**

Rin: Aw… that's too bad****

yuri: hi

me:go away

yuri: no i like these people

me: you dont know who they are

yuri: neither do you

me: whatever just shut up i dont like not even my OC your jasmines who is going to be dead for leaving you in my care.

yuri: well jasmine likes me

Kaede: Okay then…?****

me: because your her character. any way as always i absolutely love this ToD now down to buissness 

Rin: 'Kay!

**i have a dare for the 2 loved hostess go to daridan come back and tell us what you saw **

Rin: *stiffens*

Kaede: *eyes widen* What?

Ikkaku: HAHA PAYBACK!

Rin: I… not again… I can't live through that again…

Kaede: But you've never been to… oh. You're thinking of what you think's going to happen

Ichigo: In you go *pushes Rin in*

_A minute later…_

Rin: *escapes daridan… traumatized. Sits in corner, pulls knees up to her chest, and starts trembling*

Kaede: Rin! What happened?

Gin: Are ya okay? *puts arm around Rin's shoulders*

Rin: I… you… brother… dead… Aizen… *cries into Gin's shoulder*

Ed: What the…? What _is_ that place?

Kaede: You're shown your darkest fears while in it… I understand how traumatizing it was for her if she really did just say "brother".

Ed: Well, what did you see?

Kaede: Based on what she just said, my guess would be that she saw Aizen kill Gin and Rin's brother, then kill her

Ed: Ouch

Kaede: Well, I might as well go in. Nothing's going to be gained by just sitting here

_A minute later…_

Kaede: *comes out of daridan and dashes to the corner next to Rin, sits down, and starts trembling uncontrollably* No… please, no…

Toshiro: Kaede! *runs over to her and hugs her* What happened?

Kaede: Zommari… Roy… Aizen… dead… pig…

Rin: *eyes widen* What? Oh my god Kaede, that's horrible

Ed: ?

Rin: Er, Zommari used his control thing on Kaede's husband from FMA and controlled him to kill her, then she got reincarnated as a pig

Ed: A pig? REALLY? That's so stupid!

Rin: Don't ask me where that came from!

**how long did you leave ikkaku in the black void? **

Rin: Uh… an hour?

**you shouldn't leave anyone in there 4 longer than a few minutes! **

Rin: Whoops

**and rukia just like i did for ichigo do you like him its yes or no and no lies or into the black void.**

Rukia: *shudders* y…y…yes…

Kaede: WHOOP! YAY! ICHIRUKI IS REAL!

Rin: Shut up… next up is **Texika Ukitake**. Hello

**Texika: Also Rin I forgot to say this, but you can have the pic of Gin. And tell Remuki she can have the pics of Renji.**

Rin: YAY! *snatches pictures* THANK YOU!****

Texika: I also should explain why I changed my username...you see this is the username I used before I changed it temporarily. The username is also the name of my main OC, and she is actually Captain Ukitake's adopted daughter

Kaede: Cool! Captain Ukitake, you've got an adopted daughter!

Ukitake: Awesome****

Kaijumaru: Wow...I'm surpised you're not freaking out and crying right now...

Texika: Why would I do that?

Kaijumaru: You forgot didn't you?

Texika: Forgot what? *remembers, and eyes widen* ! IZURU! *freaks out*

Rin: I know! Let me check on the bamboo torture! *checks on Uryuu. Comes out with an evil smirk on her face* It's going very torturously…

Ed: He's still screaming you know…

Kaede: We've already blocked it out, as much as we love hearing Uryuu screaming in pain****

Kaijumaru: Crap...if you're wondering about the freak out...well Texika read chapter 494 of bleach today, and to say she's been upset since...Texika calm down.

Texika: *freaks out even more*

Kaijumaru: OK this is getting no where...hey Rin...

Rin: What?****

Kaijumaru: I know how you hate Yaoi, and that you're a huge fan of Gin, and I will say this...Texika is a fan of many pairings, but only 1 Yaoi pairing, and that pairing is...GinKira!

Rin: WHAT? KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!... *keeps going*****

Texika: *freezes* OH NO WHY'D YOU TELL HER THAT! *flashsteps out of the room as fast as possible*

Rin: …KILL! KILL! KILL! KIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLL! *chases Texika with zanpakuto drawn*****

Kaijumaru: Now while Texika is gone I will give the dares...first Findorr...why do you say exacta all the time?

Findorr: The real question is, why not?****

Kaijumaru: Also Abirama...be on the look out for Calxen...he likes Mila Rose, and now hates you for kissing her even though it was a dare.

Abirama: I'll take him any day!****

Kaijumaru: OK now for a dare...I dare the Lieutenants to kill the Quincies...to be safe all of them, and they can't fight back.

Kaede: Well, I guess that means I'll have to revive them… *revives Quincies* have fun. Uryuu's staying in the torture chamber… I'll have Rin put the Vandenreich leader in when she gets back****

Kaijumaru: Well now I'm gonna go see if Texika is alright.

Kaede: Be careful, Rin's on a rampage****

Kaijumaru: See ya

Kaede: Bye

Rin: *walks back in nonchalantly covered in blood* it's not mine. Next up is **Snowy123456789**. Hi

**Snowy: HELLO ALL AGAIN! HOW ARE YOU ALL? Thanks for keeping Eri safe, come on. *Eri hops to Ammy's back then goes back to sleep***

Rin: Been sleeping the whole time… lazy cat****

Emiko: Right, let's go on to the dares. Yoruichi and Kisuke admit your feeelings for each other and get married, make sure you give everysingle person free invites!

Snowy: aren't they supposed to be free.

Emiko: Oh yeah... 

Kisuke: YORUICHI! I LOVE YOUUUUUUUU!

Yoruichi: You're an annoying pain in the ass but I guess I love you too

Kisuke: YAY! EVERYONE'S INVITED!****

(Awkard silence)

Ammy: *Growls* my back is gettinh heavy, please hurry up, Please...

Snowy: Okay Next dare, Rin and kaede do what ever you want and you can't stop each other as well as anyone else. HAVE FUN!

Rin: COME HERE! *grabs Vandenreich leader and disappears into the bamboo torture room*

Kaede: *kisses Toshiro*

Rin: Oi! *smacks Kaede on the back of the head* Not now!

Kaede: THAT'S MY LINE!

Rin: Not this time!****

Emiko: ICHIGO PLAY MINECRAFT!

Ichigo: Eh, okay****

Snowy: Yachiru creep on strangers.

Yachiru: Okay! *creeps up on Yuzu* HI!

Yuzu: EEEEEP! Don't do that!****

Eri: Byakuya GET INTO YOUTUBE MEOW!

Byakuya: Why…?****

Ammy: EVERYONE WATCH FRIDAY BY REBBACCA BLACK TWICE! Torture, torture, just torture. Rukia has to sing it after.

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kaede: *puts in earplugs then plays the song*

Rukia: Cruel and unusual punishment for something I didn't do… *sings*****

Emiko: SOME ONE DIE!

Ammy: Woof. (Wow, nice one mistress..)

Rin: Okay! *kills Nnoitora*****

Eri: Everyone make a facebook account! *goes back to sleep and buries her face in Ammy's back*

Kaede: Cool… MAKE A LINE AT THE COMPUTER!****

Snowy: Well, last things. PLAY THE DUCK SONGS AND SING ALONG TO THEM ALL THREE OF THEM!

Rin: THE TORTURE!

Kaede: You're the one who sang it before

Rin: But I don't wanna anymore!

Kaede: Doesn't matter

Rin: *pouts* Aww…****

Ammy: That's it for no-

Emiko: One more thing, Someone sing stuck in your radio's self titled song.

Rin: Ichigo… sing

Ichigo: Why me?

Kaede: Cuz we said so. Now sing

Ichgo: *pouts* fine *sings*****

Snowy: That's all, Ja ne! NO THE G-VIRUS IS KICJING IN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rin: ?****

Ammy: The giggle virus, she was infected by SlyFoxHound!

Kaede: Rin and I are immune… however-

Ed: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Kaede: He's not****

Emiko: Can me, Ammy and Eri stay here for 1 more chapter so Snowy can go to the doctor to get the virus out of her. PLEASE!

Kaede: Yes****

THANKS! Go on Snowy to the GP!

Kaede: Take Ed with you! *pushes Ed to Snowy*****

Snowy: I WILL BE BACK FOR YOUUUUUUUUUUUU-*Fades into to nothing*

Kaede: See ya!

Rin: Byee! Next up is **LadyOfSlytherin101**. Hi!

***Sigh* Do I Have to?**

Emma:Yes you do

Emiko: ?****

Fine *walks out dressed up like female version of Byakuya* This is payback for stickin you with him aint it

Kaede: *holding back laughter*

Rin: *laughing openly* I'm sorry for laughing Eli-chan, but it is pretty funny…!****

Emma: *happily* Yep now do it

Fine *kneels down in front of Jushiro and takes his hands*

Ukitake: *blush*****

Jushiro these were supposed to be my vows. Jushiro when I first met you I thought I was seeing an Angel. And when you told me that you loved me and kissed me for the first time I thought I was dreaming. Cause you're so smart, kind, gentle loving strong and sweet. I never thought someone like you would fall for me. You have made me so happy. And I am truly honored that you have chosen me. I love you Jushiro Ukitake and I promise to remain faithful for the rest of my life til death do us part and even then I will never stop loving you. *stands up and Kisses him sweetly*

Ukitake: *wraps arms around her and kisses her back* I could say exactly the same thing****

*tears off costume to reveal his favorite green sleevless short kimono* 

Rin: Pretty~****

Now onto the dares and such

Kaede: Yay!****

Rangiku you and the members are in charge of my wedding shower and bachelorette party although I know im gonna regret this

Rangiku: Yay! *runs away to start planning*****

Id like some feedback on the fight

Rin: Here *hands over the tape*****

oh Koga c'mere a sec

Koga: What d'ya want? *walks over *****

*grabs him and tosses him in the indestructible room* I'll be right back* *comes back out covered in blood* No worries its not mine. That was for Muramasa you jerk

Rin: YAY! KOGA DEAD AGAIN!****

Jinta you have to do Ururu's chores for a year Cause you need to quit being mean.

Jinta: B-b-but…!

Kaede: NO BUTS!

Jinta: Aww…****

Sorry for hurting Gin So go make out with him for 2 chapters. 

Rin: *kisses Gin*

Kaede: Oi! *tries to smack Rin*

Rin: *grabs Kaede's wrist before she makes contact* Yeah yeah after the show

**And was the Yuri necessary? **

Rin: EEEEEK! DON'T SAY THAT WORD!

Kaede: Well SOMEONE hates it****

Emma: Give Pinky scientest a big glomp and be careful not to squish him with your big boobs

Hey! I'm the same size as Orohime so watch it! Fine *glomp* There Happy? Hey look up the song Over and Over by Nana Mouskouri I think it really fits us. Gotta go its stormed 3 now 4 nights in a row TTFN TaTa For Now cookies to the one who can guess who said this hint we grew up watching it. 

Kaede: *pouts* I can't remember but is still want COOOOOOOOOKIEEEEEEEES!

Rin: No cookies for you!

**outta curiousity anyone remember Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears?**

Rin: No, sorry… OHH! LET'S CHECK ON THE BAMBOO TORTURE! *walks out of bamboo room with Uryuu's plant-covered corpse* that went well *revives him*

Uryuu: WHAT THE HELL?

Rin: *grins evilly* do I really need to answer, _Quincy_?

Uryuu: *rolls eyes* I'M NOT ONE OF THEM!

Rin: Don't care, you're still a Quincy

Kaede: *crying over cookies* next up is **PurpledragoN1997**. Hi

**Ok, my DSi was confiscated for a week so I couldn't review as soon as I wanted to.**

Brandi: Tell them why it was confiscated.

Purple: NO!

Belle: She didn't wash the dish-

Purple: Look, Belle, Uryuu!

Belle: GGGGRRRRRROOOOOOWWWL!

-attacks Uryuu-

Rin: Please kill him as slowly and painfully as possible please****

Brandi: Wow. Okay. Anyway, Purple, which sister is on here today?

Purple: Its Cee-cee! Say hi!

Kaede: Hi!

Rin: Hello!****

Cee-cee: Hi! I get to do dares today! Okay, dare number one: Aizen, prepare to die-

Purple: No, no, no! That's last, Cee-cee. That's last.

Rin: Ooooh I'm excited now****

Cee-cee: Phooey. Okay, Captain Hitsugaya, tell Rangiku that she doesn't have to worry about doing her work for three years.

Toshiro: *pouts* Rangiku, you don't have to do your work for three years… isn't that contradicting previous dares?

Rin: Who cares? This one is the one that counts right now

Rangiku: YAY!****

Renji, go dunk your head in a toilet.

Renji: *rolls eyes and dunks head in toilet* There. Happy?

Rin: *putting away camera* Yup****

Mr. Weird-Feathers-Guy, go step in front of a moving cement mixer.

Rin: Eeek!

Yumichika: Weird-Feathers-Guy? *stands in front of a moving cement mixer*

Rin: YUMIIII! *pulls him out of the way at the last second* you never said he had to get hit****

Ichigo, go get beat up by Kenpachi.

Ichigo: *pouts*

Kenpachi: *grins*****

(all of my sisters loooove Kenpachi)

Kaede: Weird…****

Cee-cee: Now, Purple? Now?

Purple: *sigh* Yes, Cee-cee, now.

Cee-cee: Aizen, prepare to die!

Rin: YAY! SOMEONE MAKE POPCORN!****

-air becomes extremely hot-

Cee-cee: FIRE DRAGON! SIMBALI-CHAN! I SUMMON THEE! BRING FORTH YOUR POWER AND DESTRUCTION! OBLITERATE THE TARGET I SET BEFORE THEE!

-giant fire dragon appears-

Rin: DRAGON! YAY!

Kaede: You're weird

Rin: And you're not?

Kaede: Good point****

Simbali: YOU SUMMONED ME, MASTER?

Cee-cee: *points to Aizen* GO FORTH AND DESTROY!

Simbali: YES, MASTER.

-Simbali charges at Aizen-

Aizen: What the hell?****

Cee-cee: THAT IS ENOUGH, SIMBALI-CHAN! YOU HAVE DONE WELL! RETURN TO THY FORTRESS AND ENJOY YOUR REST!

-dragon disappears in a cloud of smoke-

Aizen: *is half dead*****

Purple: Perhaps now is not the best time to tell you, but all my sister have different ways of attacking. Some of them summon creatures, other have huge weapons, they are all different.

Kaede: Cool****

Brandi: You could have warned us!

Belle: *looks up from beating up Uryuu* Well, some of the flames hit him so I'm happy.

Rin: YAY!****

Purple: Well, come on guys! I must go call Brian!

Cee-cee: You just called him an hour ago!

Purple: And?

Cee-cee: Never mind.

Brandi: Let's go, Belle! Alle oop, everyone!

Belle: Okay. *gets up* Alley oop!

Cee-cee: Alley oop!

Purple: Alley oop!

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: See ya!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I need to snap out of my procrastinating habits… I'm sorry, I cant help it! I'm starting an OHSHC ToD btw, so go check it out! Tai's in it, too!**

Rin: Hi peoples!

Kaede: Hi…

Rin: What's up, little miss grumpy?

Kaede: Don't call me that… if you must know, you're dragging me to Ouran and I don't like it

Rin: Too bad… first up is **Silvereyedfreak**. Hi!

**Konichiwa**

Kaede: Yo****

Everyone admit they like Aizen

Rin: You know what… she's right… everyone's gotta love Aizen, but just don't want to admit it

Everyone except maybe 10 people: Nope

Rin: Yup… and you've gotta admit it anyways

Everyone: Fine

Kaede: Wow… wasn't expecting that

Rin: But it's true

Kaede: Point taken****

Can I be an arranacar?

Kaede: Still on that? *glares at Aizen* don't you dare hurt her

Aizen: Like I would

Rin: Exactly what we're worried about

Aizen: That was sarcasm

Rin: Oh really? Cuz you speak in a monotone all of the time so I couldn't tell *shrugs*

Aizen: *seething with anger*

Rin: She wants to be an Arrancar so I'm not gonna stop her, but don't you dare hurt her in any way, got it?

Aizen: *glare* I don't have to listen to you

Rin: *grabs… a pencil sharpener?* yes you do

Aizen: *shudder* fine fine I wont do anything

Kaede: What up with the pencil sharpener?

Rin: Very complicated and precise torture method, but veery good results…

Kaede: *anime sweat drop* That was your torture method for revenge for Gin? A pencil sharpener?

Rin: Yup. Now Aizen, make her an Arrancar, but don't do anything extra that would hurt her

Aizen: Fine, fine *turns Silver into an Arrancar*

Rin: I'm keeping a close eye on you *glares at Aizen* Just to be safe

Aizen: *sigh* I'm not gonna do anything…

Rin: Just gotta make sure, right?****

Can I play with Lillynette pease!

Lilynette: ? Sure?

Rin: Why is everything a question?

Lilynette: I just wasn't expecting that…****

Cosplay FMA!

Rin: YAY! *cosplays as Winry*

Kaede: *cosplays as Hawkeye*

Ichigo: *cosplays as Ed*

Rin: Just because I'm Winry and you're Ed does NOT mean you get to try anything

Ichigo: I know, I know…

Rukia: *cosplays as Ross*

Uryuu: *cosplays as Greed*

Kaede: Dude, so not you

Soi Fon: *cosplays as Lan Fan*

Orihime: *cosplays as Rose*

Yoruichi: *cosplays as Lust*

Aaronierro: *cosplays as Gluttony*

Rin: Dude, lay off the Hollows

Jidanbo: *cosplays as FMAB Sloth*

Matsumoto: *cosplays as 2003 Sloth*

Kisuke: *cosplays as Ling*

Kaede: Okay, that's just creepy

Aizen: *cosplays as Kimblee*

Rin: Ya know, you could actually pass for an alright Kimblee… that does NOT mean I'll marry you

Hisagi: *cosplays as Furey*

Kaede: You make a great Furey!

Shinji: *cosplays as Havoc*

Kensei: *cosplays as Falman*

Rin: That fits… kinda

Nnoitora: *cosplays as Envy*

Kaede: Whoa, since when was Nnoitora a palm tree also

Nnoitora: Da fuck? Palm tree?

Rin: Envy is the Cross Dressing Palm Tree… never knew you were one also

Nnoitora: I am not!

Kaede: Yashinoki o josō oroka hanbun supūn no hanbun

Nnoitora: What?

Rin: Stupid half spoon half crossdressing palm tree…

Nnoitora: HEY!****

Arigatou BaiBai!

Rin: Bye! *snaps and everyone returns to normal* Nnoitora, you will now forever be the Yashinoki o josō oroka hanbun supūn no hanbun

Nnoitora: *sulks in emo corner* Oh great…

Kaede: Next up is **Texika Ukitake**. Hi

**Texika: *limps in* Well I'm no longer a fan of ANY yaoi pairing...**

Rin: *eyes narrow* Good… and don't EVER mention that again

**also I don't think it's been confirmed that Izuru has died...until it's confirmed, if it will be confirmed there will always be a chance he'll survive...**

Rin: I know, but… they still would have hurt him really badly, so they still deserved it!

**also I didn't really put up a fight against Rin...better to let her get it out of her system right?**

Rin: Whatever

Kaede: Yeah, if her anger stores up… well, you've got a very snappy demon on your hands

Rin: Urusai!****

Texika: I..need...help...*loses consciousness*

Rin: Eh… whoopsie****

*Kaijumaru walks in*

Kaede: Hi****

Kaijumaru: Rin...I hope you realize that if Texika dies, I'll die as well...

Rin: No duh, that's how it is with zanpakutou…

**now then...can someone help my Master!**

Unohanna: Let me *starts healing Texika*****

Kaijumaru: While I wait to know how Texika's doing I should say this before getting to the dares...Texika actually RP's as several Bleach characters on DeviantART including Abirama, Kusaka, Shusuke Amagai, Kensei, Starrk, Hyourinmaru, Senbonzakura, Kazeshini, Yamamoto, Sasakibe, Iba, Sogyo no Kotowari, Seigen Suzunami, and Yammy...as well as Kid! Accounts for Abirama, Starrk, Kensei, Ukitake, and Hisagi...these are called Ask Accounts where she answers questions like the characters she portraying...

Rin: Cool

Kaede: We'll check it out!****

Kaijumaru: One last thing before dares...*kills the Vandenreich* That is for technically causing my Master's freakout, and I'm blaming you for getting her injured...Also Rin...

Rin: What?****

Kaijumaru: Texika also mastered Bankai...

Rin: And?****

Kaijumaru: Also Abirama...Calxen's Older Sister, Monica is maddly in love with you, and she hates Mila Rose because of Texika's dare a while back.

Mila Rose: Oh great****

Kaijumaru: Now for the dares...Can I kill Aizen? He gave Texika a scar on her back a while ago...

Rin: Go ahead *pushes Aizen forward* Let him or I'll use the pencil sharpener again

Aizen: *shudders* Fine****

Kaijumaru: Another dare...Uryu...go jump in a Volcano! Same goes for Kouga!

Rin: Yay! *pushes Uryuu into volcano* Kouga, your turn!

Kouga: No

Rin: *pushes him in* I did give him the choice to jump…****

Kaijumaru: Now for a question...Muramasa, were you just looking for recognition from Kouga, and that is the reason you did what you did?

Muramasa: I wasn't really looking for anything like that… he's my master, and I wanted to free him because of that****

Kaijumaru: Also...Is there anyone willing to have some sake with me?

Kyouraku: Sure****

Kaijumaru: I'll stay here until Texika is ok...*goes and stands next to Komamura, towering over him by over 2 feet* For the record, I'm 11 feet tall.

Rin: Wow you're tall

Kaede: I think that was his point

Rin: I know… next up is **Amateur SoulReaper**. Hi

**Anna: I'm back people!**

Maya: *sarcastically* Yay!

Anna: *Glares at Maya*

Kaede: *glares at Anna* be careful whom you chase

Rin: Isn't it supposed to be "be careful whom you trust"?

Kaede: Does it really matter?****

Maya: Anyway... URYUU! *Runs over to Uryuu* What did they do to you last chapter? *Glares at Rin* He's not a part of the vandendreich!

Rin: HE'S STILL A FRICKIN QUINCY! A GOD DAMN QUINCY!****

Eva: *appears through a Garganta* Sheesh. Will you stop yelling?

Rin: Tell her that, not me****

Maya: *Looks at Eva* Why'd you come through a Garganta?

Anna: *runs and hugs Eva* You're not an arrancar are you?

Eva: *Pushes Anna off* I'm your sister. You should know the answer to that!

Anna: Yes...?

Kaede: Wowsies, you really don't think do you?****

Eva: No! I'm not an arrancar! I thought you knew that!

Anna: I thought I did too...

Kaede: *facepalm* BAKA****

Maya: Anyway, why don't you two do the dares.

Eva: Why not you?

Maya: I'm not leaving Uryuu's side!

Eva: But you can still... Oh never mind.

Aizen go and-

Anna: Die!

Eva: Why do people cut me off?

Rin: Yes, please do *grabs him by the collar* I'll be right back

_A minute later…_

Rin: *returns with bloody pencil sharpener* Well, that's that

Kaede: What the fuck?****

Anna: Also Mayuri and Szayel Apporo go die! Rin and Kaede chose how they die.

Rin: Pencil sharpener *drags them away and returns with two more bloody pencil sharpeners*

Kaede: O.o WHAT THE FUCK?****

Eva: Okay now all of the Vand-

Anna: Vandendreich die! This is for Kira-kun!

Eva: I actually agree... DIE! YOU KILLED IZURU!

Rin: *grins evilly* Kaede, here *throws Kaede several pencil sharpeners* help me drag them back and witness the hidden art of pencil sharpener torture

Kaede: Don't have to tell me twice *helps Rin drag the Vandenreich away*

_A minute later…_

Rin: *walks in with bloody pencil sharpeners* So, you understand how it works?

Kaede: *holding several more bloody pencil sharpeners and nods* Yeah, I think so… the first one was very messy though…

Rin: don't worry about it, you're still a beginner. I made this torture method myself so…****

Maya: You guys are creeping me out.

Eva: Do you not care about Izuru?

Maya: It's not that it's just-

Anna: Just what? You quincy loving freak!

Maya: Do you want to go back to the hospital?

Eva: Anyway! Rin I don't blame you for not liking the Y words.

Rin: Thank you for not sayin th-****

Anna: Yaoi?

Maya: Yuri?

Eva: Don't say those words!

Rin: EEEEEK! *starts running around*****

Anna: Okay, like that dare between Rukia and Ichigo that Eva did I want Urahara and Yoruichi to be trapped in a room for 24 hours with no food or water. I bet Yoruichi will survive. I have no doubt in her. Have fun!

Rin: Good luck!

_The next day…_

Kaede: *opens door* Wow, okay then… Urahara died and Yoruichi's just fine *plays video*

Rin: *watching video* Yoruichi, *looks at Yoruichi* You are perverted…

Yoruichi: *smiling innocently* I don't know what you're talking about****

Eva: Oh, hows Grimmy doing? I forgot about him last chapter.

Rin: He and Tai get along well *looks at the tiger and the panther* They're like best friends****

Maya: How about you leave him here again?

Anna: No! I want Grimmy!

Eva: You're talking about my panther right?

Anna: Sure...

Kaede: …?****

Maya: Sorry for the lack of dares but I guess we should go!

Anna: First, Eva, why did you come through a Garganta?

Eva: Umm... well.. I was.. uh...

?: *An arrancar with cat ears on her mask appears* Eva! Where'd you go?

Eva: Oh. Hi Lena.

Anna: Lena?

Lena: It's Lenalee! 

Rin: What the FUCK? LENALEE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Kaede: Let her explain, geez…****

Eva: Whatever. Anyway I'll be leaving, bye! *Jumps through Garganta and dissapears with Lenalee and Grimmy*

Maya: Lenalee?

Anna: Lenalee from D. Gray-man? Nooo! She's turned into an arrancar!

Maya: I doubt it's that Lenalee.

Anna: You never know!

Rin: Should I tell Komui so he'll kill Aizen for turning Lenalee into an Arancar?

Kaede: Wait a bit first… we still don't know if it's the same Lenalee****

Maya: Okay, time to leave.

Anna: Bye!

Maya: Oh also, Rin, I'm a Quincy! Come and get me! *sticks out tongue*

Rin: *eyes narrow* Oh really?****

Anna: *Sticks head in through door* Do you have a death wish?

Maya: No... what would give you that impression? I'm not in the Vandendreich.

Rin: Does it look like I care? *draws zanpakutou while smirking* I'd like to put your skills to the test****

Anna: You just told... oh, never mind.

Maya: Bye!

Rin: HEY! GET BACK HERE!

Kaede: *grabs Rin's shoulder, preventing her from chasing Maya* wait till next time…

Rin: *pouts* next up is **Yukarin-Soul Reaper**. Hi

**Tamashi: Back again, but... How many times did Uryu die last chapter...?**

Rin: Uh… *counts on fingers* six?****

Yukarin: A LOT! And I have to fight for every time he did... Uryu, I officially feel bad for you. *draws sword*

Rin: Bring it!****

-After all the fights

Yukarin: *falls on floor* I'm... really... tired now...

Rin: *panting* You're getting stronger…****

Tamashi: Even if Uryu is a Quincy, if he isn't part of the Vandenreich, why are you killing him so much? 

Rin: He's still a damn Quincy!

**I don't know a ton about the Vandenreich (only up to episode 256 in the anime, volume 22 in manga), but Uryu didn't kill Izuru, right?**

Rin: Quincies' fault, and he's a Quincy too so he gets grouped in… not my fault that he's a Quincy****

Yukarin: *nods* Why not just kill the responsible Quincy X 1000?

Rin: *sighs* If a single, unknown, might I say, Quincy killed Grimmjow, and you didn't see who it was, would you hunt down that one Quincy or would you just fight them all then and there?****

Tamashi: And Ciencia... *opens cage* Go home.

Ciencia: Better than that cage. *leaves through Garganta*

Kaede: Bye?****

Yukarin: Barragan, compared to most of the boys in the show, and even some of the girls, you do seem pretty short.

Kaede: Yup… shorty****

Tamashi: Everyone taller than Barragan, call him short! (he's 5 foot 5 inches by the way)

_Ugh… I don't wanna look up everyone's height so everyone taller than Barragan calls him some form of the word "short"…_****

Yukarin: Shrimpy old man! *falls on floor again*

Tamashi: Puny geezer! Kaede, if he acts up, take his weapon!

Kaede: Do I really need a reason? *takes Barragan's sword* CONFISCATION~****

Yukarin: That... was... FUN!

Tamashi: *nods*

Yukarin: And trust me Ulquiorra, in this crazy place, ANYONE could use some extra help. But I'm surprised. You, Ulquiorra, were angry. THE WORLD IS ENDING!

Ulquiorra: *rolls eyes*

Kaede: *gasp* he keeps showing emotion! This could only mean one thing… ORIHIME IS INFLUENCING ULQUIORRA TO ACTUALLY BE A LIVING THING! Orihime, take him on a date! Maybe he'll actually show expression after that!

Orihime: O…kay? *goes on a date with Ulquiorra*

_After date, Ulquiorra walks in smiling._

Kaede: I was right… ULQUIORRA'S SHOWING EXPRESSION! ORIHIME, HOW DO YOU DO IT?

Orihime: I don't do anything special

Rin: *gasp* That means Ulquii's… IN LOVE!

Ulquiorra: SHUT UP!

Kaede: You've been saying that a lot… like when we _compliment_ you on your singing

Ulquiorra: Don't bring that up!****

Tamashi: He must really hate people saying he sings.

Yukarin: I heard Grimmjow sing too! Nice job!

Rin: Yeah, he's a great singer****

Tamashi: And I've heard Ichigo, Captain Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, etc. sing as well. Along with some I'm really surprised about, like-

Yukarin: SZAYEL! I had no clue you were THAT good at singing! 

Rin: I know, right? He's ACTUALLY GOOD AT SOMETHING! My favorite is his cover of Alones… he makes that song waaaaaaay better.****

Tamashi: Yeah, I was surprised, I won't kill you for an extra chapter because of that.

Szayel: …thanks?****

Yukarin: Can you and Grimmjow sing Sangeshitsu?

Rin: I always thought Grimmjow and Szayel cooperating was impossible… I would have thought Grimmjow would have torn Szayel to pieces not five minutes in

Grimmjow: I tried

Szayel: But he was stopped

Kaede: By who?

Szayel: The producer *sings with Grimmjow*****

Yukarin: Yippie! Thank you!

Tamashi: Onto the tort- er, dares! Rin and Kaede: For the next 2 chapters, think of various creative ways to kill Koga!

Rin: Fun! *grabs bag labeled "Torture Supplies"* Hm, lets see… we've got pencil sharpener… index cards… earrings… bobby pins… Easter eggs… box of matches…puffy paint… sharpie… paperclips… golf ball… baseball mitt… chess knight… nail polish remover… calculator… Magic cards… AH HA! Here it is! *pulls out a kite* Let's start!

Kaede: THE FUCK? HOW CAN ANY OF THAT TORTURE SOMEONE?

Rin: You saw the damage of the pencil sharpener

Kaede: Well, yeah, but a chess knight?

Rin: *whispers in Kaede's ear*

Kaede: *eyes widen* I stand corrected

Rin: *smirks evilly* Now you get it?

Kaede: *pales and nods*

Rin: Good *grabs Koga and the kite* I'll be back in five

_Five minutes later…_

Rin: *walks back in covered in blood with a torn up kite* Well that was entertaining****

Yukarin: *hops on Grimmjow's back* I like it up here!

Rin: Now you see where I'm coming from!****

Tamashi: Feel fre-

Yukarin: If you tell him he can force me off, I will not go easy on you. *dark aura surrounds Yukarin as she glares at Tamashi*

Tamashi: Yikes! *hides by Taiyo* You don't seem as scary to me as Yukarin right now.

Taiyo: Roar****

Yukarin: Feel free to attack her! *evil grin*

Taiyo: GRRRRROWL!****

Tamashi: HELP ME! *hides in Indestructible room*

Yukarin: Heh, dare 2, Szayel: Research how to make clones that can revive themselves! Much more convenient to kill then. *kills a Nnoitora clone*

Szayel: Okay *begins research*****

Yukarin: Rin: I dare you not to kill Uryu for 2 chapters, in exchange, Uryu wear contacts during that time.

Rin: *pouts* fine *steals Uryuu's glasses* but I'm holding on to these

Uryuu: Hey! I can't see!

Rin: Then you better go find your contacts!****

Tamashi: *in room* I dare Everyone to play Death Tag! *hands Rin and Kaede glowing gloves* Rin and Kaede are it! If they tag you, you die!

Rin: Can I use my baseball mitt instead?

Kaede: No. You use the gloves that Tamashi gave you

Rin: *pouts* Alright…****

Yukarin: Eek! *jumps off Grimmjow's back and drags him into Indestructible room for safety*

Tamashi: *runs out of room and locks it* There! Now she can't try to kill anyone! *looks at Rin and Kaede* Oh yeah, RUN!

Rin: *smirks and begins chasing Yoruichi* Let's put the "Flash Master" to the test!

Kaede: *starts chasing Tosen* this is kinda fun

Tosen: *crashes into a wall*

Kaede: Well what d'ya know? The guy really is blind****

-After game

Tamashi: Uh, about how many people died...? *looks at all the bodies*

Rin: Um… I think 72

Kaede: *taps Kyrian on the shoulder* 73****

Yukarin: *out of room now* At least Grimmjow and I are okay!

Tamashi: How did you get out?

Yukarin: Oh. nothing big... *hides sword*

Tamashi: *sees hole in wall* ...Never mind. Sorry, I'll fix it. How did she make a hole in it anyway...? *fixes wall*

Rin: HOW DO PEOPLE KEEP DOING THAT? *realizes* KUROTSUCHIIIIIIIIII! *starts chasing him with her calculator* I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!

Kaede: *anime sweat drop*

Rin: *drags Kurotsuchi into another room* GIVE ME FIVE MINUTES! *slams door*

_Five minutes later…_

Rin: *walks out with a bloodstained calculator* that's what he gets for building a destructible Indestructible Room****

Tamashi: I'll get going then. *opens Garganta and leaves*

Kaede: Bye!****

-5 minutes later

Tamashi: *comes back* Uh, Yukarin?

Rin: ?****

Yukarin: What?

Tamashi: Um... Ciencia was in your room and it seems she found your plushie stash...

Yukarin: NOOOOO! Not my plushies! *opens Garganta and runs through*

Tamashi: Note: Do not mess with a fangirl's plushies. I better go help her so see you all later! *leaves running after Yukarin*

Kaede: Wow that girl is protective…

Rin: Anyways… next up is **Remuki Katonsu**. Hi

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK! I HAD A GREAT TIME AT MY GRAMMAS! Didn't we Renji-sama?**

Renji: CRAZY OLD LADY!****

Amy: Oh, please. We have all come to the conclusion that your Gramma is crazy.

Remuki: -blank stare- You just now figured this out?

Lucy: *sweatdrop*

Jonathan: Okay...

Remuki: Jonathan! What are you doing here?

Jonathan: -points to Amy- She invited me.

Remuki: Whatever. Ooooooooh! Pictures of Renji-sama to add to my collection! YAY!

Kaede: No pro-

Rin: ~Here's a Renji there's a Renji and another little Renji angry Renji angsty Renji Renji Renji GIN!~****

Lucy: I think I will do the dares.

Rukia, cartwheel seven gazillion times in a row.

Kaede: I'll count

Rukia: *gets dizzy and falls on 4,000,000,009*

Kaede: Whoops, start over

Rukia: *moans and starts over*****

Ichigo, let Renji throw dictionaries at you.

Ichigo: shit…

Renji: cool *throws dictionaries at Ichigo*

Ichigo: *gets pegged in the head* OWWWWW!

Rin: Unohanna?

Unohanna: *examines Ichigo* major concussion****

Remuki: Go Renji-sama!

Amy: Shut up.

Lucy: Byakuya do ballet.

Byakuya: WHAT?

Rin: Go on! *grabs video camera* if you don't *holds up index cards*

Byakuya: *gulp* okay *does ballet*****

Ikkaku, *takes deep breath* W-will y-you...*faints*

Ikkaku: GEEZ! *catches her*****

Amy: Hey, Ikkaku! Kiss her in her sleep!

Remuki: *gets camera ready*

Ikkaku: *rolls eyes and kisses Lucy*****

Lucy: *wakes up in the middle of the kiss and faints again*

Ikkaku: What the hell?****

Jonathan: Wow. Okay, I'm going to have do something about that fainting thing of hers.

Rin: Please do****

Remuki: Like what? Oh, Renji-sama! I heard you say that you love me! *jumps on him* I KNEW IT WE! WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER! OUR WEDDING COLORS SHOULD BE RED AND YELLOW!

Renji: CALM DOWN!****

Jonathan: WHOA! Slow down, high speed! Isn't that a little fast?

Remuki: NONSENSE! Amy! Lets go pick out a wedding dress! *drags Amy off*

Renji: Eh… *speechless*****

Jonathan: *sweatdrop* Sorry, Renji. Your problem, not mine. Well, with Lucy passed out and Amy and Remuki on a shopping expodition, its just me. Hmm, dares, dares, dares. I got one! Kenpachi, take Uryu's glasses. Then Uryu has to try and grab them with Yachiru on his back. Yachiru, eat some candy before you climb on Uryu's back! How does that sound?

Rin: *gives Kenpachi Uryuu's glasses* have fun

Yachiru: *eats ten pounds of candy*

Kaede: Wow that's a lot

Yachiru: *jumps on Uryuu's back* GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO~

Uryuu: *groans and starts chasing Kenpachi*****

Umm, that's all I can think of. -picks up Lucy- See you guys around!

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: See ya! Next up is **turtlebuddies**. Hi

**Yuuki: turtle will be running a little late so I'm just going to ask some questions we have.**

Kaede: Kay****

How's Hinamori-san? I hope she has recovered from her injuries.

Hinamori: I'm doing fine, thanks for worrying, though!****

For Haineko and Tobiume, why do you two always argue?

Haineko: Cuz she annoys the crap outta me!

Tobiume: She always starts it!

Haineko: Do not!

Tobiume: Do too!

Rin: Do shut up!****

Yuuki: That's about it, and we'll wait until turtle gets here before we con-.

?: *singing* But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do, and I would gladly hit the road and go if I knew

*Girly scream*

Yuuki: What the hell?

Kaede: … the fuck?****

?: That someday it will lead me back to you(repeat 2x)

*Another girly scream*

Rin: *holds bobby pins at the ready for defense*****

Yuuki: Is that-?

?: That maybe all I need-*door opens and turtle walks in carrying a scythe stained with blood. Some blood is on her face and she is smiling*

turtle: *stops singing and smiling as she squints* ...

Yuuki: In darkness he is all you see

turtle: ... You just killed the song... Anyways, why is everyone so quiet?

Rin … *grip tightens around bobby pins*

Kaede: …****

Yuuki: *explains* and who screamed?

turtle: Oh, okay. I had to kill a few hollows on the way here so that's why I have some blood on me. As for who screamed, I don't know because a hollow broke my glasses and I couldn't see their face.

Rin: …****

Can you give me my spare, Yuuki?

Yuuki: Here *tosses glasses case*

turtle: *gets hit in the head* Ow! What was that?

Yuuki: You're glasses case.

turtle: I can't catch that if I can't see clearly!

Yuuki: *mutters* Blind bat.

turtle: Can someone give me my glasses? I don't know where they are.

Kazeshini: *hands Turtle her glasses*****

Thank you *smiles at person and puts on glasses*

Yuuki: Come here.

turtle: Wha-? *Yuuki takes her glasses and starts wiping her face with a towel* Stop that! I'm not a kid anymore, okay? I can do it by myself.

Yuuki: You act like one too.

turtle: Give me my glasses! *takes glasses and towel* I'll be cleaning my zanpakuto now. *walks to the corner of the room*

Rin: What just happened?

Kaede: No clue****

Okay, continuing on. Shinji, how does it feel to be in charge of the same squad after a century?

Shinji: Not much different, really****

As for dares, we'll start with the first one. Throw three random people, and only three, into the indestructible room.

Rin: *pushes Nnoitora, Tosen, and Isshin in* That should do****

Yuuki: Now the dare is a free-for-all fight. Off I go! *opens the door and enters before closing it*

Rin: Have fun!****

-after battle-

turtle: *humming as Yuuki walks out of the room unscathed* How did it go?

Yuuki: I sat back while the other three killed each other. Mein Gott, right?

turtle: *smiles* By the one and only awesome Prussia.

Kaede: ?****

Yuuki: What are you saying? No one from bleach sings just as well as him?

turtle: Everyone from bleach who sing have a nice voice. I was actually surprised Nnoitra sang really well. I also love Kill and Miss, which is sung by Hisagi and Kazeshini.

Yuuki: Kazeshini doesn't even sing for Miss.

turtle: *turns to Hisagi and Kazeshini* Both of you're voices are awesome; love you're style of singing.

Kazeshini: *cackles* Glad ya like it

Hisagi: Uh, thanks****

Yuuki: You should stop cheating, you know.

turtle: On who? I don't like Prussia.

Yuuki: People might get jealous. *gesturing towards a certain zanpakuto*

turtle: *confused* Of what? Someone likes me?

Yuuki: Nevermind. And my final dare in order to make up time from before.

turtle: What did you mean by that before?

Yuuki: Kazeshini, dare you to go on another date with turtle.

Kazeshini: Sure thing****

turtle: *sigh* Let's just get this over with then. *sheathes zanpakuto* See you guys later.

Yuuki: Sayonara, and have fun with you're date!

turtle: Whatever.

Kazeshini: *leads Turtle away*

Rin: Bye?

Kaede: Eh, see ya! Next up is **MontyG377**. Hi

***A Garganta opens, and Grimmjow Harribel, and Reaver walk out. Reaver looks happy again, and Grimmjow looks disheveled.***

Rin: EH? Grimmjow, what happened?

Grimmjow: N-nothing!****

Reaver: I'm going to have to thank her now, aren't I?

Kaede: If you mean Layla, then yes****

Unfortunately, Grimmjow got stuck with her, which is the sad part... I'd leave him alone for a bit, it's not pretty.

Rin: Grimmjow? *walks over to him* Are you o-

Grimmjow: Buzz off!

Rin: Eeep!****

Anyway, *turns to Harribel* Thanks for putting up with their dares. Sorry if it's bothered you...

Harribel: They haven't bothered me that much… they don't give me anything else to do****

Now, for some... dares... *falls unconscious, and shadow begins to form into Nemesis. He has long white hair down to his lower back, and black and silver eyes. he is a few inches taller than Reaver, and is pretty lean. he wears white hakama with a red trim, and no shirt, revealing various scars and wounds. The chains connected to his axes run up his arms and around his waist. His hollow hole is located in the center of his chest, and is surrounded by sharp bone. His mask is actually different from Reaver's; instead of a jaw piece, he has a bony collar covering his entire neck. He frowns.*

Rin: *eyes narrow* YOU!****

Nemesis: Where is she? Where's the girl who fought me? *Looks around, before spotting Rin. He walks up to her*

Rin: What d'you want now? *hand already on her zanpakutou*****

... Don't cry about things like what happened to Kira. 

Rin: *eyes widen and she blinks twice*

**You're stronger than that, it makes you look weak. If you want revenge on them, fine, but do not fall into sadness. It keeps vision clouded. That's all I wanted to say. *Returns to Reaver, and he wakes up.***

Rin: the fuck?****

Reaver: What... just happened...?

Rin: Honestly, I'm just as confused as you are right now *blinking rapidly to clear head*****

Monty: He just showed concern, that's a first.

*Garganta opens, and Monty walks out*

Rin: Oh, hey Monty!****

Seems you've earned his respect. That's actually saying something, because Nemesis is very hard to please. That fight must have been very good. And I apologize for his strange words, he has... difficulty expressing his emotions or showing concern for others.

Rin: Er… is that a good or a bad thing…?****

Anyway, Dare Time!

First, I feel sorry for Izuru, so...

Rend through space, Jigen burēkawāmuhōru...

*His katana becomes hollow in the center, and black energy fills it and pulses occasionally. His hilt becomes similar to the shape of a galaxy (swirling star) and his hilt changes colors to be black and grey.*

Rin: COOL!****

And for my first trick... *Creates black holes under Vandenreich, Nnoritora, Yammy, Barragan, Szayel, Mayuri, Tosen, Uryuu, and Tsukishima*

Rin: Bye bye!****

And now, for my second act. But first, did Reaver tell you what my Zanpakuto's ability is? Well, in Bankai, I'm allowed to bend space and time. So... *Turns to Aizen and Zommari, and ages them into dust*

Kaede: Okay, that is frickin AWESOME!****

Second, *Turns to the Daridan and points Jigen burēkawāmuhōru at it* I am going to close this thing for three chapters, no if's and's or but's. *Daridan sucked into blade*

Rin: THANK YOU! THAT PLACE IS HELL!****

Third, I dare Hanataro to tell Byakuya and Kenpachi that he made out with Yachiru, impregnated Rukia, and tell them they are both weaklings.

Kaede: *chuckles* This'll be good

Hanataro: EEEHHH! NONONONONONO I CANT DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!

Rin: Too bad, you have to

Hanataro: *gulp* Eh… Zaraki-taicho?

Kenpachi: What? *annoyed*

Hanataro: *gulp* I, uh, eh-

Kenpachi: Get to the point!

Hanataro: I... ImadeoutwithYachiruandyouare aweakling!

Kenpachi: WHAT *draws zanpakutou*

Rin: *holds Kenpachi back* Give him five more minutes to live, he's still got something to say to Byakuya

Hanataro: uh… Kuchiki-taicho?

Byakuya: what do you want?

Hanataro: *gulp* I… *to Kaede* do I have to do this one?

Kaede: Yup

Hanataro: *pales* I… IimpregnatedRukiaandyouareaw eakling!

Byakuya: *draws zanpakutou*

Rin: *lets go of Kenpachi* Now you can kill him

Hanataro: EEEEEKK! *runs*

Kenpachi: GET BACK HERE!

Byakuya: BRAT!

Hanataro: *gets killed* ****

Fourth, I dare Apache and Mila-Rose to stop fighting in each others presence for three chapters.

Rin: Hm… this was easier before because we locked them up in separate rooms but now they have to be together… I know! *grabs puffy paint* don't argue or you face the new torture method I just created and haven't been able to test yet!

Mila Rose: *gulp* Okay

Apache: Psh, I do you really to expect me to believe that that stuff will ki-

Rin: *drags Apache away with the puffy paint*

Kaede: Well, there goes Apache *marks a tally on a clipboard*

Ichigo: WTF? You're actually keeping track?

Kaede: Yup****

Hmm... maybe I should do a dare similar to the lap dance again...

Rin: EEEK! *hides behind Taiyo*

Kaede: *starts inching towards the bathroom*****

*Reaver Sonidos over to him, his blade against his throat*

Reaver: No you won't. I actually like Rin and Kaede. They are fun to hang out with. So if you put them through a dare like that again, I will make you suffer.

Rin: R-Reaver…?****

Monty: Fine, I was just messing with you guys anyway... Anyway, I'm done for now. See you guys later *Opens Garganta and disappears*

Rin: bye *shudders*****

Reaver: Can I stay here for a chapter then? I think I upset him, and I don't want to face him and Layla *shudders*

Kaede: Sure

Rin: Thanks for that save back there, Reaver

Reaver: Don't mention it. Next up is **Snowy123456789**. Hi

**HI! HI! Guys. I think I'm cured, but he's not...**

Ed:HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

Rin: *facepalm* BAKA MOYASHI!

Ed: WHO'RE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL HE COULD USE AN IPOD AS A FOOTBALL FIELD YOU JERK!

Rin: You

_For the record, Moyashi means beansprout_****

Snowy: CATCH! *Throws Ed to the roof, and he falls on the dorky guy*

Uryuu: GET OFF!****

Emiko: Was that necessary? *Comes from backstage*

Rin: Very****

Snowy: Why are you in your bankai...

Emiko: Cuz. ARGH MY HAIRS BURNING!

Rin: Well then put it out!****

Snowy: Remember u just learnt bankai, dont go using it. Sorry Ammy.

Ammy: *Faint howl* (Its fine, don't worr-y...)

Emiko: *Bankai shatters and faints*

Kaede: Unohanna!****

Snowy: EMIKO! AMMY! *Reiatsu Starts to go crazy, and bounce all over the room* *In deep and angry voice* Who. Made. Her. Go. Into. Bankai.

*turns to Qunicy slowly* It was u wasn't it? 

Uryuu: Nonononononono I swear it wasn't me!

**No. *Turns to kenpachi* Give me a good fight, BOY!**

Kenpachi: Sure thing *grins*****

Bankai! Gensu no Okami! *Reiatsu Swallows Snowy, Fades* Like was u see.

Kenpachi: This'll be fun****

I control all five main elements, Water, lightning, earth, fire, and air. *Lightning sword in right hand, fire wolf ears and tail, water dragon wings, earth colour golves and two pieces of long rentecanglar cloth on waist with two ribbon on the top* Lets go. *Into the indestructable room*

Kenpachi: *follows her in*****

Snwoy: FINAL DANCE! *All the rest u hear is screams and whooshs*

*Comes out bloody* Stop staring, geez. *Fanit cuz of immense reiatsu*

Rin: Holy shit

Kaede: She beat Kenpachi****

Eri: Well, looks like i'll have to take over for a bit. Dares, meow. Renji... Lets see *Takes out paper with writing on it* It says, Go run off a cliff... Well what r u waiting for go on.

Renji: *rolls eyes and runs off of a cliff*****

Whats next? *Looks at the paper*

Rin: Wait, are you reading?****

I CAN READ, IM NOT A NORMAL CAT! Right, Shiro, in the rain u go, also shout I LOVE KAEDE! To everyone u see passing by, mistress is evil.

Toshiro: *shrugs* Okay****

Snowy: *Wakes up* Argh, never do that again in a small room, make the indestructable room bigger, thats a dare.

Rin: Yay! Kurotsuchi! Do it or you face the calculator again!

Kurotsuchi: *stiffens* It'll be done before tomorrow****

ERI WHY DO U HAVE MY PAPER OF DARES!

Eri: It was on your desk.

Snowy: Weren't u here?

Eri: Heeheehee.

Snowy: NO, DON'T TELL ME, U DIDN'T SMASH MY WINDOW!

Eri: Heres the money...

Snowy: U dont work...

Eri: QUNICY GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!

Uryuu: *quickly hands over money*****

Eri: Here you go, 100 pounds, IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!

Uryuu: Um…****

Snowy: Really, thats it, bet u spend it all on ur stupid clothes and sewing stuff, sissy boy. Well, work your ass off in a factory for 2 chapters and give half the money to Rin and Kaede and the rest to me. Rin and Kaede have to choose what factory you go in, make sure, it's a low pay but alot of work.

Rin: Um… what about a tie factory?

Kaede: Nah, a marker factory

Rin: Deal****

Emiko: Oww!

Snowy: Baka, what did i say?

Emiko: Not to use it without you.

Ammy: Well, lets do quick fire like last time!

Eri: Yh, Here's the sheet SnowSnow!

Snowy: Thx, first up. AIZEN DIE THE MOST PAINFULEST DEATH EVER AND DO IT 10 TIMES IN A ROW!

Rin: I'll handle that! *grabs rubber band* I've been meaning to test this one out… *drags Aizen away by the collar*

Kaede: *facepalm* Wow she's really weird when it comes to torture devices

Rin: *walks back in covered in blood* But they're effective

Kaede: Did it work?

Rin: What do you think? Not a single drop of this blood is mine

Kaede: *pales* it works then****

Emiko: Rin, Stop procastinaing, AND DO IT ON TIME FOR ONCE! IT IS A DARE!

Rin: Eeep! Okay!****

Ammy: Snowy, Write that chapter.

Snowy: Why is it on me now? Okay, i'll do it 2moz

Eri: Everyone cross dress, i mean everone, even the hosts

Emiko: Eri, no, not them,

Eri: Too late. I've said it.

Rin: *sigh* fine… *puts hair up into a hat and puts on boy clothes*

Kaede: It's not too bad *does the same as Rin*****

Ammy: Gin...

Rin: *eyes narrow* Be careful whom you dare

Kaede: Isn't it supposed to be "be careful whom you trust"?

Rin: Didn't we already have this conversation?

Kaede: Yes, yes we did****

Ammy: IM NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING BAD, RIN! IT'S A NICE DARE.

Rin: IT BETTER BE!****

Ammy: That's right oh, Gin, learn to play a instrument of Rin's choice, learn a love song and play and sing to Rin.

Rin: *eyes widen cheerfully* Gin, can you learn how to play a guitar?

Gin: Sure *kisses her quickly before Kaede can smack them* What song do ya want me ta sing

Rin: Um… Monochrome no Kiss by SID

Gin: Of course****

Ammy: See, it weren't that bad. Right?

Rin: That was great!****

Snowy: This is so evil, Byakuya, GO TO ALL THE THEME PARKS IN THE WORLDDDDDDDDDDDDD! XD

Byakuya: Must I?****

Emiko: Yup, U have to.

Byakuya: This is stupid *goes to amusement parks*****

Eri: One. Last. Thing. MEOW!

Ammy: That's not it Eri, Its, Rin and Kaede can go on a date with someone of their choice, and as they go on the date, we take over until they come back, Right guys?

Emiko: YUP!

Snowy: Whatevs, i wouldn't care less.

Snowy: I WOULD CARE MORE! -

Eri: Have fun on your date Rin and kaede. *Runs to her cushin and sleeps*

Rin: Give me a minute! *runs to get changed and comes out in short jean shorts and a fitted red tank* Let's go! *grabs Gin's arm*

Gin: *chuckles* I'm comin, I'm comin *walks out with Rin*

Kaede: Uh, give me a sec *runs to get changed, and comes out in a green dress* You ready? *looks at Toshiro*

Toshiro:*nods* Yep. *leads Kaede out*****

Ammy: Thats normal, come on Emiko, sit on my back as per usual, u know when u eat and watch tele.

Emiko: DON'T TELL THEM THAT! *Put head down*

Snowy: U WHAT! AWWWW wish i had a pet like that, or shoud i say soulpartner. Well Yeah, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Emiko: Last up is **LadyOfSlytherin101**. Hi

**Hello I'm Jack Eli's cousin! She doesn't know I'm here. She is currently suffering the female curse and- *sounds of vomiting from bathroom* that would be her. Poor dear! People say we look like twins with obvious differences. **

Snowy: most twins do have obvious differences…

Emiko: Except identical twins

Snowy: No duh, they're identical!

Emiko: But aren't most twins identical?

Snowy: No****

Emma *pops outta nowhere wearing Al's helmet* What'cha doin?

Jack: Gah! *falls off chair* Demon child! Oh wait its you... Is that Al's head?

Emma: Noooo *runs off*

Kaede: *stops Emma from running and frowns* is that Al's head? *returning from date* and is Rin back yet?

Snowy: Nope

Emiko: She's still out

Ammy: Snowy just said that

Emiko: Shut up…****

Jack sorry she adores Ed Al and Scar from FMAB for some reason.. anyway 

Kaede: Ed and Al I can understand, but Scar? She likes Scar? RUN FOR DA HILLS!

**huge yaoi fan so watch out! Now I have some cookies from Eli for ya Kaede enjoy **

Kaede: COOOOOOKIES!****

Before I start i some ya'll might like

Bring the FMAB people out please cause i cant find the dare thing. 

Kaede: Sure *brings in the cast* Yo

Ed: AHHHH THE DEVIL INCARNATE HAS RETURNED!

Kaede: *smacks Ed over the back of the head* That's only in the other ToD BAKA!

Ed: ow…

**K Scar she has a major crush on ya. Must have a thing for guys with white hair. *winks seductively at Ukitake***

Ukitake: ?

Scar: Whatever

***Eli muffled: my Jack senses are Tingling he must be up to something.***

Kaede: That he is****

Ed and Al she thinks ya'll are adorable and says you are welcome to at her place anytime.

Kaede: *sigh* I agree, but I know Rin would want me to say what she thinks too so I'll just say that she doesn't like Ed much

Ed: *pouts* oh great****

oh she wants to adopt Nina and Alexander cause she loves them dearly and her heart breaks everytime she sees what happened. *kills Tucker* thats for breaking her heart 

Kaede: I completely agree

***kills Envy* thats for HUGHES YOU STUPID PALM TREE!*arms wrap around him* **

Kaede: I agree about the palm tree, but… you ARE a dude, right?

**Me: Calm down. Here go play with my plushies and then you can help with the dares**

Jack:K

Sorry bout that. I see you've met my crazy yet lovable cousin. He's kinda like Shunsui so he can be really perverted so watch out. *whispers* he's also homosexual so apologies in advance.

Kaede: That puts the pieces together****

Why is Envy dead? 

Snowy: eh, Jack killed him

**ah I see. Good riddance to him and Tucker. So what do say Nina and Alexander? You'll have a sister and Alexander will have another dog to play with.. **

Nina: YAY! Sure

**Yay :) Ed i feel your pain with the S word I that word. Just say I'm not short I am fun sized and you are just freakishly tall. it works. **

Ed: I'll give it a try…

**Emma give Al his head back.**

Emma: But-

No Buts

K here will you and Big Brother play with me? *looks at Ed* 

Al: Sure

**Yay**

Now that she's gone dare time 

Kaede: Yay!****

Anyway Jack u first

Jack: watch bleach yaoi with as many possible couples.

Kaede: Okay, AWESOME! Rin's gonna be glad she missed this… but I'll make her watch it all when she gets back****

Yeesh you is gonna die everyone pick a partner and favorite POTO SONG for next chap

Kaede: Kay, the songs will be first next chapter! I'm gonna kill Rin when she gets back for being so late… bye!


	20. Chapter 20

Rin: Hi!

Kaede: Hello

Rin: Okay, first thing's first, Yammy is now officially #1 in my Anime Freaks List *hides behind Gin*

Kaede: And we have the songs… just putting that out there

Rin: Right… recall on the dare:

_**LadyOfSlytherin101: Jack: pick a partner and favorite POTO SONG for next chap**_

Rin: Under the assumption that POTO is Phantom of the Opera, I'm first with Gin!

_Rin and Gin sing Music of the Night._

Starrk: Do I have to?

Kaede: YES! Now just do it!

Lillynette: Come on, baka!

Starrk: *sigh* fine

_Starrk and Lillynette sing Learn to be Lonely. (BTW, I'm picking the pairs based on the song lyrics… the songs are limited, the pairs are not! And I'm only doing 5 cuz I'm lazy like that)_

Ulquiorra: I. Am. Not. Singing.

Rin: Oh yes you are! You are singing with Orihime! No 'if's, 'and's, or 'but's about it! And that goes for you too! *looks at Orihime*

Orihime: Come on, Ulquiorra-kun, it won't be so bad

Ulquiorra: No! I… um… *gives in to Orihime's puppy eyes* fine…

_Ulquiorra and Orihime sing All I Ask of You_.

Aizen: I don't sing

Rin: We all _heard_ you sing when I asked you to sing Kyoka Suigetsu a few chapters ago! Yes you do!

Aizen: No

Kaede: Yes *grabs pencil sharpener* I still remember how to use this

Aizen: *glares* fine

Rin: Ya ready Momo?

Hinamori: *nods*

_Aizen and Hinamori sing Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again._

Kaede: Last but not least, me and Hitsugaya-kun!

_Toshiro and Kaede sing the main theme… don't ask why. DEA13 would only do the main theme and I had to make Kaede do something…_

Rin: Now that that's done with… I never knew Kazeshini was the fatherly type

Kazeshini: I'm not!

Rin: Then why did you care for that baby?

Kaede: Burn

Rin: And Ulquii I love your tail

Ulquiorra: You're being weird again

Kaede: Just ignore it… it's what she does

Rin: Barragan, I officially hate you

Barragan: *glares*

Rin: Toshiro! Wear this! *holds out the wolfman costume from episode… 304 I think it was?*

Toshiro: WHAT?

Rin: Come on! Put it on! And don't forget your tail!

Toshiro: *gives Rin a weird look* Where'd this come from?

Rin: *sigh* Ask Komamura…

Toshiro: *rolls eyes and puts on costume*

Rin: KAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII IIIII! *hugs Toshiro*

Kaede: Rin! Get off! *death glare*

Rin: *eyes widen in fright* EEK! *scrambles away from Toshiro* Toshiro, keep it on for the rest of the chapter, and do your cute little bark!

Toshiro: I AM NOT A DOG!

Rin: But you're so cute as one!

Kaede: RIN! *evil aura*

Rin: Yes ma'am… Toshiro, please still do the bark though…

Toshiro: *sighs* fine *barks*

Rin: KAWAII! Fetch! *throws ball*

Toshiro: *anime sweat drop* do I have to chase it?

Rin: That's the definition of 'fetch'

Toshiro: *sighs and chases ball*

Rin: KAAWWWWAAAAAAIIIII!

Kaede: You're hopeless…

Rin: Soi Fon, you're bankai is freakin AWESOME! It's a ROCKET LAUNCHER for crying out loud!

Soi Fon: It is not awesome… it's heavy, big, limits my movement, loud, and flashy. Not for the stealth force at all

Rin: But it's still cool… Starrk, I'm starting to think you belong in my favorite characters list. I just can't figure out if it's actually you or if it's just that you make cero wolves…

Kaede: Wolf-loving freak

Rin: I'm going to ignore that last comment before I make a rude remark. First is **Silvereyedfreak**. Hello

**Hi! **

Kaede: Yo****

Guess wat arranacar I am! (I'll send u the answer!)

Rin: Number four?

Kaede: Three?****

Dares:

Just for the fun of it: RIN! KAEDE! AIZEN HURT ME AND MY ZANPAKUTOU!*cries*

Rin: HE WHAT? *glares at Aizen*

Kaede: What did we tell you? *draws zanpakutou*

Rin: *grabs paper clips* you're in for a world of pain now!

_Rin and Kaede drag Aizen into another room… screams are heard for the next 30 minutes._

Kaede: Well, that was… entertaining

Rin: *looks at bloody bent paperclips* these worked better than I thought they would!****

I want to fight someone pwease!

Rin: Fight him! *shoves Barragan* I've already said that I officially hate him…****

I wanna play with lilly-chan again!

Kaede: Go on, Lillynette! Didn't you have fun last time?

Lillynette: I guess…****

Everyone thank ur hosts now!

Ichigo: WHAT FOR? ALL THEY'VE DONE IS GET ME BEAT UP AND KILLED IN VARIOUS WAYS!

Kaede: Exactly. Now do your dares or you get to meet the pencil sharpener

Ichigo: *pales* Thank you Kaede and Rin

Uryuu: Same goes here… nothing to thank them for. Can I have my glasses back now? Contacts hurt!

Rin: Quit being a wimp! You have to keep wearing them for this chapter! I'll give them back next chapter!

Uryuu: Thank you! I'm so glad you're not actually gonna keep 'em cause that's the kind of thing you would do

Rin: two things: a) you did the dare without realizing it by thanking me and b) I am now going to keep your glasses. Thanks for the awesome idea!

Uryuu: *facepalm*

Everyone who hasn't yet: … thanks?****

Please everyone get along!

Rin: Like that's gonna happen, but Kaede and I'll try our best! Right Kaede? *turns to Kaede* Kaede?

Kaede: *trying to kill Tosen*

Rin: *shrugs* I tried…****

Rin and Kaede wanna have a virtual sleepover!

Kaede: Whoo! Sure!

Rin: Yay! I LOVE sleepovers! But I physically can't pull an all-nighter… I end up unknowingly falling asleep by 4:30 am…

Kaede: Cause you're weird… next up is **LadyOfSlytherin101**. Hi

***Laughs* Run for da hills indeed. What can I say Scar is Sexier than Mustang. **

Kaede: *stiffens and dark aura creeps around her*

Rin: Oh shit… Eli, might wanna run now

Kaede: What. Did. You. Just. Say?

Rin: Have we forgotten to mention that she is Mustang's wife in her Truth or Dare?

Kaede: *hand inching towards zanpakutou*

Rin: *tackles Kaede* Someone grab her sword while I've got her down!

Ichigo: *grabs sword and all other items that could possibly be used for torture, including ALL pencil sharpeners* Did I get everything?

Rin: No. She has a sewing needle hidden in her boot so she can use it to poke people

Ichigo: *retrieves needle* She's well equipped for torture

Rin: Then I taught her well

Ichigo: *anime sweat drop*

**And Jack how dare you wink at Jushiro? *starts beating him with bamboo stick* **

Rin: Um…? We've got more bamboo if you need any!****

Emma and Nina: Daddy stop her! *looks at Ukitake* 

Ukitake: *sighs, then tries to pry Eli off of Jack*****

*goes limp in his arms and begins purring*

Kaede: Like a cat

Rin: *smacks Kaede over the back of the head*

Kaede: OW!

Rin: Oh shut up, that didn't hurt!****

Ok I'm better now. I should mention that Jack loves to flirt with guys. He thinks he's all that!

Rin: *rolls eyes* Grrrreat…

Kaede: Shut up…****

Jack: *rips off shirt and begins flex* of course I am

*Throws boot at him* Knock it off! Its bad Enough Armstrong does it I don't care how attractive you are quit it.

Rin: NICE hit!

Kaede: Square in the face!****

K Dares all the guys do a swimsuit contest and girls vote 

Guys: *groan*

Girls: *start whispering to each other excitedly*

Guys: *go get changed*

Rin: Gin! You look awesome! *kisses him*

Kaede: Oi! *smacks Rin over the back of the head* Not during the-! *cuts off when she sees Toshiro* Hitsugaya-kun! Wow, you look fantastic! *kisses him*

Rin: *mockingly* Not during the show!

Kaede: Why you!

Rin: *giggles* That's why you shouldn't do that to me!

Kaede: If I don't you'll never stop!

Rin: Will too!

Kaede: Will not!

Rin: Will too!

Kaede: Will not!

Rin: Will too!

Kaede: Will not!

Rin: Will too!

Kaede: Will not!

Rin: Will too!

Kaede: Will not!

Rin: Will too!

Kaede: Will not!

Ichigo: _Will_ you two SHUT UP!

Rin: *rolls eyes* just remember that she started it

Kaede: *turns away*

Orihime: *hugs Ulquiorra* We should go to the beach sometime!

Ulquiorra: …

Kaede: What happened to the Ulquiorra that actually had emotion?

Ulquiorra: Shut up!

Rin: There he is!

Ulquiorra: SHUT UP!

_The one thing about Bleach is that there are too many characters… makes things like this tricky. I just wanted to write out a few scenes, but the votes ended up tying between Toshiro, Ichigo, and Grimmjow through a fangirl's eyes, not character eyes. For this once, the girls are… FANGIRLS!_

***drools at the sight of Jushiro* I vote Jushiro! *jumps into his arms and kisses him soundly***

Rin: *glares at Kaede* She's a guest, don't even think about it

Kaede: I WASN'T GOING TO!

Rin: Good****

Emma and Nina: Ewwww!

Hush and come get a hug girls

Emma and Nina: Yay! *Creates doggy pile*

Speaking of which hey Buckethead are you a dog or a fox?

Komamura: I am a fox

Rin: *sitting unharmed on a 'ledge' in the pile, sitting on top of the back of Nnoitora's head, foot in Barragan's face, and elbow jutting into Uryuu's stomach* Good question

Kaede: *sitting on the opposite side, also on a 'ledge', sitting on Kisuke's shoulder, knee in Tosen's face, and other leg strangling Don Kanonji* I was wondering the same thing

Ichigo: OI! HOW ARE YOU TWO UNHARMED?

Rin: *shifts position to face Ichigo, which in turn forces her knee into Ikkaku's neck* Because we know how to handle ourselves *jumps off of the pile* Kaede, better hurry before it falls

Kaede: Yup *jumps off of pile… apparently them sitting there was keeping the whole pile together and everyone falls*****

Nina Emma and Yachiru sing Animal crackers in my soup by Shirley Temple. 

Yachiru: Okay! *the girls sing*

_Sorry, I'm not one for posting the song lyrics in… it makes it longer than it needs to be._

**Great Job Girls *pulls out sweet buns outta sleeves* Here girls **

Rin: Cool! Byakuya does that too!

Byakuya: *gives Rin a sweet bun* Be quiet

Rin: YAY! *eats happily*

***shrugs* I learned how to hide snacks in my Robes. Oh I became Captain of the 5th squad cool huh? **

Rin: AWESOME! Wait, what about Shinji?

Shinji: *shrugs* So long as Aizen doesn't, why should I care?

Rin: Cuz you're you!

Shinji: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Kaede: Don't bother…

**I'll vote on the winning couple based on song and couple winning couple wins trip to Disneyland! **

Rin: For the POTO songs! Great!

Kaede: Rin, you're overenthusiastic about everything…

Rin: You're underenthusiastic about everything!

**Glad you liked the cookies **

Kaede: COOOOOOOKIIIEEEEES!

Rin: And I'm the overenthusiastic one…?

**hope Honey likes my baking**

Rin: Here! *gives Ukitake a cookie*

Ukitake: *takes a bite* Wow! *smiles* These are amazing

Rin: Good! Next is- *cuts off when she sees Toshiro* YOU NEED TO CHANGE BACK INTO THE WOLF COSTUME! JUST BECAUSE YOU HAD TO CHANGE FOR THE SWIMSUIT CONTEST DOES _NOT_ MEAN YOU CAN CHANGE BACK INTO YOUR SOUL REAPER ROBES!

Toshiro: Dammit! I was hoping you wouldn't notice! *changes back into wolf costume*

Rin: KAWA-

Kaede: Kawaii, yes, we know. Next up is **Amateur SoulReaper**. Hi

***A Garganta opens and Eva and Lenalee come out***

Lenalee: Why are we here again?

Eva: The Bleach ToD.

Lenalee: And...?

Eva: *sighs* Looks like Maya and Anna aren't here yet. So I guess there's something we need to clear up. *Looks at Lenalee*

Lenalee: What're you lookin' at me for?

Eva: Just so you know this isn't the D. Gray-man Lenalee. She's just a regular arrancar.

Rin: Well, that clears that up****

Lenalee: Regular?

Eva: But feel free to tell Komui that Aizen turned Lenalee into an arrancar because her name is Lenalee.

Lenalee: But I'm not that Lenalee.

Eva: So? Aizen would still get killed.

Lenalee: True. I never liked that guy. I don't even care that he turned me into an arrancar. So, kill him!

Rin: YAY! *opens D. Gray Man portal* KOMUI! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE!

Komui: What now?

Rin: Well… there's this guy… named Aizen… who turns people into these creatures called arrancar…and… he turned Lenalee into one

Komui: *Drill and Komulins appear* KIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! *starts chasing Aizen around*

Kaede: Wow, Aizen is faster than I thought he was…****

Eva: Now your in the spirit.

Anna: Eva!

Eva: *Turns around* Yes?

Anna: *points at Lenalee* Is that the D. Gray-man Lenalee?

Rin: No, but we still told Komui anyways so he'd kill Aizen *video taping Komui chasing Aizen*****

Lenalee: We just went over that!

Eva: Yeah, we did. No it is not that Lenalee.

Anna: Oh.

Maya: I told you.

Anna: *Glares at Maya* I didn't ask you. You Quincy loving freak!

Maya: How many times are you going to use that line?

Anna: As many times as I want.

Maya: It's not my fault I'm a Quincy!

Rin: *eyes narrow* QUINCY!****

Anna: But you are and Quincy's killed Kira-kun!

Maya: The Vandadreich did!

Anna: But they're Quincyies!

Lenalee: SHUT UP! So what if she's a Quincy? She's still your sister's best friend!

Rin: All Quincies are the same!****

Anna: And I don't understand my sister's choice in friends!

Lenalee: By saying that you insult me, you little brat!

Anna: I'm not scared of you!

Eva: SHUT UP! PLEASE! You're all driving me crazy! We're not here to argue!

Maya: I agree.

Kaede: Buy arguments are fun!****

Eva: You do know Rin hates Quincy's and you told her you were one, right?

Maya: Yeah...

Eva: I would fight her. She hates Quincy's.

Rin: Oh yes… I'd love that… *draws zanpakutou*****

Maya: Whatever. Rin, I will fight you! *Quincy bow appears and she walks into the indestructible room*

Anna: I hope you die Maya!

Eva: *Grabs Anna by the back of the shirt* Shut up. 

Rin: Sure thing… Bakufu, Akumu no Pistoru! Bankai! Akuma no kikan ju *jet black machine gun* Let's do this *follows Maya into Indestructible Room*

***a Garganta opens* Go give Grimmy company. *Tosses Anna into the Garganta***

Lenalee: She better not mess up my home.

Eva: No worries. Okay, now onto the dares.

Now, first, Nnoitra and Szayel Apporo, say hello to Lenalee. She hates both of you. 

Nnoitora: Hello *smirks*

Kaede: *hits him on the head with her zanpakutou sheath* DON'T YOU DARE!

Nnoitora: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YA LITTLE BITCH?

Kaede: YOU LEAVE THE GUESTS ALONE, YA HEAR ME?

Szayel: *rubbing temples* you two give me a headache…

Kaede & Nnoitora: *glare at Szayel* STAY OUT OF THIS!

**Now do you see that Garganta over there? Have fun trying to survive.**

*Lenalee pushes Nnoitra and Szayel Apporo into a Garganta and jumps in afterward*

Kaede: Beat up Nnoitora extra pummled…****

Anna: I have one! Toshiro-

Kaede: *eyes narrow* be careful

**-no worries Kaede-**

Eva: By no worries she means I've threatened her to where she wont even touch Toshiro.

Kaede: That should help… key word being _should_****

Anna: -Go to an amusement park with Yachiru.

Eva: But, she still will do dares that include him. wait a minute how'd you get out of Hueco Mundo?

Anna: I know people. Grimmy's here too.

Grimmy: Roar

Toshiro: Can I please take off this now? *referring to wolf costume*

Rin: *walks out of room* no

Toshiro: *sighs* Let's go… *goes to amusement park with Yachiru*

Rin: Oi Maya! Hurry on out! Unless you really _do_ want me to go back in there and kill you!****

*Maya comes out of room covered in blood*

Maya: I didn't die. But I am hurt.

Anna: Phooey.

Maya: *glares at Anna* But that was a tough battle. Good fight Rin.

Rin: *sheathes zanpakutou* yeah yeah whatever****

Eva: Are you... Okay?

Maya: Yep. Perfectly... fine. *passes out*

Rin: *sighs* I really didn't want to go easy on her…

Kaede: Well it's a good thing you did!

Rin: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

Kaede: THERE'S NO KILLING THE GUESTS!****

Eva: Maya!

Anna: Ha! Deserves you right Quincy!

Eva: Shut up! Unohana?

Unohana: Sure *heals Maya*****

Now, Renji do whatever you like to Ichigo.

Renji: Now then *looks at Ichigo* we fight! BANKAI! *kills Ichigo* That felt good****

*Lenalee comes out of Garganta with a dead Nnoitra and dead Szayel Apporo*

Kaede: Good****

Eva: How'd it go?

Lenalee: They're both weaklings.

Eva: Anything else?

Lenalee: Nope.

Eva: Kay well then, bye!

Lenalee: Bye!

*Lenalee and Eva Dissapear through a Garganta carrying a unconscious Maya*

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: See ya!****

Anna: Just leave me why don't ya! Can I stay? 

Kaede: *glares*

**I wont touch Toshiro.**

Rin: Sure!

Kaede: But-!

Rin: She. Can. Stay.

Kaede: Yes ma'am…

Anna: Yay! Next up is **Snowfrost15**

**Isn't Byakuyas sword Chire Senbonzakura? (Scatter Senbonzakura)**

Rin: Err, yeah, we messed up. NEVER trust Google Translate…

Kaede: Google Translate is a gift!

Rin: *sigh* No it's not…

**First dare: Renji, show off your tatoos to a mob of fangirls and record it please.**

Rin: *grabs video camera* Wouldn't miss it for the world

Renji: No… NOT MORE FANGIRLS! ANYTHING BUT THE FANGIRLS!

Kaede: You don't have a choice! Unless you want to meet the pencil sharpener, which I assure you is WAY more painful than anything fangirls can do

Renji: *sigh* fine… *takes off shirt and walks into a mob of fangirls*

Rin: *putting away camera* That was very entertaining****

Second dare: Everyone call Toshiro Shiro-Chan from now on!

Rin: Okay! *looks at Toshiro* DAMMIT SHIRO-CHAN, YOU TOOK IT OFF AGAIN!

Toshiro: WHY DOES IT MATTER?

Rin: IT'S ONLY ONE CHAPTER FOR GOODNESS SAKE!

Kaede: Hitsu-, um, Shiro-chan, you do look really cute in it

Toshiro: *blush then looks down* Fine… *puts costume back on*

Rin: *pats Kaede on the back* Seems he can't say no to you

Kaede: …thanks?

Anna: Shiro-chan! You look sooooo adooooorable! *looks at Kaede pointedly* Not gonna chase him, just throwing it out there…

Kaede: Good. Next up is **MontyG377**. Hi

***Garganta opens, and Monty walks out***

Monty: Before I get to the dares, I want to tell you guys something.

Kaede: Go right on ahead****

Thank you for this. Your ToD helps me with some of the crap I'm dealing with right now. You see, I'm literally moving across the country to go to college, and I am scared out of my mind. I don't have a job or hang out with friends alot, so I have little that can keep me distracted or cheer me up. But one of the small comforts I have is reading your latest chapter. I find it hilarious to see what you guys do with the dares, and I love to see how you put a spin on all of them. This laughter helps to take away my worries for a bit. I don't know about the other authors, but I thank you for taking your time to do this. It means a lot to us.

Rin: No problems! This is fun for us too! Well, I don't know if the cast enjoys the torture, but I know I can't go a day without re-reading one of my chapters or working on the next one****

Also, I killed Zommari and Aizen because of what they did to you guys in the Daridan. Your welcome.

Kaede: *shudders* Thank you****

Sorry if that was weird, pathetic or corny. 

Kaede: Not at all

**Anyway, to dares:**

First, I dare Rin and Kaede to give Aizen back his Zanpakuto. 

Kaede: *sighs* Fine *gives Aizen zanpakutou*

**And Aizen? Your pathetic. I mean, how long have you been alive and you let a fifteen year old kid beat you that horribly? And was it really smart to have your entire plan, which by the way has been a over a hundred years in the making, rely on a wild card to make it a success? You are an idiot, a weakling, and an annoyance. Go die in a hole. *Activates Bankai***

Aizen: Oh really? *draws zanpakutou* Let's see if you think that after we fight *lunges at Monty*****

*Dodges Aizens attacks, and snaps his fingers. A portal opens above Aizen and the Titanic drops on him*

Rin: Well, that was unexpected *putting away video camera*

Kaede: How did you get the camera out and rolling on time?

Rin: Practice****

Better. *Snaps fingers, and Aizen and Titanic disappear into a black hole*

Kaede: Good, he's gone****

Hm, I wonder what my Zanpakuto spirit looks like... I hope it's a hot girl... *Reaver Sonido's over to him and smacks him upside the head.* OW!

Rin: Oh, hi Reaver!****

Reaver: Two things; first, don't be a perv. Second, the dares.

Monty: *Sighs* fine. Second, I dare Rin to kill Aizen in every way possible with her torture devices.

Rin: Yay! *grabs bag* Ready?

Kaede: The only one I know how to use is the pencil sharpener, but yeah

Rin: *revives Aizen*

_The following scene is too violent for a T rated story._

Ichigo: *can't move* What… how… a piece of string… *shudders*

Kenpachi: *is covering Yachiru's eyes*

Rukia: *is covering Anna's eyes*

Anna: I can't see!

Rukia: Y-y-you don-don't want t-to

Rin: *brushes off clothes* well that settles that

Kaede: I learned how to use the paperclips at least

Rin: But I showed you how to use the golf ball as well

Kaede: That one's waaaay too complicated****

Third, I dare everyone to not bother Grimmjow for two chapters.

Kaede: Sure, no reason _I _would want to****

Fourth, I dare Ulquiorra to go on a date with Orihime again, Ichigo take Rukia on a date, Rin go on a date with Gin, Kaede go on a date with Toshiro, Shunsui go on a date with Nanao, and Reaver go on a date with Harribel. And Reaver?

Reaver: What?

Monty: Ask her on the date.

Reaver: *blushes under bandages* Uh...

Monty:Do it. You know you want to.

Reaver: ... Alright. Let's go. *Walks through Garganta with Harribel. Monty walks through own Garganta*

Rin: Let's go! *grabs Gin's arm*

Gin: Where are we goin this time?

Rin: …the park?

Gin: Sounds fun *they leave*

Kaede: Come on, let's go *brings Toshiro to the movies*

Orihime: Ready, Ulquiorra-kun?

Ulquiorra: Can't get any readier *shrugs*

Orihime: Great! *they go to dinner*

Rukia: Let's go *grabs Ichigo's arm and drags him to the mall*

Anna: Poor Ichigo…

_A few hours later…everyone returns at once (I know, coincidence much?)_

Rin: That was fun! Next up is **Snowy123456789**. Hello

**Snowy, Ammy and Eri: *Comes from backstage* COME ON EMIKO! STOP WORRYING BOUT YOUR HAIR! GEEZ ITS JUST HAIR!**

Rin: What's up with her hair?****

Emiko: *Rushs out* Coming! *Dusts her self* Right, first dare, PLZ, PLZ LET US STAY FOR THE REST OF THIS TRUTH OR DARE!

Kaede: Sure, we'll do what we can!****

Ammy: You know, this is mostly dares than truth.

Snowy: I have a truth...

Eri: NO THE WORLDS GOING TO EN-

Emiko: Some one put her to sleep.

Ammy: SNOWY SING!

Snowy: NO, I WILL NOT SING!

Rin: Sing?****

Emiko: It's a dare.

Snowy; WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS THE ONE TO DARE ME!

Ammy: CUZ, U CREATED ME.

Snowy: I created Emiko to-

Emiko: Just Sing.

Snowy: Fine *Sings natsuhiboshi, and picks up Eri to a cushion*

Ammy: Don't you love her singing.

Rin: *eyes wide* sleeping powers, eh? And here I thought the song Kyoka Suigetsu was actually Aizen's bankai…

Kaede: baka…

Rin: What?

Kaede: Nothing~****

Emiko: DARES is my answer.

Snowy: Don't forget my TRUTH!

Ammy: Hurry up then.

Snowy: WHO DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON? EVERYONE HAS TOO ANSWER! IT HAS TO BE HOSTENLY!

_Eeeek so many characters! How do I do this…? It's not gonna be everyone, but I'll get a lot in. I don't necessarily _want_ this chapter to be too long…_

Rin: *puts hands on hips* Isn't it obvious? Gin!

Kaede: *anime sweat drop* Yes, but some other people's aren't…

Orihime: Do I have to answer? I've already gone on a date with him!

Ulquiorra: It's actually been two, Orihime

Orihime: Oh yeah!

Rin: Ulquii, how you like her I've got no idea

Ulquiorra: *sigh* Honestly, neither do I

Ichigo: We've already been through this!

Kaede: Well do it again!

Ichigo: *pouts* Rukia

Rukia: Feelings returned

Rin: Good… keep going

Yamamoto: Don't have one

Sasakibe: I don't have one either

Anna: Awww you two are party poopers!

Soi Fon: Y-Y-Yoru-

Rin: *covers Soi Fon's mouth* You don't need to say it, not when it's gonna be the y-word

Kaede: *looks at Yoruichi* Well, this is awkward

Yoruichi: We've already been through this… Kisuke

Kisuke: Aww, Yoruichi! Me too!

Kaede: You or her?

Kisuke: Her of course!

Kaede: You made it sound like you had a crush on yourself…

Kisuke: I did not!

Gin: *kisses Rin* There's yer answer

Toshiro: *puts arm around Kaede's shoulder* I don't think any more explanation is needed

Nnoitora: Well *grins at Harribel*

Kaede & Rin: *both kick Nnoitora, one per shoulder, forcing him to the ground* OH NO YOU DON'T!

Zaraki: Unohana

Everyone: …****

Emiko: ... I never would have thought... You. You. couldn't. love someone.

Ammy: Love has no boundaries, mistress, remember that.

?: Yup, love has no boundaries.

Emiko: No... *Shivers* No... Not you...

Kaede: ?****

Ammy: *Growls*

?: Emiko, you should be happy that i have co- *Gets pounded to the ground*

Snowy: YOU HAVE A NERVE COMING KOJIMA DACIHI! YOU HAVE A NERVE.!

Kaede: !

Rin: Explanation?****

Ammy: You wanna know why we hate him, long story.

Emiko: *RAGING* MOVE SNOWY! THIS IS MY FIGHT! THAT SICK BASTARD! *STARTS TO FIGHT WITH DACIHI*

Rin: Um…****

Snowy: You know, its a bit early to fight him

Emiko: DON'T CARE, AMMY!

Ammy: Coming mistress... *Follows her to the indestructible room*

Kaede: *shocked* …****

Snowy: *sad sigh*

Rin: Something wrong?****

Snowy: Yeah, I'm fine, just worried bout her.

Kaede: Can we finally get an explanation?****

Snowy: Dacihi, he... He killed Emiko's Parents, right in front of her eyes.

Rin: Wasn't expecting that… but I can sympathize with her *looks down*****

Snowy: *Sighs again* He didn't know she was there, she was scared out of her life, as you saw, but then it snapped and she ran to her mama and papa, begging not to go, she had a younger sister, Chika. Emiko, she faced Dacihi is a fight, and ever since that day... She has been fighting him, every year at news year... Retsu, can you heal her afterwards.

Unohanna: Yep****

Snowy: Thanks...

Emiko: BANKAI

Dacihi: BANKAI

Snowy: Shit, NO! *Smashs down the door and runs in* BANKAI!

Rin: Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down!****

Emiko: Snowy...

Snowy: DACIHI, EAT THIS, LITERALLY! FINAL DANCE. *All the five elements shot out of her hands, in a sprial, over lapping each other hitting Dacihi in the face and heart etc*

Kaede: *facepalm* Unohana?

Unohana: *walks into Indestructible Room*****

Eri: *Just woke up* I'll do the dares than, *takes out paper again and puts on glasses* DO NOT STARE AT ME THATS A DARE!

Rin: *looks away*****

Eri: Right.. (Clears throght) Gin...

Rin: *instantly looks back with narrowed eyes*****

Eri: WE DONT HATE GIN RIN! WE ACTUAL LIKE GIN! HE'S COOL!

Rin: You better not be lying!****

Eri: Gin, let Rin... dress u in want she wants u to dress in, and the same goes for Shiro and Kaede.

Rin: *brightens up* yay! *holds up jeans, a white t-shirt, and a beige hoodie* Here you go!

Gin: Sure thing *puts on outfit*

Rin: *glomps him* That's better than the uniform you always wear!

Gin: *anime sweat drop*

Kaede: *holds up the snowboarder outfit from the OVA or whatever it is… the one with Don Kanonji and the ski resort with Toshiro, Soi Fon, Renji, and Byakuya. If you haven't seen it, watch it*

Toshiro: Anything is better than this damn wolf costume *puts on snowboarder outfit*

Kaede: Amazing!****

Eri: Yachiru, EAT ALL THE CANDY FLOSS IN THE WORLD AND BE IN A ROOM WITH BYAKUY-

?: Not him...

Eri: ... MIGI SOZ, I MEANT DORY DUDE! Forgot his, name.

Migi: I am A GIRL OKAY, When the dory dude comes out, his new name is dorky dude.

Rin: Well Uryuu, you heard her

Uryuu: Locked in a room with Yachiru on a sugar high… what has the world come to?****

Ammy: MIGI! *Jumps on to her*

Migi: Ammy, play with Kyoko the dragon, over there.

Ammy: K

Rin: DRAGON!

Kaede: YOU'RE WEIRD!

Rin: I KNOW!

Ichigo: Any reason you're only using two-syllable phrases?

Rin & Kaede: SHUT UP!****

Emiko: *Comes out holding Snowy* Thank you. *Someone rushes out* There you are dorky dude.

Uryuu: DON'T make me do that again!****

Emiko: Time to be my mop and help me clean the blood, in that room, and the lifeless body *Evil smirk*

Uryuu: *pales*****

Eri: Quick fire time!

Migi: Kisuke, BURN YOUR HATS! EVERY ONE OF THEM!

Kaede: *gives Kisuke a giant box* Here's all of them!

Kisuke: NOOOOOOOO NOT MY HATS!

Rin: You've got noooooooooooo choice!

Kisuke: *pouts then burns hats*****

Ammy: BYAKUYA! GO ON A DATE WITH MIGI!

Migi: NOOOOOO! I'M NOT READY!

Kyoko: Here, your dress *Throws dress* HAVE FUN MISTRESS!

Byakuya: …

Rin: Well someone's quiet

Byakuya: …

Kaede: Just leave him be, we're not gonna get anything out of him

Byakuya: …

Rin: Agreed****

Snowy: Oww! WHERE'S DORKY DUDE!

Uryuu: I'm right here, and MY NAME IS NOT DORKY DUDE!

Rin: Yes it is…

Uryuu: *facepalm*****

Snowy: Oh... Rin, pick the person u hate the most and they have to go into a garbage truck and STAY IN THERE TILL U GET DUMPED OFF OR FOUND! or just put that persons doll in there, its much more painful.

Rin: *tosses Nnoitora's doll into a garbage truck and grabs popcorn* Prepare for the show

Nnoitora: *is writhing in pain as truck crushes doll*

Rin: Hilarious…

Kaede: Evil…

Rin & Kaede: Awesome****

Eri: Renji, PLAY NOSTALE! BE A SWORDSMAN K!

Renji: Okay****

Ammy: EVERYONE PAINT ME!

Snowy: Have the cameras Migi.

Migi: Yup! PAINTING TIME! AMMY IS THE MODEL, BLEACH CAST, most of them, ARE THE PAINTERS, WHO WILL PAINT THE BEST!

Rin: YAY! *grabs paintbrush*

Kaede: *sighs* Overenthusiastic *grabs pencil*****

*hours later*

Ammy: The winners are! RIN AND KAEDE! YOU GET EEVRTHING YOU WANT FOR THE NEXT 2 CHAPTERS!

Rin: Yay! Shiro-chan, wear the dog outfit again!

Kaede & Toshiro: NO!

Rin: *pouts*****

Eri: ON WITH THE SHOW!

Kaede: *salutes* Aye!

Rin: *anime sweat drop* Kaede, was that necessary? Next up is **Yukarin-Soul Reaper**. Hi

**Yukarin: *walks in through Garganta dragging Ciencia by her wrist* Hello everyone... *evil aura around her***

Kaede: Um…?****

Tamashi: This, for future reference, is why you don't mess with a fangirl's plushies.

Rin: Oh yeah!****

Yukarin: Zip it, she deserved it. *throws a box of oddly colored toys* She dyed all my plushies! And decapitated my Grimmjow plushie!

Rin: IT'S A CRIME!****

Tamashi: Uryu? Could you fix her plushies? 

Uryuu: Sure *grabs box of plushies*

**At this point, I think it's still possible to heal Ciencia.**

Yukarin: I don't think so... She seems pretty dead to me.

Tamashi: *sigh* I can't abandon one of my characters... *appears behind Yukarin and grabs Ciencia*

Yukarin: Hey!

Tamashi: Can you heal her, Orihime?

Orihime: Yep! *heals Ciencia*****

Yukarin: *seriously angry* *kills Nnoitora and 4 clones*

Rin: Oi! Why'd _you_ get to kill the real one?****

Tamashi: Uh, Uryu? Do you think you could get them fixed by the time we leave? If Yukarin goes back like this... Well, I'll be needing a new house, and bringing Ciencia a lot to get healed.

Uryuu: *pales* Yeah, sure****

Yukarin: *jumps on Grimmjow's back* *not angry anymore* Hi again!

Tamashi: *about to speak but shuts up after what happened last time*

Yukarin: Good, at least I don't have to tell you again. Now, who killed Uryu last time...? *unsheathes sword*

Rin: Me, again

Kaede: There's got to be a lesson to be learned here somewhere…****

-After fighting again

Yukarin: *tired again* Man, everyone seems to hate you, Uryu... *hops back on Grimmjow*

Rin: Um, why wouldn't anyone hate him?****

Tamashi: Think of it as training, you get to fight all sorts of people.

Yukarin: *rolls eyes* Now, to answer your question Rin... If a Quincy were to kill Grimmjow, I'd personally make sure nearly every Quincy met an unfortunate end. Leaving a few so they don't go extinct or anything.

Rin: See? That's where I'm coming from!****

Tamashi: At least you have some mercy...

Yukarin: And... *beats all the Vandenreich to near death* I don't know much about what you did, but if you're killing the Lieutenants, you deserve it.

Rin: Hell yeah they do! And more!****

Tamashi: I stand corrected. Oh, and... *kicks Mayuri in the face* I've been wanting to do that for soooo long! Uryu, please kill him now.

Uryuu: Sure *activates bow and shoots Mayuri in the head*

Rin: *scowls* Good shot****

Yukarin: Now... For dares! *evil glare* Omaeda, donate all your money to the Rukongai!

Omaeda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Rin: *grabs pencil sharpener* Come on Omaeda, do it

Omaeda: B-b-b-but!

Rin: *sighs and drags Omaeda away and comes back with a bloody pencil sharpener* Well, now he has no money, it all goes to Rukongai****

Tamashi: Serves him right. Greedy pig...

Tamashi: Rin and Keade: How are you going to kill Koga this time? *makes popcorn*

Rin: *thinks for a moment* … the chess knight?

Kaede: Oh please don't that description you gave me left a horrid picture in my mind!

Rin: Perfect! *grabs chess knight* Heheheh *kills Koga with chess knight* Fun

Kaede: *shudders* Seikou ka****

Tamashi and Yukarin: *watching with popcorn* Wow... Cool!

Yukarin: I have to say this, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Ulquiorra was smiling!

Ulquiorra: *sits in corner* I don't like this…

Rin: Exactly why we do it! Cuz we know it bugs you!****

Tamashi: Orihime, you get a kitten for turning Ulquiorra into a human. *hands her kitten*

Orihime: KAWAII~ He shall be Ted IV!

Rin: *facepalm* ENOUGH WITH THE TED ALREADY!****

Tamashi: Next... I dare Yukarin to fight... herself!

Yukarin: How does that work? There's only one of me...

Tamashi: Not for long! Szayel, could you make a clone of Yukarin?

Szayel: Gladly *makes clone of Yukarin*****

Yukarin: Oh man! I forgot about Szayel! *sighs and hops off Grimmjow's back* Let's go, uh, me. *goes into Indestructible room*

Tamashi: I wonder why torturing people is so fun?

Kaede: Because it is, that's all there is to it

Rin: Yup****

Yukarin: *walks out of room covered in ice* I... hate... myself now... *faints*

Rin: Hm, *watches video* Yukarin, you should have kept a better defense on your right side

Kaede: Don't go rambling on about battle tactics!

Rin: Fine fine I'll shut up now****

Tamashi: *looks in room* Well, it looks like the clone is dead. Sorry Yukarin, could you help her Unohana?

Unohana: Yes****

Tamashi: Thank you. *clone gets out from pile of ice* Eek! Is that one of the clones that can revive themselves?

Szayel: Yes it is. How do you think it turned out? Great, right?

Rin: Mr. Full-of-himself…****

Tamashi: Nice job there, Szayel. Next... Kisuke, can I have your hat?

Kisuke: …sure?****

Tamashi: Thanks! *wearing hat* Now, since I'm Kisuke... Grimmjow! We're going to do some special training so you don't get glomped or jumped on by Yukarin!

Grimmjow: Please…****

Tamashi: Let's go! *walks into another room with Grimmjow*

Yukarin: *wakes up* Huh? *looks around* Where are Tamashi and Grimmjow...?

Kaede: Um…****

Yukarin: *takes phone*

Tamashi: Hello?

Yukarin: Where's Grimmjow?

Tamashi: He'll be back soon, don't be impatient *hangs up*

Yukarin: *hands phone back* What's going on...? And Rin? Can I buy a video of Kaien and the squirrel?

Rin: Sure thing!****

Yukarin: Thanks! *hands over money* Let's watch everyone!

_I wanted to write this out SOOOOOOOO badly! So I did…_

_Young Rin (behind camera): Kaien, be careful!_

_Young Kaien: *climbing a tree* I know I know! I'm fine! *reaches for apple* Almost… got it… OW! *falls out of the tree*_

_Young Rin (still behind camera): I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL, BAKA!_

_Young Kaien: I didn't fall! That damn squirrel attacked me! *points to a squirrel*_

_Young Rin (the fact that she's behind the camera hasn't changed): Doubt that… I blame your clumsiness…_

_Young Kaien: I resent that! *squirrel slaps him in the face with its tail* OW! QUIT IT!_

_Young Rin (guess what? She's still behind the camera!): I stand corrected_

_Young Kaien: OW! OW! OW! OW! WILL! YOU! GET! THIS! OW! THING! OFF! OW! OF! ME! OW!_

_Young Rin (I think you can figure out where she is… behind the camera!): Nope! *keeps the camera trained on Kaien as he falls into the river while trying to run away from the squirrel* Kaien! *camera falls on the ground and she runs to help him… you can still see through the camera though, but it's on its side*_

_Young Kaien: *glare* YOU DIDN'T HELP ME DAMMIT!_

_Young Rin: It was too funny!_

_Young Kaien: Hmph *crosses arms*_

_Young Rin: Yeah yeah whatever *turns off camera*_****

Yukarin: *rolling on floor laughing after video* Kaien! That was hilarious!

Kaien: *head in hands* Why me?****

Tamashi: We're back! Huh? Why's everyone laughing?

Yukarin: *shows video* This is why.

Tamashi: *hitting ground laughing* Oh... my... GOSH!

Kaede: Rin, how did you not faint from laugher while filming this? In fact, you didn't laugh at all! How is that possible?

Rin: Practice makes perfect… I proceeded to laugh my ass off for about an hour afterward

Kaede: Did you get anything else from when you two were kids? I recall you mentioning something about fire…

Rin: Oh yeah! That! I found him in the-

Kaien: *puts hand over Rin's mouth and a dark aura surrounds him* Don't. You. Dare.

Kaede: *ties Kaien's hands behind his back* You were saying?

Rin: I found him in the kitchen one day trying to cook… the food caught fire, as did his clothes. It burned right through his clothes and he ended up running all around Rukon naked while on fire…

Kaien: RIIIIN! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! *breaks free of ties*

Rin: EEEK! *runs away*

Kaien: GET BACK HERE! *chases Rin*****

Yukarin: Oh! Grimmjow! *runs toward him*

Grimmjow: *sonidos to the other side of the room*****

Yukarin: Huh? How are you so much faster?

Grimmjow: Hell yeah I am!****

Tamashi: *points to hat* Special training, good luck catching him now!

Yukarin: If Tamashi doesn't come back next time, assume the worst. *death glares*

Kaede: Well then, that's, um…

Rin: HELP!

Kaien: GOT YA! *grabs Rin and starts giving her a reeeeally hard noogie*

Rin: ITAITAITAITAITAITAITAITAITAI TAI!

Kaede: Are you calling Tai?

Rin: NO YOU BAKA ITAI MEANS OW! I'M SAYING OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!

Kaede: Oooh…

Rin: Itai! Kaien, you're hurting me!

Kaien: Isn't that the point?

Rin: ITAIIIIIIII! HELP!

Kaede: *sighs and ignores them* There's no stopping them… they've known each other for most of their lives, they're still little kids around each other****

Tamashi: *pales* Uh, can I have a bodyguard now?

Kaede: Sure****

Tamashi: Eeny meeny miney mo... Guess you're coming with me, Mashiro.

Mashiro: 'Kay!****

Yukarin: No hard feelings if I hurt you Mashiro. It's Tamashi's fault.

Tamashi: *whispers to Mashiro* Don't worry, I have a good hiding place so she won't find us.

Mashiro: Good!****

Tamashi: Oh, and are the plushies fixed now Uryu?

Uryuu: Yes, just finished *hands back dolls*****

Yukarin: You fixed them? THANK YOU! *hugs Uryu* I'll make sure to guard you well!

Tamashi: ? It seems she only death glomps Grimmjow.

Yukarin: Bye! See ya later! *skips through Garganta holding plushies*

Tamashi: And here's some cookies! *hands Rin and Kaede cookies*

Kaede: COOOOOOOOOKIES!

Rin: ITAI! Kaede, don't you dare eat mine! ITAITAITAITAI! KAIEN, STOP! *stomps on his foot*

Kaien: Why you…!****

Tamashi: Why do I feel like I forgot something...? Well, bye! Let's go Mashiro!

Mashiro: Coming! See ya!

Rin: Bye! EEEP! *runs from Kaien, who has now recovered from his foot injury*

Kaede: *sighs* Bye. Next up is **K.K.o.t.S.S**. Hello

**yohla *looks around room* **

Rin: Hi! EEEK! *shunpos to the other side of the room* phew… that was close… EEEK! *runs again as Kaien shunpos in front of her*

Kaede: *shakes head* You two…****

you *points to shuhei* come with me.*grabs arm* 

Hisagi: Wha?****

you are coming with me guilt has locked herself in my room for the last 4 days i had to borrow clothes from my freind and im tired of it!

Hisagi: What does that have to do with me?!****

you have to get her out before i loose my head 

Hisagi: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?

**oh id like you peaples to know that daridan cant be closed unless the ruler(me) says so not that i realy care anyways id like you to meet one of my other oc her name is akira **

Kaede: Yo****

akira:hey

yuri; hi guess what i was invited to come this time my master told her to let me

Kaede: Great

Rin: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EK!

Kaede: *sighs* One second… *smacks Rin and Kaien over the back of the head* QUIT ACTING LIKE LITTLE KIDS!

Rin: *points at Kaien* He started it!

Kaien: Did not!

Kaede: I SAID TO QUIT IT!****

akira; just because you were invited dosnt mean you can talk

ok

now to buisness because i have nothing better to do and im not imaginitive today toshiro you have to hang upside down for 3 hours while being shocked with an electic eel or into the black void your choice *i have power to open the dark void dont question or facethe wraith of our zanpaku-to* 

Kaede: *pales* Um, sorry, Shiro-chan, but I can't do anything about it *shudders*

Toshiro: *sighs* I know you can't… *hangs upside down with an electric eel*

**now next dare the shorter of the host have to do 10,000 jumping jacks **

Rin: *pouts and does jumping jacks*

**just thought i should tell you ive lost my dsi privleges due 2 grades so it might be awhile till you get him**

Kaede: *sighs* Just don't let him get hurt, okay? Bye Hisagi!

Hisagi: Wait, wha- *gets dragged away* …!

Rin: Bye! Last up is **PurpledragoN1997**. Hi

**Hi, guys.**

Brandi: So quiet.

Purple: My other little sister will do the dares. I'm in depressed mode.

Kaede: Brian still gone?****

Belle: Uryu! Here are some cookies! *whispers to Kaede and Rin* Drugged cookies that make him do embarrassing things!

Kaede: *chuckles* This should be good

Uryuu: Thank you! *eats cookies* I feel… weird… *begins to strip*****

Brandi: Oh, my. *covers Belle's eyes*

Rin: EEEK! *hides behind Gin*

Kaede: DAMMIT! *locks Uryuu in a room* That was… unexpected****

Evie: Hi! I'm one of Purple's sister's. I prefer to call myself the most sane of al of us. All together there are-

Purple: NO! I don't want them to know how many of you there are!

Evie: Why?

Purple: Cuz I feel like it.

Kaede: O…kay?****

Evie: Strange. Anyway, Aizen, I am going to kill you at the end so please be prepared.

Rin: YAY! Contradiction since I'm writing an AizenxOC oneshot… Aizen, once I finish you have to act like you do in it. It's not very OOC, but you do laugh and are a little more laidback… next chapter you have to act like that

Aizen: *sighs* fine…****

Purple: *sweatdrop*

Evie: Okay, Ichigo, stand on your head and chant 'I have always wanted a pink fuzzy bear'!

Ichigo: *gives Evie a weird look* Kaede, should we have a psychiatrist on call?

Kaede: We should, but we don't. Now do your dare

Ichigo: *sighs, then stands on his head* I have always wanted a pink fuzzy bear. I have always wanted a pink fuzzy bear. I have always wanted a pink fuzzy bear. I have always wanted a pink fuzzy bear. I have always wanted a pink fuzzy bear. *falls* OW!****

Byakayu, do the same but say 'I love amusement parks'

Byakuya: *sighs* You should really think about that psychiatrist…

Kaede: No I will not

Byakuya: *stands on head* I love amusement parks. I love amusement parks. I love amusement parks. I love amusement parks. I love amusement parks.****

Renji, let Ichigo throw dictionaries at you! Once he gets off his head.

Ichigo: PAYBACK! *throws dictionaries at Renji*

Renji: OW! *groans as one hits him square in the gut* ow…****

Grimmjow, hold this doll *hands him a babydoll* and rock it to sleep while singing it a lullaby!

Rin: Oh! Oh! Oh! Sing a slow version of Echoes!

Grimmjow: *rolls eyes, then sings a slow version of Echoes while rocking a babydoll*

This is stupid…****

Rukia, kiss Toshiro.

**Toshiro, kiss Rukia. (not a fan of that pairing just wanna torture them)**

Kaede: WHAT?

Rin: *sigh* calm down…

Kaede: Weren't you the one who was just worked up a second ago?

Rin: SHUT UP!

Rukia: The more we put this off, the angrier Kaede gets *kisses Toshiro*

Kaede: DIE! *kills Rukia*****

Kenpachi, do gymnastics with a pink bodysuit on!

Rin: *laughs and pulls out a video camera* Go on!

Kenpachi: I will never live this down… *does gymnastics with a pink body suit on*****

Aizen, are you prepared?

Aizen: No, but I don't have a choice****

Belle: Oh, boy!

Evie: *pulls out a small flute and plays on it. Nine tigers come running and stand beside her.*

Evie: Come, Tigers. It is time to kill.

Rin: YAY! TIGERS!****

-they all attack Aizen-

Purple: Okay, we are leaving nw and- BELLE! Why do you have Uryu's...underwear?

Kaede: Shit… did Uryuu-? *room is still locked* How did she get those? HE'S LOCKED IN A ROOM!

Uryuu: No I'm not

Rin: Seikou ka?

Kaede: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT?

Uryuu: *shrugs* just don't lock me up again!****

Belle: *Gives Uryuu evil glare* I have plans for these! I'll bring them back next chapter!

Brandi: Okay. Disturbing. Well, alley oop.

Belle: Alley oop!

Evie: Alley oop!

Purple: Alley oop!

Kaede: Bye!

Rin: See ya! That's all, folks!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I got contacts today and I am SO FREAKIN HAPPY! Geez, I hated my glasses. And sorry this took so long, I've been too obsessed with Rock Musical Bleach to work on this but I'm back now :P**

Rin: Aizen~ You've got to by nice-ish this chapter, remember?

Aizen: How could I forget with you bugging me all of the time?

Rin: Good! Now… Aizen, Tosen, and Gin. I just recently saw Rock Musical Bleach. So, you three have to do Catharsis of Eternity. Dance and all. And Gin, can you teach me the dance later?

Aizen: I don't-

Kaede: Nice Aizen this chapter…

Aizen: *sighs* Fine

Tosen: I can't see

Rin: That didn't stop the live you from doing hip hop. Now do it

Gin: Sure thing. I'll teach it to you after the chapter

Rin: Thanks!

_They do the song._

Rin: THAT WAS SO AWESOME! And can… let's see if I remember all the people involved… *coughs* Renji, Kira-kun, Momo, Rangiku, Gin, Aizen, Rukia, and Hanataro do the Tsuki yo Oshiete Kure scene?

Renji: That's a freakin five minute song!

Rin: You have to do the dialogue in between the singing parts too

Rangiku: Ha! I don't have to sing!

Rin: You still have lines…

_They do the scene._

Rin: Yay! Thank you!

Kaede: *anime sweat drop* First up is **Amateur SoulReaper**. Hi!

***A garganta opens and Eva, Lenalee, and Maya come out***

Eva: Hey people!

Anna: You left me!

Eva: Yes I did.

Lenalee: How about you just let it go.

Anna: But I don't want to!

Maya: Quit acting like a kid!

Anna: I am one you-

Maya: Don't call me Quincy!

Anna: *Rolls eyes* Quincy.

Maya: Okay that's it! *Quincy bow appears* You little brat, you're going down!

Anna: Bring it! *Draws zanpaku-to*

Kaede: Uhh… hi?

Rin: Hi!

Kaede: I wasn't talking to you

Rin: So what?****

Lenalee: *draws zanpaku-to* Sing, Dormir del tigre!

*Maya and Anna pass out*

Eva: Thank you.

Lenalee: *Sheathes zanpaku-to* Whatever.

Eva: Okay, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Szayel Apporo sing! Doesn't matter what. Rin and Kaede can choose if they want.

Rin: Yay! Ulquii, sing Our World. Grimmy, sing Six Feelings. Szayel, sing Alones.

Ulquiorra: ENOUGH WITH THE SINING ALREADY!

Kaede: Two things. One: You have to. Two: Orihime, how in all of earth, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo did you get Ulquiorra to show feelings?

Orihime: I didn't do anything

Ulquiorra: I am not enjoying this… *sings*

Grimmjow: …why?

Rin: Cuz you're a good singer. Now sing

Grimmjow: *rolls eyes and sings*

Szayel: Why Alones?

Rin: Cuz Science Show and Pink are weird-ish. Alones is an awesome song. Now sing

Szayel: *sighs* Fine… *sings*****

Lenalee: Oh, Nnoitora, *Kicks Nnoitora in the face* That's for whatever thoughts you had in your mind last chapter.

Nnoitora: OW!

Rin: Oh! That reminds me! *smacks Kaede* That's for mistaking Ulquii for Nnoitora! I mean honestly! Really? You mistook a bat for a praying mantis?

Kaede: Not my fault!

Rin: Hell yes it is! I just wanted to point that out. Moving on…****

Eva: Umm... Anyway, didn't Anna want to do a dare?

Lenalee: I thought it was Maya.

Eva: Maybe both?

Lenalee: I dunno. I'll say it, Ichigo and wasn't it Shuhei?

Eva: I think.

Lenalee: Okay, Ichigo and Shuhei, do the splits for 3 hours.

Eva: That's a dare from Anna and Maya. Something they agreed on.

Ichigo: *groans* This is gonna hurt

Hisagi: *sighs* I guess…****

Ichigo, take Rukia to a Chappy store and buy her everything she wants. Have fun!

Ichigo: AAAHHH!

Rukia: YAY! Let's go! *drags Ichigo away*

_An hour later…_

Ichigo: I… am… officially… broke…****

Anna: Ow! My head hurts!

Lenalee: Good. My Zanpaku-to works then.

Anna: Okay, Rin and Kaede, thanks for letting me stay last chapter!

Rin: No problem!****

Eva: Oh, and Grimmjow, I would make Grimmy attack you, but I don't want to be hurt by these three.

Grimmjow: Uh… thanks?****

Anna: Don't hurt him.

Lenalee: Um... Well if you hurt him I will hurt you.

Anna: Does someone like Grimmjow?

Lenalee: N-no!

Grimmjow: *confused*

Rin: Wow we are so lucky he's oblivious…

Grimmjow: HEY!

Rin: It's true!****

Maya: Ow! My head really hurts! What was that for Lenalee?

Eva: So I will make Grimmy attack Aizen, Tosen, Yammy, Barragan, and Nnoitora. And anyone Rin and Kaede want dead.

Rin: Please add Kurotsuchi to that… he's really starting to creep me out

Kaede: Hat n clogs too please

Kisuke: Hey! That's mean!

Kaede: Good****

Maya: Shut up!

Anna: No!

Lenalee: Stop acting like kids!

Maya & Anna: Stay out of this!

Eva: They're arguing again... Help.

Lenalee: You little brat!

Maya: Stupid arrancar!

Anna: Dumb Quincy!

Eva: We're leaving now!

Lenalee: See ya!

Maya: Bye!

Rin: Bye!****

Eva: Anna your staying.

Anna: What?

Eva: Bye!

*Eva, Maya, and Lenalee leave through a Garganta*

Anna: Grr... *Walks over and sits next to Uryuu* *Punches him* Stupid Quincy!

Rin: I agree…

Kaede: Bye everyone!

Anna: … next is **turtlebuddies**. Hi

**turtle: Hello everyone! It's surprising that I'm here first today, though Yuuki said she had to take care of something before she left.**

Yami: I'm sure she will be fine.

turtle: Hope so... unfortunately, I'm starting to run out of ideas, though I'm going to let Yuuki do the last one.

First, Aizen and one person of each host's choice, I suggest you choose someone you don't like, to fight Yami.

Rin: Nnoitora

Kaede: Tosen

Rin: Aizen *holds out hand* Kyoka Suigetsu****

Yami: Let Aizen fight with his zanpakuto; I'm immune to illusions so his zanpakuto will have no affect on me.

Rin: Ya sure? Okay~****

turtle: *watches Yami walk in and close the door* Well that's one-.

Yuuki: *Walks in and slams the door shut. Her uniform is a bit scorched*

Kaede: Hey Yuuki!****

turtle: Bad day?

Yuuki: I demand that bastard die!

Rin: …?****

turtle: Calm down-.

Yuuki: No! You listen to me! I'm not going to take his insults any longer! *starts a long rant*

turtle: *listens to the whole rant* ... *walks over and pats her back* Better?

Yuuki: *sighs* Much better.

Kaede: Okay, I'm really confused right now…****

Yami: *walks out of the room with a bloodied sword* That was easy...

Rin: Good… wait, _easy_? Against Kyoka Suigetsu? Okay, I'm not exactly _immune_ to illusions but I can see through them… like, I'll still see the sword as something but I'll still see the real stuff too. It seriously gets confusing sometimes though

Kaede: Done with your illusions rant?

Rin: Yes****

turtle: Tell me you killed them with your zanpakuto powers.

Yami: I just used my sword to kill them; I had to use my powers to immobilize them.

Yuuki & turtle: They didn't know what hit them...

turtle: I'm starting to feel guilty...

Rin: *eyes widen* Okay then… weird…****

Yuuki: Don't be. Does anyone know if that punk rocker carries his phone?

Kaede: Yeah he does, why?****

Gin, will you do the honor of prank calling him?

Gin: Sure! This'll be fun!

Rin: Gin, don't be too mean…

Gin: I won't****

turtle: *tosses a cellphone to Gin* I wouldn't be surprised if Hisagi-san got you back for that.

Gin: I'll be ready

Rin: *anime sweat drop* Don't hurt him!

Gin: I was kidding!****

Yuuki: Make sure he doesn't find out who told you to do the dare, Gin.

Gin: Sure thing *dials phone and speaks in a girly voice* Hello? I have been told by many people that you are looking for a guitar teacher. I am one, so would you like to meet to establish a lesson time?

Hisagi: *into phone* Seikou ka? I AM a teacher!

Gin: *girly voice* Hmm? I'm sure they said looking for a teacher…

Hisagi: *fuming*

Gin: *normal voice* Got'cha! *hangs up and runs away*****

Yuuki: *laughing* Nice one!

turtle: Poor Hisagi-san...

Yami: If anyone asks, tell them I wasn't a part of this.

turtle: That's about it-.

Yuuki: I thought you said you were going to ask him.

turtle: What? Oh, I can't. You know, gotta study. I'll be going!

Yuuki: BS! *grabs the back of her shirt*

turtle: *struggles* What are you doing?

Yuuki: Doing you a favor; now ask him! If Reaver can do it, then you can too. *pushes turtle in front of Kazeshini*

Kazeshini: Yo****

Yami: I feel like I missed something really important...

turtle: *looks at the ground* Do you, uh... Forget it! It's stupid! *starts to leave*

Yuuki: *drags her back* Just ask him!

turtle: ... So, uh, Kaze... *looks away and scratches the back of her head* do you want to... go out with me?

Kazeshini: Sure. You didn't have to be so nervous****

*perks up* Really?

Yuuki: Of course! You have to stop being so paranoid.

Yami: I'm left in the dark here; can someone tell me what's going on?

Yuuki: I'll tell you when we get back. Anyways, that should be all for now.

Yami: Until next time.

Kaede: Bye!

Rin: See ya! Next up is **Yukarin-Soul Reaper.** Hi

**Tamashi: *opens Garganta, still wearing Kisuke's hat, and runs through with Mashiro* Hello, me and Mashiro are back again!**

Rin: Hello!****

Yukarin: I couldn't find them...

Tamashi: *sticks out tongue* That was the point. Thanks for coming with me, Mashiro!

Mashiro: No problem!****

Yukarin: *glares* Oh, and... *takes out MP3 player* Ulquiorra! I have proof that you can sing! *plays CRUSH the WORLD DowN*

Ulquiorra: STOP IT WITH THE DAMN SINGING!

Rin: Showing irritation just encourages it

Ulquiorra: *glares at Rin* Shut up

Kaede: Never thought I'd see the day that Ulquiorra showed emotion

Ulquiorra: SHUT UP!****

Yukarin: Rin, you think I was vulnerable on my right? I'll keep that in mind. Thank you!

Rin: *bows head* Glad to be of service****

Tamashi: *walks near and stares at Uryu*

Yukarin: Uh, she was taking a ton of quizzes today, and according to them, she's Uryu... Toshiro and Rukia were the next highest. *anime sweat drop*

Rin: Neat! I'm… um… *goes and takes quiz* EEEEEK I'M ICHIGO!

Kaede: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rin: Shut up!****

Yukarin: And uh, Uryu? Please be careful of what people give to your as "gifts". I don't want to have to think of anything else that could happen... *shivers at thought of the cookie trick*

Rin: That was evilly genius

Kaede: You've got that right****

Tamashi: Does liking to sew make me Uryu? Wait, I also like bows... *goes off thinking*

Yukarin: Okay! Since she's busy thinking, I'll invite a friend!

Tamashi: Who? *arrow barely misses Tamashi's head and lands about a foot from Uryu* Yikes!

Yukarin: Hiya! Here's my friend, Misheru!

-Girl with shoulder length silver hair jumps down. A bracelet like a cross on her wrist.

Misheru: Hello. *glares at Rin*

Rin: Let me guess…Qu-

Kaede: *sighs* Rin, don't go making assumptions

Rin: But all the proof is right there!****

Yukarin: Oh no... Warning! Misheru is VERY protective of Quincies! Because...

Misheru: I'm a Quincy, and I'm not too keen on people trying to kill them.

Rin: Quincies are all the same…

Kaede: No they're not

Rin: In my book they are!****

Tamashi: Uh, why did you nearly kill me...? I wasn't trying to hurt Uryu or anything...

Misheru: Because I need to talk to Uryu.

Tamashi: ? Okay, and you couldn't have said something why...?

Yukarin: Don't bother, she's a quirky one sometimes... I say we watch her now.

Misheru: Uryu? Could you please fight me? I want to test my strength against you.

Uryuu: Sure****

Misheru: Thank you! Can we go to outside then?

Uryuu: Yep****

Yukarin: Oh, and please give Uryu his glasses back Rin.

Rin: *pouts* Aww… *gives Uryuu his glasses*****

Yukarin: *Misheru and Uryu walk out* And Rin, she won't kill him, just a friendly duel. *goes out with them to record the match*

Rin: *pouts* She should…

Kaede: You're too violent

Rin: So what?****

Tamashi: I'll say some dares and stuff then. Let's see... Ulquiorra! You have to sing Anima Rossa! And two others of Rin and Kaede's choice sing something as well, you two can pick.

Ulquiorra: ENOUGH WITH THE DAMN SINGING!

Rin: Nope! Now sing

Ulquiorra: *facepalm* Ive had it… *sings*

Rin: Now then! Eh, Bengara Koushi! The version where Shiro-chan is singing with the mic on his forehead!

Toshiro: Why would I sing like that?

Rin: Because Hinamori had said that you look silly in sunglasses

Toshiro: *puts mic on his forehead* I stand corrected

Kaede: You are over-obsessive

Rin: No I'm not!

_They do the song_

Rin: Ahh I loved that~

Kaede: Um, Hi- eh, Shiro-chan, could you sing Shine?

Toshiro: Sure *sings*

Rin: Someone's eager to please someone else

Toshiro & Kaede: SHUT UP!****

Tamashi: Orihime: How are, um, Ted III, and Ted IV?

Orihime: Awesome! They don't seem to like each other much…

Ted III: Grrrowl *dog growl*

Ted IV: Hiss *cat hiss*****

Tamashi: Rin: I want to see how you could kill someone with an Easter egg! So kill... Barragan!

Rin: *grins* sure *grabs Easter egg*

_The following is too violent for a T rated fic._

Rin: Well *dusts off clothes* That was entertaining****

Tamashi: *runs to corner* That... was... SCARY!

Kaede: *looks at Barragan* Hm… limbs sliced off bit by bit until he fit inside of it… that was the cleanest one so far****

Yukarin: *walks in with Misheru and Uryu* We're back! ...Why is Tamashi in the emo corner?

Tamashi: Rin... Easter egg... Barragan...

Yukarin: Uh, did you watch Rin kill Barragan with an Easter egg?

Rin: Yup****

Tamashi: *nods* Never underestimate ANYTHING!

Yukarin: If you can kill someone with a kite, you could probably kill anyone with anything.

Misheru: Thanks for fighting me, Uryu. *bows* I have a lot of practice to do.

Uryuu: No problem****

Yukarin: *sneaks up on Grimmjow*

Misheru: *glances at Yukarin* Grimmjow, behind you.

Grimmjow: *sonidos away*****

Yukarin: Aww! Why'd you tell him, Misheru? *pouts*

Misheru: Because, I don't think that it's fair to ambush him.

Yukarin: Fine then. Toketsu, Fubuki! *freezes ground*

Grimmjow: I… can't… AAH! *starts slipping on the ice*****

Yukarin: *jumps on Grimmjow's back while he's unbalanced on the ice* Yay!

Misheru: ...You need to think things through more.

Yukarin: Huh?

Misheru: He's not able to stand very well, and you jumping at him-

Yukarin: Woah! *falls down with Grimmjow* Ouch!

Misheru: ...will cause him to fall. *sigh*

Yukarin: *blushing* S-Sorry, Grimmjow...

Grimmjow: *clutching head* Ow…****

Misheru: I'll do a dare now. *looks around* Nnoitora: Go into a black hole.

Rin: Which I will provide *presses button on remote and a black hole appears*

Nnoitora: How the hell did you do that?

Rin: Never underestimate me *pushes Nnoitora into black hole*****

Yukarin: Hey! That's me and Rin's punching bag!

Misheru: *sticks out tongue* Too bad. Now Rin, since you hate Quincies, I'll fight you. *activates bow*

Rin: *leaning against wall with hands behind back* Sure *gets off of wall*

Kaede: ? Rin, what was behind your back?

Rin: Nothing *shrugs with zanpakutou in one hand*

Kaede: …suspicious****

Yukarin: I hope no one dies...

Rin: I'll try *leads Misheru into Indestructible Room*****

Misheru: *comes out of room covered in blood* Dang, she's strong... *goes to bathroom to clean up*

Rin: *goes back and leans against wall with hands and zanpakutou behind back* That was fun****

Yukarin: ...You weren't holding back, were you Rin?

Rin: heheh about that *rubs back of head*

Kaede: Move.

Rin: No

Kaede: Now

Rin: No

Kaede: *draws zanpakutou* Now. If there's nothing to hide, then why are you protesting?

Rin: *gulp* fine *moves*

Kaede: *inspects wall* RIN! You have a frickin hidden cabinet in the wall?!

Rin: So what?

Kaede: *opens hidden cabinet* With a fake zanpakutou…

Rin: Hey!****

Misheru: *comes out covered in bandages* I hope not, I should be okay though. ...Nice fight, Rin. *sits down near Uryu*

Rin: Right back at ya****

Yukarin: I hope you're okay... Sure you don't want Unohana or Orihime to help you?

Misheru: Nah, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying.

Tamashi: In case you need to vent on something Rin... *revives Nnoitora* Here's your punching bag.

Rin: Thank you *kicks Nnoitora in the balls*****

Yukarin: One more dare... Kaien and Rukia, I dare you to beat Aaroniero to death. I hate people who mess with others like he does!

Rin: Good idea!

Kaien: Great

Rukia: Again?****

Misheru: Okay, I guess I should get going... Oh! Um, Uryu?

Uryuu: Yeah?****

Misheru: Could you make me an outfit like the one you wore to the Soul Society?

Uryuu: Sure****

Yukarin: Your clothes are pretty torn up... Uryu! Do a good job!

Uryuu: Shut up I'm trying to concentrate! *makes outfit*****

Misheru: Thank you! *goes to another room to change clothes* Do I look okay?

Yukarin: I think it looks good on you!

Tamashi: *lightbulb* I remember what I forgot now!

Ciencia: About time. *glares* What's the Quincy midget doing here?

Misheru: One moment please. *drags Ciencia outside*

Rin: ?****

Yukarin: *anime sweat drop* Misheru is 2 inches shorter than Ciencia...

Kaede: Ahh****

Ciencia: *walks back in* Ow! Geez, can't you lighten up a little?

Misheru: I don't forgive people who insult Quincies like you do. *looks at Rin* But you have a pretty good reason, so I'm okay with you.

Rin: Thank you *punches Vandenreich Leader* That felt good****

Ciencia: But it's true, it's a good thing they were nearly all k-

Misheru: *shoots Ciencia* Stop talking about us like that.

Tamashi: *sigh* I wonder if Ciencia can stop talking? We'll get going then. *grabs Ciencia*

Yukarin: *high fives Misheru* Good shot! See ya later! *opens Garganta and leaves*

Misheru: See you all later. *leaves through door*

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: See ya!****

Tamashi: Ooh! I have an idea! *hands a box of cookies to Tosen* I dare you to try and keep these from Kaede!

Tosen: ? Wha-

Kaede: COOOOKIES! *kills Tosen in a cookie frenzy*****

Tamashi: Hehe! That was fun! Bye! Oh! And here's your hat Kisuke! *hands over hat* Later! *follows Yukarin through Garganta*

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: Thanks for the cookies! Next up is **MontyG377**. Hello

***A Garganta opens, and Monty is blasted out into a wall. He is severely bleeding.***

Rin: EEEK!****

Monty: Ow.

Kaede: You okay?****

Nnoritora, I personally hate you, but I would run if I were you. Reaver read the last chapter, and now he is on a warpath, killing anything and anyone who is in his way to get to you.

Nnoitora: *pales*

Rin: Eeek! *hides behind Nnoitora* Now I'm not in Reaver's way!

Kaede: *shakes head* so weird…****

You see, on that last date, Reaver had asked Harribel if she would be his girlfriend, which she said yes to according to Reaver. So, when he read that comment you made, he kind of... lost his cool. And now he is intent on killing you horribly. So I suggest you run, before he arrives.

Nnoitora: But I had no choice but to answer! Truthfully!

Rin: Makes no difference****

Reaver: Sorry, too late. *Reaver Sondios behind Nnoritora, and smashes his head into a wall.*

Rin: NICE hit!****

Rin, do you have a torture involving Lego's? 

Rin: Eh, no, but I probably should…

**If not, I'm about to invent one. You can take notes, if you want. **

Rin: Sure thing! *Grabs notebook* Thanks

***Drags Nnoritora into the indestructible room with a bag of Lego's in his hand. Screaming can be heard for an hour.***

Kaede: Seikou ka? Now Legos? These people have too much free time…

Ichigo: As do you, otherwise you wouldn't be here

Kaede: You have a point****

*Walks out after an hour with a bag of bloody broken and bent Lego's.*

Rin: Thanks! That was so neat! I got the majority of the notes down****

I feel so much better. Anyway, for dares. For my first dare, since I'm still pissed at him, Nnoritora is to substitute for any dares involving Ichigo, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Uryuu, Grimmjow, Toshiro, or Gin for the next three chapters.

Rin: Well… any bad dares. We don't want Nnoitora getting good dares, no do we?****

Now, I dare everyone to beat the shit out of Aizen with there fists. He can't use his zanpakuto or his fists, and he can't fight back.

Rin: *cracks knuckles* Fun

Kaede: *stretches* Right back at ya

_Everyone beats up Aizen_

Rin: That was fun

Kaede: Yup****

I dare all of the men besides Gin, Toshiro, and Ukitake to perform as ballet dancers.

Rin: *grabs video camera and throws one to Kaede* Kaede, keep that one trained on Byakuya

Kaede: Yup****

I dare Ulquiorra to smile for the next two chapters.

Ulquiorra: *facepalm* This is starting to irritate me

Rin: That's the point… now turn that frown upside-down!

Ulquiorra: *smiles* happy?

Rin: Now stay like that for two chapters

Ulquiorra: *groans while smiling*****

How are Apache and Mila-Rose doing, by the way?

Rin: Err… Apache kept picking a fight every time… I think I've gone through about ten torture devices… Mila Rose is doing fine though****

Well, that's it for me. *Kisses Harribel and walks through Garganta.*

Monty:... He's scary when he's angry. But I should get back too. Bye. *Walks through Garganta*

Rin: See ya!

Kaede: Bye! Next up is **PurpledragoN1997**. Hi

**Purple: Hi, guys! I'm happy cuz I got a text from Brian!**

Rin: Good for you!****

Fiona: You get text from him every ten minutes.

Purple: I know. Now introduce yourself.

Fiona: I'm Fiona, another of... Umm, how come you haven't said your name?

Purple: Cuz I like Purple better.

Fiona: Say your real name.

Purple: They'll laugh, like all the rest of the population that know my name.

Rin: We won't!****

Fiona: If they do, I kill them.

Kaede: Scary…****

Purple: Fine, but you say it. I can't bear to see their mocking faces.

Fiona: Her name is...

Brandi and Belle: Come on, come on...

Fiona: ...Bee-bee.

'...'

Brandi: What's wrong with that name?

Rin: Yeah, nothing wrong with that

Kaede: *beats up Ichigo* He was giggling… it was justified

Rin: I agree *kicks Ichigo in… well, I think you'd know by now*****

Fiona: Everyone automatically assumed that she was a ditz because of her 'girly and babyish name' as they call it.

Belle: But I like it, Bee-bee!

Bee-bee: Whatever. Do the dares Fiona. Do the dares.

Rin: *drags Renji away* Say it while he's gone****

Fiona: *ahem* Ichigo, you and Yachiru must work together to make Renji yell 'I LOVE RUKIA' Renji cannot know that you are trying to make him say that so plug his ears when you read this to him.

Rin: *drags Renji back in* What did you hear?

Renji: …nothing?

Rin: Good! … WHAAAA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? *just got sprayed with water*

Kaede: ? No idea… Who did that?

Everyone: *points to door*

Kaede: Ah… okay then… Rin, why would your mom randomly come in and spray you with water?

Rin: …

Yachiru: Renji! Renji! Help me with this song I'm trying to learn! Can you read the rap part?

Renji: Uh… sure? Wait, this says that it's for Rukia to sing

Yachiru: Just say it!

Renji: … I don't want to do this

Ichigo: *secretly recording* Almost… almost…!

Renji: *sigh* No

Yachiru: At least tell me what this word is *points to a word*

Renji: What the hell? It's love!

Ichigo: YES! *runs to computer with video and mixes it up*

Computer Renji: I love Rukia

Renji: Eh?

Yachiru: We got you to say "I love Rukia"!

Renji: EH? Oh geez, Remuki's gonna kill me…****

Byakuya, dance to some hip hop! Come on, show us some moves!

Rin: Hm… oh! Do the Catharsis of Eternity dance! That's hip hop!

Byakuya: *anime sweat drop* Really?

Rin: That or you have to dance hip hop to your jazz number with Yoruichi

Byakuya: Catharsis it is *dances*****

Belle: Oh, my.

Fiona: Aizen, I'm about to kill you so get ready.

Aizen: ? Okay****

Yoruichi, Urahara, Unohana, and Kenpachi, play MarioKart Wii and see who wins.

Rin: Here's the game! *starts game on wii* Have fun!

Unohana: I win

Kaede: Wow… Unohana plays video games…****

Now, Aizen. He we go.

-pulls a needle out of her pocket and turns it into a sickle. A huge one that was bigger than she was-

Rin: Cool****

Aizen, prepare to be harvested.

Aizen: …eh?****

-charges towards him-

Belle: Oh, Uryuuuuuuuu! *snorts* Here is your underwear baaaaaack! (laced with itching powder, heeheehee)!

Uryuu: Thank you *starts itching* Wha?

Rin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU GOT TRICKED AGAIN!****

Brandi: Sit back and watch the show, people.

Fiona: I am done killing Aizen. -turns sickle back into needle-

Rin: … yup, he's dead *pokes Aizen's corpse*

Kaede: Agreed****

Goodday.

Bee-bee: Alley oop! If I find out that any of you laughed at my name, I will personally hunt you down and kill you. Slowly and painfully. Starting with your EYEBROWS!

Kaede: *jerks thumb towards Ichigo* If you really wanna, but Rin and I already gave him a thorough beating****

Brandi: Time to go. Come on, Bee-bee. I think Brian's about to call.

Bee-bee: BRIAN! *runs out of the room*

Belle: Alley oop!

Fiona: Alley oop!

Brandi: Alley oop.

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: See ya! Next up is **Snowy123456789**. Hello

**Snowy: *Rushes from backstage* Don't *Pant* Ask me why!**

Ammy: RUN!

Eri: MAD! BLACK! NOT GOOD! MIGI!

Snowy: MAKE NEW STUDIO! MIGI CONTROLS FIRE!

Emiko: SNOWY READY!

Snowy: EVERYONE HELP US PUT OUT THE FIRE! 

Rin: *salutes* YES! *helps put out fire*

Kaede: *eating popcorn* I can't do anything… I create fire, I don't put it out

Rin: You will help NOW!

Kaede: *salutes* Fine *helps put out fire*

Rin: *pants* That was the last of it…****

Ammy: Oh and Bya-san, don't diss the name, go in there and let see what happens! DO NOT DO ANYTHING!

Byakuya: *sigh* fine****

Eri: BLACK MAIL TIME!

*Hour later*

Emiko: That's the last time we do that *Pant*

Eri: You want to know what happened, well let's just say, Byakuya.

Migi: DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?

Snowy: SHUT UP!

Ammy: Dares, *Evil laugh*

Emiko: Gin, Gin, Gin. I AM SORRY IF U R MAD RIN! IT'S IN ADVANCE!

Rin: *eyes narrow* Choose carefully****

Snowy: It's not like we'll do anything thing bad... right?

Eri: Maybe! 

Rin: BANKAI! *two pistols* Be very careful now… these are not going to leave physical wounds… they will leave wounds on your soul, and are very difficult to get healed fully****

Snowy: I'm getting out of here!

Ammy: We're kidding, Gin do what Rin wants the same goes for, you know who by now *Glares at shiro and kaede*

Rin: Yay! *drags Gin away into another room*

Kaede: *anime sweat drop* Well, can't complain *drags Toshiro to a different room*****

Snowy: THEY ARE CUTE!

Emiko: I've got the pictures, you have the video. RUN!

Snowy: *Dashes into backstage*

Rin: You were… YOU WERE TAPING THAT THIS WHOLE TIME? DIIIIIIIIIE!

Kaede: EH? *draws zanpakutou* EVER HEAR OF PRIVACY?

**Migi: What justed happe- Y THE HELL ARE THEY MAD?**

Ammy: Snow and Emi...

Eri: QUICK FIRE TIME!

Rin: What the?****

Migi: Dorky dude, Better be scared, KISS A SHARK AND LET IT EAT YOU!

Uryuu: Seikou ka?****

Ammy: MAKE SURE YOU PUT SALT, PEPPER AND SUGAR ON YOU, WITH A BIT OF KETCHUP YOU TASTE GROSS!

Uryuu: SEIKOU KA?****

Eri: How she knows, remember you put your hand in your mouth yesterday.

Uryuu: *sighs* Whatever… *sprinkles salt, pepper, and sugar all over himself*

Rin: Don't forget this! *squirts Uryuu with ketchup*

Uryuu: Gross… *kisses a shark and it eats him*

Rin: There goes that****

Migi: Ulquii MAKE OUT WITH ORIHIME!

Ulquiorra: You people are crazy… *kisses Orihime*

Orihime: ! *passes out*

Rin: Wuss****

Ammy: MOMO KISS AIZEN!

Hinamori: AAH!

Aizen: !

Rin: Well? Go on!

Hinamori: … A-A-Aizen-taicho?

Aizen: Hmm? *turns to Hinamori*

Hinamori: *kisses Aizen*

Rin: Well there ya go, to all of the MomoxAizen fans****

Eri: what's with love today?

Snowy: *evil smirk*

Emiko: watch this, *put on the video they made of Gin and Rin, Shiro and Kaede*

Rin: YOU…! *draws zanpakutou* TURN THAT OFF NOW!****

Ammy, Migi and Eri: !

Snowy: IT WAS EMIKO'S IDEA NO NEED TO GET MAD AT ME!

?: Real funny...

Emiko: What's with the new characters? WHAT DO YOU WANT IMOUTO-CHAN?

Snowy: As I told last time, this is Chika, Emiko's Sister!

Rin: *crosses arms* Hi

Kaede: *growls* I'm pissed

Rin: I can see that…

Kaede: SHUT UP! I know that you're just as pissed as I am!

Rin:… okay, I am****

Chika: HEY NEE-CHAN! *Trys to glomp Emiko*

Emiko: *shunpos* QUICK FIRE TWO!

Chika: Reniji GO ON A DATE WITH ME!

Renji: *anime sweat drop* Okay****

Migi: SOMEONE PLAY TALES OF SMIPHANY KNIGHT OF RATATOSK!

Kaede: I recommend Kisuke *pushes Kisuke* Go****

Ammy: SOMEONE MAKE THEM AS BALD AS BALDY!

Rin: Allow me *shaves Byakuya* There we go!

Kaede: *taking pictures*

Rin: Don't forget to update your blackmail albums!****

Eri: Yachiru PLAY WITH ME!

Yachiru: Okay!****

Snowy: EVERYONE PLAY IN THE SNOW I MAKE! DANCE MIZU-RYU! SNOW STORM!

Rin: SNOW!~

Kaede: *anime sweat drop* Aren't you always cold?

Rin: Yeah… so?

Kaede: Never mind…****

Emiko: FINALLY, This is evil, EVERYONE CAN DO WHAT THEY WANT! BUT NO KILLING!

Rin: YAY! *free for all beat up with most people _nearly_ dead*

Kaede: That was fun

Rin: Very****

Chika: ON WITH THE SHOW!

Eri: THAT'S MY LINE!

Kaede: *salutes* Aye!

Rin: Next up is **K.K.o.t.S.S**. Hello

**yolah hey i might be puting up my 1st fanfiction soon but its not with guilt i had writers block for her story any ways its not for bleach either so doesnt really matter anyways sorta **

Rin: Cool!

Kaede: We'll check it out****

*leaves through black portal re-enters with shuhei and guilt*

Rin: Hisagi-kun! How did it go?****

yes! ive got my room back!

Kaede: Well that's good****

Guilt:hey its nice to back i guess?*figeting while talking*

Rin: Guilt? What's wrong?****

me: she has to stay here so maybe she will open up again thats what the doctor say at least but right now she really unstable

Guilt:am not

me:dont lie to yourself! back to the task at hand as always i really enjoy reading this and as always i have a dare and a truth 1st uryu tell us wich of the host you prefer then that host can kill him 

Uryuu: Shit… Kaede because she doesn't hurt me as often

Kaede: Wrong answer *incinerates Uryuu with flamethrower of doom*

**2nd azein has to go into the black hole then tell us what he saw **

Rin: *shudders* Geez, that was horrible…

Aizen: *pales* …

Kaede: Well, go on! *pushes Aizen in*

Aizen: *comes out* Getting beaten by a human

Rin: Not impressed… you already were you baka!

Aizen: …so?

Kaede: *facepalm*****

k bye*leavs through black portal**guilt sits farthest away from shuhei*

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: See ya! Next up is **Texika Ukitake**. Hello

**Texika: Hey everyone! *is keeping a safe distance from Rin***

Rin: ?****

Texika: OK I kinda want to do this...*gives Kaede Pokemon English Dub seasons 1-10* OK Everyone, watch all 10 of these Pokemon seasons, and after that I will explain why everyone sounds different in season 10 when compared to the others.

Rin: Havent seen Pokemon in a while… neat****

*afterwards*

Texika: OK here is the explaination...the English Dub of Pokemon was done by 4Kids, AKA The killer of Animes because all the shows they dub they kill, but Pokemon was very well dubbed...unfortunatly around the time of season 10 a company named Pokemon USA took Pokemon from 4Kids, and dumped the entire original cast and replaced them with other actors. This in all honest angered Pokemon fans who have watched it from the beginning. Now everyone say their opinion of which is better the Original Cast, or the New Cast.

Rin: *pouts* Well that stinks… I liked the original cast better

Kaede: Original all the way****

Texika: Also Kaijumaru is not here right now...he was sleeping and I couldn't wake him up...so he's not here.

Rin: Kay****

Texika: OK I also have this to say...you are all willing to blame Uryu just because he is a Quincy, but if you ask me that uncalled for. While I am not a Uryu fangirl I do not think he should be blamed for the those other Quincy Bastards have been doing. The idea I'm getting from people willing to blame Uyru is the same as someone putting all the Arrancars together and calling them arrogant, over-confident, jerks...I mean no offense to Arrancars, but that's the idea I'm getting.

Rin: Well… Uryuu doesn't like Shinigami either so…****

Texika: I'm also saying this because on DA I am AskIshida's 'Crazy Soul Reaper Sister'

Kaede: Okay then****

Texika: Now for my dares...I dare you all to STOP BLAMING URYU JUST BECAUSE HE'S A QUINCY!

Rin: *sigh* Fine…****

Texika: Now then...Äs Nödt?

Äs Nödt**: **What?****

Texika: DIE! *flash steps behind her and freezes her, then shatters the ice block*

Rin: Thank you****

Texika: Now that that's over...I'm gonna go now. BYE!

Kaede: See ya!

Rin: Bye! Last up is **Remuki Katonsu**. Hello

**Amy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!**

Rin: …?****

Lucy: Remmie, whats wrong with Amy? Why is she screaming, and why does Jon have that smirk on his face?

Remuki: $500 for anyone who can tell me in three guesses why the normally calm, cool, collected, scary, dangerous...

Jon: It just goes on doesn't it?

Remuki: ...tomboy-ish, sly Amy is screaming like a little school girl?

Lucy: Hmm. Now why would I scream like that?

Jon: *Pushes her towards Ikkaku*

Lucy: *screams and faints*

Ikkaku: AH! *catches her* Geez, girl, STOP FAINTING!****

Jon: Really! My non-faint-a-fier formula didn't work?

Remuki: Come on people, guess?

Amy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Rin: Eh… something scared her?

Kaede: She saw something she shouldn't have?

Ichigo: She is a rabid fangirl?****

Remuki: No. No. No again. Jon just asked her to be his girlfriend.

Lucy: *wakes up* WHAAAAAAAA?

Amy: YAYZEE!

Remuki: Yayzee? That's my word. Oh, Renji-sama! I got a wedding dress! You can't see it 'till our wedding!

Renji: Whatever…

Kaede: What's wrong?

Renji: Oh, nothing…****

Jon: Hmm. Looks like he won't see it.

Remuki: SHUT UP!

Lucy: *stares at Amy* You liked someone and didn't tell me?

Amy: *giggles* Aye!

Remuki: Somebody is a little OOC!

Lucy: Yeah.

Jon: Okay, we only have one question. Ichigo, are you gay?

Ichigo: Seikou ka?****

Amy: *beats Jonathan on the head* HOW DARE YOU! DO NOT QUESTION THE MANLINESS OF ICHIGO!

Lucy: Why would you even think that, Jon?

Jon: *gets Amy off of him by smiling sweetly at her*

Remuki: Suck-up.

Jon: Well, he had a hot girl in his closet for who-knows-how-long and he didn't make one move? He didn't even try?

Rin: I've beeno wondering that for the exact same reason… and you tried NOTHING when Yoruichi appeared in front of you naked… you are not normal****

Amy: HOW DARE YOU! ICHIGO IS A GENTLEMAN...well, I won't go there that's questionable...

Remuki: *snort*

Amy: ...but anyway, YOU THINK RUKIA IS HOT!

Jon: Yeah. 'Cause you are flamin'!

Lucy: *gag*

Amy: *blushes and gets off of him* Oh. *giggles* Hehehe. Silly me! *kisses his cheek*

Lucy: Okay...Ichigo, answer the question and we'll go. 

Ichigo: Hell no!

Rin: I'd beg to differ~

Ichigo: N. O. Spells. No.

Kaede: Whatever~ Liar

Ichigo: Hey!

**HEY! Get a room, you two!**

Amy and Jon: Okay! Bye!

Remuki: Scary.

Lucy: Yeah well, thats all we have anyway. Bye!

Remuki: BYE, RENJI-SAMA!

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: See ya!

Renji: Remuki, you can leave off the "-sama" you know…

Rin: I'm beat… bye!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: The craziness can't be stopped! We are back!**

Rin: That was weird…

Kaede: Tell me about it

Rin: Well-

Kaede: Not literally

Rin: *coughs* Well, I've got an annoying bastard to introduce to everyone… say hi to Drake

Drake: *walks in* Um… why are there only, like, ten people here? And where the hell is Rin?

Rin: *facepalm* I forgot… he can't see spirits

Kaede: Baka. How are we going to fix this?

Rin: I know *steals Rukia's glove and smacks Drake with it* There

Drake: AAAAHHHH! Where'd you all come from?!

Rin: We've been here… now, just don't move too far away from your body or cut that chain and you should be fine

Drake: What the? *notices chain* what the hell is this? GET IT OFF OF ME!

Rin: Do that and you die… for real

Drake: *gulp* Okay then…

Rin: I forgot to mention that he is an assassin… probably the clumsiest and loudest one you'll ever meet

Drake: I resent that!

Rin: I resent you!

Kaede: Shut up, both of you! First up is **Yukarin-Soul Reaper**. Hi

**Tamashi: *running through Garganta* Hi!**

Rin: Yo****

Yukarin: If you're wondering why she's running, *points in Garganta* that's why.

Tamashi: *arrow nearly hits her head again* Why does she keep shooting at me?

Drake: ?

Rin: Get used to it

Drake: I'm confused

Rin: I know you are

Drake: You're insane

Rin: I know you are but what am I?

Drake: Insane

Rin: I know you are but what am I?

Drake: Insane**  
**

Rin: I know you are but what am I?

Drake: Insane**  
**

Rin: I know you are but what am I?

Drake: Insane**  
**

Rin: I know you are but what am I?

Drake: Insane**  
**

Rin: I know you are but what am I?

Drake: Insane**  
**

Rin: I know you are but what am I?

Drake: Insane**  
**

Rin: I know you are but what am I?

Drake: Insane

Rin: I know you are but what am I?

Drake: YOU ARE INSANE!

Rin: HA! _YOU_ ARE INSANE!**  
**

Kaede: SHUT UP!****

Yukarin: …For some reason, she seems to dislike you.

Misheru: Nah, I just needed to fire at something on the way here.

Tamashi: Why me?

Yukarin: …Who else would she shoot?

Rin: Barragan?

Kaede: Tosen?

Drake: Rin?

Rin: *smacks Drake*****

Tamashi: You?

Misheru: Anyway, I need to get this straight. You were using a fake Zanpakuto, Rin?

Rin: Eh… yes?

Drake: Wow, nice going *sarcasm*

Rin: Shut up, Kisama Borowa Reta Asashin

Drake: ?

Kaede: She called you a damned assassin

Drake: I resent that!****

Yukarin: Crud, that's going to hurt her pride…

Tamashi: Before anyone gets shot at, *cough*me*cough*, Misheru, kill Mayuri.

Misheru: Gladly. *drags Mayuri into Indestructible room*

Rin: Hurt him very badly please

Kaede: I think she was going to do that anyways…

Rin: Don't matter. I can still say it, right?****

Yukarin: Having her vent on him?

Tamashi: Big time, otherwise, it would've been me or Rin.

Rin: If it's me, I'll gladly fight again****

Yukarin: Yeah. Now, Ulquiorra…

Ulquiorra: Crap… *attempts to sonido away*****

Yukarin: …Gotcha! I'm not gonna do anything to you this time.

Ulquiorra: Oh thank god…

Rin: Shouldn't that be thank Aizen? …because he wants to be god and all that?

Drake: Shut up…

Rin: *sigh* Kisuke, the three day Soul-Reaperfication on this baka here please *points to Drake*

Kaede: Drake, please fail so we can kill you as a Hollow

Drake: SHUT UP!

Kisuke: Yep! *cuts Drake's chain of fate and pushes him into a ditch*

Rin: Bye bye~****

Tamashi: You're welcome for the cookies Kaede! I know! Nnoitora, now you try to keep these cookies from Rin! *hands him box of cookies*

Nnoitora: I don't want this! *attempts to throw cookies towards Zaraki* Make her kill him!

Rin: Too late! *kills Nnoitora* COOOOOOOOKIES!****

Misheru: *comes out of room* You might want to clean up the Indestructible room, it's pretty gross.

Rin: Damn… I would make Drake do it but he's turning into a Hollow…

Kisuke: He might come out as a Soul Reaper

Rin: He'd better not! He'd better come out as a Hollow so I can kill him!****

Tamashi: …How did you not get any blood or rips on your outfit?

Misheru: Staying far away at all times. Since I don't know how to sew, I need to keep this clean.

Yukarin: *anime sweat drop* …Really…? You worry about your clothes when you're fighting…?

Tamashi: …I think being around Uryu has rubbed off on her. Or that her outfit is like his.

Misheru: Pffft, says the fangirl.

Tamashi: ! What?

Misheru: Rin, what you said about Uryu fangirls being crazy seems true.

Rin: Eh, hell yeah it is… ****

Yukarin: Meaning, Tamashi is…

Tamashi: *hiding in a closet now*

Yukarin: ...an Uryu fangirl.

Kaede: RUN FOR DA HILLS!****

Tamashi: …I just thought of a dare.

Yukarin: Hey! Don't change the subject!

Rin: We're busy with freaking out right now!****

Tamashi: Everyone, Fruits Basket cosplay! *drags Misheru into closet*

Yukarin: ? What is she doing…?

Misheru: *comes out of closet* …Why the heck am I dressed like Ayame?

Tamashi: You have silver hair, it makes sense.

Misheru: …This isn't my Quincy outfit, so… *charges at Tamashi*

Tamashi: RUN! *dashes out of studio*

Ichigo: *cosplays as Kyo* HA I don't need a wig!

Rin: Rukia, you be Tohru

Rukia: Why?

Rin: Because Kyo and Tohru are a couple and you and Ichigo admitted your feelings for each other

Rukia: Makes sense *cosplays as Tohru*

Rin: Good! *cosplays as Arisa*

Gin: Well then, I know who I'm doing *cosplays as Kureno*

Kaede: *cosplays as Rin* (no, not me Rin, Rin Sohma the horse Rin)

Toshiro: I know exactly why you picked her *cosplays as Hatsuharu*

Orihime: *cosplays as Kagura*

Ulquiorra: *cosplays as Momiji*

Rin: Holy crap that's unexpected…

Uryuu: *cosplays as Ritsu*

Rin: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Aizen: *cosplays as Yuki*

Rin: Holy shit man, that is just freaky

Kaede: Tell me about it…

Ryuken: *cosplays as Hatori*

Rin: Take that costume off now. Hatori's awesome, you suck

Ryuken: No

Rin: *shoots him* damn Quincy…

Yuzu: *cosplays as Kisa*

Keigo: *cosplays as Hiro*

Kaede: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH KEIGO'S HIRO AND YUZU'S KISA!

Kyouraku: *cosplays as Shigure*

Rin: Fitting

Matsumoto: *cosplays as Saki*

Kaede: Really? You just HAD to do Hana?

Matsumoto: What's wrong with that?****

Yukarin: …Weird. Anyway, I have some questions now.

1st: Couldn't Szayel just use Gabriel every time we kill him?

Szayel: How do you know I didn't? With the chapter death reset I can use a very minor character****

Misheru: *walks back in* Why don't we test it? *throws Szayel at Nnoitora* *shoots Szayel rapidly*

Nnoitora: Geez, get him away from me!****

Yukarin: …You were listening?

Tamashi: Ouch... …Why is Szayel dead?

Rin: We're testing something

Nnoitora: *pinkish liquid starts coming out of his mouth* Gah!

Rin: Eeeep!

Szayel: *comes out of pinkish liquid* …

Kaede: Geez, you scare me… I was going to wish you a happy birthday, but…****

Yukarin: …I am never killing Szayel again, just to be safe.

Tamashi: …If you don't go near him it should be fine…

Misheru: Easy for me, I can just shoot him.

Tamashi: Lucky… Anyway, we were doing questions, right? Then...

2nd: Uryu, do you sew by hand? Or do you use a machine?

Uryuu: I sew by hand****

3rd: What does "Seikou ka" mean?

Kaede: Heheh… it means "What the fuck"****

Yukarin: Okay, onto dares now!

Tamashi: Misheru, I dare you to stay dressed as Ayame until we leave.

Misheru: Grr…

Yukarin: Kaede, I dare you to take a Bleach quiz so we can see who you are.

Kaede: *takes quiz* EEEEEK I'M RENJI!

Rin: HAHAHAHAHA

Kaede: *glares* Shut it!****

Tamashi: *in corner*

Yukarin: …Is being like Uryu a bad thing?

Misheru: Or liking him for that matter?

Rin: Being like him, depends

Kaede: Liking him, yes****

Tamashi: Why do you keep bringing that up?

Rin: Because it's freaky****

Misheru: Because it's true. Next… Charlotte, because my eyes can't take anymore of you, cut your hair, and wear more boy-ish clothes. 

Charlotte: NOOOOO NOT MY HAIR!

Rin: Too bad *cuts Charlotte's hair*

Kaede: And put this on *throws Charlotte boy clothes (I don't feel like thinking an outfit up right now…)*

Charlote: NOOOOOOO

**Tamashi: And don't go off on any of your crazy, weird sounding names for attacks! It's more than just a bit creepy! And too long.**

Charlotte: No it's not! It's amazing!

Rin: Only one person in the world thinks that

Charlotte: ?

Rin: You****

Yukarin: My turn! I dare… Oh yeah, let's see… So a shark, and Kaede killed Uryu last time eh? *goes to find the shark*

Kaede: -_-||| wow… she's going after a shark****

Misheru: …How is she going to find it…?

Yukarin: *comes back* Anyone want a frozen shark? *drags in the shark popsicle* It's not dead, just frozen.

Rin: How is it still alive in there? *taps ice*

Shark: grrrrrrrrrrowl

Rin: Eeep!****

Tamashi: Creepy… Well, you're up, Kaede.

Kaede: Sure thing. Burn, Jigoku no Hono! Bankai! Hononomuchi! *flaming whipp*****

Yukarin: Dang… A fire Zanpakuto…? *goes into Indestructible room* 

Kaede: *grins* Fun *follows Yukarin into Indestructible Room*****

Misheru: This won't take long. Fire versus ice, not going to end well for Yukarin.

Rin: Understandable****

Yukarin: *in room* Bankai! Fubuki no Arekuruu!

Tamashi: I bet it'll be over in 10 minutes.

Misheru: 7 minutes.

Rin: 5****

-5 minutes later

Yukarin: TOO HOT! *runs out of studio*

Misheru: Guess we both lose.

Rin: *grins* and I win****

Tamashi: Man, she really can't take fire…

Kaede: ? I didn't do much…

Rin: I find that hard to believe…

Kaede: Okay, so I got her once

Rin: Of course…****

Yukarin: *comes back in with an ice bag* I don't like fire… *stares at Yamamoto*

Tamashi: Oh yeah, he has a fire Zanpakuto too.

Misheru: Next dare… Yukarin, say what you told me yesterday.

Rin: … what's this about?****

Tamashi: ?

Yukarin: Yeah, I know. *sigh* Grimmjow, I've decided not to try and glomp, jump on, or bug you anymore.

Grimmjow: Good!

Rin: *smacks Grimmjow* Don't be mean!

Grimmjow: I thought you said you forgave me!

Rin: Two things. One; I did. And two; don't bring that up!****

Misheru: Not too bad, was it?

Yukarin: …You think? *goes to another room*

Tamashi: …What just happened?

Misheru: Being a fangirl seems hard…

Rin: *sighs* Tell me about it…****

Tamashi: Well then… *distracted by Yukarin* Okay, *shoves Nnoitora in room* she needs to get over this.

Nnoitora: Hey!****

Misheru: …Is that just an excuse for Nnoitora to killed again?

Tamashi: Maybe. It'll work though.

Rin: Yay!****

Yukarin: *in room* What the heck? *gets up and draws sword* Don't come one step closer…

Nnoitora: Hold on, I was sho-****

Yukarin: Bankai!

Tamashi: I'm going to get chased, again. Oh well, better than a mopey Yukarin.

Misheru: Probably.

Yukarin: *runs out of room* Who sent Spoon-head in there?

Rin: Tamashi****

Tamashi: That was me.

Yukarin: *chases Tamashi*

Misheru: *sigh* At least she's back to normal.

Misheru: And I need to say this. Texika: Thanks for standing up for Uryu. It's not fair to punish him for what other Quincies do.

Rin: Keyword being "Quincies"…****

Yukarin: Yeah, Uryu isn't with them, so it's only fair to leave him out.

Rin: Eh… didn't I just say "Quincies" is the keyword there? He is a Quincy. They are Quincies. _Quincy_ is your keyword****

Misheru: When did you get back in?

Yukarin: After teaching Tamashi a lesson.

Tamashi: *comes back in, tied up with icy ropes* How am I supposed get back if you have me tied up?

Kaede: Whoa, no need to go _that_ far****

Yukarin: Hmm, should I have someone take you back?

Misheru: Say, Uryu?

Tamashi: *light blush* NO WAY! I still have your Quincy clothes Misheru!

Misheru: Okay okay, *breaks ropes* now can I have them back?

Tamashi: Yep. *hands them over*

Rin: You use CLOTHES as hostages…?****

Yukarin: You'd think she'd like Uryu taking her home…

Misheru: Maybe shy fangirls get too embarrassed.

Tamashi: We're going, so come on!

Yukarin: Okay, geez… Bye everyone!

Tamashi: See you later! *leaves with Yukarin*

Misheru: If it's okay, could I stay here for awhile, Rin and Kaede?

Kaede: Sure, no problem here****

Misheru: Thank you. I hope you don't mind me getting rid of some people... *shoots Yammy, Aaroniero, and Barragan* I'm done for now.

Rin: Thank you for shooting them! Next up is **MontyG377**. Hi

***A Garganta opens, and Layla walks out, grinning.***

Hey Grimm-Kitty. Have fun on our last date?

Grimmjow: *shudders* How can you even call that fun?

Rin: Wow. Coming from Grimmjow, that sure is saying something…****

*laughs after seeing reaction* Oh how cute! But don't be afraid, because we are going on another at the end of my dares!

Grimmjow: …eh…****

Now first, kill the Vandenreich for stealing Bya-kun's and Shiro-kun's Bankai's. *glomps them both*

Kaede: HEY! *yanks Layla off of Toshiro*

Rin: Gladly *kills Vandenreich*****

Next, I dare Shun-kun to kick that pervy old man who shot his eye out's ass.

Kyouraku: No need to tell me twice

**Third, I read my creator's scary dare for you two *grins evilly* **

Rin: shit…

**I dare Rin and Kaede to give Gin and Shiro-kun private lap dances, and they can't refuse.**

Kaede: *shrugs* See, there's the difference *drags Toshiro away*

Rin: Agreed *drags Gin away*

_A little while later…_

Rin: We're back!

Kaede: *sigh* Geez, they can't hear you in Soul Society…

Rin: Really? Cuz they were meant to…

Kaede: *facepalm*****

*Reaver pops out of Garganta* Layla! What did we tell you about running off?

Layla: You're no fun... but too late! For my last dare, I dare Grimmjow to go on another date with me!

Reaver: Grimmjow, RUN!

Grimmjow: *sonidos around the room*****

*Layla chases him and drags him through the portal.*

Grimmjow: Let… go…!****

Reaver: *sighs* Sorry about that. We really need to get a leash... well, goodbye everybody. I need to make sure she doesn't do something stupid. *Walks through Garganta*

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: See ya!

Misheru: Next up is **PurpledragoN1997**. Hi

**Beebee: ICHIGO! PREPARE TO DIE! I HEARD YOU LAUGH!**

Ichigo: …

Kaede: We've already beat him up…

Rin: Big time *beats up Ichigo again*****

Brandi: *yawn* Come on. Do the dares and be done with it.

Belle: Uryu, I have come to offer an apology for my horrid behavior. I offer you a present as a peace offering. *hands him a bomb wrapped in paper with a bow*

Uryuu: Thank you

Rin: Heheheh****

Brandi: RUUUUNNN!

*KABOOOOOM*

Rin: EXPLOSION! Renji, Ikkaku, sing Explosion from Rock Musical Bleach!

Renji: I knew that was coming…

Ikkaku: Let's get this over with

Rin: Oh, and Renji? Don't pretend to hit Ikkaku on the head… do it for real

Ikkaku: HEY!****

Greta: Wow! Explosion! Hi, I'm one of Beebee's many sisters! I love explosions!

Rin: So do I!****

Beebee: Oh, joy. Don't get her excited or she-

Greta: KENNY! *explosions start going off everywhere*

Rin: EXPLOSION! *jumps up and down*****

Brandi: WHOA! *ducks*

Beebee: Also, don't get her mad or-

Greta: AIZEN! *again, explosions begin going off everywhere*

Rin: EXPLOSION! *jumps up and down*****

Beebee: GRETA!

Greta: Yes?

Beebee: Do the dares. I've gotta go text Brian.

Greta, Brandi, and Belle: YOU JUST DID TWO SECONDS AGO!

Beebee: SHADDAP!

Greta: Anyway, Ichigo...oh, what happened to him?

Rin: My fist****

Brandi: He laughed at Beebee's name.

Greta: Oooh, bad move. Anyway, skip him. Byakuya, sit down and watch every episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!

Byakuya: I will one day kill every last one of you *watches My Little Pony*****

Brandi: *eyes go wide* That's pure torture!

Greta: Notice the title, wolf-boy.

Brandi: GRRRRRR!

Greta: *grabs his tail and yanks*

Brandi: YYYYIIIIIIIIPPPPP!

Kaede: *laughs* ****

Belle: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Best moment in my life! Except the time when I strangle Uryu.

Beebee: But you haven't done that...

Belle: ...yet.

Kaede: Go right ahead please****

Greta: Anyway, Renji, switch bodies with Rangiku.

Rin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Kaede: That… is… HILARIOUS!

_In Squad 10…_

Renji (Rangiku's body): *doing paperwork*

Toshiro: *suspicious* Rangiku, why are you doing your paperwork?

_In Squad 6…_

Rangiku (Renji's body): *sleeping*

Byakuya: Renji. Stop slacking off****

Toshiro, act like a bunny rabbit for the rest of the chapter! That includes a costume!

Kaede: *glares at Rin* I'LL get the costume…

Rin: Why?

Kaede: Because of the whole Wolf/Hitsugaya-kun thing…

Rin: KAWAII!

Drake: *in Soul Reaper clothing* I think that's a trigger phrase…

Rin: Grr… you became a Soul Reaper… HA! YOUR GUN DON'T WORK ON A SPIRIT!

Drake: Yes, but I have this *draws zanpakutou*

Rin: But you don't know how to use it

Drake: Yes I do

Rin: Shit…

Drake: Stun, Ju o Fuku *zanpakutou turns into a blowgun*

Rin: …a blowgun? HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Drake: *shoots dart at Rin*

Rin: *dodges* Ha! I still- *wall behind her explodes where dart hits* EEEEK!

Kaede: O.o explosive darts *gives Toshiro bunny costume* Here, I hope it's not too bad

Toshiro: …thanks****

Rukia, you act like one, too!

Rukia: CHAPPY!

Drake: *facepalm* Chappy's a bunny… you have doomed us all

Rukia: Chappy chappy chappy chappy chappy chappy chappy CHAPPY!****

Brandi: (something tells me she won't mind)

Greta: Well, thats all!

*sudden explosion*

Greta: Thats a farewell gift! Alley oop!

Brandi: Freak-a-zoid. Alley oop.

Belle: Alley oop!

Beebee: Alley oop!

Misheru: Bye!

Rin: Later!

Kaede: See ya

Drake: Adios!

Rin: This isn't Spanish class!

Drake: I know… next up is **Remuki Katonsu**. Hi

**Remuki: Well, I can't hurt Renji because he was forced to say 'I love Rukia'. I can't hurt Yachiru because she is young. But Ichigo, on the other hand...**

Lucy: Uh, oh.

Ichigo: Shit…****

Remuki: DIE!

-transforms into tall female warrior with a double-bladed battle axe-

Remuki: WHO DARES TO ANGER ME!

-everyone points to Ichigo-

Rin: Berry boy****

Remuki: RAWR! -begins attaking-

Lucy: Well, since Remmie is fighting, Amy and Jon are doing who-knows-what, that leaves me to do the dares! Okay, lets begin!

Kaede: Sure thing!****

Feather-Brows, go jump in a septic tank.

Rin: Eeep! Eh… Unohana? Stay at the ready, okay?

Unohana: *nods*

Kaede: *grins* Here you go! *throws Yumichika in a septic tank*

Yumichika: …!

Rin: *pulls Yumichika out* Okay, he went in, now… Unohana?

Unohana: Yep *heals Yumichika*****

Rukia, dress up in a chicken suit and stay in it for the remainder of the chapter.

Rin: Here you go! *gives Rukia chicken suit*

Rukial: … this is not amusing me

Kaede: But you were so energetic with the bunny!

Rukia: CHAPPYYYYYY!

Rin: Chappy's been turned into a chicken

Rukia: Really? *puts on chicken costume* CHAPPYYYYY!****

Byakuya, squeal really loud for ten minutes straight.

Rin: *grabs video camera* You heard her

Byakuya: I now swear that I will kill all of you *squeals*****

Renji, eat a pair of tennis shoes. (Really random, I know. But I live off of random, thank you.)

Renji: ? *eats tennis shoes*

Rin: *videotaping* It's not much, but it's still pretty damn funny****

Ikkaku, (I won't faint, I won't faint, I won't faint!) will you come to my school's summer party? With me?

Ikkaku: Uh, sure****

-nearly faints, but snaps out of it-

Lucy: Umm, Remuki, are you done yet?

Remuki: NO! IN FACT, HE'S COMING WITH ME! HOW DARE HE TRICK MY RENJI LIKE THAT!

Lucy: Sorry guys. I guess we are taking Ichigo. Don't worry, we'll bring him back next chapter.

Rin: Kay, just keep him safe… ish****

-loud THUMP heard-

Lucy: *sweatdrop* Hopefully alive. You know what, can I stay here with you guys? Remmie's dangerous when she's mad. I won't be a bother at all! And I'll help you read the dare's and stuff! Please!

Rin: Sure!****

Remuki: I'M GOING NOW! STAY IF YOU WISH, LUCY! COME ON YOU -enter choice word- SON OF A -enter second choice word- BIG, FAT-

Lucy: We get it, Remmie! Just go! Take Ichigo, with you!

Remuki: BYE! -drags Ichigo off-

Drake: See ya!

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: Later!

Lucy: No promises about his condition when she brings him back… next up is **turttlebuddies**. Hi

**turtle: This week went by so slowly... Well, at least Yami is with me today!**

Yami: Yuuki decided not to come... but who knows. Maybe she might come at the last minute.

Kaede: Kay****

turtle: Okay, let's see...

Shiniji, how were you able to keep Kensei from killing Mashiro if he gets irritated by her easily?

Shinji: …he has self-control?

Rin: No, she asked what _you_ did.

Shinji: What I just said says that I didn't do anything!

Drake: Then just say you didn't' do anything!

Rin: *smacks Drake* Don't yell at Hirako-kun!****

Yami: As for dares, I dare Shuuhei to hug turtle.

turtle: Why me?

Yami: I would get Ichigo to hug you but I don't see him... where is he anyways?

Rin: … Remuki

Lucy: She got mad at him for tricking Renji into saying "I love Rukia" and dragged him away with her for a beating…****

Oh, I see. Hug him, turtle.

turtle: Please don't take it as an offense Hisagi-san. I say no.

Hisagi: Am I that bad?

Rin: You're not bad at all, Hisagi-kun!****

Yami: Just hug him, and don't do half a hug.

turtle: It's called a bro hug. And I still say no.

Yami: Whatever, hug him.

turtle: No.

Yami: I'll tell Yuuki to do THAT dare next time if you don't.

turtle:... *hugs him* This is so awkward...

Rin: OOOOHHH What's THAT dare? I like secrets!

Drake: It's a secret… you just said so

Rin: So?

Drake: They're not gonna tell!

Rin: So?

Drake: *facepalm* Hopeless…

Rin: Thank you

Kaede: *facepalm* You BOTH are hopeless…

Drake & Rin: Thank you

Everyone: *facepalm*****

Yami: Let's see...

turtle: *pulls out a laptop* I'll just watch a video, so just ignore me.

Yami: I dare Gin to cut off Aizen's arm. Any arm will do and Aizen, think of this as payback for taking Gin's arm.

Rin: Now why didn't I think of that? …I'm gonna go think up a new torture method that painfully and slowly cuts one's arm off… Gin, wait a minute

_A few minutes later…_

Rin: Got it! *runs to Gin with a ruler and starts whispering in his ear* Got it?

Gin: Wow that's complex…

Rin: I know, but it should work

_The following is too… um… torturous for a T rated fic… (I don't know, I just couldn't think of anything… I was looking at a ruler when I was writing this) _****

Oh yeah! I should warn you that there is an oc that turtle made named Yutaka. I suggest you be careful if you ever encounter him anywhere. Reason being is that he hates Shinigami, a lot, and he has a very short temper. He's a Senku-sha. Senku-sha are like normal Shinigami, but we have specialized powers.

Rin: Okay…?****

turtle: *eyes glossing over*

Yami: Oh... she's watching that video. I don't know why she is watching it, but she finds it very touching.

Drake: Eh, what video?****

*White samurai bursts into the room*

Rin: ? Um…****

?: Get the hell off your damn-!

turtle: *picks up a knife and throws it at him* YOU SON OF A GUN! YOU RUINED THE MOMENT!

Rin: O.o Seikou ka?****

... And what the hell are you doing here Yutaka?

Kaede: -_-||| for once a normal introduction would be nice…****

Yami: *facepalm* Seriously turtle? Seriously?

Yutaka: I've came to kill you, that's what! Hanging around with these worthless Shinigami! I had to kill the other one before I got here. But I think I'll make your death extremely painful.

Rin: *draws zanpakutou grinning* Heh, this should be fun****

turtle: Shut up and be nice. And wait... you KILLED Yuuki?

Yutaka: Burned her to a crisp. Now fight me!

Rin: I-

Kaede: *grabs Rin* No

Drake: *sticks out tongue* Ha ha you got caught

Rin: Shut up!

Kaede: Stop acting like five year olds!

Drake & Rin: URUSAI!****

Yami: Yutaka... Get out.

Yutaka: *summons fire into his hand* Make me.

turtle: *snaps finger and fire goes out* *voice really calm and low* I'll give you three seconds to leave. One...

Rin: Ichi…****

Yutaka: I'm not scared!

turtle: Two...

Rin: Ni…****

Yami: Oh dear.

turtle: Three.

Rin: San. That's three

Kaede: No shit****

*Walks over to Yutaka*

Rin: OOOOH is there going to be a fight?****

*punches him in the stomach* THAT is for insulting the captains and the other Shinigami that are here, *kicks him in the, you know* THAT is for killing Yuuki... And THIS!

*Pulls out a sledgehammer* is for ruining the video!

*Swings really hard and launches him out of the room* 

Rin: What the hell was such an… interesting, video that made you hit him with a sledgehammer?

**HOMERU-! *Slips on a banana peel***

Yami: Where did the banana peel come from...?

Kaede: *shrugs* Even I don't know where things come from anymore…

Rin: *sprays Kaede with sill string* HEHEHEHE

Kaede: Rin, where did you get the silly string?

Rin: Eh… the Dollar Store?

Kaede: *holds out hand* Give

Rin: *pouts and gives Kaede silly string*****

turtle: Ow...

Yuuki: *Walks into the room* What did you do to Yutaka?

turtle: You're alive!

Yuuki: Yes, I am. That moron thought he could just leave me to bleed to death but I managed to get some medical attention. Did you kill him?

Yami: I think you gave him a concussion, turtle. He's just lying there in the hallway.

turtle: Oh dear. Well, we gotta go! Someone needs to get some medical attention.

Yuuki: DON'T HELP HIM!

turtle: I still need him for my story. You two can beat each other up when we get back. Let's go Yami.

Yami: Sure, but where did you get the sledgehammer?

turtle: Same place as the laptop. See ya guys!

Yami: ... That doesn't explain anything.

Yuuki: You're carrying that moron.

Yami: I thought so. Until next time.

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: See ya!

Drake: Later…

Rin: Oh, and Szayel, the only reason I am now wishing you a happy birthday is because you are a good singer…

**A/N: Yes, today really _is_ Szayel's birthday… June 22**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay, DEA13 and I stayed up all night last night talking about Bleach… literally, I got two minutes of sleep when I blacked out at 4:30am… Anyways, these crazy realizations really _did_ happen.**

Drake: The craziness continues!

Rin: And first thing's first, Kira-kun?

Kira: ?

Rin: Well… Kaede and I were talking last night…

Kira: ?

Rin: I'm not the only one who's gonna kick ass to keep you safe…

Kaede: *raises hand* I'll help too

Kira: *blushes* … th-thanks

Kaede: *looks at clipboard* Check one

Everyone: Huh?

Rin: First up is **PurpledragoN1997**. Hi

**I'm back, people! Okay, sister number... guys what number are we on?**

Heather: Six.

Beebee: Oh, right. Guys, this is Heather.

Heather: Hello.

Drake: Yo

Rin: Hi

Kaede: Yello****

Brandi: Heather is relatively calm.

Belle: Key word, relatively.

Beebee: Has anyone noticed anything about my sisters' names? Look.

Beebee, Ceecee, Dana, Eva, Fiona, Greta, and Heather.

Beebee: Notice it?

Belle: OH! B, C, D, E, F, G, AND H!

Rin: But a letter's missing…****

Brandi: But whose A?

Beebee: That's for me to know and you to find out in the next chapter!

Kaede: …okay?****

Belle: So, Uryu. Did you like my gift? *grins evilly*

Uryuu: No! I did not!

Kaede: But I sure as hell did

Rin: As did I****

Beebee: Anyway, I won't be doing the dares. Brian will through webcam! Let me just turn it on and-

*electric zapping sound*

Drake: That doesn't sound good…

Rin: No shit Sherlock…****

Brandi: Uh, oh.

Heather: Allow me, Beebee.

Beebee: Yeah, you do that.

*two minutes later*

Brian: Hello, all you Bleach characters and fans! It is I, Brian the Magnificent!

Rin: Hi! Long time, no see!

Kaede: Yo. Meet Drake

Drake: Hello****

Beebee: Come on, Brian, dares!

Brian: Right. Kenpachi, staring contest. With me, now!

Kenpachi: *grins* sure****

Belle: Oooh! Brian's good at those!

Beebee: Go Brian!

Brandi: You can do it!

Heather: Hurrah.

Belle: Your voice is just dripping with enthusiasm.

Beebee: Well, neither of them have blinked yet.

Belle: Well, we are late for a clan meeting anyway. Come on.

Brandi: Alley oop, everyone.

Beebee: Alley oop, Wolves.

Rin: Bye wolfies!****

*ten hours later*

Heather: I'm afraid Brian blinked.

Brian: Did not!

Heather: Now you did.

Brian: *facepalm* AAAAAAAHHHHH! You tricked me!

Heather: Indeed. Kenpachi has won.

Kenpachi: HA!****

Brian: Whatever. Anyway, Gay-Feathers-Boy, you are not allowed to say the word 'beautiful' for the remainder of the chapter.

Yumichika: B-b-but-!

Rin: You'll be fine, Yumi****

Baldy, teach me your Lucky Dance!

Ikkaku: Sure, and don't call me that****

Beebee: NNNOOOOO!

Ikkaku: *teaches Lucky Dance step by step*****

Brian: Great! Now I can annoy Beebee to death! *does Lucky Lucky Dance*

Beebee: Great.

Brian: You told everyone your name? Did anyone laugh?

Drake: One person****

Beebee: Ichigo, but he is gone right now. *explains story*

Brian: Wow. Okay, well I gotta go!

Heather: We must leave. *throws 20,000 knives at Aizen* One of them is bound to hit.

Everyone: Alley oop!

Beebee: Try and guess the next name!

Rin: Alexis?

Kaede: Amaia?

Drake: An idiot?

Rin: *smack Drake* you're the baka… next up is **Kimiko50001**. New face! Yay!

**Kimiko50001: HI! PEOPLE**

Drake: HI!****

Kaminari no Megami(my Zanpakuto): Run for the hills before you're infected.

Kaede: Huh?****

Kimiko50001: That's not nice, anyway... Why are you so mean to me?

Kaminari no Megami: Because they should be warned of you. SO they can get away.

Rin: I'm confused…****

Kimiko5001: . Anyway... For the first dare... I want Shunsui Kyoraku...and Rangiku Matsumoto... to be lock in a room with mountains of paperwork and they have to finish every single peice of paperwork... Chibi-Chan and Nanao get to supervise and can use any weapons of torture if they try to escape

Toshiro: CHIBI-CHAN? DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Kyouraku: *groans*

Rangiku: Taicho~ I've already done a lot~

Toshiro: Last week you did… there's more now

Rangiku: *groans*****

Kaminari no Megami: ... You're weird...

Kimiko50001: Your turn, Baka-Chan (Nickname for Kaminari no Megami)

Baka-Chan: Don't call me that... Anyway, Ichigo Kurosaki...

I dare you to... go get drunk with Byakuya. Byakuya you have to do this too... Then you two have to make out with one another!

Rin: *sets up cameras in room* Okay! Go! *shoves drunk Ichigo and drunk Byakuya into a room*****

Kimiko50001: WOW... That's really mean... Hope that's good blackmail, Rin-San...MY TURN! 

Rin: Oh, it will be… *evil grin*****

Baka-Chan: *smirks* This is gonna be good... I think...

Kimiko50001: Because I like picking on Byakuya... Yachiru has to spend the night with him! AND SHE GONNA BE ON A SUGAR HIGH!

Rin: Here's a ticket to the Honeydukes shop in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Universal Orlando!

Yachiru: CAANNDDYY!****

Baka-Chan: And you call me mean...

Kimiko50001: Where do you think you get it from? Your turn!

Baka-Chan: This is my final dare... All of the Bleach boys have to dress in bikinis and have a catwalk... All females are gonna be given a camera and can take as many pictures as they want... 

Rin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll tape the whole thing!

Kaede: Of course you will…

Rin: Drake, you have to wear this too! *throws a bikini at Drake*

Drake: No

Rin: Yes

Drake: No

Rin: Yes

Drake: No

Rin: Ye-

Kaede: SHUT UP AND PUT THE DAMN BIKINI ON!

**Goodbye...**

Kimiko50001: The Fun isn't over yet... MY FINAL DARE!

?: Wait! 

Rin: Ohh, someone new?****

Kimiko50001: Oh dear. I'm sorry everyone but you are about to go through extreme pain. This is my little sister Akira.

Kaede: Hi!****

Akira: !* slips on some oil that Kimiko50001 and smashes into a wall* You think you can get rid of me that easily my dear sister... NEVER!

Rin: NICE trick with the oil!****

Kimiko5001: All Captains... Start running things are about to get horrible for you if you don't. 

Rin: Wait, what?****

Akira: Gin! I dare you to go die in a hole!

Rin: *evil aura* BANKAI! TSUINPISTU NO HADESU! PREPARE TO DIE!****

Kimiko5001: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! Rin-San! Please ignore her!

Rin: SHE JUST TOLD GIN TO GO DIE IN A HOLE! I CAN'T JUST IGNORE THAT!

Kaede: Rin, Kimiko just cancelled the dare…

Rin: THAT STILL DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT SHE SAID IT!

Kaede: Rin, Gin is safe

Rin: BUT-

Kaede: No buts. Zanpakutou back… NOW

Rin: *pouts and sheathes zanpakutou*****

Akira: Toshiro, make me 1 000 000 000 000 000 000 icy poles!

Toshiro: ?****

Kimiko50001: BAKA-CHAN! HELP!

Kaede: What?****

Baka-Chan: Hell no!

Toshiro: …okay? *makes 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 icy poles*****

AKira: Kenpachi has to give up fighting for three weeks! And All the squads can do whatever they want to their Captains!

Kaede: *swipes Kenpachi's zanpakutou* That's that

Rin: CPA!

Drake: What?

Rin: CAPTAIN PROTECTION AGENCY! GO GO GO!

Drake: *facepalm*

Rin: GO!

Drake: Fine…****

Kimko50001: Kaede-San! HELP!

Kaede: I agree… CPA GO GO GO!****

Akira: Everyone has to say their crushes... And THAT'S ALL! 

_This is gonna be fun… not… have I mentioned that Bleach has a very big group of characters? I'm seriously just making shit up for most of these… meant to be funny shit though._

Rin: *pales for a second, then recovers* I'm dating him of course! *grabs Gin's arm*

Kaede: …I think it's obvious by now

Ichigo: We've been over this! Rukia!

Rukia: *sigh* Ichigo…

Orihime: Ulquiorra-kun of course!

Ulquiorra: Feelings returned, Orihime

Chad: …Arisawa

Rin: *glares at Nnoitora* Remember last time?

Nnoitora: Yes… *shudders* No one

Kaede: Good

Drake: What happened last time?

Rin: His answer earned him a royal beating

Drake: Ah. …

Kaede: Well?

Rin: What about you?

Drake: AH! Um… S-Soi Fon-taicho

Kaede: Ohhh I didn't know that!

Drake: You weren't meant to!

Rin: But we know now

Kaede: Burn

**But before Onee-san kills me... YUZU AND KARIN HAVE TO DO A COMPLETE CIRCUT AROUND THE WORLD DRAGGING ICHIGO WITH THEM! AND THEIR DAD!**

Yuzu: NOOOOOOOO

Ichigo: Save me from this hell

Isshin: Family vacation~ Family vacation~ Family vacation~

Karin: *sigh* Let's just get this over with****

*Akira runs away before something else horrible happens to her*

Rin: *chases*

Kaede: *grabs Rin* Halt

Rin: You can't order me around!

Kaede: *grins* yet

Rin: *smacks Kaede* You're horrible!****

Kimiko50001: THANK KAMI! ANYWAY... For my final dare... Aizen has to go and apologize to all the vizard and the vizard can kills him if they want! 

Drake: Good one

Aizen: I don't need to apologize

Kaede: Sorry, but you have no choice… remember, Rin can see through your illusions AND we have the torture devices…

Aizen: *sigh* I am sorry for performing those "inhumane" experiments…

Rin: Good!

_Hiyori, Shinji, Lisa, Love, Rose, Hachi, Mashiro, Kensei… um, did I get them all? They all kill Aizen._

**BUH-BYE! Nice meeting you and I'm sorry about my little sister!**

Rin: Buh-bye!

Kaede: See ya!

Rin: Important announcement number two!

Ichigo: HOW MANY ARE THERE?

Kaede: Not telling

Rin: Um… *looks at Szayel nervously* Kaede and I take back everything we said about you

Kaede: We'll, um, help… protect you, and stuff

Rin: We realized that you're really cute, even in Resurrectíon, and, um, really smart and all in all worth protecting

Kaede: And anyone who tries to hurt you *draws zanpakutou* will have to answer to us

Rin: We'll help you, Szayel-kun! *glomps Szayel*

Szayel: I appreciate the change of mind… but could you GET OFF OF ME?

Rin: Gomen ne! *gets off of Szayel*

Kaede: *looks at clipboard* check two

Rin: Next up is **MontyG377**. Hi

***A Senkaimon and a Garganta opens. Reaver walks out of the Garganta, while a man walks out of the other. He is fairly tall, being around Nemesis' height. He wears a dark orange undershirt under his normal Shinigami attire. He wears a sleeveless captain's Haori with a hood attached to the neck and the Division Five insignia on the back. He looks to be in his early twenties, has messy brown hair with a streak of orange running through the right side, and dull orange eyes.***

?: Hello, I'm Shinda Chimoku, Division Five Captain that Monty created one night. But you can call me Shin. *yawns*

Rin: Hi Shin****

Reaver: *eyes narrow* What are you doing here?

Kaede: Reaver, is something wrong?****

Shin: I came to say hi, Monty.

Reaver: *eyes narrow dangerously* Shut it.

Rin: What?****

Shin: Oh, you didn't tell them? Ha, the funny thing is, his name is actually Monty, named after his creator. But he prefers Reaver. That's one of the reasons he hates his creato- *Reaver Sonido's and punches him in the face, sending him crashing into the indestructible room*

Kaede: Whoa, calm down!****

Reaver: I told him to shut it. Now, for some dare- *Gets punched through a wall by Shin*

Rin: Eeek!****

Shin: Not cool, Arrancar. *Draws zanpakuto*

Reaver: *Draws zanpakuto* Wrong move, Shinigami. *Clashes blades with him*

Kaede: Okay, so there _is_ a problem here…****

Monty:*Appears through Garganta* Well, they are going to be fighting all chapter, so I think i'm just going to leave them here with you...

Drake: That's just fine…****

Anyway, for dares; I dare Nnoritora to fight me. And by the way, they were correct in saying that I couldn't close the Daridan, but... *strikes Nnoritora with blade, and he disappears* I CAN send people into the Daridan, which is contained within my blade. Isn't that great? *Child-traumatizing grin*

Rin: *takes a step back* Please keep that thing away from me *shudders*

Kaede: Ditto *shudders*****

Second, I dare Aizen to fight Wesker in RE5 without his zanpakuto. Good luck... not.

Kaede: *takes Aizen's zanpakutou*

Drake: What, no confiscation song or anything?

Kaede: Shut up!

Rin: *half-heartedly pushes Aizen into the room for the fight*

Drake: Is there something wrong with you two?

Kaede & Rin: NO!****

Third, I dare Byakuya to take his revenge and kill everyone besides the co-authors, my OC's, Harribel and Ukitake. He needs his zanpakuto back to do this.

Kaede: *gives Byakuya back his zanpakutou* Don't touch Hitsugaya-kun or Kira-kun, understand?

Rin: Don't touch Gin either!****

Fourth, I dare Sui-Feng to kill her Leiutenant.

Soi Fon: Gladly *kills Omaeda*****

And that's it for me. I'll leave those two with you guys... good luck surviving. *Ducks as Reaver shoot an orange Cero over his head* Bye! *Jumps through Garganta*

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: See ya!

Drake: Oi! Stop fighting! *blows a dart in between them and explodes the wall next to them* I SAID STOP FIGHTING!

Rin: While Drake struggles with those two, last up is **Snowy123456789**. Hi

**Snow: Emiko That is the last time you come up with ideas.**

Emiko: But they are great ones.

Rin & Kaede: NO THEY AREN'T!****

Ammy: DID U NOT SEE THE HOSTS' FACES!

Emiko: Nope, must be blind then.

Eri: *Sigh* Y they are like this is don't know...

Migi: Let them argue, ON TO DARES! Yup YUp.

Chika: *Dashes from backstage* Wow! This place is amazing!

Eri: QUICK FIRE TIME!

Chika: what dose 'Seikou ka?' mean?

Kaede: heheheh****

Migi: You don't know...

Chika; What of it?

Eri: Please explain to her, i dont know either.

Rin: It could be interpreted as many things****

Ammy: Me too.

Kaede: The literal is "What the fuck"****

Emiko: *mutters* Why am i surrounded by thick blocks.

Chika: Oh, so that's what it means!

Eri: And you say you go to a japanese high school.

Snow: If you don't know what Quick fire time is, its basically dares fired quickly. LETS GET STARTED!

Rin: Yay!****

Emiko: Gin, and yes we will always started with them.

Rin: Just be careful****

Eri: Gin do and- *Paw to the face*

Ammy: Eri SHUT UP!

Chika: She got powned alright.

Migi: Gin, wait first of all!

Snow: I'll do it. *Drags rin and kaede off stage* 

Rin: LET GO OF ME!

Kaede: Seikou ka? LET ME GO!

**STOP STUGGELING!**

Rin: GEEZ, LET GO!

Kaede: RIN, THEY'RE GETTING US FARTHER AWAY!

Rin: NOT A GOOD SIGN! *out of earshot*

Kaede: I KNOW! *out of earshot*****

Migi: Gin and Shiro-san make a suprize party for rin and kaede, everyone has to help. AZIEN DO YOUR ILLUSIONS OF GOLD STUFF!

Gin: *nods* This'll be fun

Toshiro: Agreed

Aizen: Do I really have to?

Drake: Yes

Aizen: *sigh* Fine *uses illusions to decorate studio with gold*****

Eri: Shiro make some ice sculptures and stuff.

Toshiro: Good idea! *makes ice sculptures*****

-hours later-

Rin: Oh come on, Snowy! My arm hurts!****

Snow: SHUT UP RIN, I DONT CARE IF IT'S NOT COMFTABLE! HOW DO U THINK I FEEL! _(God Word Grammar check is stupid… it thinks it should be "how does you think I feel?" …SO STUPID!)_****

Ammy: Bring them out!

Rin: FINALLY!

Kaede: YAY!

Rin: *eyes widen* Gin… did you…?

Kaede: Oh wow, Hitsugaya-kun, this is amazing!****

Chika: Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!

Rin: Wait, what?

Kaede: huh?****

Emiko: KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!

Rin: N-No! Not in front of everyone like this!

Kaede: No way****

Migi: GO ON!

Rin: Oh alright! Alright!

Kaede: Fine fine fine…****

Eri: MISLTOE!

Rin: *kisses Gin*

Kaede: *kisses Toshiro*****

Snowy: Dare is to kiss the one you love, EVERONE!

_So… many… people… the kisses are the same pairs as the crush question this year_****

Ammy: Can we have all of the blackmail albums u have and then we'll destroy yours and Kaede's one.

Rin: Yupperoni~ *hands over blackmail albums*****

Chika: THANKS!

Emiko: Quick fire round 3: BEGIN!

Migi: Some person learn latin!

Rin: Jinta! Learn Latin!

Jinta: Seikou ka?

Kaede: Go *pushes Jinta into Latin Room*****

Eri: Yachiru here's 100 pound of candy, everyone has to endure this one" I mean ever one!

Yachiru: CAANNDDYY!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOO!****

Ammy: ERI WE LIVE HERE! HOW CAN U!

Snow: *Pants* I feel different...

Chika: I beg differ... *pant* MAKE A SWIMMING POOL AND HOT TUB!

Emiko: Why?

Migi: Leave her alone see wants to swim.

Emiko: Fine.

Rin: Pool and hot tub! Yay!

Kaede: Drake, build it

Drake: Why me?

Kaede: Cuz I told you to. Rin and I are the hosts. You're a… side, host, type thing. You listen to us****

Ammy: Evryone get a pet off your chose, us kojima's all have one as soulpartners.

Rin: Wolf!

Kaede: Cat!

Gin: Fox!

Toshiro: Snake!

Unohanna: Kitten****

Eri: ! That's soo... KAWAII

Migi: Bya-Kun Will you go out with me?

Snow: Shouldn't the male ask the female?

Chika: BYAKUYA ASK MIGI OUT!

Rin: Go on, Byakuya

Byakuya: *sigh* Migi, will you go out with me?****

Emiko: Peak, ByaBya has to endure her torture rants and actions in the morning now...

Migi: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Emiko: Your mum.

Ammy: ... KUKU! HURRY UP!

Ammy: Your welcome, its a nice nickname thank's for noticing!

Chika: PUT ADAPTATION ON LOOP AND PLAY IT FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER!

Rin: Okay *puts on Adaptation*****

Eri: YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOO EVIL! Wonder how Aki copes, u know the bunny.

Aki: You have no idea...

Ammy: At least i have a mistress that selfless and non-evil.

Eri: You call her non-evil are you a baka? She poured my milk all over my fur!

Rin: HAHAHHA did you get that on tape?****

Snow; speak of you Eri!

Aki: As they argue, man my ears will bleed, On with the show, and can some on knock them out and put them in their room, argh SHUT UP AT LEAVE THIS ROOM TO YOUR BEDROOM! *They stare at her for a bit and begin to keep arguing* 

Rin: Well, that didn't work

Drake: No duh

Rin: Shut up!****

Aki: HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE! DO IT! ITS A DARE! GOD DAMNIT!

Kaede: Bedroom… NOW

Rin: O.o Scary Kaede

Kaede: Thank you****

Eri: ON WITH THE SH-

Aki: Thank you!

Aki: Ahhhhhhh, that's more like it! Well, ON WITH THIS SUPPER GOOD SHOW!

Rin: *salutes* Aye!

Kaede: Another important announcement!

Aizen: How many more are there?

Kaede: Funny _you_ should ask…

Rin: *nervously* This is the last one

Kaede: *sighs* Rin, you ready?

Rin: *pales* Um… I… no, I changed my mind, I-

Kaede: Go on you pansy! *shoves Rin towards… Aizen?*

Rin: *squeaks from the push* I-I-I'm sorry about e-everything I said t-to you, b-because I'm starting to n-not hate y-you… I-I think I'm starting to l… l… li… like you…

Gin: R-Rin, you… you like the guy who stabbed me?

Rin: *realization* Oh Gin, I… I didn't mean it like that… you'll always be my number 1, I… I… I won't let him hurt you again! If he tries to hurt you again, I _will_ fight to keep you safe! I-

Gin: *expression softens and kisses Rin* I understand

Aizen: *looks at Rin suspiciously*

Rin: I-I will follow you! It's just… Gin comes… first…

Aizen: *draws zanpakutou* Your divided loyalties would be a nuisance *swings zanpakutou towards Rin*

Gin: Rin! *begins to draw zanpakutou, but before he can do anything…*

_CLANG!_

Kaede: *blocking Aizen's zanpakutou* You may be hot, but no one, _no one_, threatens my best friend

Aizen: What?

Kaede: I agree with Rin, okay? Just with Kira-kun instead of Gin… But, *pushes Aizen away* I will also fight for my best friend

Rin: *draws zanpakutou and stands next to Kaede* I'll fight for Kaede too *still in shock from the attack… she wasn't expecting it*

_**Forever hold this heart that I will give to you**_

Kaede: *lowers zanpakutou* For once, words fail me *looks Aizen in the eye*

Rin: *lowers zanpakutou* I agree

Aizen: Agree?

Rin: I can't say what I want to without it sounding like shit

Gin & Toshiro: *facepalm*

Kira: *looks confused and slightly shocked*

Rin: I- *preparing sob story*

Aizen: *sigh* you really want to?

Kaede: *nods* Yes

Aizen: *gives in and opens a Garganta* Fine. We'll test your abilities.

Kaede: … *nods slightly while passing Aizen on her way in*

Rin: *darts into Garganta and turns around to face everyone* If Kaede and I don't come back, Drake and Aizen-sama are the hosts! Baibai! *vanishes through Garganta*

Aizen: *sigh* I'd better keep those two out of trouble… *walks through Garganta*

Drake: Um… bye? *walks away in confusion*

**A/N: Weird, I know… I think DEA13 and I are officially going insane. We now both love Aizen and Szayel…**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Just to help her out to start with, might as well tell you guys that DEA13 is now putting up her own Bleach truth or dare… still gonna be Kaede and Rin, but different-ish personalities and storyline(s). Also with returning, er, _oddities_ from her FMAB truth or dare… such as Elmo the Talking Emo Corner and Kaede's homemade Tequila… that's laced with super-strong love potion… geez, that stuff _kinda_ scars me, which is why I've left all of that crap to her. I wonder if Tyco's coming back… anyways, enough of that. Time for MY craziness!**

Rin: *dashes out of Garganta and run's up to Gin* Guess what, guess what!

Gin: What?

Rin: We passed! *is wearing arrancar clothing similar to Menoly's*

Kaede: *walks out of Garganta in arrancar clothing similar to Nel's when she was an Espada* Don't get ahead of yourself, Rin

Rin: But we did!

Kaede: Geez, calm down girl! They can't hear you in Soul Society *sarcasm*

Rin: Really? They were meant to…

Kaede: *facepalm* That means your waaaay to loud…

Rin: I know! The _point_ was for them to hear me in Soul Society!

Kaede: *facepalm again* Drake, please calm her down

Drake: I can't really do that…

Kaede: Why?

Drake: *takes a cautious step towards Rin*

Rin: *reflexively punches him in the face when he gets to close*

Drake: That's…why…

Kaede: Oooh, that's gotta hurt… can ANYONE do something about this jumping bean over here?

Gin: …I know how she is when she's like this… probably not

Aizen: Rin. Now

Rin: Hai *bows head and stops being overenthusiastic*

Kaede: Thank you, Aizen-kun

Rin: Aizen-_sama_

Kaede: I see no reason to address him as such

Rin: Disrespectful much?

Kaede: Obedient twit!

_They start arguing about who-knows-what_

Drake: I really don't want to get in between that, so I'll leave them to bicker like five year olds while I start with the dares. First up is **PurpledragoN1997**. Hi

**Okay, guys! Are you prepared to meet sibling A?**

Drake: Yup****

Brandi: We are not getting any younger.

Belle: Come on!

Beebee: Meet...ALEXANDER!

Alexander: Yo!

Everyone: EEEEEEHHHHHHH?

Beebee: I never said it was a sister. I just said that letter A was missing!

Alexander: I am most certainly NOT a girl!

Beebee:He is also my OLDER brother!

Kaede & Rin: A BOY? *turn away and start to argue again*

Drake: Okay, what's with them today?****

Belle: I can't believe this. Oh, well. Uryu, I have just been promoted in my clan to Archery Leader. I am ten times better at using a bow than you!

Brandi: This is true.

Belle: To prove it, archery contest. You and me.

Beebee: Perhaps you should back out of this one Uryu. I mean, I hate you just as much as the next girl (or wolf) but she is wicked with a bow!

Uryuu: No I won't back down****

Belle: The loser dies!

Uryuu: *pales* deal****

Alexander: So how violent are these people?

Beebee: Plenty violent.

Alexander: YES! Are they crazy, too?

Brandi: Indeed.

Drake: Just take a look at those two arguing morons *points to Kaede and Rin*

Rin & Kaede: *simultaneously punch Drake without pausing their argument*****

Alexander: BONUS POINTS! You guys are awesome!

Beebee: Go read previous chapter.

Alexander: *reads them* R-r-r-remuki's on here? AND SHE'S MARRYING RENJI!

Drake: Er…yes?****

Beebee: What's wrong with that?

Alexander: RENJI! DIE!

Renji: Crap…****

-shoots fire balls at Renji-

Renji: HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!

**Brandi: Renji was forced into this arrangement if you didn't notice.**

Beebee: Dude! Chill out! Don't kill Renji! Last time I put him in the hospital, I was forced to take over his duties in Soul Society for two weeks and I had to deal with Mr. Emo-Captain, I mean, Captain Kuchiki! *smiles sheepishly*

Byakuya: Mr. Emo-Captain? *draws zanpakutou*

Rin: Oh no you don't! *shunpos away from Kaede, grabs Senbonzakura, then goes back to arguing with Kaede*

Drake: What the? Okay, I've had it! Stun, Ju o Fuku! *blows dart in between Rin and Kaede* STOP FIGHTING DAMMIT!

Kaede & Rin: FINE!****

Alexander: *stops killing him* Sorry. I went crazy there for a second.

Brandi: Belle! Are you and Uryu done yet?

Belle: Last shot, Brandi!

Brandi: Hurry up.

Belle: HA! Told you I would win, baka!

Uryuu: *is too busy dying to say anything*****

Beebee: Here's our dares. Byakuya, switch your gender. 

Rin: Gender-switch remote! *points remote at Byakuya and presses button*

Byakuya: *gets turned into a girl* Not happy right now

Kaede: Give me that! *changes Byakuya back* There

**Aizen, wear Grimmjow's underwear on your head.**

Alexander: Does Grimmjow wear underwear?

Beebee: Of course! I think. Huh. 

Grimmjow: *grins and chucks his underwear at Aizen's head*

Rin: *laughing* Sorry for laughing, Aizen-sama, but it _is_ funny

**Anyway, Rukia, this shrinks all the people around you. No one can call you midget if you use it. **

Rukia: *grins evilly and immediately shrinks Ichigo* Heheh, who's the midget now?****

Alexander: Okay, we are outta here! *glares at Renji* I'm watching you!

Wolves: Alley oop!

Beebee: Alley oop!

Rin: Bye!

Kaede: Bye…

Drake: See ya! Next up is **MontyG377**. Done fighting yet? I think you two might actually be able to destroy the Indestructible Room…

***Reaver and Shin emerge fighting from the indestructible room. Reaver's missing an arm, and blood is seeping from his forehead, as well as having major cuts all over his body. Shin's entire right leg is burned horribly, and a large gash all the way from his stomach to his shoulder is seeping blood. Both are panting, when they hear Aizen's attack.***

Drake: Well, you two look beat up

Kaede: No duh!****

Reaver:*Stops and turns* Wha... *eyes grow cold, and a killing intent more vicious than when Nemesis fought Rin begins to fill the room.* You... you attacked Rin. That doesn't fly with me.

Rin: R-Reaver?****

*regenerates arm, and Sonido's over to Aizen, and presses his hand on his chest* Agonia...

Aizen: What do you-****

*Aizen begins to scream in intense pain, and Reaver let's go of him as he continues to scream.*

My aspect of death is Agony, and this is my strongest ability. By a mere touch, I can make you feel all the pain of everyone I have ever touched or crossed blades with. And the next time you raise your blade to her? I will make sure this pain will be nothing in comparison. Understood? *Deathly cold tone*

Aizen: *nods while trying to catch breath*****

*Satisfied with his answer* Good. I'm too angry to be here now, I have to go. Shin, deal with the dares. *Kisses Harribel and walks through a Garganta*

Rin: …thank you, Reaver****

Shin: *very pale* W-Well that was scary. A-Alright, for my first dare, I dare Harribel to go check up on Reaver, before he kills people in a blind fury. *sighs* Monty's going to have a headache.

Harribel: Yeah, sure thing****

Second, I dare everyone to go to a night club and party.

Drake: FUN!

Kaede: *punches Drake in the face* I want you unconscious the whole time so you don't try anything…

Rin: Good idea… otherwise he'd probably kill Omaeda while drunk…

Kaede: Yeah, but everyone hates Omaeda

Rin: No, I'm talking personal… and no, I will not tell why

**Third, I dare Shunsui and Rangiku to have a drink with me *yawns, and pulls out a large bottle of sake***

Rangiku: YAAAAAY!

Kyouraku: Sounds fun****

And, that's it for me. I'm off to drink. See ya. *Walks into another room with Shunsui, Rangiku and the sake.*

Rin: Bye!

Drake: Don't you dare say a word

Rin: Yeah yeah I know… next up is **Remuki Katonsu**. Hi

**THERE! YOU GOT YOUR STUPID ICHIGO BACK!**

-throws Ichigo across room, embedding him in the wall-

Rin: Hi Ichigo!

Ichigo: Get me out of this friggin wall!

Kaede: Hi Ichigo!

Ichigo: Get me out!

Drake: Hi Ichigo!

Ichigo: GET ME OUT!

Drake, Kaede, & Rin: Hi Ichigo

Ichigo: *facepalm* idiots****

Remuki: *slams her battleax into the ground* ANYONE ELSE WHO DARES TO HURT OR TRICK MY RENJI AGAIN WILL NEVER LIVE TO REGRET IT! DO I MAKE MYSELF 100% PERFECTLY CLEAR?

Rin: Yup

Kaede: 101%

Drake: Uh huh

Ichigo: *pales* IT WAS A DARE!****

Lucy: We're clear, Remmie! Stop! You're scaring people!

Remuki: *changes back to normal girl* Okay, hi everybody!

Rin: Yo****

Lucy: *sweatdrop*

Remuki: Dare number 1: Byakuya, tell everyone that you are going to start a business for manufacturing pink fuzzy sweaters and then actually do it!

Byakuya: …a pink fuzzy sweater business?

Rin: Yup

Byakuya: *sigh* I am starting a pink fuzzy sweater business *opens shop*****

Dare number 2: Orihime, go scuba diving with no gear.

Lucy: Then thats not scuba diving. It's just diving.

Remuki: I know that, and you know that, but she doesn't know that.

Lucy: *sigh* Oh, well. 

Orihime: Sounds fun! *dies from water pressure*

Rin: *breaks out laughing*

**Hey, who wants to see pictures of me and Ikkaku at my school Summer Party!**

Rin: ME~****

Remuki: Me, me, me! Wow, these are good! Aaaawwww! He's holding your hand! And you are dancing! So cute! I never knew Baldy could be so sweet!

Shade: I bet he learned from Feather-Freak.

Yumichika: Feather-Freak?

Rin: Now would you rather I called you Yumi?

Yumichika: …yes

Rin: Yay!****

Remuki: Oh, guys! This is my cousin, Shade! He loves Bleach! When he found out he could torture the characters…

Shade: I was all like, totally awesome, dude! Dare one: Byakuya! We're going surfin'! Surf's up! Ho-daddy!

Byakuya: But I have a shop to run

Rin: Who cares? *pushes Byakuya out the door*****

Lucy: *giggles* This should be interesting! *pulls out video camera and follows them to beach* I'll be right back!

Remuki: Okay! *glares at Ichigo* I do not like you.

Ichigo: *glares back* I do not like you

Rin: *smacks Ichigo* She's a guest. Be nice****

Lucy: *comes back* Okay look at the video!

-on screen-

Shade: Dude! You stand on the board like this! Aren't you gonna get on?

Byakuya: No****

Shade: Fine. *pushes him in the water*

-video blacks out-

Lucy: What happened?

Shade: *comes running in* HE'S GONNA KILL ME! HELP!

Byakuya: GET BACK HERE! *dripping wet*****

Remuki: Well, we'd better go! Bye!

Lucy: Bye, guys! Bye, Ikkaku! We should go out again sometime! *faints as she walks out the door*

Shade: *catches her and drags her off* Bye!

Rin: Bye!

Ikkaku: …sure

Kaede: Bye!

Drake: See ya! Next up is **turtlebuddies**. Hi

**Yuuki: Turtle is coming... anyways, I have a list of truths and dares of turtle's and mine. *pulls out list***

Shuuhei, on what terms are you and Kazeshini on? *mutters* I expected no less from turtle from this question...

Hisagi: Kazeshini is not a weapon I'd use with a choice****

I dare someone, of Rin's choice, to sing the marshmallow song (marshmallow song video by Overlord Jake). They have to sing it using the same tones as the song.

Rin: Hmm… *evil grin* Kazeshini****

*takes out camcorder* turtle's going to love this.

Lastly my question, what do you think of turtle, Kazeshini?

Kazeshini: She's kind. Shy, but really nice. And funny****

She's nice to everyone. I can understand that she's too shy sometimes but she seems to warm up to you. I think she likes you, not that she would confess herself.

Yami: *staggers in*

Yuuki: You're here! But... where's turtle?

Yami: My new appendage. *lifts up cloak*

turtle: ...

Rin: …what?

Kaede: …this is awkward

Drake: …****

Yami: You're hugging me too tightly, I can't breathe.

turtle: Sorry.

Yami: I'll join you in a second.

Yuuki: Okay, about that. I'll just make a long story short by saying turtle had to do something, don't ask me because she didn't tell me, in front of some people. She messed up and she locked herself in her room, feeling mortified no doubt.

Rin: O…kay****

Yami: I dare Kira to dance with Yuuki.

Yuuki: What the hell? Why?

Yami: *shrugs* I felt like it. You can dance anything.

Kira: It'll be alright *dances with Yuuki*****

-after dance-

Yami & turtle: ...

Yuuki: WHAT?

Yami: That finishing was... interesting.

Yuuki: I slipped!

Yami: Kira-san fell on top of you when you slipped.

Yuuki: Shut up! Where's turtle anyways?

Yami: Over there, conversing with Kazeshini.

Yuuki: Hey! Stop flirting over there!

turtle: Shut it! He's not flirting!

Yami: *facepalm* Found a new hobby?

Yuuki: Yes I did.

turtle: Oh yeah. I didn't mean to offend you about before, Hisagi-san. I don't really hug random people.

Hisagi: …

Kaede: *smacks Hisagi on the back of the head* Will ya say something?

Hisagi: …****

Yuuki: She would hug her closest friends though. See, there would be a difference if she hugged Kazeshini.

turtle: Wha-! Hey! *light blush*

Yuuki: Come on. You know you want to.

turtke: Shut up! I do not!

Yuuki: What's wrong with a hug between friends, eh?

Yami: *sigh* Yuuki, don't push her.

Yuuki: Like they say, "all it needs is a little push."

Yami: You're push can be compared to a shove.

turtle: I don't want to make Kaze uncomfortable...

Yuuki: He wouldn't mind at all, right Kazeshini?

Kazeshini: Not at all****

turtle: ...

Yuuki: Think of it as a dare, if you want.

turtle: ... Okay. *hugs Kazeshini*

Yuuki: *snicker* You two look so cu-.

Yami: *smacks her upside the head* Stop it.

Yuuki: Ow! Kill joy.

turtle: *blush even harder*

Yuuki: *smirking* Gee turtle, you don't look too good.

Yami: You are having too much fun with this aren't you?

Yuuki: I'm not going to be boring like you.

Yami: You "fun" is my "twisted".

Yuuki: And you "suck"

turtle: *clears throat* That will be all today... See you guys next time. Later... Kaze.

Yuuki: Later people.

Yami: Until next time.

Rin: Bye! Well that was… entertaining

Kaede: You love observing peoples' love life…

Rin: Yes. Yes I do. Next up is **Yukarin-Soul Reaper**. Hello

**Tamashi: Hi! We're back to cause more chaos!**

Yukarin: Chaos? What are you planning?

Tamashi: Isn't there ALWAYS chaos?

Yukarin: True.

Tamashi: Anyway, Rin, since you guessed right on how long Yukarin would last with Kaede, you can pick something embarrassing for Yukarin to do next time we come.

Yukarin: WHY ME? You two lost the bet!

Misheru: Yeah, but you lost to Kaede. Well, ran off anyway.

Rin: Yukarin, I'm going to be nice and dare you to go on a date with Grimmjow. You deserve it****

Yukarin: Grr… Well, nice to meet you, Drake. I'm Yukarin, the Quincy girl is Misheru, and that's Tamashi.

Drake: Yo****

Tamashi: I hope you're a bit more used to the craziness here.

Drake: Seeing as how when I walked in here, there were only around ten people, then Rin smacked me with a magical glove and I suddenly had a chain in my chest and about 100 more people appeared, then I got dropped in a ditch for three days, then I got punched in the face 10 times for no reason, I'd say I'm used to crazy…

Rin: You forgot why you want to kill Omaeda

Drake: Everyone wants to kill Omaeda

Rin: True, but you have a personal reason. Shall I tell them?

Drake: Do that, I kill you

Rin: I'd like to see you try

Kaede: ENOUGH!****

Misheru: And for your own safety, don't mess with Gin, Captain Hitsugaya, Grimmjow, or Uryu. The hosts and these 2 fangirls WILL kill you.

Drake: Uh huh. *takes a step away from Gin* Wouldn't try to mess with any of them except Uryuu, anyways… Gin's smile is creepy-

Rin: No it's not!

Drake: -Captain Hitsugaya is awesome-

Toshiro: Thank you

Drake: -and Grimmjow scares me

Grimmjow: Watch your mouth

Rin: Grimmjow scares you, and yet you like S-

Drake: *puts hand over Rin's mouth* What did I say?

Rin: *pushes Drake's hand away* You can't beat me…

Drake: Just don't tell, okay?

Rin: *sigh* Fine…****

Tamashi: Hey! I wouldn't kill him.

Misheru: Liar.

Tamashi: Hey! I won't kill a side host person.

Misheru: ...What would you do?

Tamashi: ...Not telling you!

Yukarin: Urusai! Stop arguing!

Misheru: But she's an Uryu fangirl.

Tamashi: Got a problem with that?

Yukarin: *gasp* She admitted!

Rin: *putting away voice recorder* Evidence~****

Tamashi: Kuso!

Yukarin: *hits Tamashi on the head* Bad.

Tamashi: Ow! And now I need revenge for your previous comment Rin.

Yukarin: For the whole being an Uryu fangirl thing?

Tamashi: Yes. Kaien, considering Rin has crazy stories about you, you must  
have something embarrassing about her too, right?

Yukarin: Oh I get it! 2 way revenge! And I'm really sorry about the video, Kaien. *bows head*

Misheru: …Did something happen?

Yukarin: Um… I won't say for Kaien's sake. There was a video, that's all I'll say.

Kaien: *evil grin*

Rin: No, Kaien, no, don't-

Kaien: *holds up DVD* Baseball lessons

Rin: NONONONONONONONONONO! NO!

Kaien: *plays video*

_Okay, imagining this one made me crack up so I'm writing it out too. Um… Ganju's behind a bush with the camera._

_Young Kaien: You just catch the ball in the glove, got it?_

_Young Rin: *nods* Doesn't look too hard_

_Young Kaien: *throws ball at Rin*_

_Young Rin: Owwwwwwww! *ball hits her in the forehead* Kaiennnnnnnnn that hurrrrrrrrrrt!_

_Young Kaien: *snickering* Rin, you're supposed to catch it_

_Young Rin: But you aimed for my head!_

_Young Kaien: No, you're supposed to catch it!_

_Young Rin: *angrily throws ball at Kaien*_

_Young Kaien: *ball misses by over a foot without him moving* You need to work on your aim_

_Young Rin: DO NOT!_

_Young Kaien: You missed by over a foot *throws ball back to Rin*_

_Young Rin: …ow *ball hits her in the stomach* KAIENNNNN! NOW YOU'RE JUST DOING IT ON PURPOSE!_

_Young Kaien: You just need to catch it_

_Young Rin: *chucks ball at Kaien*_

_Young Kaien: *catches ball* Like that *throws ball back at Rin*_

_Young Rin: *dodges ball* That's it. It's WAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! *charges at Kaien*_

_Young Kaien: *sighs and starts walking away* Bye_

_Young Rin: *chucks ball at Kaien* Don't walk away!_

_Young Kaien: *catches ball* Okay, so baseball's not your game… how about basketball?_

_Young Rin: NO. MORE. SPORTS._

_Young Kaien: You need to do something in your freetime_

_Young Rin: I SPEND ALL MY TIME VIDEOTAPING YOU MAKING A FOOL OF YOURSELF! I DON'T HAVE FREETIME!_

_Young Kaien: Then you need to do something instead of that!_

_Young Rin: NO! *charges Kaien again and slips and falls in the mud* …ow…_

_Young Kaien: Bye! *runs away*_

Rin: Who. Was. Taping. That.

Kaien: Ganju

Rin: GANJUUUUUUUU! *charges Ganju*

Ganju: …crap *runs away from Rin*****

Tamashi: Hmm, the shark's still here, so I say we make a tank for it!

Misheru: For torture dares?

Yukarin: Sounds good to me!

Rin: Kurotsuchi! Find the shark! Szayel-kun! Build the tank!

Kurotsuchi: Oh sure, I'M stuck with the dangerous part…

Kaede: Exactly. There's no way we'd give Szayel-kun the dangerous part!

Kurotsuchi: *walks away plotting revenge*

Kaede: He ain't getting no revenge on me!

Rin: Nope****

Misheru: …I agree with Ichigo and Captain Kuchiki, I think we better get a  
psychiatrist around here.

Yukarin: …They wouldn't last long.

Tamashi: True, oh well, bring one in, I want to see how long they last.

Rin: … *evil grin*

Kaede: Rin, what are you-

Rin: *pushes Aizen in the same room as the psychiatrist* Sorry, Aizen-sama! I think you'd get him out fastest…

_A minute later…_

Psychiatrist: *runs out screming*****

Misheru: …That was fast.

Yukarin: Heh, no sane person could last long here.

Misheru: Hey!

Yukarin: Uh, no sane human?

Tamashi: Hey!

Yukarin: *facepalm* I can't win…

Misheru: Nope. And now… I dare everyone to kiss their crushes. *sees  
Yukarin and Tamashi backing away* That includes you two.

Yukarin: B-b-but!

Tamashi: Give me a break…

Misheru: Too bad, no choices, only dares.

Yukarin: Fine… *quickly kisses Grimmjow and runs off blushing*

Tamashi: U-um…

Misheru: Geez… *pushes Tamashi by Uryu* Stop being a coward.

Tamashi: I'm not a-! *goes silent and blushes near Uryu*

Misheru: *facepalm* Uryu, could you please just kiss her?

Uryuu: *kisses Tamashi*****

Tamashi: ! *faints*

Rin: *kisses Gin*

Kaede: *kisses… Kira?*

Rin: *sigh* You had to break it to him that way, huh?

Kaede: *shrugs* Easier then talking

Toshiro: ?

Rin: What can I say? She's a fangirl. Fangirls change their minds. I'm a fangirl. You have witnessed already my crazy obsession spurts.

Toshiro: *sulks in emo corner*

Rin: Aw, Shiro-chan, you're still loved! There have been three character polls with you in it, and you got 6, 2, 1. You're still loved!

Toshiro: How many without me?

Rin: One, but that was before you were introduced in the series so it doesn't count. And the other two polls are zanpakutou and battle polls. In the zanpakutou poll, Hyourinmaru got 1. And in the battle poll, your fight with Gin got number 5. You were in the top 10 of every poll you were in! You're well loved!

Toshiro: *turns away to emo corner*

Rin: *sigh* I tried****

Misheru: …Well, this is awkward. *goes to find Yukarin*

-10 minutes later

Yukarin: Why did you bring me back?

Misheru: Tamashi fainted, and I don't want to be the only one here.

Yukarin: …Uryu I'm guessing?

Misheru: Yep, she's a wimp.

Yukarin: Eh. Anyway, Captain Kuchiki, back when you said, "I will one day  
kill every last one of you" did that include Tamashi, Misheru, and me?

Byakuya: I said _every_one****

Misheru: I don't think we've done anything to you yet…

Yukarin: How about this? You can dare any 3 people to do whatever you want,  
that should be good revenge.

Misheru: That includes the hosts, but nothing TOO bad…

Byakuya: *evil grin* Yachiru, you will do my paperwork for three years

Yachiru: Awwwwww

Byakuya: Ichigo, go die in a ditch

Ichigo: *glares and dies in a ditch*

Byakuya: Rin, Gin, fight to first blood

Rin: *slices Byakuya's arm* There, first blood

Kaede: Loopholes~****

Yukarin: Now, back to fighting, whoever killed Uryu last time… *draws sword and goes into Indestructible room*

Rin: *runs in after Yukarin*****

Misheru: …I'd think Tamashi would have that job.

Tamashi: *wakes up* Err…

Misheru: You're awake?

Tamashi: No, I'm possessed by a ghost.

Misheru: R-really?

Yukarin: *comes out* No, you gullible dope.

Rin: …most of us here _are_ ghosts…****

Tamashi: Wow, you are really, really easy to trick.

Misheru: Why you…!

Tamashi:*sticks out tongue* Anyway, I want to try out my cage, so… *shoves  
Lilinette in the cage* Starrk, sleep over here.

Starrk: Sure *falls asleep outside of the cage*

Lillynette: WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP! *tries to break out of the cage*****

Misheru: Wow, that cage is REALLY strong…

Yukarin: I've got to say, nice job on it Szayel and Mayuri.

Kurotsuchi: Thank you

Szayel: It was nothing****

Misheru: That doesn't mean we won't kill you though. *shoots Mayuri* I know better than to shoot at Szayel, I'd get killed.

Rin: You bet you would *takes a protective step toward Szayel*

Kaede: Are we weird for liking him? *takes a protective step toward Szayel*

Drake: Yes

Rin: *shoots Drake* Who cares?****

Tamashi: Yeah, and I need him for the one-shot I'm writing.

Yukarin: Why do I have to be in it? Szayel scares me now...

Tamashi: You're my first OC, and it'd be fun to torture you. It's for Szayel's birthday by the way, and Yukarin has to be nice in it to him and his brother.

Yukarin: Grr… Oh yeah. No one said it to him so, happy birthday Yylfordt.

Rin: No one said it because no one likes him

Yylfordt: So mean… *sulks with Toshiro in emo corner*****

Misheru: And… Eh, no one cares about Kurumadani, but happy birthday to you too, Afro Dude.

Kurumadani: Thank you

Rin: No one likes you!

Kurumadani: *sulks in emo corner*

Kaede: An awful lot of people are there…

Rin: Shiro-chan was your fault, don't forget

Kaede: shaddup…****

Tamashi: I thought of a crazy dare for Kon. Every girl on the show, besides Orihime since this might count as humiliating, has to be locked with Kon  
for 30 minutes.

Rin: Noooooooo! *gets dragged into room*****

Yukarin: And the point of this is…?

-30 minutes later

Tamashi: *picks up Kon, who is now ripped up REALLY bad* Now Uryu, please fix him.

Uryuu: Yep!****

Misheru: Now I get it…

Kon: *is now dressed as a purple ballerina with a pink flower on his ear*****

Yukarin, Misheru, and Tamashi: *fall down laughing at how Kon looks*

Tamashi: That, is what I had planned. Sorry for making you do that, everyone. *bows to the girls*

Rin: *glare* Not fun. If I hadn't torn him to shreds… *shudder* Ichigo, you should have gotten rid of him when you had the chance…****

Yukarin: …You are pure evil. But that's not bad in this case.

Tamashi: Heh, thanks. …I thought of something funny. Rin, you hate procrastination, right?

Rin: Yes****

Tamashi: Well, so does… Ishida-Kun!

Rin: EEEEK I HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON WITH URYUU!****

Yukarin and Misheru: Kun?

Tamashi: Uh, oops. I've been reading the Bleach manga lately, so…

Yukarin: *sigh* Right… Sure it's not because you like him.

Tamashi: I will get you, just you wait… Next chapter…

Misheru: …I have a bad feeling.

Tamashi: Well, I need to go plan my revenge, so see ya! *leaves through door*

Yukarin: ? Why not a Garganta?

Misheru: …She must not want you to see her plan. I'll go too, see you later. *leaves*

Yukarin: …I have a bad feeling. Could I stay here? I don't want to be stuck alone with Ciencia at home.

Kaede: Sure thing!

Rin: Bye all!

Drake: Bye…

Yukarin: Last up is **Snowy123456789**. Hi

**Snow: I HATE EXAMS!**

Rin: As do I****

Migi: What in the world do you mean?

Emiko: Are you a work freak?

Kyoko: She is, a very very work infected freak...

Snow: I STILL HATE EXAMS AND YOU ARE NOT HELPING ME!

Emiko: Me three!

Ammy: Come Snow doesn't have much time, she need to practice for her grade exam.

Snow: Don't remind me!

Eri; LET'S START THIS DAMN THING!

?: MATTE!

Emiko: GO AWAY ANCI! GEEZ YOU ARE TOO PURE TO BE HERE AND TOO YOUNG!

Anci: I AM THE SAME AGE AS YOU!

Rin: …can't we get a normal introduction for once?****

Snow: Kyoko.

Kyoko: OKAY! *Takes anci away*

Emiko: Don't ask, if you do, it's not going to be pretty.

Ammy: QUICK FIRE TIME!

Migi: Well, look where we are now. SNOWY! GO!

Snow: My pleasure! *Drags rin and kaede again* You know it's going to be good right?

Rin: WELL YOU COULD STOP DRAGGING US!

Kaede: Yes, we are pretty sure it's going to be good because if it's not… FIRE!****

Snow: Thought so.

Chika: Gin and Shiro, write a poem for your rin and kaede!

Emiko: Make sure it's good.

Gin: Yep!

Toshiro: *sulking in emo corner*

Drake: *drags Toshiro out* Pull yourself together!****

Snowy: So how have you been?

Rin: Just fine… you?****

Snow: I'm okay i guess.

Ammy: *HOWL*

Snow: Come on guys!

Rin: FINALLY!****

Migi: What do you think of it?

Rin: *hugs Gin* It was great~****

Eri: It was snow's idea!

Emiko: Yup!

Snow: Don't worry bout i-

Drake: *glances at Kaede* She's heartless…

Rin: I know

Drake: What?

Rin: Contrary to popular belief, Kaede's not who you know her to be…

Everyone: …?

Rin: She's the Devil Incarnate… not _a_ Devil Incarnate, _the_ Devil Incarnate. Saying she's heartless suits her perfectly

Drake: Eh?

Kaede: *shrugs* What can I say? It's true****

Chika: ichigo cook me and my family a dinner and rukia has to help you, i mean COOK!

Ichigo: I don't cook

Rin: You do now!

Rukia: Neither do I

Kaede: Cook or you're toast. Literally

Rukia: O.o okay****

Snow: Bya, take migi out for a theme park!

Migi: yay...

Byakuya: I'VE HAD IT WITH THEME PARKS!

Kaede: *points zanpakutou at Byakuya's throat* Go. Now. Or you're dead****

Ammy: So mean!

Rin: Yup. Devil Incarnate there!****

Eri: YACHIRU LETS FOLLOW THEM!

Yachiru: YAY!****

Emiko: Grimmjow, what do you think of Snowy?

Snow: *stiffens* Why did you ask that?

Ammy: Because!

Chika: YOU LIKE HI-

Snow: awaken with peace! LUPI!

Ammy: Emiko get back!

emiko: where's her zanpukto?

Ammy: she doesn't have one, she's a centurion, centurion Lupi...

Chika: SOMEONE FIGHT HER IN MY PLACE! YOU CAN CHOOSE RIN!

Rin: …Matsumoto****

Snow: Fine, *takes out sword* May peace over run you, SHADOW BLADE! *Pierce through the chosen victim*

Chika: that's an artre right?

Ammy: TALES OF SYMPHONIA: DAWN OF THE NEW DAY or KINGHT OF RATATOSK!

Emiko: Grim, just say it!

Rin: …wow, we are lucky he's oblivious

Grimmjow: Say what?

Rin: What do you think of Snowy?

Grimmjow: …

Rin: Oblivious…****

Snow: *shakes* WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Grimmjow: … I have no idea what's going on right now

Rin: And we're lucky for that, and no, I'm not explaining the situation to you****

Snow: I have to go, sorry but I am not interested in you! Bye! Tenebrae! *disappears into thin air*

Kaede: See ya

Rin: Bye!****

Chika: centurions are cool!

Ammy: Your damn right!

Emiko: me too!

Eri: *runs through the front door* HELP! THEY FOUND US OUT! AND-

Everyone: ON WITH THE SHOW!

Eri: That was my line *gos to the emo corner*

Ammy: Leave her be she's like that...

Rin: Uh huh. Bye peoples~ Oh! Before we go! *opens portal into Death Note and pulls out Light*

Kaede: Rin, are you sure that's safe?

Rin: Yup *grabs Light's Death Note, watch, and wallet* That's all of it…

Light: Who are you and how do you know about my Death Note?

Rin: TV show… Light, meet Aizen-sama. Aizen-sama, meet Light. Both of you have God complexes. Enjoy arguing over it

Kaede: …

**A/N: Yay! Sorry that one took so long… I've been working on my new story, The Deadliest Game, and ideas have been flying into my head for it so I've been busy with that. And it's been a busy week in general so… I suck at Frisbee golf…**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry about the wait. I've had a super busy summer.**

Rin: Hiya!

Kaede: Yo

Rin: Whoa, Kaede, you're in trouble now… people are not taking your little break-up with Shiro-chan well

Kaede: *shrugs* And I don't give a fuck

Drake: …yup, she's the devil

Rin: I've been addicted to my new story

Kaede: Yes you have. Care to say anything to that?

Rin: YAY! Um, okay, so it's about my OC, Renna, who is Kira-kun's older sister. There's this game going on similar to the Hunger Games, but there's this weird thing that if you die in the game, you just black out and wake up outside the game. She wants to get Kira-kun to the end, because she's his sister, and…yeah, there are 72 people. FUN! …not

Kaede: …weird

Rin: And it's GrimmjowxOC

Grimmjow: WHAT?

Rin: Yep! And I drew the cover myself! Oh, and don't worry Grimmjow, you get to kill things

Grimmjow: YAY! KILL THINGS!

Rin: *sigh* What are we going to do with him…? Oh! I just remembered! Kira-kun! *hugs Kira* You're in critical condition, not dead!

Kaede: And that's a good thing why?

Rin: 'Cause he's not dead! I guess I am like Renna in many ways, I am veery protective of those I care about *glares at Aizen* and once again, I HATE QUINCIES! SO MUCH! *starts crying*

Kaede: Not again… what now?

Rin: BANKAI! *machine gun* YOU'RE ALL WORSE THAN KAEDE! *shoots all Vandenreich except Nodt* and you… *seals zanpakutou back into a sword* DIE! *slowly and painfully kills Nodt*

Kaede: -.-

Drake: O.o why?

Rin: B-B-Byakuya-kun! *starts crying and hugs Byakuya* How could he… HOW DARE HE!

Kaede: …first up is **MontyG377**.

***A Garganta opens, and Monty, Reaver, and Harribel walk out.***

Monty: Sup. Thanks Shin for doing the dares.

Shin: *Walks out of room, drunk* You're welcome... *hiccup*

Monty: *Sighs* Just head back, alright? *Shin nods, and disappears through a Senkaimon*

Kaede: *rolls eyes* We had to lock Matsumoto up because she got too fucking drunk

Rin: *still clinging to Byakuya* Kaede, I know you're the devil and all, but please, language

Kaede: English****

Well, now that he's gone we can get onto the dares. How you feeling, Reaver?

Reaver: Better. *holds Harribel's hand tightly*

**Monty: Good. And now- *pushed aside as Layla comes running out of the Garganta, and Sonido's over to hug Histugaya***

Monty and Reaver: LAYLA!

Layla: Oh Shiro-kun I'm so sorry for you! Here, let me help you feel better. *Grabs him and Sonido's through the portal*

Kaede: …

Rin: Wow. Okay, she really has changed… Last time, she flung Layla across the room****

Monty:... I have a bad feeling. *Nemesis emerges through the Garganta, looking pissed.*

Nemesis: Anyone want to tell me why Layla Sonidoed into my room with Hitsugaya, kicked ME out and locked the door on me?

Kaede: …

Rin: …

Drake: …****

Monty and Reaver: ...

Nemesis: *Realization hits* ... OH SHE DID NOT!

*Shadows twist and turn around him as he charges into the Garganta*

Rin: Um…? Bye?

Kaede: That was… odd****

Monty: Well, that was... interesting. Anyway, back to the dares.

First, I have a proposition for Drake. I have figured out what your secret is. *Child-traumatizing grin*

Drake: *eyes widen* Wha? HOW? If you tell I swear I will-****

However, I will not say it if you agree to a little wager. *Holds out Bankai* 

Kaede & Rin: *take a step back from sword*

Drake: ? *has not experienced Daridan yet*****

So, here's the dare: I dare you to stay in the Daridan for THREE DAYS. If you succeed, I will keep your secret safe. If you can't, you will have to say it out loud, to everyone here. Agreed?

Rin: *evil grin* That would be AWESOME

Kaede: … fuck yeah

Rin: *sigh* Do I have to repeat myself? LANGUAGE!

Kaede: ENGLISH!

Rin: *facepalm*

Drake: *pales* Yes?****

*Grins* Excellent. Good luck. *Slashes Drake and he disappears.*

_Five minutes later…_

Drake: *appears out of Monty's sword* I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Rin: Well?

Kaede: You've gotta tell

Drake: …right… I like Soi Fon

Rin: Obvious when you think about it

Drake: What's that supposed to mean?!

Rin: You're an assassin. She's the captain of the stealth force. It makes sense****

Second, I dare Rin and Kaede to not kiss their crushes for two chapters.

Rin: B-b-but!

Kaede: WHAT?

Drake: *stick out tongue*****

Third, I dare everyone to do the chicken dance.

Rin: Okay, but it's not going to be just any chicken dance!

Kaede: Oh no, please no

Rin: ~HOOOOOW FUNKY IS YOUR CHICKEN! HOW FUNKY IS YOUR CHICKEN! HOW LOOSE IS YOUR GOOSE WHOOP! HOW LOOSE IS YOUR GOOSE WHOOP! HOW FUNKY IS YOUR CHICKEN! HOW FUNKY IS YOUR CHICKEN! HOW LOOSE IS YOUR GOOSE WHOOP! HOW LOOSE IS YOUR GOOSE WHOOP! SO COME ON EVERYBODY! SO COME ON EVERYBODY! AND SHAKE YOUR CABOOSE WHOOP! AND SHAKE YOUR CABOOSE WHOOP!~

Kaede: SHUT UP! *throws bowling ball*

Rin: *dodges* NO! I WILL SING CAMP SONGS TO MY HEART'S CONTENT! IT HELPS ME GET OVER WHAT HAPPENED TO BYAKUYA-KUN! Kiri, help me out here

Kiri: Hi! And yup. ARE YOU PROUD TO BE A SENIOR?

Rin: WHOOOOO!

Kiri: THEN LET'S HEAR IT!

Rin & Kiri: THEEEEEE S IS FOR THE SENIOR AND THE E IS FOR EXOTIC! THE N IS FOR NEATNESS CAUSE YOU KNOW THAT WE HAVE GOT IT! THE I IS FOR INGENIOUS AND THE O IS FOR OUTSTANDING! THE R IS FOR RAP SO TELL THE OTHER UNITS JUST TO STAY THE HECK BACK!

Senior Unit *clap clap* Senior Unit *clap clap* *clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap* Senior Unit Devils have got it made THE SUDS our spirit will never fade THE SUDS on the field or on the volleyball court THE SUDS we are the best at any sport we are the flight of the WIND we are as sharp as a PIN we are the suds HE HEY we are the suds HEY we are the best

SENIORS! SENIORS!

*clap stomp clap stomp clap stomp clap*

Kiri: Say what's your name

Rin: SAY SENIORS!

Kiri: Say what's your name

Rin: SAY SENIORS!

Kiri: Say what's your name

Rin: SAY SENIORS!

Kiri: We are the bes s. Seniors in the front

Rin: Hey hey hey

Kiri: Let me hear you grunt

Rin: Ho ho ho

Kiri: Seniors in the middle

Rin: Hey hey hey

Kiri: Let me hear you giggle

Rin: Hee hee hee

Kiri: Never in the rear

Rin: No no no

Kiri: Let me hear you cheer

Rin: WHOOOO!

Kiri: Come on everybody do the Senior Beat!

Kiri & Rin: *slap slap clap slap clap slap clap slap slap slap clap slap clap slap slap clap clap*

Kiri: We've got spirit that can't be beat so come on everybody do the Senior Beat!

Kiri & Rin: *slap slap clap slap clap slap clap slap slap slap clap slap clap slap slap clap clap*

Kiri: Now you know that we're number one so come on everybody let's do it for fun!

Kiri & Rin: *slap slap clap slap clap slap clap slap slap slap clap slap clap slap slap clap clap*

AIN'T NO PARTY LIKE A SENIOR PARTY CAUSE THE SENIOR PARTY DON'T STOP! HUH!

Kaede: SHUT UP! *throws tank*

Rin: *dodges* FINE! …for now

**Fourth, I dare Rin to isolate Uryuu for two chapters.**

Rin: YAY! *locks Uryuu in solitary room* I'm happy…ish

Drake: Why?

Rin: Uryuu's isolated! But that doesn't change what happened to Byakuya-kun… *hugs Byakuya again*****

Fifth, I dare- *Stops as Hitsugaya and Layla come flying out of the Garganta into the opposite wall. Nemesis emerges in his Segunda Etapa, looking pissed*

Nemesis: IF I EVER FIND EITHER OF YOU IN MY ROOM AGAIN, I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU BOTH AND FEED YOU TO THE MAGGOTS!

Toshiro: IT'S NOT LIKE I _WANTED_ TO BE THERE!

Rin: Well then****

*points at Rin* .Fight now. *Walks into the indestructible room* 

Rin: …okay *follows Nemesis into Indestructible Room*****

Monty:... Maybe we should go. Agreed? *Reaver and Layla, both looking pale, nod, and they leave through a Garganta*

*Nemesis emerges after an hour, panting, and with wounds all over his body.* 

Rin: *walks out panting, covered in bruises and blood* Okay, this time the blood actually _is_ mine****

Nemesis: Good fight. Be back to fight you sometime later. *Walks into Garganta*

Rin: Back at ya. Next up is **Yukarin-Soul Reaper**. Hi

**Yukarin: *runs over to Rin and hugs her* Thank you so much!**

Rin: You're welcome!****

Misheru: ...That was unexpected. Who knew losing a bet could end out well?

Tamashi: …Not me. I would've thought she'd faint (again) at the thought of going on another date with Grimmjow.

Yukarin: Hey! You're the one who fainted last time! *plays video*

Tamashi: HEY! You recorded that? …Well, I recorded you as well, so I guess we're even.

Misheru: *quietly so Tamashi doesn't hear* I actually recorded that… Yukarin was long gone by then.

Yukarin: And we have a recording of you admitting to being an Uryu fangirl! Rin, could you please play that?

Rin: Yup *plays recording*****

Tamashi: Why the heck would you record that? *starts chasing Rin*

Rin: Eeek! *runs from Tamashi*****

Misheru: Can we get back on topic here? You're acting like little kids…

Tamashi and Yukarin: *Tamashi stops chasing Rin and both glare at Misheru* This is your fault!

Rin: *pants* Thank… *pant* …you****

Misheru: Uh, don't you have somewhere to be, Yukarin?

Yukarin: Oh yeah! U-um… *blushing*

Tamashi: Mood swing much?

Misheru: *pointing bow at Tamashi* Don't ruin this for her…

Tamashi: I can take a hint. *shuts up*

Yukarin: *shyly* W-well, should we get going, Grimmjow…?

Grimmjow: Uh huh

**Misheru: Have fun you two! Oh, they'll probably need Gigais. Can you help with that, Mr. Kisuke?**

Kisuke: Yep!****

Tamashi: Why so formal? Well, see you later.

Kisuke: Here you are! *gives Yukarin and Grimmjow gigais*****

Yukarin: Thanks Urahara! See you later! *leaves with Grimmjow*

Tamashi: Wonder if she'll faint again?

Misheru: No spying this time.

Tamashi: Aww… Well, I never thought I'd say this, but I don't hate you anymore, Kazeshini.

Misheru: Ittai nani? (means, 'what the heck?')

Tamashi: I saw the episode with his little friend, the baby, and now I think you have a bit of a soft side to ya. …And I feel a bit bad for you now.

Kazeshini: I don't need your pity****

Misheru: …I never thought Kazeshini could be nice.

Tamashi: Me neither. Now, I think the shark needs a name, so… *looks at Tia* Tiburón!

Rin: Perfect!****

Misheru: *throws Mayuri in tank* He's very useful. …I thought of another reason to hate Mayuri.

Tamashi: Don't say it…

Misheru: …His name has "yuri" in it.

Tamashi: EEK! *running around room now*

Rin: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Kiri: So THAT'S the word… I was sure that it was luri…

Rin: I said no to you a thousand times!

Drake: Can I have an explanation?

Rin: So, Kiri was trying to guess all of the words that make me scream

Drake: And she thought it was luri?

Rin: Yup****

Misheru: That was odd… Oh, and I have a dare that'll probably get us killed later, but it has to be done. I'll say it at the end.

Rin: ?****

Tamashi: *walks over to Toshiro* Are you okay?

Toshiro: …****

MOMO! Get over here and help your friend!

Momo: Hai! Shiro-chan, ikutsu ka no aisukurīmu o tori ni iku shitaidesu ka?

Rin: Since when does Hinamori not speak English…?

Drake: Um, what did she say?

Kiri: She asked if he wanted to go get some ice cream

Drake: -.- should've known… by the way, can you tell us who you are now?

Kiri: Sure! I'm Rin's friend from camp!

Drake: And you know what's going on here?

Kiri: Nope!

Drake: *facepalm* Then why are you here?

Rin: Two reasons. A, I miss her, and B, I needed her help with the Senior Cheer… EVERYBODY IN THE HOUSE SAY HO!

Kiri: HO!

Rin: SAY HO HO!

Kiri: HO HO!

Rin: NOW SCREAM!

Kiri: WHOOOO!

Kiri & Rin: INTERMEDIATES ARE THE COOLEST ONES, WE'LL MAKE YOU SMILE AND HAVE SOME FUN! SHABOOM SHABOOM! SHABOOM SHABOOM! IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHERE WE ARE AT JUST COME ON DOWN AND WE WILL CHAT! SHABOOM SHABOOM! SHABOOM SHABOOM! WE'LL SAY OUR CHEER, WE'LL SAY IT **LOUD!** SO THE WHOLE CAMP KNOWS THAT WE ARE PROUD! SHABOOM SHABOOM! SHABOOM SHABOOM! SHABOOM!

I-N WE'RE NUMBER 1 SAY T-E WE'RE ENERGY SAY R-M WE'RE MOVIN ON DOWN SAY E-D WE'RE DYNAMITE SAY I-A WE'RE ALSO COOL SAY T-E WE'RE NEAR THE END WITH AN S! U-P-E-R! SUPER SUPER THAT'S WHAT WE ARE! WITH AN S! U-P-E-R! SUPER SUPER THAT'S WHAT WE ARE!

MY BACK IS BREAKIN MY BELT'S TOO TIGHT MY HIPS ARE SHAKIN FROM LEFT TO RIGHT SAY OH! ON GAUR! INTERMEDIATES GOT THE POWER! SAY OH! ON GAUR! INTERMEDIATES GOT THE POWER!

Rin: HEY ALL YOU INTERMEDIATE FANS, LET ME HEAR YOU CLAP YOUR HANDS!

Kiri: *clap, clap, clap clap clap, clap clap clap clap, clap clap*

Rin: NOW THAT YOU GOT THE BEAT LET ME HEAR YOU STOMP YOUR FEET!

Kiri: *stomp, stomp, stomp stomp stomp, stomp stomp stomp stomp, stomp stomp*

Rin: NOW THAT YOU'VE GOT THE GROOVE LET ME HEAR YOUR BODY MOVE!

Kiri: AU AH AH AH AU AH AH AH

Kiri & Rin: ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIVE INTERMEDIATE GIRLS HAVE GOT THE JIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT NINE TEN BACK IT UP AND START AGAIN!

Rin: HEY ALL YOU INTERMEDIATE FANS, LET ME HEAR YOU CLAP YOUR HANDS!

Kiri: *clap, clap, clap clap clap, clap clap clap clap, clap clap*

Rin: NOW THAT YOU GOT THE BEAT LET ME HEAR YOU STOMP YOUR FEET!

Kiri: *stomp, stomp, stomp stomp stomp, stomp stomp stomp stomp, stomp stomp*

Rin: NOW THAT YOU'VE GOT THE GROOVE LET ME HEAR YOUR BODY MOVE!

Kiri: AU AH AH AH AU AH AH AH

Kiri & Rin: ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIVE INTERMEDIATE GIRLS HAVE GOT THE JIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT NINE TEN INTERMEDIATES RULE AND THAT'S THE END!

Drake: Seikou ka?

Rin: Exactly!****

Misheru: Tamashi? *Tamashi walks over* *whispers dare*

Tamashi: …While we WILL regret it, I agree with you. Toshiro's my favorite captain, so I want to get some revenge.

Rin: …?****

Misheru: Back onto other topics…

Tamashi: I'm in a Naruto mood, so I have some dares involving it!

Rin: …shit, it's coming back to bite me in the butt…

Kiri: What is?

Rin: I have no idea what is about to be going on…

Kaede: Right, you never watched Naruto…

Rin: Never have, never will****

1: Captain Komamura: Go by Kiba Inuzuki.

Rin: …seems easy enough… *jots down a note*

Kaede: You're acting weird again, Rin

Rin: Thank you!

Kiri: *facepalm* ****

Misheru: Ooh, that'll be interesting…

2: Captain Kuchiki: Go fight Gaara.\

Ichigo: Okay****

Misheru: …Are you trying to get him killed?

Tamashi: Perhaps, he's been getting on my nerves lately.

Ichigo: *stumbles back in nearly dead*

Rin: Good! He's hurt!

Kiri: You really don't like Ichigo, do you?

Rin: Nope!****

3: Uryu: Go meet Sasuke.

Misheru: Why..?

Tamashi: They have the same Japanese voice actor. And I think for some reason they'd get along.

Rin: …hm… *pushes Uryuu into portal* He's staying for the rest of the chapter****

Misheru: Okay… First, how do you like you're new style, Charlotte?

Charlotte: It's horrible! I hate it!****

That's what I figured. Now for my dares…

I dare Rin to destroy Kon again, and Yumichika, help Uryu design another outfit.

Rin: …that means that I have to get Uryuu out of Naruto… *drags Uryuu out* Now… *tears Kon to shreds with a mechanical pencil* Uryuu, Yumichika, fix him up for me will ya?

_Kon is now wearing a tutu, cowboy boots, and a beret._

Rin: Perfect****

Tamashi: I'm sorry for doing that dare, everyone.

Misheru: I have perfect revenge… Tamashi, I dare you to get locked with Kon for 45 minutes.

Kaede: *grins* Now that's what I'm talking about****

Tamashi: EVIL! *gets shoved in a room with Kon*

-Tamashi yelling and ripping sounds heard from room

Misheru: …I'm going to get killed by 2 people now…

-45 minutes later

Tamashi: MISHERU!

Misheru: *runs away* I doubt you can catch me!

Tamashi: *chasing her* Oh yeah? *door opens and she runs into it, knocking her out*

Rin: …bad luck****

Yukarin: We're back! Thank you for coming, Grimmjow.

Misheru: …You have really good timing, you know that?

Yukarin: ? Why? *sees Tamashi knocked out on the floor* Oh, I see…

Misheru: …Should we go then?

Yukarin: After I do a dare! I dare… Drake to take a quiz so we can see who he is!

Misheru: We already have an Uryu, *looks at Tamashi* an Ichigo, *looks at Rin* and a Renji. *looks at Kaede*

Drake: …I'm Ichigo too

Rin: EEEEEEEK! *hides from Drake*

Kaede: …

Kiri: ?****

-people come back from the Naruto world

Misheru: Hi, welcome back. What happened with all of you?

Ichigo: I got my ass kicked****

Yukarin: They went to the Naruto universe? Neat!

Yukarin: We'll get going now. *picks up Tamashi*

Misheru: And my final dare… Kaede, no swearing until we come back. If she does, someone shoot her.

Kaede: WHAT?****

Yukarin: Are you TRYING to get us all killed? I remember what happened last time someone did that…

Rin: Misheru, you really shouldn't have…****

Misheru: Revenge for Captain Hitsugaya. Let's go, NOW!

Yukarin: Sorry Kaede! See you all later! *runs away with Misheru*

Kaede: I'm going to kill you f-…reaking … idiots… ARGH I HATE THIS!

Rin: You should. Next up is **turtlebuddies**. Hi!

**Hello everyone. Rin, good luck on your story. I wish you good luck and I hope that it will turn out to be a good story.**

Rin: *bows* Thank you!****

Yutaka: And what? You don't think that you're doing a fine job? Pathetic.

Yuuki: Why is HE here? I would understand if it was some other person, but why HIM of all people?

turtle: We made a deal that he could come here for three chapters and, hopefully, restrains himself from de-capacitating most of the people in the room. In exchange, he gets to-.

Yutaka: Order turtle around. Who the hell calls themselves turtle?

turtle: I do. Is there something wrong with that?

Yuuki: Continue with the questions and dares turtle.

turtle: Right. First off, I dare Omaeda to fight Drake.

Drake: Thank you. Stun, Ju o Fuku! *dart gun* Die! *blows a dart at Omaeda*

Omaeda: *blows up*

Rin: Spontaneous Combustion!

Drake: No, my darts make things explode!

Rin: You think I didn't know that?****

Second is for- Yutaka, stop giving everyone the stink eye.

Yutaka: Some of these Shinigami are pitiful.

Yuuki: Like you could do any better, Arrancar Wannabe.

Yutaka: Just because I'm wearing white armor, it doesn't mean I'm a damn Arrancar, worthless Shinigami! You want to fight?

Yuuki: Don't get too cocky! You're just as bad as the other cocky higher seats! You're even worse than punk rocker over there, prideful (insert colorful word here)!

Yutaka: Don't you (insert colorful word here) dare compare me to them!

Rin: And don't you (insert colorful word of choice [just call it ICWOC people, okay?]) dare insult Hisagi-kun!****

turtle: *sigh* While those two are arguing like an old couple, I will continue the dares.

Second, I dare Yumichika to let Yachiru to give him a hair cut.

Yutaka & Yuuki: WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD COUPLE?

turtle: You two. Who did you think I was talking about, Yumichika and Ikkaku?

Yuuki: I would like to think that.

turtle: *facepalm* Why do I even bother with you?

Yumichika: Noooooooooo!

Yachiru: Yeeeeees! *holds up scissors* Now hold still!****

Yuuki: I dare Kazeshini to-.

turtle: *takes out a roll of duck tape and tapes Yuuki's mouth* That should be all for now. See you guys later! And Yutaka, stop giving them the stink eye!

*Yuuki & turtle walk out the door*

Yutaka: *speaks in an inaudible tone that turtle can't hear* I'll be watching every single one of you, especially the damn Shinigami. One wrong move and all of you will become a pile of ash.

Rin: Doubt it…hey Kaede why aren't you talking?

Kaede: …

Kiri: It's how she keeps herself from swearing…

Drake: I for one enjoy the silence

Kaede: *smacks Drake with a dictionary*****

turtle: *outside* Yutaka, let's go! And for Toshiro, I hope you feel better.

Yuuki: I can just imagine a certain someone jealous in there.

turtle: Yuuki, just let it go already.

Rin: Bye! Next up is, oh look Kaede, it's you! **Devil'sEyeAlchemist13**!

**Scratch that...just Aizen, no honorifics. I consider him an acquaintance...**

Drake: But aren't you two married…?

**Oh shut up Drake. That isn't here, now is it?**

Rin: She does have a point…

**Anyway, during my time NOT on here, I have come up with a list of 150 dares, which should last at least five reviews. Here is a good chunk of them and there are many repeats peoplewise.  
*runs off to get list*  
*returns* Here we go!**

Rin: Oh, this will be fun****

Soi Fang- Believe it or not, this is true: You are Gin's illegitimate daughter.

Rin: …really? You just _had_ to try it didn't you?

Soi Fon: *is running around the room screaming*

Gin: ? I have a daughter?

Rin: *whispers in Gin's ear*

Gin: Ooooooh

**Drake- So if you were to marry Soi Fang, and everyone OC wise got married... RIN WOULD BE YO MOM! HA!**

Drake: *shudders*

Rin: *evil grin* Eat. Your. POTATOES!

Drake: NOOOOOOOOO!

**Rin- No fangirliness for three chapters or face me and Aizen. With my bankai activated, since we don't know what Aizen's is. Your choice.**

Rin: You are an evil little bitch, you know that? I don't give a fuck. I will be a fangirl all I want, and then beat Aizen to a pulp. You know I can. And you know Renna will help. And just because you're immortal doesn't mean that you don't feel pain. I can prove that

Kiri: Yes, Rin just had an Akuma moment

**Rukia- Spend the day with Lavi the baka usagi from D. Gray-Man.**

Rin: LAVI IS NOT A BAKA! LAVI IS AWESOME! LAVI IS… IS… IS… yeah, you get the point… and I don't get the whole rabbit thing either

Rukia: Did you just say rabbit? CHAPPY! *runs into D. Gray-Man*

**Hyourinmaru-Just keep being epic awesome. You're cool. Literally.**

Hyourinmaru: …

**Omaeda- I have a line for you! When someone calls you fat, say "I'm not fat, I'm fluffy!"**

Omaeda: *is dead*

**Aizen- Stab Hinamori; she's a bitch.**

Rin: *shoots Kaede* You swore

Aizen: *stabs Hinamori*

**Hinamori, Gin, Kira and Toshiro- Do the Ginzuru Bleach Musical scene.**

Rin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Drake: What's this?

Rin: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kiri: Why are you going into hysterics?

Rin: NOOOOOO!

Drake: You've only cancelled one dare, and that was special, this has no reason other than personal despair, so you can't cancel it!

Rin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Drake: TOO BAD! *duct tapes Rin to a chair and her mouth shut* Now watch!

Kiri: Oh, and you forgot that Hinamori is in it…

Drake: Yeah, but she's dead

Kiri: *revives Hinamori* Not any more! And yes, I'm an amazing healer

Gin: Okay, lets start… What are we doing singing at a time like this?

Hinamori: Ichimaru-taicho's right, with so much going on in the Seireitei right now we shouldn't be singing

Toshiro: And Momo and I are still in a disagreement *glares at Gin* And it's all your fault

Gin: Oh? What'll we do, Hinamori-chan? *reaches for zanpakutou*

Hinamori: *starts to reach for zanpakutou*

Toshiro: Don't Momo! If you draw here it'll be against orders!

Gin: *stands up straight really quickly* THAT'S NO BIG DEAL!

~sono meirei wa tadashiin ka?  
dare ga tadashii to kimerun ya?  
doko ni shinjitsu ga arun ya?  
omae wa wakaru ka?~

It's in here *points to head* It's all-

Toshiro: Urusai!

Gin: Hm?

Toshiro: Are you stupid? Why are you suddenly loudly singing?

Gin: Because I heard the trigger phrase?

Toshiro: I think I will kill you!

Momo: No, Shiro-chan! That would be against orders!

Gin: THAT'S NO BIG DEAL!

~sono meirei wa tadashiin ka?  
dare ga tada-

Toshiro: I said shut up!

Gin: Hm?

Momo: Shiro-chan, I don't know what to do *walks away*

Gin: Hm?

Toshiro: …Kira! Kira!

Kira: Hai?

Toshiro: Kira! Do something about him!

Kira: How can you ask that? That's totally out of the question!

Toshiro: You're a fuku-taicho right?

Kira: Yes

Toshiro: And I'm a taicho. Who's higher?

Kira: Hitsugaya-taicho is

Toshiro: Good. Then do something about him

Kira: No. Even if it's against orders-

Gin: THAT'S NO BIG DEAL!

~sono meirei wa (Toshiro: Dammit Kira!) tadashiin ka?  
dare ga tadashii to kimerun ya?  
doko (Toshiro: I've had enough of this) ni shinjitsu ga arun ya? (Toshiro: I'm leaving *walks away*)  
omae wa wa-

Hm? What's wrong Izuru?

Kira: I-I-I accidentally said the trigger phrase!

Gin: I can't rely on ya if yer shaking like that

Kira: Ichimaru… taicho…

Gin: *puts hand on Izuru's head and moves face inches away from Kira's) I lie *walks away* KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!

Kira: *falls to knees* Thank goodness…

Drake: And… SCENE!

Rin: *breaks free of duct tape* KAEDE! I WILL KILL YOU!

Drake: No!

Rin: OH HELL YES!

Drake: NO!

Rin: HELL YES!

Kiri: No *gives Rin "the look"*

Rin: …

**Unohanna- Spend the day with the original Nurse Joy. And take Isane with you.**

Rin: Have fun! *pushes Unohanna and Isane into Pokemon*

**Kira- How do you get your hair like that?**

Kira: Hair gel

**Renji- *cuts off sleeves* Dude, pineapples don't have sleeves. You should know that.**

Rin: Really? REALLY? _REALLY? __**REALLY? **__**REALLY?**_

**Gin- You wanna creep Rin out? Sing "Sexy and I Know it".**

Rin: You really think that's gonna creep me out? I was just at CAMP for four weeks dammit! We dressed up a cabinmate in a garbage bag and ferns and as she walked around we all trailed her singing that song! It's not very creepout any more…

Drake: That camp is weird

Kiri: Hell yeah it is… HEY JUNIORS!

Rin: HEY WHAT!

Kiri: HEY JUNIORS!

Rin: HEY WHAT!

Kiri: SHOW US HOW TO GET DOWN!

Rin: NO WAY!

Kiri: SHOW US HOW TO GET DOWN!

Rin: OKAY!

Kiri & Rin: HELLO, WE'RE JUNIORS WE'RE THE BEST YOU CAN NAME! WE'RE HERE, WE LOVE IT AND WE'RE PSYCHED THAT WE CAME! WE'RE WALKING DOWN THE PATH! WE'RE GONNA MAKE YOU WANT TO LAUGH! WE MAY BE SHORT AND SWEET! BUT WE'VE GOT SPIRIT THAT CAN'T BE BEAT! SO NOW YOU KNOW, WE'RE JUNIORS AND YOU'LL NEVER FORGET THAT WE'RE THE FINEST UNIT YOU'VE EVER MET!

Kiri: When I say "Rock", you say "Roll", when I say "Icy" you say "Cold". When I say "Disco" you say "Beat", when I say "Juniors" you say "Sweet"! ROCK!

Rin: ROLL!

Kiri: ICY!

Rin: COLD!

Kiri: DISCO!

Rin: BEAT!

Kiri: JUNIORS!

Rin: SWEET!

Kiri & Rin: ROCK ROCK ROLL ROLL ICY ICY COLD COLD DISCO DISCO BEAT BEAT JUNIORS JUNIORS OH SO SWEET!

Kiri: OUR UNIT'S WHAT?

Rin: DYNAMITE!

Kiri: OUR UNIT'S WHAT?

Rin: DYNAMITE!

Kiri: OUR UNIT'S-

Kiri & Rin: TICK TICK TICK TICK BOOM DYNAMITE! THE JUNIORS ARE DYNAMITE. JUST LIGHT OUR DYNAMITE AND WE'LL GO TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK BOOM DYNAMITE! J! U N! I O! R S! J! U N! I O! R S!

Kiri: WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?

Rin: JUNIORS!

Kiri: AND WHAT ARE THE JUNIORS?

Kiri & Rin: BOOM DYNAMITE! BOOM BOOM DYNAMITE! WHOOOO!

Drake: …you guys are crazy

**Hisagi, Shinji, Kaien, Yumichika and Ulquiorra- What the hell, join in!**

Gin: Ready guys?

Hisagi, Shinji, Kaien, Yumichika, Ulquiorra: No

Gin: Good, let's start!

_They sing._

**Kaien- Tell the squirrel story.  
**

Kaien: A squirrel attacked me. That's all that happened

Rin: But it was funny as hell

Kaien: Shut up!

**Cool story bro. Tell it again.**

Rin: …

**Aaronierro- This time while he tells the story, rap "Squirrels In My Pants".**

_Kaien tells the story while Aaronierro raps._

**Ukitake- Hiya! Here's a cure-all for that tuberculosis or something like that. Feel better!**

Ukitake: Thank you!

**Kisuke- I challenge you! With my awesome staffs from FATE! The Master's Icy Shocking Flaming Darkwood Staff of Years and... Rockcutter's Icy Shocking Flaming Master's Disciple's Twisted Staff of Years, and holy shit that is a mouthful!**

Rin: *shoots Kaede* you swore again

Kisuke: I have no idea what any of that is but sure!

**All guys- At this point, who's scarier? Me or Rin?**

Ganju, Kaien, Nnoitora, Grimmjow: *point to Rin*

Everyone else: *points to Kaede*

Rin: Figures

**Espada and Aizen- You guys get...POKEMON! Here's the list!  
Starrk - Arcanine  
Lilynette - Lilligant  
Harribel - Sharpedo  
Ulquiorra - Crobat  
Aaronierro - Ditto  
Nnoritora - Ariados  
Grimmjow - Luxray  
Szayel - Venomoth  
Yammy - Mew  
Zommari - Hypno  
Barrigan - Gengar  
Aizen - Darkrai, Arceus and Victini**

Rin: … you are obsessed, my friend. OBSESSED

**Yachiru-Sing the Llama song!**

_Yachiru sings the llama song. Sorry for not writing it out now, but this is going to be a very long chapter._

**Karen-Beat up Isshin.**

Karin: No problemo *beats up Isshin*

**Byakuya and Renji- Go shirtless and sing "Barbie Girl"**

Rin: *grabs camera* Oh yeah, this is gonna be- wait, no. no. no. Renji, sure. Byakuya-kun, no. BYAKUYA-KUN WILL NOT BE EMBARASSED THIS CHAPTER!

Drake: Too bad!

Rin: NO! HE WILL NOT-

Drake: *duct tapes Rin's mouth shut* Please, continue with the song

**All Captains of past and present- go chibi and do the Carmelldansen**

Rin: KAWAII! *glomps Gin, then Byakuya, then Shinji, then Toshiro, then Ukitake*

**Rin, Drake, Aizen, Gin and Soi Fang- We are going to THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER DAMMIT! SNAPE HERE WE COME!**

Rin: WHAT DO YOU MEAN "SNAPE HERE WE COME"? DRACO HERE WE COME!

Kiri: -.-' you are insane

Rin: Thank you!

**Kon- Go on a date with a drunk Matsumoto.**

Kon: Am I dreaming?

**Rin- Videotape that.**

Rin: *salutes* Of course

**Orihime- Go on a date with Uryuu.**

Rin: *eyes narrow* I am warning you now, I am _very _supportive of Ulquihime. Uryuu, don't try anything, got that?

Uryuu: *gulp* yes ma'am

**Rin and Drake- Can you babysit Elmo the emo corner this chapter? I need to do some renovations at my studios, and I don't want him getting demolished there. **

Rin: Sure?

**Thanks!  
I return to being not nearly as dramatic as I wish I was!**

Rin: Oh thanks… next up is **Snowy123456789**. Hi!

**Emiko: ...**

Snowy: what's wrong?

Migi: She hasn't been talking, because of you know who

Chika: why was he here?

Ammy: She was traumized by him, but i don't know what happened...

Eri: Maybe the dares will help her?

Emiko:...

Snowy: we should, so quick fire anyone?

Migi: sure why the hell not

Chika: Lets see -takes out a list-

Snowy: OI! Where the hell did you get that!

Chika: -points at aizen-

Ammy: She got it from nerdy there -points to what's his face-

Snowy: say your prayers -smirks- Gensu no -sword is black like ichigo's but longer and thiner- Tenebrae you ready?

Tenebrae: Yes mistress

Snowy: Darkness devour! -darkness devours/sufficates dorky dude-

migi: -gulps- note-to-self- never piss snowy off

Rin: Okay, now that was cool****

Chika: Gin and Rin go on a river cruise Kaede do the same but with who ever you like cuz you changed too fast

Rin: Yay! *hugs Gin* Let's go! Umm… Kaede's not talking for fear of swearing, so she's going with Aizen

Drake: O.o what?

Rin: You heard me****

Ammy: Yachriu do sugar high on Grimmjow

Rin: *gives Yachiru candy* here you go! *locks Yachiru and Grimmjow in a room*****

Emiko: die azien

Kaede: *eyes narrow* don't. you. Dare.

Rin: Yes, I do *stabs fake Aizen and then whirls around and stabs the real one*****

Eri: momo erm, burn something

Momo: … *sets a box of tissues on fire*

Kiri: Random much?****

migi: Bya-kun can you GET THE HELL OUT!

Snowy: why?

Rin: NO HE WILL NOT!****

Migi: why BECAUSE HE FORGOT OUR DATE!

Rin: AND I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! I'M NOT MAKING HIM LEAVE! HE IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE, AND THAT IS THAT! HAVE SOME RESPECT FOR THE DEAD!****

Chika: ... Drama queen

migi: excuse me?

Snowy: Shadow blade

migi: eeeeeeeeeeeeeek!

Emiko: thanks my ears would bleed!

Ammy: -hugs emiko- your back!

Emiko: course i would.

Chika: Rin and kaede's still out

Rin: …I'm here, and so is Kaede, but she's kinda out of it for a non-speaking thing…****

Eri: Yeah, its near the end of the show or something right?

Migi: It's called blackmail

Snowy: I'll note that and they wil tell us what happen's after, and IT'S A DARE IF YOU'RE OUT THERE!

Rin: We'll tell you next chapter, cuz Kaede doesn't want to talk****

Everyone: THE SHOW MUST GO ON! LET'S GO ON WITH IT! -except for a selected few-

Rin: Aye! Next up is **PurpledragoN1997**. Hi!

**Hello, people! Nice to see everyone!**

Brandi: Hello.

Belle: Hi!

Alex: Yo!

Beebee: Guess what folks! Brian's back!

Brian: Whattup?

Beebee: Yayzee, yayzee, my Brian's back!

Rin: Hey Brian!****

Alex: Girl, you're making me sick, would you shut up?

Brandi: Please?

Belle: Hi, Uryu! *evil smile* Its been awhile. Prepared to die, yet?

Uryuu: *gulp*****

Beebee: Anyway, I have been told by all five of my sisters that they would all like to use their different attacks on the person of Rin and Kaede's-

Alex: And Drake!

Beebee: -and Drake's choice. Who will it be?

Rin: Tosen

Kaede: Tosen

Drake: Tosen****

All Sisters: Very well.

FIRE DRAGON!

TIGER ATTACK!

KNIFE HURRICANE!

LIGHTNING STRIKE!

GUMMY BEAR RAGE MODE!

-said attacks charge towards Tosen-

Alex: Ooooooh! That's gotta hurt!

Belle: If only it was Uryu. *pout*

Brandi: *rolls eyes* Crazy wolf.

Brian: More like creepy sisters!

Beebee: Okay guys, shoo, scat, go. Now for dares.

Ichigo, every time you have to speak, sing instead.

Rin: Neat****

Byakuya, how's the pink fuzzy sweater business going? Now open up a shop that sells tutus!

Byakuya: Really? *opens a tutu shop*****

Grimmjow, you, Kenpachi, Yachiru, and Yoruichi are going to all sit down and play with Barbie dolls. All of you. *narrows eyes* Or else...

All Sisters: EWWW! BARBIE DOLLS?

Beebee: I know, I know. Gross. But you'd better play, or else.

Brian: Or else what? Beebee what are your powers?

Alex: Yeah. Do you throw fire balls like me?

Brian: Do you have a zanpakuto like me?

Brandi: Do you have fangs, like me?

Belle: You dunce! Of course not! She's human! Right?

Beebee: Yeah, I'm human. But I'd rather not say my powers.

Yachiru: YAY! *forces the others to play with Barbies*****

Alex: Alright, we'll take a vote. If at least 10 Bleach people wanna know your powers, you must tell them in the next chapter.

Beebee: Whatever. Fine.

Brian: Are we leaving, Cuz I wanna stay here.

Beebee: Can Brian stay?

Rin: Yup****

Alex: Great! Cya, Brian-ator!

Brian: Bye!****

Belle: Alley oop! *punches Uryu in the nose* Thought I'd forget, didn't ya, Quincy-boy?

Uryuu: …ow…

Rin: Next up is **Remuki Katonsu**. Hi!

**Hi everyone! Hi, Renji! *glares* Hi, Ichigo.**

Lucy: Remmie, are you still mad at Ichigo?

Shade: Dudette, of course she is! No one messes with her "Renji-sama"! *gags*

Remuki: *Glares*

Shade: Chill, girl. Just a joke. Now, where is the cute little Ms. Yachiru? I bought a whole truck load of candy just for you!

Yachiru: CANDY! *starts eating candy*

Kiri: *locks Yachiru in a closet* ****

Lucy: That's why you wanted to borrow Dad's truck! Oh! Hi, Ikkaku! *falls over* I didn't faint! I just fell!

Remuki: Whatever. Now dares.

Ichigo, go die in a hole some where.

Rin: Great dare!

**Lucy: Remmie!**

Remuki: Fine. Never mind. Why bother? I'll kill you myself.

Rin: Even better!****

Lucy and Shade: REMUKI!

Remuki: Okay! Okay! I won't hurt him! Geez! Okay, Ichigo just pretend your dead.

Rin: *pouts*

Ichigo: *lies still on the floor* This good?

Kiri: SHHH! Dead people don't talk!

All Shinigami: *glare at Kiri*

Kiri: I mean dead dead people.****

Lucy: Don't you go near him, Remmie!

Remuki: I won't!

Rukia, dress up like a munchkin from Wizard of Oz.

Rin: HAHAHAHA!****

Lucy: Remmie, that's mean!

Remuki: She'll get over it.

Kenpachi, Kill Ikkaku!

Lucy: NOOOOOOO! -pulls out enormous spiked mallet- DON'T. TOUCH. HIM. EVER.

Kenpachi: *gets beaten unconscious*****

Shade: Hm. She can, like, protect her crush with a giant mallet she pulled out of nowhere and will attack one of the toughest shinigami. But she can't talk to her crush without fainting or falling over. Go figure.

Remuki: Weird. Anyway, Renji! When talking to me, you have to call me Remmie!

Renji: …okay****

Shade: My turn! Ichigo, come surf!

Remuki: Hey, he's pretending to be dead!

Shade: Oh, yeah. Oh! Soi fon! You come surf! *drags her off*

Drake: … *kills all dangerous animals in the ocean* there we go

Rin: -.-'****

Lucy: *stops attaking Kenpachi* I'm so gonna video this one, too! *runs off*

Remuki: *glares at Ichigo* I don't like you!

Lucy: *comes back* Look at this!

Shade: Narly! Soi fon, dudette! You're a natural!

Remuki: Well, that went better than the first time.

Lucy: Not really. Look!

Shade: Hey! You're not supposed to be better than me! Whoa! *falls off board* Wipeout!

Remuki: HAHAHAHA! SHADE GOT OUT-SURFED BY A GIRL!

Shade: *comes in dripping* Not funny, Remmie.

Rin: Oh, but it is!****

Remuki:Well, we are going! Bye, Renji!

Lucy:Bye!

Shade:Later, dudes!

Rin: See ya!

Drake: Bye

Kiri: Later! Kaede, what are you doing here again? It's **Devil'sEyeAlchemist13**.

**Hiya, again... for those of you who think I'm heartless...I have a heart for seven people! That's a record for me! Here is me updated list in order from seven to one.**

Rin: You're still weird though

**Szayel**

Szayel: A little while ago you were acting all weird about it and I'm only 7?

Rin: Like I said, she's still weird

**Toshiro**

Rin: See Shiro-chan, she still likes you!

Toshiro: …

**Izuru**

Rin: … be glad Renna's not here

Drake: But you like him too

Rin: I like him the same way Renna does, as a _brother_

**Mayuri**

Rin: Weirdo

Drake: AAAAAHHHH

Kiri: Who's that again?

Rin: The guy who looks like a mime with a blue afro

Kiri: AAAAHHHH

**Gin**

Rin: *glares at Kaede*

**Grimmjow**

Grimmjow: Really? Cause I remember you liking to punch me

**Aizen!**

Rin: Yup, saw that one coming

**Am I weird yes? Hell yeah. Do I care? Fuck no. **

Rin: *shoots Kaede* you swore again

**And I do have somewhat of a god complex... but unlike someone *glares at Aizen* I'm actually willing to admit it.**

Aizen: I do not have a God complex, I _am_ God

Rin: Denial's not just a river in Egypt

**Rin, you have to give that lecture on why we're weird. That one that's in The Deadliest Game.**

Rin: WHOOP!

One: Deadliest Game is going to be a four part story, not a two part story.

Two: Renna has five personalities.

Three: The last story is going to be M for a very good reason, but no lemons.

Four: DEA13 likes rocket launchers.

Five: Aizen is very very weird.

Six: Gin is a perv. Oh, and Gin, that's from Renna, not me

Seven: Renna loves brownies.

Eight: Kurotsuchi officially has one fangirl.

Nine: Grimmjow plays bass.

Ten: Renna rocks at psychological warfare.

Eleven: The Devil likes whiskey.

Twelve: Kisuke Urahara is awesome.

Thirteen: Renna is a master at throwing knives.

Fourteen: It requires a Shakaho to wake Aizen up.

Fifteen: DEA13 has the Aizen Curl.

Sixteen: DEA13 and I are very strange girls.

**And one actual dare besides my list...um...Sosuke, will you go on a date with me?**

Aizen: …

Rin: Well?

Aizen: It does not require a Shakaho to wake me up

Rin: Yes it does, now go on your date with Kaede!

**A/N: Okay, finally got it done! Sorry again for the wait guys! I'm just getting back in the hang of regular updates now!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I CAN FEEL MY FINGERS AGAIN! YAY! ...reason was that I started playing guitar. And Deadliest Game is getting some action now so READ IT! And... expect slower updates now that I'm getting back into school and stuff, because! I WILL KEEP MY TITLE AS THE READING FREAK! I'M TA FREAK THAT READS 30 SOMETHIN BOOKS A QUARTER! AND I WILL STAY THAT WAY! So, put simply, I will be reading more than writing now. I just read a 500 page book. I started it yesterday at 7pm. I read until midnight. I woke up at 9:30 and finished it by 10:40. I'm just an awesome reader like that. ON TO TA CRAZINESS!**

Rin: Yo

Kaede: Write more

Rin: No

Kiri: Please?

Rin: No

Drake: Write more or I will shoot you with my explosive darts

Rin: *shoots Drake's shoulder with Akuma no Pistoru* and I picked up new battle techniques with a gun while reading, so don't piss me off. I've shot a falling leaf out of the air clean through the center before. My aim is perfect. Don't piss me off. I will read.

Kaede: Coo-coo, coo-coo, coo-coo

Rin: *shoots past Kaede's head, splitting her ear* perfect aim, like I said. I can split an ear without harming anything else. Now then, first is **PurpledragoN1997**. Hi

**Yip, yip, yippee! Its time for dares!**

Rin: DARES!****

Alexander: No, its time for you to tell us your powers.

Beebee: But..

Brian: No buts!

Beebee: Fine. *sigh* I..

Brandi: Yes?

Beebee: ..am..

Belle: Uh, huh?

Beebee: ...a Quincy.

*deathly silence*

Brandi: O.O

Alexander: O.o

Brian: o.O

Belle: Oh my ***** *****! What the ****?! You're a ***** Quincy?! What in *****!

Brandi: BELLE! WATCH YOUR MOUTH! *is thinking pretty much the same thing as Belle is saying*

Alexander: But you said you hate Quincies?!

Brian: *goes cross eyed and faints*

Beebee's Sisters: NO WAY!

_The Bleach cast has erupted into chaos. The hosts are the only people able to calm them down._

Rin: Uryuu! Stop gloating! And Ichigo PUT THAT GIANT MEAT CLEAVER DOWN THIS INSTANT! I SAID NOW! _NOW!_

Kaede: *holds up rocket launcher* ALL CAPTAINS AND LIEUTENANTS WILL PUT THEIR WEAPONS ON THAT TABLE NOW!

Kiri: *glares at Espada* Don't. Move.

Drake: *ties up Vandenreich* you'll go nowhere near her

Tai: *roars super loud*

_The Bleach cast goes silent._****

Beebee: I know, I know. I don't like being a Quincy. But I can't do anything about it.

Belle: *tears streaming comically down her face* WHY? WHY?

Alexander: Oh my.

Beebee: *crying uncontrollably*

Brian: I'd better take her out.

Rin: *pushing Squad 11 into a confinement room* good idea. Just make sure that she knows that she can come back whenever she wants. The cast is just surprised, that's all. Nothing to worry about. *locks the door and Squad 11 starts pounding on it to get out* Well... maybe except them, but I can handle them.****

Brandi: *looks at Belle* And I'll take her out.

Alexander: Well, that leaves me to do the dares! Umm, Byakuya, sing the Burrito Song. You know, 'This is the best burrito I've ever eaten. Yum, yum, yum!'

_You're not lazy. I am not writing out lyrics. Look 'em up._****

Orihime, beat up Uryuu.

Kaede: please, do

Orihime: WAH! Nonononononono I cant!

Rin: You can and will *points Akuma no Pistoru at Orihime* Now

Kiri: *facepalm* She's becoming too much like her "amazing book"...

Rin: It is amazing! and FYI, it's not just "book". It's Divergent and Insurgent by Veronica Roth. AND THEY _ARE_ AMAZING!

Kaede: Coo-coo, coo-coo, coo-coo

Rin: I WILL NOW STATE WHICH FACTION THE HOSTS BELONG TO! *points at Drake* Candor (Honesty). You are a horrible liar. *points at Kiri* Amity (Peacefulness). You don't fight. *points at Kaede* Erudite (Intelligence). You are too smart for your own good. *jerks thumb at herself and grins* Dauntless (Bravery [**A/N: Most of the time stupidity as well**]). I'll gladly jump off of a moving train any day, and that's the only initiation I'd be able to stand anyways. ****

Kenpachi, how are you feeling? I didn't know Lucy had it in her to do that. Note to self: never hurt Ikkaku with Lucy around. *shudders*

Rin: *opens peephole in door* Your answer?

Kenpachi: LET ME OUT OF THIS FREAKIN ROOM!

Rin: *shoots through the peephole* No

Kiri: OH MY GOD DID YOU KILL ANYONE?!

Rin: *sighs* No, I just shot the top bell off of Kenpachi's hair

Kiri: Oh

Kenpachi: *gulp* I'm doing fine, thanks****

Yoruichi: you, ma'am, are one of my favorite characters! Just so you know, you are awesome! Goddess of Flash! Tell me who has a better title! Huh? Nobody!

Yoruichi: Thank you****

Brandi: *peaks in* You llllllllllike her!

-Notice: If you have never watched Fairy Tail, you will not get that joke-

Alexander: SHUT UP, WOLF!

Anyway...

Ichigo: Once Remuki gets on here, beat Renji's head in.

Ichigo: *grins* gladly****

Rukia: I'm evil. Watch, I'll prove it. MIDGET, MIDGET, MIDGET, MIDGET, MIDGET, MIDGET, MIDGET, MIDGET! Told ya.

Rukia: I WILL KILL YOU!

Drake: *locks Rukia in a closet* No you won't****

That's all for now.

Beebee: WAIT! *turns to Uryuu and punches him in the face* I feel better. Alley oop! Don't kill me!

Rin: _nice_ hit****

Belle: I'll never speak to you again, Beebee. *sniff*

Brandi: Quit the drama and get moving, she-wolf! Alley oop!

Rin: bye! Oh, and I like a new crossover pairing

Kaede: no, No, NO, _NO, __**NO**_

Rin: *grins* Yes. It is cross Bleach and Fullmetal Alchemist. I have heard of some, such as RoyxAizen and GrimmjowxLanFan, but this one is completely awesome

Kaede: Tell them just to get it over with, and then I can kill you

Rin: I will tell them at the end. Next up is **Slight03**.

**This is for Ichigo, Kisuke, and Harribel**

If you were forced to live in another anime series but you had a choice in where you would end up.  
1. Which series would you choose?  
2. When would you appear in the time-line? (can't appear past halfway through)  
3. would you have your age altered upon entry for an advantage of some kind?  
Series like Naruto and Eureka Seven that have sequels are counted as separate series for this question.  
You get to keep all your strength and abilities.

Ichigo: ...I'd pick Kaze no Stigma *grins* Cause everyone there controls fire and stuff.

Rin: And they'd let you keep your giant-ass meat cleaver? I don't think they would

Ichigo: *rolls eyes* I'd start in the beginning, and stay my age

Harribel: I'd pick Fullmetal Alchemist, because the Alchemy there intrigues me. Beginning, my age.

Kisuke: School Rumble because of all of the cute girls!

Everyone: *stares in silence*

Kisuke: What? Beginning, and teenager because it takes place in high school

Rin: *cough* perv *cough* Next up is **Snowy123456789**. Hi

**Snowy: Right, just to let you guys know, I have changed, alot. Eri, well, she is more or less, dead. Emiko is a centurion/shimigani/visord. Migi and co. do not exist anymore, sad? HELL NO! Hmm, My hot boys list, has changed, a lot. What else...**

Aqua: Hey, LET US EXPLAIN!

Emiko: I have changed a bit too!

Tenebrae: some characters are still here, and will be introduced again another time.

Lumen: Yes, there are Snowy, Emiko, Me, Lumenm Aqua, Tenebrae and Glacies, for now. There are 3-5 more people who will be coming here soon, stay tuned for that okay?

Glacies: Its actually 3-6 Lumen 3

Snowy: HEY! ONLY I CAN DO THAT!

Rin: ...

Kaede: ...

Drake: ...

Kiri: ...

Rin: ...weird****

Emiko: Right now, should we do dares, or maybe a little truth?

Tenebrae: How about truth first?

Lumen: Quick fire time will commence shortly.

Aqua: first of, i want to know a bit about the hostesses!

Snowy: read the story, you know more than...

Emiko: Snowy, you that? we should make them watch it

Snowy: Good idea, *smirks evilly*

Tenebrae: Be afraid, be very afraid...

Lumen: QUICK FIRE STARTY! wait, you, Rin and Kaede has to tell us, well?

Rin: We go to the same school

Kaede: We met two years ago

Rin: We are both insanely smart

Kaede: We both like to read

Rin: We both love to write

Kaede: We are both random

Rin: We both like the same guy

Kaede: We live 5 minutes away from each other

Rin: We never get put in the same classes

Kaede: This year is a record; 4 out of 9 classes together

Rin: Last year it was 2 out of 9

Kaede: The year before it was also 2 out of 9, not counting homeroom

Rin: We love anime

Kaede: We love Breaking Benjamin

Rin: We love Thousand Foot Krutch

Kaede: We love Three Days Grace

Rin: We love Skillet

Kaede: We love Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Rin: We love Linkin Park

Kaede: She likes Japanese music

Rin: She doesn't

Kaede: She has 9 songs on her iPod that have "Break" in the title somewhere

Rin: I have 4 versions of "So Cold" by Breaking Benjamin

Kaede: She has 4 versions of "Sooner or Later" by Breaking Benjamin

Rin: I have 3 different songs called "Without You"

Kaede: She has 5 songs called "Rain"

Rin: None of those songs titled "Rain" are by Bruno Mars

Kaede: Good enough for ya?****

Snowy: Watch 2 girls 1 cup

Emiko: Right, now that's done, now that you all are creeped out, especially those who hate YURI!

Rin: EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! *throws pencil, tip first, at Emiko*

Kaede: *snatches pencil out of air before it hits Emiko's eye* Good aim can be a bad thing too****

Aqua: Did i miss something?

Tenebrae: Yes, you did...

Lumen: Rin and Kaede... Hmm...

Snowy: Lumen, i'll do this. you to have to be locked in a room, with your crush, separately, as in Rin with her person in one dark room, and Kaede with her one in another, and has to stay there until we end our dares, maybe longer, that is preferred.

Rin: Gin

Kaede: Aizen

Drake: *pushes them into their separate rooms*****

Emiko: *whispers to Snowy* Have you set up the CCTV?

Snowy: It's called computer check.. Well, what are you waiting for? Go!

Lumen: Now, if you are not involved in a dare, you may watch the TV, that is showing, you know what.

Aqua: You all, have to do the waltz, with your preferred one...

_Too...many...people... I'll just give you some of the pairings. Drake and Soi Fon, Kiri and Hitsugaya, Ulquiorra and Orihime, Kisuke and Yoruichi, Kyouraku and Nanao._****

Emiko: You all have to watch glee!

Cast: *groans*

Kiri: YAY!****

Tenebrae: some one has to fight Emiko!

Snowy: That person is as good as dead from default.

Drake & Kiri: *point at Tousen*****

Snowy: Emiko there is your person. Have fun

Emiko: It will end in 1 minute.

*Emiko and that person goes into the indestructible room and you hear:*

Emiko: Tenebrae, Lumen, Glacies, Aqua, let's go! Awaken! *in a hollowfied voice* Die, Dance!

*Screams and Emiko comes out*

Emiko: Don't worry, this is not my blood.

Tenebrae: Shinji go on a date with Emiko

Shinji: *shrugs* Sure****

Snowy: O3O first date first kiss please!

Emiko: / Okie... *goes on a date with Shinij*

Snowy: Lumen, go look after her.

Lumen: Hai! *goes off*

Tenebrae: Oh, and Me, Lumen, Aqua, and Glacies are wolves.

Snowy: Next, watch Okami-san.

_They watch._****

Aqua: Someone play Okami and Okamiden, both one after the other, straight.

_Okami and Okamiden are played._****

Glacies: Hmm... Dork! go die in a ditch with spikes! (Insert troll face)

Snowy: Okay, CHATMONSTER HAS COME IN DESTORY! RUN! Wait, no, *stares at the TV* Troll face has come to troll..

*screams are heard from Rin and Kaede's room*

Drake: What just happened?!****

Snowy: ooo, dA has come to play...

Tenebrae: Well, *has a click* We have some may new chara's. They will slowly come into play, but for now, ready guys?

Emiko: YUP!

Snowy: Wait, when, how what huh?

Emiko: Oh, it was a first date first kiss /

Lumen: Lets do this!

Glacies: 3

Tenebrae: 2

Aqua: 1

Everyone: ON WITH THE SHOW! O3O

Drake: *salutes* YESSIR!

Kiri: ... I say we let Rin and Kaede out

Drake: I say we don't have to

Kiri: But we should

Drake: ...next up is **MontyG377**. Hi

***portal opens, and Nemesis walks out***

Nemesis: *cracks neck* Oh man it feels good to slaughter the innocent! *pulls out a human head and eats it*

Kiri: *shrinks away*

Drake: Right... you're just a simple human

Kiri: *glares* Shut. Your. Mouth.****

Anyway, I came by with a few dares of my own. *evil grin*

First, no one is to hug or love on Kira, Toshiro, Byakuya, Grimmjow, Gin or Aizen for the rest of this chapter.

Kiri: And that means *lets Rin, Gin, Kaede, and Aizen out of their rooms* You guys come out****

Second, Yachiru, i wish for you to sing 'My World' by Justin Beiber to everyone except me twelve times. *grins and puts in ear plugs*

Rin: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Amber: *sticks head in* YESSS! *runs away*

Rin: *facepalm* ...somehow my other best friend became a Beiber lover while I was away...****

Third, I dare Rin and Kaede to kill that motherfucker called Beiber.

Rin & Kaede: YESSS!

Amber: *pokes head in* NOOOOOOO! *runs away*

Rin: *shoots him in the head*

Kaede: *torches body to ashes*

Rin: That felt good

Kaede: Yes it did****

Fourth, I dare Rin and Kaede to kill everyone, besides myself, that they hate as many times as they want.

Rin: *shoots Nnoitora, Tousen, Barragan, As Nodt, Uryuu, Orihime, Kurotsuchi, and Omaeda right between the eyes without hesitation* Perfect aim rules *blows smoke away from end of gun and grins*****

Fifth, I dare you guys to let me stay here for the chapter.

Kiri: ...

Rin: Sure?

Kiri: *hides behind Kaede*

Kaede: *sigh* As long as Kiri's safe****

It's boring in that room, and I was told to get fresh air. Besides, this place has LOTS of killing; I love killing! *evil grin*

Rin: Be careful whom you kill****

And that's about it for me, see ya next time. *sits in the center of everybody to try and scare them*

Rin: ...next up is **Remuki Katonsu**. Hi

Ichigo: *starts beating up Renji*

**Hey everyo-**

*sees Ichigo beating up Renji*

Remuki: Oh, no you did not! *pulls out battle ax* COME HERE YOU!

Lucy: Oh, dear. Well, while she's busy, I have some bad news for Drake.

Shade: Yeah.

Lucy: You see, Shade has never been out-surfed by a girl before. Now that he has, he has come to admire said girl. To put it simply, Drake, you have some competition.

Shade: Heck, yeah!

Drake: *eyes narrow* I can make things explode by blowing

Rin: And that's a really stupid zanpakutou, without aim. Which, you have none of****

Remuki: *stops killing Ichigo* Hey, Renji! I have a present for you!

Lucy: *mumbles* Not always a good thing...

Remuki: Its my homemade cake!

Shade: What's in it?

Remuki: Oh, chocolate, cinamon, cherries, spinach...

Lucy & Shade: SPINACH?!

Remuki: Yeah! Here you go Renji!

Lucy: *sweatdrop* Umm, Remmie...

Remuki: Well, how does it taste? Great?! Good!

Shade: *sweatdrop* Dudette, ya didn't give him a chance to answer!

Renji: ... it's good?****

Remuki: Dares!

Byakuya, you moving up in the business world! Sell swimwear next!

Byakuya: *sigh* This is not my idea of fun****

Ichigo, I hope you die 10,000 painful deaths! This is number one!*throws a spear at him*

Rin: *pushes in lava pit* That's number two****

Kenpachi, beat up Ikkaku.

Rin: *lets Squad 11 out of confinement*****

Shade: *ducks* Not again!

Lucy: *pulls out spiked mallet* AAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHH! LEAVE. IKKAKU. ALONE. *beats up Kenpachi*

Remuki: I love doing that.

Shade: Hey, Drake! Me and you. Battle. I may be a surfer, but I'm also a ninja.

Remuki: *singing* I'm a ninja, I'm a hoodie ninja! I'm a ninja, I'm a hoodie ninja! I'm a ninja, I'm a hoodie ninja! I'm. A. Hoodie. NINJA!

Shade: Okaaay... Anyway, whoever wins takes Soi fon on a date!

Drake: *leads Shade to indestructible room*****

Lucy: *gets off Kenpachi* Hey! Ikkaku! Let's fight!

Remuki: WHAT! But you just beat up Kenpachi for hurting him?!

Lucy: Yeah, but fighting him is the only way I'm sure I won't faint!

Rin: You need to wait until Drake and Shade come out

Kaede: We got another one

Rin: That works *shows them to the second Indestructible room*****

Remuki: Whatever. Looks like those two are staying. Bye. Oh, wait! *kisses Renji on the cheek* Bye, Renji! Okay, now I'm leaving.

Rin: Bye bye~

Kaede: *rolls eyes* Next is **turtlebuddies**. Hi

**turtle: Hello every- what is going on here? And who's the other guy fighting Drake?**

Rin: That's Shade. They're fighting over who gets to take Soi Fon on a date****

Yutaka: What the (ICWOC)?! I need to join in on some of this.

turtle: *sighs* Fine. The dares are...

Tosen and Szayel fight Yutaka.

Yutaka: *hands light on fire and eyes glow red* I'm going to love this.

Kiri: As will I

Rin & Kaede: *stares at Kiri*

Rin: I thought you were against violence! You know, I gave you Amity... PEACEFULNESS!

Kiri: *shrugs* Szayel scares me****

Turtle: Yeah... you have fun with that.

Grimmjow sing I don't care by Fall out Boys

_Again, I will not write out lyrics. Look it up if you're really interested._****

Three people of Rin's choice must ride it's a small world

Rin: Orihime, Yachiru, Nel.****

Kaede kill Mayuri

Kaede: B-b-but-

Rin: *points gun at Kaede's head* Now. You may not be able to die, but you certainly feel pain. I'm sure a bullet to the brain does not feel pleasant

Kaede: ...you need to stop reading those books

Rin: No. They. Are. Amazing.

Kaede: *sighs and kills Mayuri*****

Yuuki: I have a question.

turtle: Shoot.

Yuuki: Why do you like Kazeshini?

turtle: I don't like him.

Yuuki: Why are you friends with him? Better?

turtle: Yes. He's not all that bad. Kaze may seem sadistic and insane, but he can be nice. He just chooses not to and I respect that. After all, he just wants to be himself and I understand that he doesn't want to be like someone else. By the way, not pointing any fingers at who.

Yuuki: So... when are you two going to kiss?

turtle: Shut up. We're friends!

Yuuki: Everyone else kissed already.

turtle: That's everyone else!

Yuuki: So you admit you like him.

turtle: *realizes what she said* ...

Yuuki: *starts to smirk* ...

turtle: SHUT UP!

Yutaka: *dusts himself off* You should just do it. Her constant complaining is annoying me.

turtle: Why are you agreeing with her?! Traitor!

Yuuki: Kiss him.

turtle: No.

Yuuki: Come on.

turtle: No.

Yuuki: You know you want to.

turtle: Why are we having this conversation?! He's standing right there! You know what? Forget it. I don't even want to know, don't tell me.

Yuuki: Aren't we all frustrated? Did you like the little video I brought back from the other dare?

turtle: *Blushes* Don't bring that up now!

Yuuki: Why not? There's nothing wrong with it.

turtle: *silent frustration*

Yuuki: We can also dare each other right? I dare three people to make a reference from any anime series, including Yutaka and turtle. (references are from Hetalia)

Yutaka: I am awesome!

turtle: Damn. *Takes a deep breath* Man up, or I'll beat you with my peace prize!

Rin: DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL BREAK OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAD! (**A/N: Fullmetal Alchemist Original, episode 13**)****

Well, that's all. See you guys later.

Kaede: Bye! Next up is **Yukarin-Soul Reaper**. Hi

**Yukarin: Annnnndd… You can swear again Kaede.**

Kaede: *...let's just say that Kaede like skittles*****

Tamashi: *takes out ear plugs* That was loud.

Yukarin: Don't mess with the devil… And for that reason, Misheru isn't here today.

Tamashi: But don't worry~… I have someone new to bring~.

Yukarin: New? Should I be worried?

Tamashi: ...

Yukarin: That silence says yes.

*Garganta opens and Ciencia is being dragged out by a little girl with red brown hair, glasses, and green eyes*

Yukarin: *eyes narrow* Why is she here?

Ciencia: Tamashi offered to let me come if I watched this kid. Quite simply, WORST. DECISION. EVER.

Tamashi: That was the point~. Welcome Alice everyone!

Alice: I said to call me Ali! Hi! I'm a Shinigami trainee!

Rin: HI!****

Yukarin: She's hyper…

Tamashi: That's not the half of it, trust me.

Ciencia: Can I drop her off with Yachiru or something? I think they could be sisters…

Tamashi: Nope! You have to watch her~.

Yukarin: You're having too much fun with this, aren't you?

Ciencia: -.- I dare Uryu to babysit her.

Tamashi: HEY! Who said you could do that?

Yukarin: Go away miss fangirl…

Tamashi: Can you PLEASE stop teasing me about that? If you don't… I might need to get, err, "The Queen of Fruits" I believe?

Yukarin: …I have a feeling I should stop talking.

Alice: Tammy has been watching Kuroshitsuji like crazy lately!

Rin: KUROSHITSUJI!

Kaede & Drake: NOOOOOOOOO

Kiri: ?****

Tamashi: Don't give me nicknames! And that IS true…

Alice: But nicknames are fun! *runs up to Uryu* Yay! I get to play with you now~!

Yukarin: …How old is she? 5?

Alice: *is dressing up Uryu* Hey! I'm 8! *goes back to dressing up Uryu*

Tamashi: …Oh dear… *is trying not to laugh*

*Uryu is now dressed up as a pink princess with curly hair*

Yukarin and Ciencia: *can't breathe from laughing too hard*

Rin: *on the ground laughing*

Kaede: *snapping pictures* ****

Alice: Yay~! You look pretty!

Tamashi: …Sorry Uryu, but it IS funny… *helps Uryu dress normally*

Yukarin: *puts away camera* Blackmail is sooo fun…

Tamashi: And Drake? Sorry to tell you that I already knew you liked Soi-Fon. I think Rin said it in the 1st or 2nd chapter you were in…

Drake: ... ****

Yukarin: So you went Daridan for nothing.

Ciencia: Ah, the irony…

Tamashi: And Kaede, you did a bad thing… I do NOT approve of you having Uryu go on a date with Orihime… *dark aura surrounding her*

Rin: I do not approve either *pulls out iPod* You will now watch "The Manga Proof That Ulquihime Exists" again.****

Yukarin: ...Even I don't get THAT jealous when people go by Grimmjow… I just don't approve of people killing him a ton.

Tamashi: SO! Rin I dare you to be, err, singy again.

Ciencia: ? *hasn't been around when Rin was singing*

Yukarin: You'll see. Go wild Rin!

Rin: ~THEEEEEEE PEPPIEST CAMP I EVER DID SEE IT NEVER GOES A POKIN! IF I WERE TO TELL YOU THE PEP IT HAD YOU'D THINK I WAS A JOKIN! IT'S NOT THE PEP IN THE PEPPER POT OR THE PEP IN THE POPCORN POPPER! IT'S NOT THE PEP IN THE MUSTARD JAR OR THE PEP IN THE VINEGAR STOPPER! IT'S GOOD OLD FASHION P! E! P! THE KIND THAT HERE IS FOUND! OHHHHH CCC OH CCC THE PEPPIEST CAMP AROUND!~

Kiri: Ready?

Rin: Hell yeah.

Kiri & Rin: ~SOME CALL IT FUN BUT SOME MAY CALL IT MAAAAAGIC! SO COME ON WITH US AND LET'S GO GET A FRUUUUUUITFUL! HAPPY CAMPERS ARE WE HAVING FUN BENEATH THE TREES! AND WHEN WE ARE GONE WE'LL REMEMBER THIS SONG! SINGING CAMP! CAMP CHIMNEY CAMP! CAMP CHIMNEY CAMP! CAMP CHIMNEY CAMP! CAMP CHIMNEY CAAAAAAAAMP!~

Kaede: Someone save me

Rin: ~OOOOOOOOOH AN AUSTRIAN WENT YODELING ON A MOUNTAIN SO HIGH! WHEN ALONG CAME AN AVALANCE INTERRUPTING HIS CRY!

OOOOOOH DEEEEEAR MEEEEEE!

OH LOCK E TEE! OH LOCK E TEE! SWISH! OH LOCK E TEE OH LOCK E TEE! SWISH! OH LOCK E TEE OH LOCK E TEE! SWISH! OH LOCK E TEE OH!~****

Ciencia: . My head…

Alice: Fun! *sings along with Rin*

Yukarin: What have you done, Tammy?

Tamashi: Don't call me that! And as thanks Rin, no matter what anyone else has said recently, you can be as much of a fangirl as you like now. You're welcome.

Rin: YAAAAY!****

Alice: I'm getting bored… Hey Yuki?

Yukarin: DON'T CALL ME THAT! And what? *Alice whispers something* O.O *points at Nnoitora*

Tamashi: ? What did she say?

Alice: Okay! *takes out chainsaw* Time to play~! *attacks Nnoitora*

Ciencia: What in the…?

Tamashi: She's a Shinigami with glasses and green eyes. Put it together.

Yukarin: …HOLY HOLLOWS! She's THAT kind of Shinigami?

Tamashi: Yep. And no, that's not her chainsaw.

Rin: ...so _that's _what happened to Grell's... he was asking me about that the other day****

Alice: Lalala~. *is covered in blood and grinning*

Ciencia and Yukarin: *step far back from her*

Tamashi: Now Mabashi, I dare you to sing, "You Will Rule the World"! *hands him lyrics*

Ciencia: And why a Bount?

Alice: Ooh! He sounds like Sebas-Chan!

Yukarin: Sebas-Chan? MORE nicknames...

Tamashi: He's the only one here who sounds like Sebastian! I didn't have much choice there. *cough* I am rather fond of character songs you know. Oh, and I dare Yumichika to go by Grell.

Alice: Aww, feather boy'll be killed…

Tamashi: Don't worry. I'll be goin' with him. *goes to London*

Yukarin: Well, I guess Grell and Yumichika DO have quite a few things in common… Beauty freaks, same Seiyu…

Ciencia: …Whatever? Dares, dares, dares… I feel like being nice, so… Wabisuke: Go kill Claude Faustus. Tamashi HATES him.

Rin: As do I. I actually hate the entire Trancy household.****

Yukarin: How do you know that?

Ciencia: Let's just say she has quite a colorful vocabulary when it comes to him.

Alice: I want to dare someone! *looks around*

*Yumichika and Tamashi come back*

Yukarin: What happened?

Tamashi: Err, apparently Grell isn't too fond of girls. *laughs awkwardly* *has cuts and bruises* Luckily Alice had his chainsaw, though scissors still work pretty well…

Alice: And did, um…

Yukarin: He's Yumichika.

Alice: -Yumi get along with Grell?

Ciencia: MORE NICKNAMES? Sheesh...

Tamashi: And I've been wondering something Rin… You kill Uryu all the time for being a Quincy, but why not Ryuken?

Yukarin: And you had to say that didn't you…

Tamashi: What can I say? I don't like 'im.

Rin: ...don't really think about it much. But now that you mention it *shoots Ryuken in the head* that felt good****

-Somewhere away from the studio in the mountains

Misheru: *twitch* Why do I have a feeling someone just killed an Ishida?

-Back to the studio

Tamashi: Okay! RAPID FIRE!

1: Rin, you can get revenge for that whole "Ginzuru" thing.

Rin: I will tell you the pairing now then. *opens portal to FMA and drags out Hawkeye* AizenxHawkeye *pushes them into a room* You know what to do****

2: Err, someone kill Koga.

3: Kaede, I approve of you liking Pokémon. So, you can have… Ho-oh!

Yukarin: We're all dead, aren't we?

Tamashi: Err, does Kaede want to kill us? …Misheru mainly I think…

Ciencia: *reads last chapter* Ah, but you agreed with Misheru now didn't you?

Tamashi: ...

Yukarin: …I'll take over?

4: Drake, I'm going to mimic Rin here… EAT YOUR POTATOES! That's a dare.

Drake: *eats potatoes* Happy?****

5: How the heck is Soi-Fon Gin's daughter?

Rin: *locks Soi Fon in a closet* She can't hear this. *locks Drake in a separate closet* He can't hear this either. I will tell you now. Have you read the fic 10 Foolproof Ways to Piss Off Bleach Characters? No? Read it. It will explain everything under the Soi Fon section. *lets Drake and Soi Fon out of their closets*****

6: Drake, go on a date with Soi-Fon.

Rin: Have fun! *shoves them in the carnival room*****

Alice: I'm doing 7! Berry boy, Red Pineapple, and, *looks at name list* Momo? Dress up as fruits!

Ciencia: In other words, Momo dress as a peach (Momo means peach), Renji be a pineapple, and Ichigo a strawberry.

Rin: *tosses them costumes* Dress up****

Tamashi: Fun fact: Ichigo literally means, "The Strawberry"!

Yukarin: I think we've done enough for today…

Alice: Hey! Can I stay? I wanna play with her! *points at Yachiru*

Tamashi: If Rin and Kaede let you, I guess?

Rin: No problemo****

Ciencia: Finally…I am NOT getting stuck with her again.

Yukarin: *takes note* "Cici can't stand kids." Well, see ya later! *Yukarin and Ciencia leave*

Tamashi: Oh, and Misheru has a note for Kaede!

Note: Sorry for that dare, but I felt bad for Captain Hitsugaya so I felt it was necessary. For my apology, I sent a gift that should be arriving… now.

Tamashi: And how does she know when it'll come? *giant box falls outside studio* …And now I stand corrected. *box has TONS of various cookies in it*

Alice: COOKIES! *tries to get them, but Tamashi holds her back*

Kaede: OREOES!****

Tamashi: NO! Those are Kaede's! And the last thing you need is sugar! I'll go now so bye!

Alice: Boo… Oh well, time to play!

Rin: ...**Devil'sEyeAlchemist13**, everyone.

**Konnichi-WHA?! Gin, what are you doing?! GET AWAY FROM MY OREOS! *grabs cookies* They are my dark chocolate covered oreos and no one elses! Not even Sosuke's...*nom***

Rin: ...someone's protective of your cookies****

Gin, if you want, *holds out hand* you can join the dark side. We have cookies.

Rin: *starts laughing hysterically*

_There's a picture online somewhere of Gin holding out his hand, dressed in a gray suit, with cookies behind him. Then there's floating letters spelling out "Come to the dark side, we've got cookies"._****

Honey, (Aizen) You're not God. Get that through your thick skull. If you were God, then if I do this *stabs Aizen through the chest* it won't hurt, now will it?

Aizen: ... ow****

*sheathes zanpakuto* That's what I thought. Now, onto ze dares!  
Orihime- Go make me a sandwich; I'm starving.

Rin: You're really gonna let her feed you something? You must have a death wish

**Izuru- You remember how to make pasta brownies? Go make a batch.**

Rin: Make that two, I'll give some to Renna

Izuru: *nods* Yup

_Pasta brownies are an invention that DEA13 and I created during our time in New Jersey. They play a big role in The Craziest Family, book 4 of my Deadliest Game thingy._

**Ichigo- Dye your hair black and grow it out long.**

Rin: *throws Ichigo a bottle of dye* Are you trying to give Ukitake a heart attack? Oh wait... never mind, there was no drugging or green contacts...

**Aizen- Do the same as Ichigo. Minus the dye.**

Aizen: *grows out hair* Happy?

**Momo- Get over 'Captain Aizen' and join the Hueco Mundo peeps. Remember, we have cookies.**

Rin: *roles eyes* Even the cookie thing gets old, Kaede

**Szayel- I'm sorry about your ranking unhappiness. You are free to look at all my research notes and you have full access to my lab.**

Rin: Oh god, Szayel, no matter what, don't try to re-create the-

_Lab blows up with Szayel in it_

Rin: -crystal...ball...

**Kazeshini- Please go kill Nnoritora, Ulquiorra, Yammy, Barragan, Zommari and Aaronierro.**

Rin: ULQUIIIIIII! NOOOOOOO!

**Kaien- You are awesome. I apologize for embarrassing you by making you retell the squirrel story. Twice. Have a cookie. *hands him an Oreo***

Kaien: Thank you for the cookie

Rin: There was also a time when he skipped class at the academy, got drunk, and walked in saying something about "pink paperclips"...

Kaien: *duct tapes Rin's mouth shut* Enough out of you****

Gin, you don't get one because you didn't ask. I bet if you asked, you'd get one.

Gin: ...Kaede, can I please have a cookie?

Rin: *whispers something in Gin's ear* That's how you make her do what you want

Gin: Oh... do I have to?

Rin: If you really want that cookie, then yes.

Gin: ...Kaede-sama, this worthless pet begs you, please give me a cookie

**Oh, fine. Only because you begged, though. Who knew you'd be nuts over cookies...that's right, nom that cookie.**

Rin: See? It wasn't too bad!

Gin: *glares* I don't like doing that

Rin: *shrugs* That's how you get her to do almost whatever you want****

Everyone with a zanpakuto- As a very belated birthday present...FIGHT ME!

Rin: *hides zanpakutou* What zanpakutou?****

Heheh, didn't think so. *holds up all the zanpakutos in both hands* You guys need to get better nerves. I didn't even use shunpo to get them. Or Kyouka Suigetsu...which reminds me. I HAVE FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO USE IT! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway... no one gets their sword back until they give me a gift. No hugs or words; it has to be a material item in order to count.

Rin: *hands Kaede a big box of Trader Joes s'mores bites* Happy birthday *snatches zanpakutou back*****

The cook here- Make me a chocolate birthday cake.

Drake: *bakes cake*****

Mmm! This is goo- why does it have an alcoholic taste to it... *seraches frantically through kitchen* -_- Someone wanna tell me WHO THE FUCK PUT THE TEQUILA IN THIS!?

Rin: *raises hand*

**You are so gonna get it... **

Rin: *smirks* Good luck with that

**Izuru?  
Your turn!**

Rin: Shit... no one tells Renna.

**A/N: FINALLY IT IS DONE! Now I can go back to reading... you can thank DEA13 that this next chapter is up now instead of next week. She kept on bugging me about it. Now... I READ!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Again, thank DEA13 for this chapter. I'm getting very interested in other stuff, such as my Warcraft/LOTR crossover... _which_, by the way, is semi WoW-based. On to the chapter!**

Rin: *points to Aaronierro* Basurero

Kaede: *facepalm*

Aaronierro: What the hell?

Rin: *pushes Aaronierro into the drivers seat of a garbage truck* Basurero Aaronierro

Kaede: ...really?

Rin: *shrugs* yup.

Kaede: ...Gin, what's with the long face?

Gin: ...it's nothing *goes to emo corner*

Everyone: ...

Rin: Gin, it's not nothing. What is it?

Gin: ...nothing

Rin: *sigh* First up is **Snowy123456789**

**Emiko: *sigh* not much to do nowadays, but this is fun right?**

Snowy: Right so I said there were more peeps, well, theres-

Danni: HiHi, danni here, Emiko's hollow, and no, i do not want to destroy or take over Emiko.

Tenebrae: If you ask she is different from normal hollows

Aqua: Now, what now?

Lumen: Aqua, how about we tell a bit more about us?

Glacies: Sure, I'm connected to Emiko via thoughts, Tenebrae, will power, Aqua, emotions and lumen by knowledge.

Snowy: Well, should we do some dares?

Danni: Yup!

Emiko: now this has become a custom now. Rin and kaede, you know who to do it with, you guys and them will go to the beach and have some fun till whenever okie?

Rin: squeeeeeeeeeeeee! Let's go Gin! *already in a bikini*

Kaede: *drags Aizen to the beach* Stop struggling dammit!

Kiri: *anime sweat drop*****

Tenebrae: young love!

Aqua: Hmmm...

Snowy: My brain for dares has gone dead, just got back from a holiday...

Lumen: Snowy you need sleep, GET IT!

Snowy: Okay okay, but first, Emiko, i dare you to go into a dark room, with...

the wolves: SHINJI!

Emiko: EVIL!

Shinji: Am I that bad?****

Emiko: No shinji, it's not that your bad, just, THIS IS PURE EVIL! You expect me to accept thi-

Aqua: you know you wanna...

Emiko: *dead silence and walks into a room with shinji*

Drake: Better****

Snowy: Now, I want emiko's sisters to go on a date, Chika with Ichigo and Junko with Toshiro, off you pop!

Chika & Junko: *walks off with them*

Lumen: Tousen, go fall off a cliff

Kiri: *pushes Tousen* Much rather push. I don't like him.****

Tenebrae: Uryuu, go get buried alive

Drake: *operating a backhoe* lets dig some dirt!****

Aqua: Yammy and Noit what's his face? Spoonhead, get put to sleep in the most painfullest way posible!

Drake: No problemo *Throws Nnoitora into a pit of Mary Sues* That should work for him... and Yammy... *throws him in the back of Aaronierro's garbage truck* get ground to death by the Basurero Aaronierro!****

Glacies: Byakuya, you might of forgot your hate for funfairs, but it has to return! Go with yachiru into a funfair in america and buy yachiru everything she wants!

Byakuya: NOOOOOOOOO!

Kiri & Drake: YEEEEESSSSSS!

_Somewhere at a beach..._

Rin: *twitch* Who just made Byakuya-kun do something he doesn't want to do?

_Back in the studio..._

Drake: ...No one tells Rin

Kiri: Good plan****

Snowy: Well, now that my brain has fully been fried and dead, well go now, and also, can Emiko stay? Cheers, and your welcome!

Tenebrae: Yush, 3!

Lumen: 2

Aqua: 1!

Everyone else: ON WITH THE SHOW!

Kiri: *salutes* AYE! Oh look, Kaede and Rin are back!

Rin: What. Did. You. Do. To. Byakuya-kun?

Drake: *pales* ...amusement park?

Rin: *smacks Drake with her new biology textbook* Only thing this is handy for...

Kiri: *anime sweat drop* Kaede, you're up. **Devil'sEyeAlchemist13**.

**Damn right you're putting that up now. I WANT MY TORTURE AND I WILL FUCKING GET IT! **

Rin: YOU DO NOT DECIDE WHEN EACH CHAPTER GETS PUT UP! ...and neither do I. That's Brighty's job.

***ahem* I brought a friend.  
*the real DEA13 walks in*  
DEA: Hi! *hops on Aizen's back* AIZEN-SAMA! And I do like Pokemon, but not really Ho-oh...*pulls out two Poke balls* VICTINI AND DARKRAI!**

Kiri: ...

Drake: ...

Rin: *facepalm*

**Kaede: Too many chocolate covered Oreos... Speaking of which! *grabs pack from Gin* NO! Bad Gin! *whacks him with a rolled up TIME magazine* I said ONE! UNO! ICHI! And besides, you're not on the dark side yet. So you only got one cause you begged. When you legit join Aizen and I instead of trying to kill us, then you can have all the cookies you want. Okay?**

Rin: *smacks Kaede with rolled up sheet metal* GIN'S SAD RIGHT NOW FOR A REASON NO ONE KNOWS! DON'T WHACK HIM WITH A TIME MAGAZINE!

Gin: *back in emo corner*

**DEA: *hops off Aizen's back* Thank you Kaede, for saving my Oreos. I reward you with blackmail! *hands her a tape recording and some photos*  
Oh. the audio is of Gin's begging. *points to camera* I installed it a while ago. The photos are yaoi.**

Rin: EEEEEEEK! *chucks a box of pushpins at DEA13*

Kiri: *makes a note* and that is number 3

**Kaede: I GOT MY GINZURU!**

Rin: EEEEEEEK! *chucks a pair of scissors at Kaede*

Kiri: *makes note* Aaaand 4. SENIOR UNIT SPOONS!

Rin: WHEEEEEEE!

Kiri: 5

Drake: What are you doing?

Kiri: Making a list of words and phrases that can make Rin subconsciously say and do things. Foot in the face.

Rin: ...

Kiri: People?

Rin: *laughing hysterically*

Drake: ?

Kiri: No explanation available.

**DEA: And those are authentic. Not printed off the internet. Which means Gin doesn't like you, Rin.**

Rin: *joins Gin in emo corner*

Drake: Now _that_ was uncalled for. Gin and Kira had accidentally had the tequila that day. I got them into a room before anything happened in public.

Rin: *pitches dagger at Drake*

Kiri: Rin, where did you get the dagger?

Rin: ...Renna helped a bit

Kiri: *facepalm*

**Kaede: And Kira doesn't like you either. RENNA!**

Renna: *walks in* yeah? Does Rin need me to fix her bracelet?

Rin: *shakes her head*

**DEA: Renna, Kaede slept with your brother!**

Renna: *evil aura* She. What? *draws zanpakutou* [**A/N: For the sake of not giving it away, I will have her activate it but not give you any details about it's name or what it's abilities are. I have a dramatic(ish) scene planned in Deadliest Game when Renna reveals to the readers her zanpakutou which hasn't been revealed yet.**] *releases zanpakutou* I have said this before and I'll say it again. Even though you can't die, you can still feel pain, which in many ways is worse. Hado number 74, Hole of Agony! *slams hands on the ground*

_Here's what Hole of Agony does: The user slams their palms on the ground causing a portal to open. A demonic white hand rises from the portal and strangles the target as spiritual energy is drained from them._

**Uh oh. I knew this was gonna happen...Hado #90: Kurohitsugi!**

Renna: *muffled from inside Kurohitsugi* hado number 88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho! *Kurohitsugi explodes* Not smart.

Rin: Renna, calm down.

Renna: NO!

Rin: ...Kisuke will make you two spare clips.

Kisuke: WHAT?

Renna: Okay!

Rin: Kisuke, make the clips, now

Kisuke: *pouts* fine *makes two reiatsu-suppressing ear clips for Renna*

Renna: Thank you! *leaves*

**Kaede: Thank you for once again saving my ass. DARES!**

Rin- We're both too smart for our own good. Especially me. (Kaede)

Rin: ...hence why I told you that you would be in Erudite

**DEA: HEY! I had to be smart to make you!**

**Kaede: Yes, but you made me a genius. Anyway, that is also why I don't refer to Sosuke with -sama. If anything, that's what I should be called from all of you!**

**DEA: Pride's a sin, ya know.**

**Kaede: Devil here?**

**DEA: Aren't you trying to rival God though?**

**Kaede: Yeah. But I've already beaten him. *points to Aizen* I've gotten him to beg before! I AM ULTIMATE! MUAHAHAHAH!**

**DEA: *punches her in the face* Shaddup. And the only reason that happened is because I wrote it.**

**Kaede: ...Fuck my life.**

**DEA: We've already gone over the fact, twice now if we count the times with Doc, that that is IMPOSSIBLE. The closest thing you could get to that is Aizen, but seeing as you've already done that, the next stop is..*pulls out list* Grimmjow.**

Renna: *comes back in* Oh Kisuke, could you- KAEDE! *evil aura again*

Rin: crap

**Poor Grimmy... Rin, give the poor man some aspirin. He's gonna need it. **

Rin: *throws Grimmjow aspirin and pushes Renna out of the door and locks it* ...phew

**Anyway, on to more of ze dares!**

Ichigo- Can you slice me up a pound of bacon using Zangetsu? I'll give ya $20 for it.

Rin: *chucks bacon at Ichigo* Choppy choppy!

**Rukia- Here's a box of chocolate Chappys.**

Rukia: CHAPPY!

**Renji- *pulls out catapult and bucket of pineapples* You know what to do.**

Renji: ...you're insane

Rin: Got anything new to say?

Renji: ...

**Byakuya, Grimmjow, Izuru and Aizen- Ever tried Axe?**

Rin: ..._great_. I do _not_ want my studio smelling like Axe, got it?

**Harribel- Go watch Jaws and Jaws 2 and tell me how badly they stereotyped sharks.**

Harribel: *comes back* very

**Orihime- Apparently, your sandwich was good, according to Kaede. Make me some french onion soup please!**

Rin: Oh shit...

Orihime: Sure!

**Nnoritora- *pulls out remote* Thank God for Doc. *shrinks Nnoritora* * pulls out tiny outfit* Change into this so I can use your spoon for my soup.**

Rin: *facepalm*

**Oh Kaede, you're back! Soup? *hands her bowl of soup and spoon***

**Kaede: *tastes soup* BLEH! *drops soup* This SUCKS! Who made this; Orihime?**

**DEA: Yep. Recognize the spoon?**

**Kaede: *looks down at spoon* Oh...you did NOT.**

**DEA; *smirks and nods***

**Kaede: I would kill you if it wouldn't kill me. Continue on.**

Drake- I worked out a little deal for you. If you can eliminate the following people using ONLY your Shikai, you get a date at a five star restaurant with Soi Fang. If not, then I get to go with Mayuri!

Kurotsuchi: You reserved a five star restaurant for us?

**Yes, Kurotsuchi, I did reserve it for us. Kaede?**

**Kaede: *holds up mask fragments* One de-makeuped Mayuri! *points to Mayuri, no longer with face paint or anything***

**DEA; We can't have you hidden! And here's the list!**

Loly

_...BOOM_

**Menoly**

_...BOOM_

**Omaeda**

_...BOOM_

**Ulquiorra**

_...BOOM_

**Rangiku**

_...BOOM_

**Nemu**

_...BOOM_

**Shinji**

_...BOOM_

**Nnoritora**

_...BOOM_

**Nanao**

_...BOOM_

**Iba**

_...BOOM_

**Tosen**

_...BOOM_

**Rose**

_...BOOM_

**Barragan**

_...BOOM_

**Byakuya**

_...BOOM_

**and Renna.**

Renna: Oh no you don't. Hado number 54, Haien!

Drake: *disintegrates*

Rin: ...poor Drake *revives Drake*****

Komamura- Tell me, shinigami are typically humans that have died. What exactly WERE you, and how can you talk, let alone hold a sword? 

Komamura: ...werewolf?

Rin: *facpelam* that works

**Just curious, you are one of my fav characters! I feel bad you always get hurt.**

**Hisagi, Kira and Matsumoto (assuming she either hasn't died yet or has been revived by Gin)- What's the stupidest thing you guys have ever done drunk? Full story, please!**

Rin: Let's see... Matusmoto publicly confessed her love to a chipmunk, Kira-kun thought that Hisagi-kun was a walking tree, and Hisagi-kun thought that Matsumoto was a guy****

Kaede: *eating the bacon Ichigo cut* Done yet?

**DEA: Almost! One more dare. Something we'll both like!**

**Kaede: What is it?**

**DEA: *whispers something in Kaede's ear* *smirks***

**Kaede: *raises an eyebrow* You really think they'll do that? Alrighty then... *pins Rin, Kiri and Drake against the wall* Sorry.**

Rin: ...What the-?

**DEA: *shoves Aizen, Gin, Kisuke and a hell of a lot of tequila in a room and locks the door* I'm outta here!**

Rin: ...*Rin also likes skittles* Hado number 88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho! *wall they're pinned against explodes* KAEDE! *blows up tequila and throws Aizen, Gin, and Kisuke into separate rooms* ...now that that nightmare is over, next up is **Shadow Queen Darkness Warrior**. I like you're pen name.

**Amarante: Hey. *In a seriously creepy voice.***

**Me: When...? You know what, never mind. Yeah, and she seriously like Grimmjow, like a lot,. She's also kind of crazy.**

Rin: ...everyone here is crazy, she'll fit right in

**Amarante: Am not!**

**Me: I have an idea for a dare! L-**

**Amarante : Why are you ignoring me! T.T**

**Me: Lock Amarante in a room with someone. (give her candy before you do)**

**Amarante: Can it be-**

**Me: Don't ask. **

Rin: Experiment time! *gives Amarante candy, steals Zangetsu, and shoves Ichigo and Amarante in a room together* What kind of chaos will ensue? No one knows

**Anyway, lovin the story.**

Rin: ^^ Thank you! Next up is **Yin-Yang Draco**. Hi

**Hey! I love torturing so... I have a dare**

**1:I dare Aizen to be in a room filled with fangirls and fanBOYS!**

Rin: Good one! *locks Aizen in a room with fangirls and fanboys*

**2:I dare all the boys to wearing a bikini and do the tango but only Toushiro and Ukitake will not do this dare**

Ukitake & Toshiro: *bows* THANK YOU!

All other boys: *groan*

Rin: *video camera* BLACKMAIL~

**3: Also everyone except Toushiro,Ukitake,Rukia and Soi Fon must enter to be a MISSISSIPPI UNIVERSE**

Rin: Yessir!

**Thanks by the way could I co-host**

Rin: I'll see what I can do! Last up is **MontyG377**. Hi!

***Nemesis grins as he scares Kiri by ripping humans apart in front of her and  
eating them**

Kiri: EEEK! *hides behind Drake*****

Nemesis: Hahahahaha! This is so much fun! Your reactions are priceless!

Drake: ...um... Kiri?****

*opens a Garganta, pulls out a screaming woman and breaks her neck, before eating her slowly* 

Kiri: EEEK!

Rin: Nemesis, you're seriously scaring her

**Anyway, I have some more dares!**

First, Aizen, come here for a sec, I have to tell you the way to beat  
everyone. *Beckons him over*

Aizen: *walks over*****

*grins when Aizen is in front of him, and stabs him through with his hand,  
pulling the Hogyoku out*

Rin: ...yay?****

And with this, I have what I need... *eats it whole*

Kaede: ...oh crap****

Second, I dare Rin and Kaede to make themselves and half of the cast randomly into Quincies! *laughs psychotically*

Rin: ...*skittles, anyone?*

Kaede: ...*even more skittles*****

With this, I've done more damage than anyone ever!

Drake: ...you crazy

Rin: Anything new to say?****

Third, I dare everyone to live through Condemned 2, with no weapons or powers, just the bare essentials you get from that game!

Rin: I'm fine with my bare hands *flexes fingers*

Kaede: And I'm immortal, but just in case, I can pack a punch****

Fourth, everyone break dance. It amuses me *chuckles*

Rin: Aizen, no jazz. Period. *turns on Catharsis of Eternity* And Tousen... just, no. no. you can not dance. You look like you have a spasm when you dance.****

And that's it for me. I've done my damage, it was fun while it lasted!  


Rin: Damage done, and bye bye~

Kiri: 1

Kaede: 2

Drake: 3

Rin: *presses button*

_Entire studio turns into a party room with a laser tag arena and Hyouri is playing_

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIN!

Gin: I thought ya all forgot!

Rin: Was that why you were down earlier?

Gin: *nods*

Rin: *kisses Gin* No way would I forget!

Kaede: START UP THE KARAOKE!

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIN! Gin _is_ my favorite character, so we had to do something special for his birthday!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I'm baaaack! And not deaaad! And have too much scooolwooork! So, hope you like this new insanely delayed chapter!**

Rin: Heyz peoples! Byakuya-kun, you are now number 5 on my favorite characters, and Aizen has been knocked down to 11.

Kaede: I still need to kill you for that.

Rin: No, you don't. Anyways, before we start, I want Hitsugaya-taicho to meet Nagayan-sama, Aizen to meet Ohkuchi-sama, Gin to meet Tuti-sama, Rukia to meet Sato-sama, Byakuya-kun to meet Shuji-sama, and Kira-kun to meet Eiji-sama. Make sure you tell them how good they are at impersonating you.

_Nagayan-sama is the Rock Musical Bleach actor for Toshiro (I'm talking the old actors here, not the new ones), Ohkuchi-sama is Aizen, Tuti-sama is Gin, Sato-sama is Rukia, Shuji-sama is Byakuya, and Eiji-sama is Kira._

Rin: Now... First up is **MontyG377**.

***Monty rushes through a Garganta, looking around a little worried* My Nemesis-is-doing-something-evil sense was tingling. What did he do?**

Drake: ...scared Kiri to death?

Kaede: *sigh* I think he's talking about the fact that Nemesis ate Aizen's Hogyoku.

**...He WHAT?! *sighs* Well, at least he doesn't have our Hogyoku.**

***Reaver runs in, bleeding heavily and missing an arm* **

**Reaver: Nemesis just broke in and stole our Hogyoku, and then ate it!**

Rin: *facepalm*

Kaede: ...

**Monty: ... Well, at least he hasn't started killing everyone.**

***Layla runs in, missing two of her tails, and with several large gashes in her***

**Layla: Nemesis just killed our Gotei 13 and the Espada, and is working on the Vandenreich!**

Rin: *looks at Kaede* think we can take him while he has the Hogyoku?

Kaede: I certainly can, because it's impossible for me to die. You, on the other hand...

Rin: Yeah yeah I get it

**Monty: ... Well, at least he hasn't done the thing I'm thinking... *worried***

***Shin limps in on a broken leg, blood pouring down his body***

**Shin: Nemesis just stole the Vandenreich's Bankai capture device, and is modifying it to steal your Bankai!**

**Monty: ... *walks over to a table, and flips it through a wall* FUCK MY LIFE! **

Rin: #$%!

Kaede: Rin, why are you bleeped out?

Rin: too much WoW, I'm used to seeing #$%

Kaede: Well, you don't have to here

Rin: Right... SHIT WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

**Shin: Well, that's not the worst of it.**

**Monty: *pales* What's he done?**

**Shin: He broke into our alcohol storage and is wasted beyond belief. *pales***

**Monty: O.O**

**Reaver: O.o**

**Layla: O.o**

**Monty: We are so dead. He's enough of a hassle to deal with sober, but DRUNK?! We're screwed.**

Rin: ... so, we're going to be dealing with a DRUNK Nemesis with TWO Hogyoukus AND the Vandenreich's bankai device? Yeah, we're screwed

**So...um... could we please stay for a chapter? None of us feel like dying. Maybe when he passes out I'll perform damage control, or try to at least.**

Kaede: Go right on ahead

**Anyway, for dares! First, I dare everyone to watch Game of Thrones, then act out the majority's favorite scene.**

Rin: YAY!

_You pick the scene you want to see performed, and pick the people who perform the parts. Not in the mood to type out a scene right now._

**Second, I dare Kisuke to get a credit card with unlimited money, then take all the women here on a shopping spree with it.**

Kisuke: ...Forget Nemesis, I'M screwed

**Third, Happy Birthday Gin! *hands him the keys to a Porshe* Have fun with that, but don't break it.**

Gin: YIPEEE!

**Fourth, I dare Nnoitora to dress up as MC Hammer and perform the Hammer Time video.**

Rin: ... *pulls out video camera* ...go

**Fifth, everyone besides the co-hosts, Harribel and Ukitake must sing in their underwear the most embarrassing song the hosts can think of.**

Rin: OOPA GANGHAM STYLE!

**And that's it for us. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go cry in the corner about how Nemesis is about to kill me... *goes and cries in corner, while Layla, Reaver and Shin stand next to the hosts***

Kiri: we'll be fine, don't worry. Next up is **Snowy123456789**.

**Snowy: Righty! My brain is now ALIVE!**

**Emiko: yay...**

**Snowy: HEY!**

**Aqua: Them two...**

**Lumen: By the way, happy late birthday Gin!**

**Glaices: Yeah, What's your wish!**

**Tenebrae: I'd be careful what you say, so Gin it's not a dare.**

Gin: ...I wish to _not_ die. Rin kinda told me what happens in the entire series

**Snowy: Anything else before we go onto the dares?**

**Emiko: Don't think so? How about you, cast? Do anything you need to first, because the list might be long. POPCORN PLEASE! Cheers!**

**Snowy: Right on to the custom, right?**

**Lumen: ahem... Rin, kaede, go where ever you like with, you know who! We don't need to tell you right?**

**Glacies: Have Fun!**

Rin: Gin, let's go to the movies!

Kaede: Sosuke, we're going to a club. End of discussion

**Aqua: Now that they are gone, we can have our Fun! *evil grin***

**Tenebrae: Quick fire, version 2!**

**Snowy: Uryu, Become a target, like a achery target, for lumen!**

Uryuu: *gulp* Okay

**Lumen: Cheers! *becomes human with snow like white hair, with a awesome kimono, a white bow, a white with red outline arrowcase on her back and white arrows, and starts shooting at Uryu and hitting bulleyes everytime, which is his heart***

Kiri: Ohhh, that's gotta hurt

**Aqua: orihime, go into this portal! *the portal leads to 100 ways to die***

Drake: Bye~ Bye~

**Tenebrae: When the hosts and stuff get back, throw gunk all over them, and cover them in it, Kiri and Drake!**

Drake: Deal!

Kiri: Okay!

**Glaices: Renji, go into a bath full of eels, electric ones!**

Renji: What is this, torture?

Drake: Yup *pushes him in bath* Have fun dying!

**Snowy: *evilest grin EVER* Emiko, off you pop!**

**Emiko: Remind me to kick your ass later Snow! *Off with shinji***

**Snowy: Awwww! Tosen, go into a room, without your zanpukto, in your gigai, no kidou, no hakuda whatever, no shunpoing, with a mega suger high Yachiru!**

Tosen: WHAT? Why?

**Aqua: for being an ass**

Tosen: *scowl* fine

**Lumen: Well, uryu is as good as dead!**

Drake: Good!

**Tenebrae: Hey, Hey spoon-head, Hey hey! Hey S-P-O-O-N-H-E-A-D! Hey! HEY! HELLO! SPOONHEAD!**

Nnoitora: *ignoring*

**Aqua: HEY! SPOONHEAD! ANYONE THERE!**

Nnoitora: *still ignoring, but getting mad*

**Glacies: OI! ARE YOU DEAF GAYLORD!**

Nnoitora: *still ignoring*

**Lumen: Neliel!**

Nel: *kicks Nnoitora in the balls* SNAP OUT OF IT!

**Snowy: Nice one! Oh, and Tenebrae, lumen, off you pop too!**

**Tenebrae: Sure! *goes off***

**Aqua: Sorry rin in advance! Byakuya, off you go to the fair! Oh, and you have to stay there till the end of the show, and go on ALL, yes ALLL the rides!**

Byakuya: I _will_ get back at you for this

**Glaices: Please don't kill us later rin! Or when ever you come back!**

Kiri: We'll hold her back… hopefully

**Snowy: Ichigo, makeout with rukia!**

Ichigo: WHAT?

Drake: You heard! Smoochy smoochy!

**Aqua: GET A DOG!**

**Glacies: Reads!**

**Snowy: Yup!**

**Aqua: 3**

**Glacies: 2**

**Snowy: 1**

**Lumen and Tenebrae: ON WITH TOR- I MEAN SHOW!**

Drake: AYE!

Kiri: RIN! YOU'RE BACK!

Kaede: … I am too ya know

Kiri: …hi. Next up is **Yukarin-Soul Reaper**

**Yukarin: I have come to an important conclusion.**

Rin: And that would be…?

**Tamashi: This sounds serious… What?**

**Alice: Ooh! Ooh! Did you find out that Tammy likes-**

**Tamashi: *puts hand in front of her mouth* No one needs to know about Kuroshitsuji, now do they?**

Rin & Kaede: *raise hands* we do!

**Yukarin: …I'll dig through her stuff later. Anyway, it's about HOW she's an Uryu fangirl.**

**Tamashi: Oh boy…**

**Yukarin: SO! Questions for her! True or False: Do you like, bows (the weapon), sewing, and glasses? AND are you about Uryu's height?**

**Tamashi: …Yes. Yes. Yes. *puts on black think rimmed glasses (kind of like Ronald Knox's)* And yes.**

**Yukarin: So, my conclusion is… She must be a genderbend of Uryu!**

Rin: *laughing*

**Tamashi: *falls down anime style* REALLY? I'm as tall as Ulquiorra you know… Shorter than Uryu.**

**Yukarin: That, or since you seem to have a dangling hair, *grabs a curler* I make you a genderbent Aizen.**

_Room goes silent._

**Tamashi: …I'll take the other option.**

**Alice: OR! *drags off Tamashi to a closet***

**Yukarin: …I have a feeling this involves Kuroshitsuji… **

**Alice: *drags out Tamashi* Dress up is fun!**

**Tamashi: *is dressed up as Grell in butler form* …**

**Yukarin: And this, *takes out camera and snaps pictures* is why I never leave without a camera.**

Rin: Wow Tamashi, you really do look like Grell…

**Alice: *is balancing on Grell's chainsaw* If they look like someone, finish it up!**

**Tamashi: *grabs the chainsaw, causing Alice to fall* *opens a portal to the Shinigami realm and throws the chainsaw at her, making her fall into it* Don't cause Matthew too much trouble!**

**Yukarin: …?**

**Tamashi: To those curious, another OC. Has to deal with Alice all the time. Alice can come back in the other ToD. Or if I get bored.**

**Yukarin: …Okay? Anywho! Less talking, more torture!**

***Misheru hops down from her hiding place and smirks evilly***

Kiri: …that doesn't look good.

**Tamashi: …Why do my instincts tell me to run like he- *Yukarin glares* -ck?**

**Misheru: Because I thought of something that should be hilarious for me, horrible for you 2. And probably the hosts too. Ahem… I dare everyone OC wise… *evil smirk returns* …To marry their crushes! **

**Yukarin and Tamashi: WHAT THE HELL?! *point weapons at Misheru***

**Misheru: Hey, you know the rules… *singsong* No choices. Only dares! It's just for this chapter anyway.**

**Tamashi: I'm starting to wonder WHY I have so many evil OCs…**

**Yukarin: Have to follow the rules, don't we…**

**-Awhile later…**

**Yukarin: Might I say this? *points at Tamashi and Uryu* You guys aren't old enough.**

Rin: Technically I'm not either!

Kaede: …or me

Kiri: Me three

Drake: What, why am I last?

_Just for confirmation: Rin & Gin, Kaede & Aizen, Kiri & Hitsugaya, and Drake & Soi Fon._

**Misheru: Eh, it has to work somehow. Doesn't that apply to you too?**

**Yukarin: I was… 16? When I became a Hollow, take that for what you want.**

**Tamashi: …*is silent***

**Yukarin: …I have an idea. Stop being so quiet… Mrs. Ishida!**

**Tamashi: *trying to kill Yukarin now* DO NOT CALL ME THAT!**

**Misheru: Coming from Mrs. Jaegerjaquez.**

**Yukarin: *trying to kill Misheru* LEMME AT HER!**

**Misheru: I'm glad I brought these now… *puts collars on Yukarin and Tamashi* No being violent. *presses button and zaps them***

**Both: OWWW!**

**Misheru: Back to dares… Oh, first. Who's your favorite character, Kiri-San?**

Kiri: *blushes* Hitsugaya-taicho

**Alrighty then. Back on topic… Kaede-San: If you are still angry about the 'no swearing dare', you can give me a dare for next chapter.**

Kaede: …dress up as a butterfly and tell everyone how much better Shinigami are than Quincies

Rin: Kaede, that's pushing it!

Kaede: …and?

Rin: *anime sweat drop*

**Yukarin: …Why so polite now?**

**Misheru: I decided that since I'm not as familiar with the people around here, I should use honorifics. Back to dares…**

**Uryu: Since, for now anyway, you're with Tamashi, time for your first date!**

**Tamashi: HEY! Who said you get to decide that?**

**Misheru: Too bad. Have fun! *pushes both out the door***

**Yukarin: Okay… I've been slacking off. So Uryu killers… You know the drill. *goes to Indestructible room***

_All hosts follow Yukarin into the Indestructible Room_

**Misheru: And now it's just me. I have something to get off my shoulders now. *cracks knuckles* It seems that a LOT of the hate for Quincies is due to the Vandenreich. Which… really… TICKS ME OFF! *shoots all of the Vandenreich* You idiots are giving Quincies a bad name!**

**Yukarin: *comes out panting* I thought… I heard a lot of arrows…**

**Misheru: Nothing you need to worry about Miss Jaegerjaques. *holds button up***

**Yukarin: *is thinking of ways to torture her later* I guess… I'll do some dares?**

**Soi-Fon-**

Drake: *glares*

**Don't glare at me Drake! Nothing bad, I swear!**

**-Kick Omaeda, HARD. You know where.**

Soi Fon: Gladly *kicks Omaeda in the balls REALLY hard*

**Spoon-head: You, are a mantis. Manti, are bugs. Bugs need to be SQUASHED! *shrinks Nnoitora and stomps on him***

Rin: Thank you that makes me feel a lot better. Not only do I hate him, but he creeps me out

**Chizuru: Stay FAR away from me. You, are a female Grell. That is VERY bad. …On second thought, Rin and Kaede, pick some girls besides Orihime and trap them with Chizuru. *evil grin***

Rin: Loly

Kaede: Menoly

Rin: Kiyone

Kaede: Kukaku

Kiri: Bye~ Bye~

***Tamashi and Uryu come back***

**Misheru: What happened with you two?**

**Tamashi: Things were awkwardly quiet. So we decided to do some sewing! Here Gin! *hands him a silver fox plushie* Happy birthday!**

Gin: Aw, ya really didn't have ta… but it is really cute!

**Yukarin: Oh, right! Let's see… Ah, here! *hands Gin some dried persimmon* Happy birthday as well!**

Gin: Thank ya!

**Misheru: Ooh, tough one… Well, how about this? *hands him a box of dolls* Use those as you see fit to kill/torture people. *cough*EspeciallyAizensinceyouweret ryingtoanyway.*cough***

Gin: Yup, got it

**Notice: This was made on September 10th. So I count it as Gin's birthday.**

**Tamashi: Now back to dares! Let's see… Boy of Rin's choice besides Uryu, send them to see Grell! **

Rin: …Ikkaku. I don't know why.

***puts camera on Ikkaku* This oughta be good…**

**Yukarin: …We've been rather evil today, haven't we? SO! Who was MOST evil? Misheru, Tamashi, or I?**

Hosts: Yukarin

Everyone else: Misheru

Rin: …come on guys, it wasn't _that_ bad…

**Tamashi: We'll leave now, so see ya!**

**Misheru: WAIT! You're taking Uryu with you. If bad dares come up for him, use a clone. Same for Grimmjow. Good ones, when we get back. *leaves out door***

Rin: Yup

**Yukarin: …Things are going to be lively... Let's go then! *Yukarin leaves with Grimmjow through Garganta***

Kaede: Bye!

**Tamashi: Um… *blushing* I guess we'll to your house, Uryu? If that's okay with you.**

Uryuu: *nods*

Rin: Bye Everyone! Last up is **Shadow Queen Darkness Warrior**.

**You check on Ichigo and Amarante yet? Hopefully, she hasn't done anything too bad to him yet. Doubt he'll be okay though.**

Rin: Let's go check! *opens door*

Kaede: …poor Ichigo

Kiri: …wow

Drake: …I feel bad for the guy

Rin & Kaede: DON'T YOU DARE FEEL BAD FOR ICHIGO, DRAKE!

Drake: …he deserved it?

Rin: Better

Kaede: Much

Kiri: *anime sweat drop*

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so delayed, but I had a lot to do. What Rin said about Nnoitora is completely true, he seriously creeps me out. Chapters 13 and 14 of Deadliest Game have been my impression of him from the start, which is seriously scary. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Okay, Here's 29!**

Rin: …DIE! *kills As Nodt* That felt good

Kaede: Awww I wanted to kill him!

Rin: Too late! First up is **PurpledragoN1997**

**YAAAAY! You are back! Now I have some bad news. Remuki's fanfiction account got hacked and she lost everything. She's so upset that she cried for three hours straight. So, to cheer her up, she is on here with me. Remuki, say hi!**

Rin: Hi Remuki!

**Remuki: *sniff* Hi. *sniff***

Kiri: Aw, it's okay Remuki!****

Brandi: What? You're not going to attack Renji with bear hugs?

Remuki: Don't *sniff* feel like it.

Renji: …wow, she's really upset then****

Purple: *sigh* Oh, well. Hey! Are you guys still mad that I am a Quincy?

Kenpachi: Yes *throws a (Here's the list, from The Madness of Kurosaki's Sanity, chapter 106) tuba, followed by a toilet plunger, and then the toilet, a copy of MacBeth, an old computer monitor, and a butcher knife)****

-ducks down to avoid flying objects-

Purple: KENPACHI! CUT THAT OUT!

Kenpachi: ENEMIES MUST DIE!

Rin: *smacks Kenpachi with Algebra textbook* PURPLE'S NOT AN ENEMY! …just a race that I don't happen to like, but still! NO. THROWING. DANGEROUS. OBJECTS. AT. PURPLE!

Kaede: …hypocrite

Rin: *chucks the empire state building* SHUT UP!****

Brandi: You had some more bad news, Purple.

Purple: I know. *sniff* BRIAN DITCHED ME! WAAAAH! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! *sniff* Now he's going out with Blondie! *sniff*

Rin: WHAT?

Kaede: HOW DARE HE?

Kiri: OH MAI GAWD!

Drake: …overreact much?

Rin: *drops a printer on Drake's head* NO WE DON'T!****

Brandi: Belle? Are you okay? You haven't said one word to Uryuu.

Belle: Uryuu can go die in a hole for all I care! 

Rin: *pushes Uryuu into a hole*

Kaede: *chucks a grenade into the hole*

Drake: Looks like he died…

Kiri: In a hole

**I'm trying to gather up my courage to talk to Ukitake. I CAN'T DO IT! *sniff***

**Brandi: You are all a bunch of sniffling cry babies. We need some help. KIANDA!**

Kianda: Yes?

Brandi: Will you do the dares?

Kianda: Sure! Gin, talk normally (as in, without your super awesome Gin-accent) for the remainder of the chapter.

Gin: B-B-But-

Rin: …NOOOOOOOOOO!

Kaede: Too bad *snaps shock collar on Gin* You say something in your accent, you get shocked

Gin: Hold on a second, ya can't just *zap* OW!

Kaede: You said you in your accent~

Gin: …I don't like this****

Ichigo, no more talking.

Ichigo: But- *zap* OW! How did you even get- *zap* OW! Quit it! *zap* OW! *zap* OW! Okay, fine! I'll *zap* Shut up! *zap* …ow…

Rin: When did you get a shock collar on Ichigo?

Kaede: From the start

Rin: And Ichigo didn't notice? Fail…

Ichigo: *glares*****

Rukia, no more Chappy.

Rukia: CHAPPY! *zap* OW!

Kaede: No. Chappy bad.

Rukia: *falls to her knees* Chappy… *zap*****

Toshiro, scream like a girl for three hours straight.

Toshiro: Why?

Kaede: Just do it

Rin: Now.

Toshiro: *starts screaming*

_Three hours later…_

Toshiro: *cough* There. Can I *cough* have a cough *cough* drop?

Rin: Yep!~ Here! *gives him a cough drop*

Toshiro: Thanks *puts cough drop in mouth*

Rin: It's peach flavored so I thought you'd really like it!

Toshiro: *spits out cough drop* WHAT?

Rin: If you'd prefer strawberry or pineapple…

Toshiro: *snatches another one* Peach is just fine****

Kianda: Okay, I'm done. Let's-Oh! Wait! I forgot someone!

Brandi: Oh, dear.

Kianda: Oh, REEEEEENNNNJJJJIIIIIII! -kicks him in a place males should not be kicked- 

Renji: OW! What was that for?!

Rin: *with video camera* Priceless~****

Kianda: Okay, we're leavin'! Alley oop! -flings Purple and Remuki over her shoulder-

Brandi: Alley oop. -drags Belle off-

**Belle: I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU, UKITAKE!**

Rin: …well she finally said something

Ukitake: Um… Thank you?

Kaede: Why is it all of the guys in this show don't know how to reply to ANY kind of confessions? We're dealing with FANGIRLS here!

Rin: Calm down… geez… next up is, oh look, YOU. **Devil'sEyeAlchemist13**.

**...YOU'RE NOT DEAD!**

Rin: …no, I'm not

**Wait, I knew that already.**

Kaede: Dumbass...

Shut up. Anyway...AIZEN'S ELEVENTH?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Rin: Absolutely nothing.****

Kaede: Big whoop. Aizen's...Aizen's...ELEVENTH?! *smacks Rin with a frying pan* What she said! *points to DEA*

Rin: ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! *smacks Kaede and DEA with biology textbook* I will now recite my list:  
20- Kensei  
19- Kyouraku  
18- Szayel  
17- Yumichika  
16- Tesla  
15- Ashido  
14- Kaien. Yes, I did just say the name of the guy I grew up with.  
13- Ukitake  
12- Ulquiorra  
11- Aizen. YES AIZEN IS ELEVENTH!  
10- Renji  
9- Toshiro  
8- Kisuke  
7- Hichigo  
6- Hisagi  
5- Byakuya  
4- Shinji  
3- Grimmjow  
2- Izuru  
1- Gin  
That is my list. Do not forget it.****

I don't think that was absolutely necessary.

Kaede: It WAS ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY!

Rin: Yes, it was****

Whatever...in other news...*hugs Izuru* Congrats on getting on par with Gin on Rin's list!

Rin: Not quite on par *kisses Gin* but still. Damn Eiji... wait, why am I saying that? Eiji is AWESOME!****

Kaede: On with the program.

Right. Since I'm in a Breaking Benjamin mood...

Aizen- Sing 'Blow Me Away'

_I'm not posting lyrics, look it up yourselves._****

Gin- Sing 'Dance With the Devil'

_You know the drill. Look it up._****

Izuru- Sing 'Diary of Jane'__

…I'm not posting lyrics. End of story.  
**  
Mayuri- Shallow Bay**

_ENOUGH WITH THE FREAKIN LYRICS ALREADY!_****

Kisuke- Anthem of the Angels

_Too… much… not-posting messages…_****

Grimmjow- Had Enough

_…No. Just, no. I am not saying it again._****

Szayel- So Cold

_NO LYRICS FOR YOU!_****

Kaede- Okay then... you're odd with choosings.

Well, Blow Me Away has officially surpassed Had Enough as my fav, so I had to give my fav to Sosuke.

Rin: Yes, but it doesn't match. _Blow Me Away_ belongs with Shinji. End of story. Breaking Benjamin-wise, _What Lies Beneath_ belongs with either Aizen or Gin. And _Anthem of the Angels_ with Kisuke? Really? I would say _Give Me A Sign_. OH! Scratch that about _What Lies Beneath _going with Gin, _You_ goes with Gin. And Grimmjow_… I Will Not Bow_. And _Dance With the Devil_ for Gin…that works. And _So Cold_ with Szayel? _So Cold_ and _Diary of Jane_ are Hitsugaya-taicho's THEME SONGS. Give _Here We Are_ or _Follow_ to Kira-kun and _Believe_ to Szayel. Ohhh _Simple Design_ would also work for Aizen… (All of these songs are Breaking Benjamin)****

Kaede- I'm supposed to do that... my list!

Aizen- Monster

_You know what I'm gonna say, right?_****

Gin- Courtesy Call

_No? LOOK IT UP YOURSELF!_****

Izuru- How To Save a Life

_…don't even think about it. I AM NOT POSTING LYRICS!_****

Mayuri- False Pretense

_Odd… I thought I already said I wasn't posting lyrics…_****

Kisuke- You're Gonna Go Far Kid

_Now THERE'S something I can agree with! I really DID already tell you that I wasn't posting lyrics!_****

Grimmjow- Riot

_…Haven't we already done this song, anyways?_****

Szayel- Time of Dying

_Okay, so, no lyrics. I think that point has gotten across._

Rin: *cough* now for my rant on this list. Kisuke and _Your Gonna Go Far Kid_ is perfect, at least for what we decided it would be for Deadliest Game book 3. However, I would give _Misery Loves It's Company _or _Your Guardian Angel_ to Kira-kun, and give _How To Save a Life_ or _Face Down _to Gin. Giving _Monster _to Aizen is interesting, seeing as how butterflies aren't scary, so I would say _Flawed Design_ or _E for Extinction._ And for Kurotsuchi, _Move_ would be my choice. (Okay, from the original list, _Monster_ is by Skillet, _Courtesy Call_ is by Thousand Foot Krutch, _How to Save a Life_ is by The Fray, _False Pretense _is by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, _You're Gonna Go Far Kid_ is by The Offspring, and _Riot_ and _Time of Dying_ are both by Three Days Grace. In my revisions, _Misery Loves It's Company, Your Guardian Angel, _and _Face Down_ are all by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, _Flawed Design_ is by Stabilo, and _E for Extinction_ and _Move_ are both by Thousand Foot Krutch.)****

DEA: Yours is odder then mine. You gave your fav on that list to Mayuri.

Kaede: I know. Mayuri gets a lot of negative attention, so I'd treat him with that. :)

DEA: Whatev...

Kaede: Death tag! But first!*opens up a garganta with the FMA cast in it* Me, Rin, Kiri, Drake, Aizen, Gin, Chibi-chan and Soi Fang are it!

Rin: YAHOOO! *chases Envy around*****

DEA: I'm just gonna go now… *runs out the door*

Rin: *stops to catch breath* Bye~ *grabs Scar's face* HOW DOES IT FEEL, SCAR? TO HAVE SOMEONE GRAB _YOUR_ FACE? …next up is **Yukarin-Soul Reaper.**

**Tamashi: YAY! The ToD lives!**

Rin: Yup!****

Misheru: …*is twitching consideribly*

Yukarin: Kaede, I always am surprised by your evilness. *thumbs up* But Misheru deserves it. 

Kaede: Thank you****

Misheru: …I swear, I will get revenge for this…

Rin: Good luck****

Tamashi: Huh, she sounded a bit like Byakuya there… *grabs camera* Time for your dare!

Rin: *grabs camera* No way I'm missing this****

Misheru: …*puts on butterfly costume* Shinigami are much… better than Quincies…

Rin: Black…mail…GOLD~****

Yukarin: *is laughing quite a bit* That was funny somehow, not sure why…

Tamashi: Did someone record that? I don't know of any blackmail around on Misheru… We need some.

Rin: *holds out hand* Thirty bucks****

Yukarin: Oh! And I found out why Tamashi was so defensive about Alice talking about Kuroshitsuji!

Tamashi: Don't. You. Dare.

Misheru: *gets rid of butterfly costume* I'd like to hear about this too… *holds back Tamashi*

Yukarin: Based on reading her writing… She seems to really like Grell!

Tamashi: I SAID NOT TO SAY ANYTHING!

Rin: Oh, Grell's a great character though! But I still like Sebastian most…****

Yukarin: Hey, that's what you get for leaving your books open. And she seems to like-

Tamashi: One more word, and I will trap you in a room with Chizuru AND Nina Hopkins…

Yukarin: Okay, okay… *doesn't know much about Nina, but is wary of Chizuru*

Misheru: And Grell…? *looks on Wikia* …Looks like a girl?

Rin: Yup****

Tamashi: …Don't ask questions. We should move on to dares now before I strangle these 2…

Renji, who would you rather be stuck with for a day? Remuki, or the world's biggest fangirl, Grell?

Rin: *whispers in Renji's ear*

Renji: Holy shit. Remuki all the way****

Regardless of your choice, you get to go by Grell for 6 hours!

Renji: …uh oh

Rin: Good luck *shoves Renji into the Kuroshitsuji world*****

Yukarin: Red hair… Good luck Renji, you're REALLY going to need it…

Tamashi: Hehehe, I wanted to do that fer awhile… Next!

Kaede: Please, no more Kuroshitsuji stuff!****

Spoon-Head, I just read another chapter of The Deadliest Game. And as usual, YOU ARE A CREEPY *ICWOC*! So 1000 horrible deaths by Renna Kira are coming your way!

Rin: Approved****

Yukarin: *grabs popcorn* I approve of this.

Misheru: *grabs cookies* Same here. …My instincts tell me Kaede-San wants to steal these.

Kaede: *glances at cookies* I… will… control…my…self…****

Tamashi: *grabs a butter knife* …What? They work. *throws at Spoon-Head* I learned from Sebastian.

Rin: Yes, they work. Now… RENNA

Renna: *runs in* What?

Rin: *points to Nnoitora*

Renna: CREEP! *smacks Nnoitora with a frying pan* YOU CREEPY-ASS CREEP! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! *drags him away* I'M NOWHERE NEAR DONE WITH YOU! *grabs a pencil sharpener along the way* I'm going to need this. SHUT UP SPOON HEAD!****

And might I add that I'm not sure if saying I look like Grell is a good thing? …Aw, heck. Who cares? Grell IS awesome…

Rin: Yes, he is.****

Yukarin: …O.o I never thought she'd say something like that… Is it possible to like Uryu and Grell at the same time? ...Multiple personalities, that must be it…

Rin: Well…take Renna for example. The third book in the series has… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 OC pairings. And two OCs. And the number of OCs and pairings will change. Soon. Like, in four days soon.****

Tamashi: WHAT THE?! *is watching a video of last chapter* Misheru SHOT the Vandenreich?! They're Quincies!

Yukarin: So THAT was all the noise? …Wow.

Misheru: They… they make all of the other Quincies look really terrible…

Tamashi: …Her pride/honor really makes things kowai (scary) sometimes… …*starts laughing out of control*

Yukarin and Misheru: …? *look at screen* *Yukarin falls down laughing and Misheru snickers*

Rin: ?****

Tamashi: You act like you hate Uryu-Kun now Rin, but back in chapter 17, you said he was not only a good singer, which is VERY true, but also that he was cute (without his glasses) AND you hugged him!

Rin: *eyes narrow* THAT WAS BEFORE KIRA-KUN! AND BYAKUYA-KUN!

Kaede: …great, you started her off again…

Rin: *chucks screwdriver* I *chucks lamp* HATE *chucks vacuum* QUINCIES!****

*dodges any projectiles* Just stating a past fact! No need to try and kill me too much!

Misheru: While Tamashi is being fired at, *snickers* I'll do some dares myself.

Kaede: Please do****

Kaede-San, will you try to kill me if I kill Mayuri? *doesn't care to be polite to him*

Kaede: Yes****

Either way… *shoots Mayuri in the forehead* As far as I'm concerned, he's an enemy of Quincies.

Kaede: *ball of flame appears in hand (She's a pyro)* DIE!

Rin: Crap… BAD KAEDE! *throws bucket of water* NO FIRE!****

Drake-San, kill someone of your choice. Just keep the fangirls in mind.

Drake: *shoots Omaeda* No thinking needed****

On a side note, I am rather proud that most of you said my dare was most evil. …But that also seems like a bad thing… I'm not sure now.

Rin: …you choose whether it was good or bad****

Tamashi: *is hiding in an indestructible sphere* I feel like I get shot at on a daily basis… Anywho!

Kaede: That's because…well… I don't really know****

Someone, do me a favor and kill the Trancy house.

Rin: Gladly *throws a grenade in the Trancy household* 3…2…1…

_BOOM_****

Rin, since I believe you like Kuroshitsuji, I'd suggest listening to the character songs it has. They are AWESOME. Believe it or not, Grell can sing… Well at that. As can Sebastian, William, and others.

Rin: OOOH okay, I will. I'll tell you next chapter what I think!****

Everyone, take this advice. "Kagiri aru jikan wo douka taisetsu ni" It means, "Please use your limited time wisely.". That applies here often. I learned it from a song by Ronald Knox.

Rin: Okay then****

Yukarin: *cough* Who she has a crush on as well.

Tamashi: I WARNED YOU!

Rin: OHH YOU LIKE RONALD YOU LIKE RONALD!****

Yukarin: You're never catching me! *runs out of studio with Tamashi chasing*

Misheru: And I'm alone again. Finishing up…

Kiri: Uh huh****

Kaede-San, you need a dare, so… I don't want to be on THE devil's bad side (anymore than I already am), so I dare you to go somewhere with… Aizen…-San, I believe is your favorite? *reluctant to be polite to him*

Kaede: Yes, he is, and we're going to the beach *drags Aizen away*****

We need an extra guest… *looks up someone* This ought to interest Tamashi. Could Sebastian Michaelis co-host here for awhile?

Rin: SEBAS-CHAN~ *pulls him through portal* You're staying here

Sebastian: …what?

Rin: You get to help me make people do torturous dares and answer questions they don't want to answer.

**And that's all for now. See you all later! *uses Hirenkyaku and leaves***

Rin: Bye!

Sebastian: …bye?

Kiri: Last up is **Snowy123456789**.

**Snowy: Man, i hate school**

Kaede: *walks back in* As do I. Kinda…****

Emiko: Stop complaining!

Snowy: NO!

Lumen: Shut it! Now, Hows every one doing?

Rin: Good!

Sebastian: Alright, I guess.****

Aqua: Nice to know, and byakuya, You can't kill me, im a guest

Byakuya: …Yes I-

Kaede: No, you can't****

Tenebrae: Right, now as everything is now back to normal, one with the dares

Snowy: You know the drill, Rin, kaede, you two go to a couple hot spring with... Well come on you should know who by now right?

Rin: Yup, we know, bye!

Kaede: Uh huh****

Emiko: *whispers to kiri and drake* have you two put camera's in there yet?

Kiri: *whispers* Yup****

Snowy: Welll off you pop

Galcies: Renji, go fall into a endless pit of lava

Renji: What? Hell no! I won't-

Drake: *pushes Renji in*****

Aqua: byakuya!

Byakuya: What?****

Lumen: This will be another custom by the way

Aqua: Go to a endless roller coaster ride and never get off it, even if you feel like puking puke when you're in the little cab, you can get off when the chapter finishs

Byakuya: WHAT?****

Tenebrae: Uryuu, Go into a room full of haters that hate you

Sebastian: This way *walks Uryuu into the room* Good luck. *locks door*****

Glacies: go into a room full of endless sugar yachiru

Kiri: *gives Yachiru candy* go wild girl. Literally.****

Snowy: Ichigo go through getting your soul reaper powers again, you know the one in teh begining of teh series not the fullbringer one.

Drake: *shoves Ichigo into a ditch* And remember, no screaming. Kaede gave me the remote.****

Emiko: Rukia get bankai

Rukia: Hai! BANKAI! *zanpakutou turns into a long white staff that shoots ice out of it. (Rukia's bankai is fanmade here, by the way, by MEEE!) It also can freeze the ground and make it start hailing pointed ice spears)****

Lumen: Right i think that's it!

Tenebrae: Yup, When you know the saying!

Aqua: ON WITH THE TORTURING! I mean SHOW!

Rin: *returns from hot spring* AYE! Well, not exactly… See ya all next time!


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Whoop! The big 30! Before we begin I want to give a couple of special shout outs at this milestone. First to PurpledragoN1997 and Remuki Katonsu, who have been with this story since the beginning. Love ya guys! ^^ Next to MontyG377 for making me laugh when I first read your reviews. Love ya too! ^^ Next to Yukarin-Soul Reaper for brightening up my days. Love ya as well! ^^ Next to Snowy123456789 for bringing tons and tons of pages of laughter to this story. Love ya Snowy! ^^ Last but not least, I want to give a very special shout out to Devil'sEyeAlchemist13 for being the best best friend a teenager could have. Love ya Kaede!^^**

Kaede: I WON!

Rin: NO, I MOPPED THE FLOOR WITH YOUR FACE!

Kaede: THERE'S NO WAY YOU WON THAT!

Rin: OH I SURE AS HELL DID!

Kiri: SHUT UP! ...now what's this about?

Drake: *rubbing temples* These two had a contest in Spanish class. It was a crack contest. Whoever could come up with the weirdest, crackiest pairings wins.

Kiri: ...Kaede won for sure then

Rin: HEY! I don't like it, seeing as how both y-words were involved, but I am soooooo good at it! I SO WON THAT!

Kaede: AIZEN x SZAYEL x KUROTSUCHI WON 100%.

Rin: NO WAY IN HELL! YUZU x NNOITORA _IN THAT ORDER_ SO WON! Plus, only about two of yours made me freak out. OVER HALF OF MINE MADE YOU FREAK OUT!

Kaede: ...Soi Fon x Grimmjow

Rin: Haineko x Kaien x Kyoka Suigetsu

Kaede: Yoruichi x Yammy

Rin: THAT ONE WAS MINE! ... Kenpachi x Zommari

Kaede: Yachiru x Ulquiorra

Rin: Ggio x Tosen

Kaede: Chizuru x Harribel

Rin: Nel x Ulquiorra

Kaede: Grimmjow x Isane

Rin: Shinji x Szayel

Kaede: Aizen x-

Kiri: SHUT UP! IF A WINNER WILL MAKE YOU GUYS HAPPY THEN FINE! Lovely reviewers out there, give us your vote on who wins this damn contest. First up is **PurpledragoN1997**. Hello

**Purple: Hi, everyone! *throws a metal bucket, vacuum cleaner, broomstick, bottle of Windex, dirty rags, and a roll of paper towels at Kenpachi* HA! THAT'S FOR THROWING STUFF AT ME! *pins him to wall with three arrows* AND THAT'S FOR CALLING ME AN ENEMY!**

Kenpachi: ...I will get my revenge...****

Brandi: Why all the cleaning supplies?

Purple: I was helping Mom clean the house. They were convenient.

Remuki: Hi, Renji. *simply waves* Nice to see you and blah, blah, blah, and so on and so forth and such like.

Rin: Wow. She's changed****

Belle: You are still upset, Remmie?

Remuki: *nods*

Purple: Well, I searched for Remuki's page. It's still there, but someone changed her password. So if you ever see Remuki posting, ITS NOT HER!

Kaede: Will do. Should I PM them and verbally whoop their ass for you?****

Belle: Umm...Ukitake? Can...can I call you Jushiro-sama?

Ukitake: Yes?****

Brandi: *facepalm* Belle, you are so-

Purple: *throws a mop at Brandi* DON'T INTERUPT!

Remuki: I'm going to try some dares.

Purple: You can do it, Remmie!

Brandi: Why are you cheering her on?

Purple: *drops a computer monitor on his head* SHUT UP OR I'LL... I'LL..!

Brandi: *smirks* Can't think of anything?

Purple: *smiles evilly* I'll tell everyone who you have a crush on!

Brandi: Noooooo! Please, don't!

Purple: Oh, really?

Remuki: I know. If Brandi can win a fight with Byakuya, he can keep it a secret.

Purple: But if you lose... spill!

Brandi: Very well! Byakuya! We fight! *pulls sword*

Byakuya: If you insist *draws Senbonzakura*****

-Brandi loses-

Byakuya: I told you so****

Purple: MUHAHAHA! Talk, mister!

Remuki: I'll hold Ichigo. *holds Ichigo down with no problem*

Rin: ?

Kaede: Why would you need to hold down Ichigo?****

Belle: *whispers to Ichigo* She's ten times stronger when she's upset.

Ichigo: Like Kaede said, why do you need to hold me down for this? Unless...****

Brandi: Yuzu. There I said it. Can we love? I MEAN 'LEAVE'!

Ichigo: *SKITTLES!*****

Purple: Renji, make Remuki smile! You are the only person that can get her to smile.

Rin: *tosses Renji a mushroom costume* You know what to do

Renji: Wasn't this originally Hitsugaya-taicho's dare?

Rin: Yes, but it is the most hilarious thing I can remember

Renji: *rolls eyes* Fine *puts on costume and chases a cat singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star*****

Remuki:*smiles slightly* Thank you Renji. *kisses his cheek* Bye!

Purple:Hey, Remuki! On here, you've gotta say alley oop!

Remuki:Alley oop!

Belle:Alley oop. Bye, Jushiro-sama!

Brandi: Can I stay?

Rin: Yup****

Purple: Sure! Alley oop!

Kaede: Bye bye~

Rin: ...Mashiro x Ashido

Kaede: Omaede x Kurotsuchi!

Rin: Harribel-

Drake: SHUT UP! Next is **Tsunami Jaegerjaques**.

**BYAKUYA!-points- I dare you to kiss Grimmjow. **

Byakuya: Eh?

**GRIMMJOW! -points- I dare you to LIKE kissing Byakuya. Got it? **

Grimmjow: Eh?

Rin: YOU HEARD THEM! *pushes Byakuya into Grimmjow, forcing them to kiss*

**And I make Ichigo look like a rat so I CAN kill you. **

Kaede: *presses button* Orange mouse Ichigo ready for death

**-hugs both,( I'm six feet tall) smooshing them in mah bewbs.-**

Rin: *thumbs up* GOOD JOB!

Kaede: ...*anime sweat drop* Next up is **turtlebuddies**.

**Yami: Hello everyone. It's been a while, since turtle had occupied herself with schoolwork-.**

Yutaka: (ICWOC)! How dare you imitate my powers! *draws sword and attacks Kaede*

Kaede: hm? Oh... yeah, okay *draws sword*****

Yami: Yutaka! Control yourself! Turtle, do something!

turtle: *sitting in the emo corner*

Yami & Yuuki: *thinking to themselves* (She's still depressed...)

turtle: *monotone voice* Salutations... *sighs and mutters* What is the meaning of life?

Rin: To not die?****

Yutaka: Prepare to burn! *summons a giant column of fire* Die, Shinigami! *launches several fireballs*

Kaede: *deflects* come on, give me a challenge! *blade becomes wrapped in fire*

Rin: ...oh joy, you got her started...****

Yami: Oh dear. Little fact, Yutaka is immune to fire. *sigh* I hate it when he goes on a rampage. Since I'll be incinerated if I get any closer, we're going to have to wait until they duke it out. It might take a while though...

Rin: *sigh* yeah, she likes fighting. Oh, speaking of, I should probably leave... I don't want to be out here when she gets out... she wants to fight me because I always end up fighting more than she does so... *dashes out the door*****

-2 hours later-

Kaede: *walks out of Indestructible Room and grins* That was fun

Rin: *through a door* Can I come in without you killing me?

Kaede: *sighs and sheathes sword* yes

Rin: Good *walks in and dodges a fireball* I told you no killing me!

Kaede: You didn't die, right?

Rin: -.-****

Yami: *looks at watch* That was short... It usually takes him longer.

Yutaka: *bleeding* (ICWOC). You may have won this time, but next time you'll be incapacitated!

Kaede: That was a very fun fight *bows*

Rin: Female Kenpachi over here *dodges three fireballs* Female Aizen?

Kaede: Better****

Yami: I should have knocked you out before I left.

Yutaka: If turtle's going to hang around Shinigami, I am coming also. They can not be trusted!

Yami: Anyways, turtle is... feeling a bit under the weather. She's not in the mood to talk so I'll just make this quick.

Kiri: Shoot****

First, Rin, you have permission to throw things at Yuuki for insulting Hisagi-san. Think of this as stress relief.

Rin: YES!****

Yuuki: WHAT? 

Rin: *chucks ruler*

***dodges flying objects* You missed! **

Rin: *chucks Algebra textbook*

***gets hit in the face* (ICWOC)! You broke my nose!**

Rin: *grins* yup****

Yami: Anyways...

The Espada must eat Orihime's cooking.

Orihime: *already setting the table* Come sit and eat!****

Ichigo and Zaraki must fight to the death.

Kaede: *shoves them into Indestructible Room* No destroying studio****

Tosen, give Aizen a slow death.

Yuuki: *confused* a slow death?

Yami: Yes... *gives a sadistic chuckle* you heard what I said. A nice, slow, painful death.

Yuuki & Yutaka: *take a step back* Who are you and what did you do to Yami?

Yami: *confused* What? Was it something I said? I was just joking... the sadistic laugh and all that, but not the dare.

turtle: *murmur* Someone didn't take their medication this morning... *goes back to sulking*

Rin: *tosses Tosen a pencil sharpener and a paper with instructions written on it*

Tosen: *kills Aizen with pencil sharpener*

Rin: HA! YOU ARE NOT BLIND!

Tosen: ? Of course I am!

Rin: Then how did you know how to use the pencil sharpener?

Tosen: dammit...****

And Kazeshini, please do something to cheer turtle up.

Yuuki: We can't cheer her up. She keeps getting all pessimistic and- 

Rin: *chucks all Espada's swords*

Starrk: Zzz...

Barragan: Hm?

Harribel: ...

Ulquiorra: Trash...

Nnoitora: How did you...?

Grimmjow: GIVE IT BACK!

Zommari: ...

Szayel: Oh? You took my sword?

Aaronierro: ...I want my sword back

Yammy: HEY!

Rin: You will all get them back soon... except Aaronierro... I don't like you... and Nnoitora. He's not getting his back either. Back to the main task... *starts beating up Aaronierro with a mirror* THAT'S FOR IMPERSONATING KAIEN YOU JERK!

***ducks as more things come flying at her* CUT IT OUT!**

Kazeshini: What the hell am I supposed to do?

Rin: *whispers something in Kazeshini's ear* What do you think?****

turtle: ...

Kazeshini: *sigh* I hope you're right Rin... *puts on a tutu and starts break-dancing to jazz*****

turtle: *cracks a small smile*

Yami: Alright, that's about it. We'll see you people-. *gets dragged out the door by Yuuki as she dashes out the door*

Yutaka: *muttering about revenge and follows the two out the door*

turtle: See you guys next time... and apologies for Yutaka's behavior. He's very short tempered.

Kaede: No need to apologize, it was fun

Rin: Yes need to apologize, the Indestructible Room is now covered in ash! Last up is **MiracleAngel500**. Hi

**MiracleAngel500: Hi everyone! I'm MiracleAngel500. These are two of my OCs. One of them has yet to appear in any stories. This is Angel, and this is Mira! (I know, I know... but I made my username based on the characters, not the other way around.)**

Rin: Yo****

Angel: Hiya! Oh my god... um... hi, Hitsugaya Taicho! Sorry Kiri... hi.

Kiri: Hi! I'm not overprotective like these idiots *jerks a thumb at Rin and Kaede* so don't apologize! This is _fanfiction_. This is where people come to obsess over cute anime peoples. I respect that.****

Mira: Hello. Nice to meet you! I'm Mira. Hurt me or Angel and I swear I will kill you. In fact, I'm going to kill Nnoitora anyway. I think he looked at Angel funny. *grabs a penny and shoves Nnoitora into the indestructable room*

Rin: OOOOHH I have _got_ to watch this one! *runs into Indestructible Room with popcorn*****

Angel: Renna-san... I think she is almost as good as you at torturing people... but what can she do with a penny? *looks into room* *faints*

Renna: ...a lot****

MiracleAngel500: Anyway... we'd planned to have Angel do truths and Mira do dares... but I guess I'll be doing them. First is truths: Soi Fon! Who do you like better: YORUICHI or DRAKE?

Soi Fon: Um... it would originally be Yoruichi-sama but Drake has been really nice and all so...****

Second: Kiri! You are AWESOME already. Renna! Same to you. But tell me... with all these camp songs you know, do you know One tin soldier?

Rin: Did someone say One Tin Soldier? SQUEEE MY FAVORITE GOOD NIGHT CIRCLE SONG!

Kaede: Here she goes again...

**I love that song... I have a friend who went to a camp and then sang camp songs SO MUCH. It drove me crazy until I learned them! Do you know it?**

Rin: Hell yeah!

Kiri: I do too!

Rin & Kiri: ~Listen children to a story that was written long ago

Bout a kingdom on a mountain and the valley far below

On the mountain was a treasure-

Kaede: NO MORE SINGING!****

Third: Who is more annoying to you, Kaede, Nnoitora and Mayuri combined or Uryu?

Kaede: Uryuu. No doubt about it****

Fourth: Kiri, who's your favorite so far, Mira or Angel?

Kiri: ...um, Mira-san? Or Angel-san? I would have to say Angel-san so far****

DARES! Oh, hey Mira, done?

Mira: *comes out of room with very bloody penny* Yup! Done! Can I do dares now? Yay!

Rin: That was AWESOME!****

One: This one's for you, Kaede. Don't kill me! Please! But... you have to choose one person in this room and apologize for the worst thing you've ever done. Not yourself. Not Aizen.

Kaede: ...Ichigo I am sorry for drugging your food many times

Ichigo: So that was you?!****

Two: You may now kill that person, unless it was Ukitake Hitsugaya or Ishida.

Kaede: Gladly *incinerates Ichigo*****

Three: Um, sorry, but... hehehehehe Nemu kill Mayuri hehehehehe

Rin: YES! YAY!

Kaede: NOOOOOO!

Rin: WHOOHOO!

Kaede: *sulks*

Rin: Here you go! *gives Nemu paperclip and instruction sheet*

Nemu: Um... okay? *kills Kurotsuchi with paperclip*****

Four: Nanao wear a bikini and let Matsumoto and anyone else take photos. Someone keep her captain AWAY FROM HER.

Renna: Will do. *holds down Kyouraku* Please Captain, stay still

Rin: *snapping photos* priceless~****

Fifth: Kiri, slap someone. Not me, please. Not yourself.

Kiri: *slaps Zommari* That felt good.****

Six: Um, please, Rena... if you teach me how to kill someone with Magic cards (love that game!) I'll teach you how to kill someone with a contact lens.

Rin: YES YES YES! Okay, so *pulls out Magic Card and grabs Aaronierro* you can use the curved corners to your advantage like this, see? And then you just... *goes on with a detailed description on how to kill someone with a Magic card while demonstratinog on Aaronierro*****

Seven: I really want to see Renji vs. Ikkaku... because, you know, Renji taught Ikkaku. Only one thing, um, no Bankai.

Renji: What? No bankai?!

Kaede: You heard her *shoves them into the Indestructible Room* I've got cameras in there so don't even try using your bankai!****

Eight: Aww, we have to go soon... but first, quick question... this isn't a dare. Angel said she would kill me if I made her faint in front of Hitsugaya Taicho... can I stay here until she calms down? I won't be any trouble...

Rin: No problemo!****

Nine: Last dare! Kaede, Rin, I SWEAR this was not my idea. It was my creator, and she and Angel already left. 

Rin: okay, shoot. I promise we won't get mad

Kaede: *glares at Rin* Speak for yourself. No promises

**GinmustkillRin and AizenmustkillKaede and theycan'tfightback. **

Kaede: WHAT?

Rin: *taking deep breaths* calm down Kaede...

**I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry it wasn't my idea, it was MiracleAngel500 oh... and she said there was a loophole. If...**

***pauses to catch breath***

**If Uryu can survive the black portal thingy... for more than five minutes... you don't have to do the dare... and he can bring his bow... I don't know what my creator was THINKING with this dare... but... um... yeah I'm done talking.**

Rin: Deal *opens Daridan* I've figured out how to open another entrance besides Monty's sword ^^ In you go! *shoves Uryuu in*

_5 minutes and .0001 seconds later_...

Uryuu: *runs out of Daridan and instantly shoots Kurotsuchi*

Rin: ...he has more endurance in there than we do

Kaede: I'm ashamed****

Um... thanks, you guys. This was really fun. I'm so sorry, you guys, I didn't know she was going to put that last dare in... I'm SO sorry, that was so mean of her... hey! I just got an idea! Last dare: when MiracleAngel500 comes back, you get her to go into a room with me and Rin... and we kill her with a contact lens!

Rin: Yeah! And I'll keep practicing on Menoly and Loly!****

It's me again, MiracleAngel500. Sorry this was so twisted... 

Rin: It's fine! It's fun!

**btw, did you really get those songs from camp? They're really good... actually, that one about C-H-I-C-K-E-N is one of my friend's faves.**

Rin: Yes, they are from my camp. And I'm pretty sure that C-H-I-C-K-E-N was created by the camp, so I might even know your friend! Let's chat about it through PM sometime!

**A.N: WHOOO 30 CHAPTERS! So friggin happy! I've done it! 30~**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I'M NOT DEAD! I'm reeeeally sorry about the wait, it's just that I haven't been really random for a while...): so I had to wait so you guys didn't get a boring chapter. AND (I'm about to go on a World of Warcraft rant here) ever since Mists came out, I've been kinda racing with the Idiot in the Kitchen (aka my dad) to see who dings 90 first. We were both level 85 when it came out so we've had a fair race. We're both 89 now. I'm 80 something % through, last time I checked he was 2%. But, since my parents are divorced, he has more time to play than I do. So, tonight is probably the final race^^ and at mom's house the computer is in the "sun" room. It's actually the FREEZER room. It's always below 50 in there *shivers* so yeah, I've been focusing on beating my dad to 90 at his house and its to freakin cold at moms.**

Rin: Hiya!

_Little girl with blonde pigtails walks in_

Niomi: Where's Mommy?

Rin: No no no no no! Niomi, go home! No one knows you yet!

Niomi: But Mommy's here!

Rin: ...no she isn't. Go home!

Niomi: *pouts* Fine *walks off*

Rin: *sigh* Too close...

Kaede: Hey, wasn't that-

Rin: *covers Kaede's mouth* No

Kaede: ...oh well. First up is **PurpledragoN1997**

**Hey, guys! I've got good news!**

Rin: Yay?****

Brandi: Oh, no.

Purple: Remuki's back to her old self!

Rin: Yay!****

Belle: HEAVEN HELP US!

Remuki: RENJIIIIIII! *grabs him in a bear hug* My Renji-sama! I love you, Renji!

Purple: First dare! Renji, say you love her back!

Renji: I love you back****

Remuki: KAWAII! *squeezes him even more* YOU ARE SO CUTE!

Purple: *sweatdrop* Yes, Remuki would like it very much if someone PMed her old account and yelled at them. I think that is what switched her back to her old self.

Kaede: *PMs account* There ya go!****

Brandi: That and finding her old Renji Fan photo album!

Belle: *looking through the album* EEEWWWW! REMUKI! WHY DO YOU HAVE A PICTURE OF HIM NEARLY NAKED?!

Drake: She what?****

Remuki: Oh, I forgot that was in there.

Kiri: How could you forget that?!****

Purple: REMUKI!

Brandi: *snatches book from Belle* You don't need to see this. *throws book and it nearly hits Yuzu*

Purple: Ooooh. Bad move.

Ichigo: *glares* That... almost... hit... my... sister... DIE!****

Brandi: *sweatdrops* *runs from Ichigo*

Purple: As for those crack pairings, the wierdest was Yachiru x Ullquiora.

Kaede: YESSS!****

Belle: Here's some cake, Jushiro-sama!

Ukitake: Thank you *eats cake* It's great!****

Purple: I dare Renji to play Scrabble with me!

Renji: ...uh oh****

Brandi: NOT SCRABBLE!

Rin: Renji, you gotta

Renji: *pouts and sits at the Scrabble board*****

-Purple wins-

Purple: Nice try, Renji. But what you could have done was-

All: SHUT UP!

Rin: PLEASE!

Kenpachi: *throws a printer, lamp, and a TV at Purple to get her to shut up*****

Purple: KENPACHI! Take this! *throws crowbar, hand saw, electric mixer, and salad bowl* Ha! *fires seven arrows and knocks off his bells* TAKE THAT MR. SO-CALLED-TOUGH!

Kenpachi: ...ow****

Brandi:*facepalm* Remuki? What are you doing?

Remuki: I'm painting a picture of Renji-sama!

Brandi: It looks like a pineapple.

Remuki: SHUT UP! You like it, right Renji?

Renji: Uh... yeah

Kenpachi: *throws stapler at Purple*****

Purple: Well, I- *cut off by thrown object*

Purple: ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! KENPACHI, YOU ARE GOIN' DOWN! *pulls out another crowbar*

Belle: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Rin: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Kaede: POPCORN! POPCORN! POPCORN!****

Brandi: I believe Purple has found a new obsession. Beating up Kenpachi.

Remuki: But she used to beat up Brian alot.

Belle: Ooooooooh!

Kaede: *smirks* Does that mean-

Rin: *drops a piano on Kaede's head*

Kaede: OW!

_A girl with shoulder-length blonde hair with a blue streak in it and blue eyes walks in. She's wearing black boots, dark jeans, a gray t-shirt that says "Free To Be Me" on it, and a purple hoodie._

Brighty: ...Rin. Kaede. Stop. Now.

Rin: *looks up* Creator! Hi!

Kaede: ...

Brighty: Jeez Kaede, smile a bit!

Kaede: ...

Brighty: *facepalms* as emo as ever

Kaede: *kicks Brighty in the face*

Brighty: OW! What the hell Kaede?! *snaps fingers and a keyboard appears. She starts typing and when she hits enter, Kaede is suddenly in a pink tutu*

Kaede: ... get. Me. Out. Of. This. Tutu. NOW!

Brighty: And what if I say no?

Kaede: *clenches fist*

Brighty: If you kill me you die too~

Kaede: *glares*

Brighty: Better. *starts typing again and the tutu goes away, leaving Kaede in her normal clothes*****

Brandi: Well, alley oop. *kisses Yuzu's hand* A pleasure spending time with you.

Ichigo: *Ichigo's trademark WTF face*****

Belle: Alley oop, Jushiro-sama!

Remuki: Alley oop, Renji!

Rin: Bye guys!

Kaede: Later.

Drake: *sees Brighty* Ah! Brighty!

Brighty: Yo.

Kiri: HI! *hugs Brighty*

Brighty: I thought I'd make an appearance at some point...

Drake: Glad ya did. Next up is **Rip Van Helsing**. Hi

**Rip: Byakuya! Kiss me!**

Byakuya: ...Eh?

Brighty: Ya gotta~****

Brother: Don't hurt the poor man.

Other brother: WHO CARES! HELL! I want some Helsing-Kuchiki babies!

Byakuya & Rin: ...EH?

Kaede: Ya gotta~****

Rip: -blushes- yah.. NOW TAKE OFF YOR CLOTHES! -rips off clothes-

Brother: RIP!

Other Brother: YES! IMMA BE AN UNCLE!

Kaede: ...

Brighty: Dammit Kaede, don't just stand there! *shoves Rip and Byakuya into another room* ...useless Devil! HONESTLY!

Kaede: You made me that way!

Brighty: Technically DEA did...

Kaede: Whatever. Next up is **Snowy123456789**

**Snowy: I'm BACK! And thanks for your kind words, im just funny unintentional-**

Emiko: Shut up! Anyways, it's RIN who i think won, don't kill us Kaede

Rin: Thank you! ^^

Brighty: ... yeah, I make my OCs too much like me. Except Kaede. She's DEA. Then Kiri's MA, and Drake's, well, he doesn't have an account... all my others are like me in many ways

Kaede: We did not need to know that

Brighty: Too bad****

Lumen: Why must you alwa-

Aqua: They are just like that, but they're close, just, disagrees alot...

Tenebrae: Right dare time!

Snowy: Gin, Azien, get a gift for Rin and Kaede, a surprise one

Aizen: *hands Kaede a huge box wrapped up* Merry Christmas

Kaede: *rips wrapping paper* IT'S A HUGE TV! YAY! *opens box* ...it's a plastic candy cane filled with chocolate in a giant TV box... *drops a vacuum on Aizen's head*

Gin: *hands Rin a small box* Merry Christmas

Rin: *pulls out a gold bracelet* I love it! *kisses Gin then puts the bracelet on*****

Aqua: Provided Rin doesn't kill me, Byakuya, go to the most stupidest fun fair, for a whole day, be happy!

Byakuya: ...this is really getting old... *goes to a fun fair*

Brighty: *trails behind him with blackmail camera* I may like Byakuya, but there are only two characters who won't have blackmail, and he is not one of them. If Rin refuses, then I will****

Emiko: Rin, Kiri, sing as much as you wa-

Lumen: NO! I don't want to bare with i-

Snowy: sing as much as you (slaps a bag on Lumen) want!

Rin: THANK YOU!

Kiri: ~It's a web~

Rin: ~Like a spider's web made of silver light and shadow~

Kiri & Rin: ~Spun by the moon in my room at night~

Rin: ~It's a web~

Kiri: ~Made to catch a dream hold it fast till I awaken~

Kiri & Rin: ~As if to tell me my dreams are alright~

Kaede: ...*unhappy*

Brighty: *joins in*

Drake: *somehow pulling off Ichigo's WTF face*

Rin: CHANGE

Kiri: Nabikani nagasarenai yo

Brighty: Ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no

Rin & Kiri: CHANGE nando demo umare kawaru no

Brighty: Kanashimi mo dakishimete hashiridasu yo

Drake: NOOOOO!

Rin: *smirks* Miageta yozora no hoshi tachi no Hikari

Kiri: Inishie ni omoi nigai de jidai kowa iaroseru koto naku todoku

Drake: NOOOO!

Rin: ...~Sun will rise~

Rin & Brighty: ~Close your eyes~

Rin Brighty & Kiri: ~Downfallen (fallen) falling~ In this sight see inside I'm crawling~ They can fight night by night downfallen (fallen) falling~ Hold inside just howling in the shadows~

Kaede: ENOUGH!****

Tenebrae: your welcome!

Glacies: Yoruichi, make the first move on Kisuke

Yoruichi: ...*kisses Kisuke*

Kisuke: *kisses back*

Brighty: ...****

Lumen: MMMMGF!

Aqua: What was that?

Lumen: Ichigo rukia, DATE! NOW!

Rin: You heard 'em! *pushes them out the door*****

Emiko: Ichiruki fan right there

Kaede: Meh****

Snowy: Renji, tatsuki kiss!

Renji: ...um... *kisses Tatsuki* Don't let Remuki kill me...****

Tenebrae: we are just throwing couple out there.

Glacies: can't believe i am saying this, Kenpachi and Retsu... I know...

Aqua: It's love, nothing else to it!

Rin & Brighty: AGREED~

Brighty: There is a pure Kenuno scene in Rock Musical Bleach. IT'S REAL!****

Lumen: Any couple you like Rin, Kaede?

Rin: Ulquihime... Kenuno... Kisuyoru... that's the major ones

Kaede: *smirks evilly* AiGin

Rin: *smacks Kaede*

Kaede: AiIchi *another smack from Rin* Ginzuru *smack* Grimfan, GrimIchi *smack* that's the major ones

Brighty: *shudders* yaoi... ugh... *shudders*****

Emiko: Right thats it right?

Snowy: wait, do you like your gifts?

Rin: Love it~

Kaede: *eating the chocolate* yum~****

Tenebrae: Right that's the end!

Snowy: I love ya too!

Glacies: Ready?

Aqua: As ready as we'll ever be!

Lumen: ON WITH THE-

Emiko: WAIT!

Tenebrae: What?

Emiko: FOOD AND GUNK FIGHT!

Snowy: You are so on!

Brighty: YESSSS! *grabs mashed potatoes* LET'S FIGHT~

Rin: ... *grabs salsa* nobody moves

Kiri: Penguins and salsa

Brighty: SHUT UP!****

-hours later-

Aqua: welcome back byakuya! (gunks a bucket of gunk on him) Hate you too!

Byakuya: *glares*****

Lumen: So not cool!

Tenebrae: when have you ever been cool?

Glacies: want some ice for that burn?

Kaede: How about some epic with that fail?****

Lumen: SHUT UP!

Snowy: So they fight, lets do this thing! ROLL THE NEXT PERSON!

Rin: Aye~ Next up is-

Brighty: *clears throat* Before continuing on...*glomps Kyouraku* CONGRATULATIONS KYOURAKU-SOU-TAICHO!

Rin, Kaede, Kiri, & Drake: *facepalm*

Brighty: I called it too! After Yama died my friends and I got together to think on who the next sou-taicho would be. We decided on either you, Kisuke, or Love. I bet on you and I was right! ^^ YAY!

Everyone: *anime sweat drop*

Kyouraku: Thank you~

Brighty: And Ichigo's part quincy. AHHHHHH!

Ichigo: I what?

Brighty: And Unohana... *takes a step back* You officially scare me to death

Unohana: And why is that? *smiles*

Brighty: *screams bloody murder and hides behind Izuru*

Izuru: ?

Kaede: *starts laughing* That's what Brighty does

Brighty: ...Unohana's... the... first... Ken...pachi... *starts screaming again*

Kaede: And her name was Yachiru!

Brighty: *screams louder*

Rin: ...next up is **Yukarin-Soul Reaper**

**Tamashi: *is sulking in the corner***

Yukarin: Hehe, she's sulking due to my mentioning of R.K.

Misheru: ? Why initials?

Yukarin: Because saying names will likely end up with someone getting a spoon thrown at them.

Misheru: …A spoon…? Why?

Yukarin: Don't ask questions! Tamashi makes 0 sense 90% of the time.

Tamashi: …*suddenly starts laughing* Hah! Uryu lasted longer than the hosts could in the Daridan!

Misheru: And you know that they're going to-

Rin: *chucks sewing machine*

Kaede: *launches fireballs*****

Tamashi: *dodges fire and projectiles* …try and kill me? I'm aware.

Yukarin: …Anyway. After reading the last chapter of The Deadliest Game… Hey Renna! Mind if I help you kill Nnoitora?

Renna: hm? Yeah, give me a sec, *grabs zanpakutou* Sting, Hone Kudakeru Doku! Let's go****

Tamashi: And Drake? Since the last episode I've seen of Bleach, care to help me kill Barragan? He caused Soi-Fon to lose an arm…

Drake: I would love to****

Yukarin and Tamashi: Thank you! *go with Renna and Drake respectively to torture Nnoitora and Barragan respectively*

Misheru: …I feel like I'm the only sane one here since I don't watch anime or read manga… I suppose dares are in order?

Rin: Yes, they are****

Charlotte: I'm guessing by now your hair has either grown out, or you've gotten a wig, so… *grabs scissors* Time for a trim!

Charlotte: NOOOOOOO!****

I feel like Tiburon (the shark) hasn't been getting much attention… Kaname! I say it's time you take a dip. …Better idea. Dunk tank anyone?

Rin: Yesss!

Kaede: Bring it

Brighty: *smirks evilly*

Kiri: Step right up to the new *pulls curtain off* Bleach Character Dunk Tank! You dunk 'em, they get eaten by Tiburon!****

Tai: You've been forgotten as well it seems. So… Pick someone to attack, besides the Ishidas.

Rin: I can't suggest anyone, can I?

Brighty: You probably could, but I'm gonna say no.

Rin: Meanie

Tai: *shreds Yamamoto*

Everyone: O.O

Brighty Kaede & Rin: GO TAI! YES!****

*Yukarin and Tamashi walk out, smiling satisfied*

Yukarin: Thanks for letting me pitch in Renna. I haven't killed Spoon-head in quite some time.

Renna: Meh, neither have I. ...we left off in a bad place on working on my story... Brighty *whiny tone* You and DEA need to get together to work on the story again

Brighty: I'm well aware *sigh* I know we left off at a... well actually two bad spots. We need to clear up the stuff with MA too****

Tamashi: And thank you as well Drake. Barragan has gone waaaaaayy up on my creepy character list. KEEP THE HECK AWAY FROM ME! …Oh yeah. He's dead now.-"

Misheru: …See? This is what anime, manga, and fanfiction do to people. *shakes head*

Tamashi: ANIME AND MANGA ARE AWESOME! *points a fork at Misheru*

Misheru: …And now a fork?

Yukarin: I convinced her that spoons are evil. At least when we're here.

Tamashi: Yes. They ARE evil… Along with golden knives, and angels.

Brighty: *shrieks* NO GOLDEN SILVERWARE! NOOOOO!

Rin: Calm down, Creator. You're imagining it****

Yukarin: …Claude and Ash/Angela references eh?

Tamashi: Yes. And for your little contest, Rin and Kaede… The Yuzu X Nnoitora one made me go "WHAT THE HECK?!" big time, so I vote on Rin.

Rin: YESSSS! That was the one I was most proud of. Brighty and I both have pretty-

Kaede: *cough* extremely *cough*

Rin: -clean thoughts most of the time. But rarely, and I mean rarely, when they do get dirty, they get _really_ bad

Brighty: *smirks* like my new idea for you, Renna

Renna: *pales* Shit. What can be worse than-

Brighty: *covers Renna's mouth* Please Renna, no spoilers.

Kaede: Brighty thought up hell... eh, worse hell for you

Renna: WORSE?! *runs away screaming*

Brighty: Ah, I can't wait~

Kiri Drake & Rin: *backs away slowly*

Kiri: She's... gone... pure... demon...

Kaede: ...even DEA was tempted to scream at her in the middle of Spanish class when Brighty told her

Brighty: Yup. The only reason she didn't was because the only things she would say were words that should never be said in school

Kiri: O.O****

And now for tort- I mean, questions an' dares…

OH! Did you listen to any of the Kuroshitsuji character songs yet Rin?

Rin: I did! And I've got to say two things. One, I will never see Grimmjow singing the same way again *shudders* I knew his laugh was creepy sometimes, but not _that _creepy... and two, my favorite was William's song****

Would it be okay if I stay after the show to kill Barragan some more? I have a LOT of anger to dish out on him.

Brighty: Yup****

Omaeda, go die in a pit full of… EVIL KETCHUP! *has been reading The Red Pyramid*

Brighty & Rin: YES! *pushes Omaeda in*

Brighty: ZEBRAS AND WEASELS ARE VERY IMPORTANT!

Rin: That was a _Throne of Fire_ reference...****

Yukarin: *anime fall* Really…? REALLY?

Misheru: *shoots her shoulder* That was stupid. REALLY stupid.

Tamashi: OW! See! I always get shot! …Mainly because of the fangirls though.

For those curious… Let's say if I were to quote an anime character, or something near their own line. Like saying… *looks around* Err, Ichigo, use Sebastian's catchphrase. Except with Shinigami instead of butler.

Ichigo: ...I am simply one hell of a Shinigami****

*shot comes from the ceiling and hits Ichigo in the back*

See? That happens to me REALLY often…

Misheru: And you keep quoting people why?

Tamashi: Because it's fun… And I can't die from guns now, so that's useful. I think…

Yukarin: *will never understand Black Butler fangirls* Anyway, my turn!

Kaede: If you want to fight, why not beat the stuffing out of… As Nodt?

Kaede: YES! *drags As Nodt into Indestructible Room*****

Uryu-

Tamashi: *covers her mouth* This likely involves me.

Misheru: All the more reason to do it. *chains Tamashi on the other side of the room*

Tamashi: HEY! What am I, a dog?!

Misheru: Not from what I know. But good idea… *puts puppy ear headband on her* Crud, I forgot my camera…

Yukarin: …Well, you DID break Tamashi's…

Misheru: Touché. Please continue your dare.

Tamashi: WAIT! Before something happens that'll likely make me have to leave… *waves Rin over*

Rin: Yeah?****

*whispers* Could I buy one of those blackmail videos of Misheru?

Rin: 30 bucks****

*hands Rin 30 dollars* Thanks!

Rin: No problem *walks back to Brighty*****

Yukarin: You done over there? Then… I dare Uryu and Tamashi, Kiri and Captain Hitsugaya, Drake and Soi-Fon, Rin and Gin, and Kaede and… Aizen I believe? To go to the beach!

Rin: BEACH! BEACH BEACH BEACH BEACH!

Kaede: YAY! *insanely high-pitch squeal*

Brighty: *covers ears* WHAT THE HELL?****

Misheru: …Let's throw in Yukarin and Grimmjow, shall we?

Yukarin: HEY!

Misheru: Too bad. Have fun all of you! I'll co-host if that's alright while you're gone.

Tamashi: Well… I do like water… Let's go! *drops a note before leaving*

Misheru: What's this? *button on paper* …I'm going to regret this, aren't I? *pushes button*

Note: Since I figured something like this would happen, I made a button portal to send in an extra host. Have fun everyone! *in bold red letters* And boys, beware for your own safety here…

Misheru: What's that me- Wait... Doesn't red mean…? *Grell falls through portal* …Hi?

Grell: Why hello there****

…I guess we're co-hosts for now… *hopes that Rin and the others get back soon*

Grell: Oh lovely even though I have no clue what we're co-hosting let's get to work~ *sees note on floor* Oh?

Note: Whoever Tamashi left to host, be careful. Brighty's there to keep things semi-calm, but she's not a Shinigami, Arrancar, Vizored, nor Quincy; just a human, so she can't fight well. Um... the guy with the bells in his hair likes to kill things, don't let anything happen to the guy with the hair clips, and laugh anytime someone who uses a bow and arrow dies. I've left my bag of torture devices for you with instructions on how to use the pencil sharpener and the sharpie. Stay alive. –Rin PS: You need to introduce the next guest

Grell: Oh, there are other Shinigami here?

Brighty: GRELL! *glomps* oh my god I saw the CUTEST t-shirt the other day it had you on it chibified and your awesome chainsaw and it said GRELL on it and it was adorable I wanted it so badly but they didn't have my size so I got a Death Note one instead but OH MY GOD IT'S GRELL!

Grell: Um... I take it you must be Brighty?

Brighty: Yep!

Grell: Who am I supposed to introduce?

Brighty: Oh, never mind that, I'll do the introductions!

Misheru: *grabs the note from Grell* laugh when someone who uses a bow and arrow dies... RIN!

Brighty: *laughs* Next is **MontyG377**

***A Garganta, and Monty comes flying out, shooting a large RPG-like zanpakuto back into it* DAMNIT NEMESIS GET IN YOUR CAGE!**

Brighty: ...this can't be good. Wait, Nemesis has a cage?****

*A black hole sucks the rockets up and Nemesis shoots out of the Garganta, his axe raised above his head and his hand on Monty's Zanpakuto, the Bankai Capture Device embedded in it's hilt*

Nemesis: Die already insect! *sends a wave of shadows into Monty, sending him crashing into the wall. He lands and prepares to strike again, before a bloodied Layla and Reaver run him into another Garganta*

Brighty: HOLY SHIT!****

Monty: Ow... *stands up, grimacing as a bone snaps* Ouch! Well...sorry I've been quiet, been very busy lately dealing with problems at home, and with Nemesis. *sighs* He went and stole my Bankai, so I had to make one again in order to defend myself. 

Brighty: Understandable...

Grell: What's going on here again?

Brighty: Um... guy with the axes bad, everyone else good?

Grell: I'm confused, not an idiot

Brighty: I knew that!****

*stretches* Well, thank you for saying my dares are funny, I try. Unless you mean the first dares I posted, then I'm sorry for being so strange or dull or annoying. Honestly I don't know what you meant by that comment.

Brighty: Funny as in I like them!****

Anyway! Dare Time!

First, I dare everyone to read about H.P. Lovecraft and his Cthulhu Mythos, and then choose the top favorite Elder God. The winning Elder God shall then appear and eat anyone of the host's choice. Fun!

Brighty: I'm stepping out of this one

Misheru: ? Why?

Brighty: Because I'm oblivious to this

Kaede & Rin: *run in* VOCAB WORD!

Brighty: *sigh* Fine, give the paper... *signs a piece of paper as proof that she said 'oblivious'* Happy?

Kaede & Rin: EXTRA CREDIT! YES!

Rin: Oh, and whoever is chosen eats Yama!****

Second, everyone: OPPA GANGAM STYLE! I love that music video, it was hilarious! And yes I know you did it before, but I want everyone to do it again.

Brighty: NOOOO! I admit, the video was funny, but I HATE THE SONG! NO!

Rin: Too bad *dances*****

Third, I dare Nnoritora and Nelliel to go out on a date, for nothing more than the fact that it amuses me.

Rin & Brighty: *shudder*

Kaede: *grins* Evil... GENIUS!****

And that's it for me, now excuse me as I go fight another false god. *charges into Garganta*

Drake: *walks in* have fun with that. Next up is **Enzy-Chan**

**Enzy-Chan: aaahhhhh!**

**Nii-San(may he rest in peace): What?**

**Enzychan: I have to submit a dare.**

**Niisan: well, then submit a dare.**

**Enzychan: Byakuya I dare you to have kids with me. Same goes for you Renji, Grimmjow, Gin, Aizen, Ichigo, Uryu, Ulquiorra and Hanataro.**

**Niisan-sweat drop-: you sure want a lot of kids Mahlyenki Dyavol.**

Everyone: ...

Rin: O.O

Brighty: ... *shoves the guys into a separate room with Enzychan* that stays off-camera. Next up is a **Guest**

**ahaha! hello there! i'mma post a lotta dares! the name's LucanoClockwork.**

Rin: Yo****

Great fic by the way! My MOM even read this and ROFLMAO-ed! and she's not even an otaku!

Brighty: I wish my parents were that awesome... :( ****

to Byakuya: a truth, and declare this on RED, meaning it's absolute reality: do you care about rukia as a little sister?

Byakuya: Yes, I do****

to toshiro: my sempais: beato-neesan and coleen nee-san are your fangirls by the way. and here is my dare: Fight with my bleach oc: Nero-chan! (she's based on red saber in terms of attitude and clothes, weapons, by the way; but her height is the same as yours, and she has black hair cut in hime style and blue eyes. )

Kaede: *opens the door to the Indestructible Room* In you go****

to Orihime: my sempai says:'go die.' and so, i dare you to swim with a shark.

Rin: *shoves Orihime into Tiburon's tank* There ya go****

to renji-san: do not kill or argue with ichigo while he calls you a pineapple for three chapters.

Ichigo: ...Pineapple

Renji: *trying to ignore*

Ichigo: ...Pineapple****

to Rukia-sama: YOU ARE FREAKING AWESOME! and here's a lifetime ticket of Chappy-related stuff. they're free now!

Rukia: CHAPPY!****

to Ukitake: Get well soon! and here's two boxes of chocolate. Yachiru has one box, the other is yours. if anyone other than the two of you nommed this, i swear, Nero-chan will kill you.

Ukitake: Thank you

Yachiru: CANDY!****

that's all! bye!

Rin: Bye!

Kiri: Bye!

Brighty: Bye!

Drake: Bye!

Kaede: Can everyone stop saying 'bye'?

Brighty: Nope!

Rin: Next up is **MiracleAngel500**.

**MiracleAngel500: Hi, I'm back!**

Angel: For those of you who didn't know... MiracleAngel500 and BrightWings111 went to the same camp, so you will now hear many camp songs at random times... just warning you!

Brighty: ~My highland-

Kaede: *smacks Brighty* NO! oh, MiracleAngel, you're needed in the Indestructible Room****

MiracleAngel500: What's that, Kaide?

Kaede: I'm not saying it again

**MiracleAngel500: What do you mean, I need to go into the indestructable room? **

Kaede: Just that. It was a dare

**A dare from last time? **

Kaede: Yup

**Uh... okay... *walks into indestructacle room* What? Rin? Mira? What do you mean, because of the twisted dare? Wait, is that... A CONTACT LENS?!**

*screams*

MiracleAngel500: QUENCH THE ENEMY FLAME, IKARI NO SHIO!

Kaede: ...I'm staying out here****

Angel: Oh, no! She unleash THAT ONE?!

Mira: *runs out screaming* Kaide! Hurry, or Rin will be killed! Hurry!

Kaede: ... *tries to stay out* ... to hell with this *runs in after Rin*****

MiracleAngel500: *fighting* Two versus one? BLOW AWAY ALL RESISTANCE, IKARI NO KAZE!

Kiri: ...what the...****

Angel: *skittles* Sorry, I don't normally swear... this is not good! What do we do?! *hears Kaide and Rin screaming* ...uh-oh... she's mad, Mira! We never should have dared you and Rin to kill her with a contact lens...

Brighty: NO! *anime waterfall tears* MY FIRST OC! ****

Mira: This is very bad... hey, THERE'S A CRACK IN THE INDESTRUCTABLE ROOM!

Drake: *eyes widen* ...eh... ****

Angel: EEK! Um... strange idea... let's just try to do truths and dares before she breaks the indestructable room and kills us all.

Mira: Or... if Rin and Kaide use their Bankai soon enough, they might survive... but the room will probably blow up anyway, you're right.

Brighty: *still waterfall tears* MY FIRST OC!

Drake: SHUT UP! *smacks Brighty* She'll be fine!****

Angel: Mira... could you...

Mira: Maybe, if I'm lucky... okay, I'll try. Angel, do the truths, I'm going in there.

Angel: Okay! First truth: Renji, if Rukia asked you out in front of Remuki, what would you do?

Renji: Find Rukia plane tickets to Turkey, get her a fake id and passport, then run for my life****

Second truth: Rukia, if you had to slowly torture Byakuya or Ichigo, who would you torture?

Rukia: Ichigo. I would never torture nii-sama****

Third truth: Everyone be really quiet so she can hear me above the battle in there. HEY, RIN, DO YOU THINK YOU COULD BEAT KAIDE ON A GOOD DAY?

Rin: *screaming back* MAYBE!****

Fourth: Nnoitora... Ichigo will kill you! So, I'm going to close my eyes. Okay, would you rather date Karin or Yuzu, and WHY? Heehee... Ichigo, you can kill him once he answers!

Nnoitora: Since Rin gave me the idea, Yuzu

Ichigo: *brutally murders Nnoitora* paws. Off. My. Sister.****

Final truth: Someone get Jinta on the phone... Jinta, do you like Yuzu?

Jinta: ...yes?

Ichigo: *glares at phone*****

Mira: *staggers out of indestructable room* Orihime, Unohana... Rin and Kaide are hurt... *sits down* That was not fun at all...

Brighty: Drake, you help them

Drake: What happened to your hysterics?

Brighty: You're the one who made me calm down, you go get them and help them

Drake: *sighs* fine****

Angel: MIRA! Did you BEAT HER?! That's... impossible...

Mira: *shakes head* Nah... I can't beat HER! I just snuck up behind her and knocked her out. She was halfway through killing Rin with a plastic fly.

Angel: o_0 I didn't know she knew the fly one... Mira, do dares wile I drag her out of here.

Mira: Okay, I'll make this short, I'm exhausted. Ishida-san... design an outfit for Nnoitora. Nnoitora, NO HURTING ISHDA-SAN!

Uryuu: Here you go! *hands Nnoitora a dress... WITHOUT the spoon (O.O)*****

Mira: Zaraki, challenge Byakuya to an arm-wrestling contest. Byakuya, win!

Byakuya: I'm not Sebastian you know

Kiri: O.O Did Byakuya just make...

Brighty: ...a Kuroshitsuji reference?

Byakuya: So what if I did? *beats Kenpachi*****

Mira: Good job, Kuchiki Taicho! Uh, let's see, I'll save the twisted dare for next time... oh! I know! That Daridan thing! Okay, by the way Uryu, good job with that last time. Now, pick somebody to go into the Daridan. And it can't be Hitsugaya because Angel-kun would kill me.

Uryu: Ryuken

Ryuken: Fine *walks into Daridan then walks out less then a second later* I hate Shinigami more than I did before

Brighty: You rhymed!****

Mira: Okay, I'll see you next time... just warning you, Out-of-control girl (MiracleAngel500) has just put the finishing touches on some twisted dares. Good luck... you'll need it...  
I'm sorry. Anyway, goodbye.

Drake: Ah, we'll get through it...****

Mira: Did somebody just say... RUSHES? Oh, you said rushes OFF? Oh well... I'll sing you one ho, green grow the rushes ho!

Brighty: What is your one ho, one is one and all alone and ever more shall be so!

Drake: *facepalm* Next up is **Bookgal7**

**Yola! Before I get started, I want to wish everyone good luck. That is except Nnoitra, Barragan, Yammy, and Aizen. Sorry Kaede, but he's going to have to suffer after what he did to everyone. Luckily though (for him), his torture won't be this chapter! Because I have something special planned for him next chapter. *creepy smile* Okay! Now to the dares!**

Rin: *walks out of the Indestructible Room covered in bandages* Yay! Dares!

**?: Aren't you going to introduce me yet?**

**Me: Whoops! Sorry...everyone meet Jaquerell, he's one of my OCs without a story. Though ya'll can call him Jack. Don't get on his bad side or his *ahem* "Other" side comes out. 'Kay, NOW to the dares. **

**Barragan: go to the WORST nursing home and stay there until the end of the chapter. **

Barragan: *glares*

Kaede: *launches rocket launcher, the force knocking Barragan into a nursing room* Have fun~

**Yammy: try to see how much candy you can steal from Yachiru before she kills you. **

Yammy: *tries to grab a piece of chocolate*

Yachiru: *bites his hand off*

**Ulquiorra and Kira: smile nicely for two chapters. **

Ulquiorra: *smiles*

Izuru: *smiles*

Brighty: KAWAII! *glomps Izuru*

**And Nnoitra-**

**Jack: Go die in a ditch filled with flaming tar.**

**Me: Before that, let me torture him first. Hey Rin, want to learn how to torture someone with a hairclip?**

Rin: Yes please

***drags Nnoitra into another room. Screams could be heard for the next hour***

**So Rin, you got all that? **

Rin: Yup!

**Okay, can someone revive Spoon-head so he can do Jack's dare? **

Kaede: On it *revives Nnoitora then pushes him in a pit of flaming tar*

**Hey Jack, you got anymore dares?**

**Jack: Yeah, *blushes* can someone get a T-shirt for Harribel and Mila-Rose? I feel a little uncomfortable with women that are a little more *cough* revealing than most.**

Rin: Sure thing! *gives them both t-shirts*

**Me: Awwww... Jackie is innocent! Its okay, I think there's a couple people here as innocent as you.**

**Jack: shut it about the innocence talk. Your one of the last people I should be hearing this from. And don't call me Jackie. That's a girl's name.**

**Me: Why are you being so cold to me? Your usually nicer...is it because I made you miss your Toonami?**

**Jack:...that's part of it.**

**Me: Would you like to fight someone?**

**Jack: Yeah, Ulquiorra.**

**Me: YOU HEARD HIM, ULQUIBAT! Inta the Indestructible Room.**

Ulquiorra: *follows Jack into the Indestructible Room*

**Can Jack stay? I have a mountain of Homework and I think his battle will take awhile.**

Brighty: Yeah, sure thing

**You can have him help you host the show if ya' want. Well, see yaz!**

Kaede: Bye

Drake: See ya. Last up is **Devil'sEyeAlchemist13**

**...*creeper voice* I'm baack...**

**Kaede: *smacks DEA* Stalking is illegal in the US.**

**DEA: I know... that wasn't stalking, that was just me welcoming myself back.**

**Kaede: God, you're freaking creepy...**

**DEA: Do I look like a spoon to you?**

**Kaede: I don't know; I'm kinda blind now.**

**DEA: Then how did you smack me?!**

**Kaede: Pure luck.**

**DEA: How are you blind?**

**Kaede: As Nodt blinded me with his ugliness, creeper factor and imperfection.**

**DEA: You sound more and more like Aizen every time we come here.**

**Kaede: Yeah, so?**

**DEA: Well, first on the agenda, Izuru, fix her eyes.**

Izuru: Yes ma'am *heals Kaede's eyes*

Brighty: You don't have to call her ma'am, she's actually a bitch. But, she's still my best friend

**Aizen- Eliminate every Quincy there is here.**

Mayuri: Aw, but I wanna-

**Mayuri- Yes, you can help.**

Mayuri: YAY! *starts killing quincies*

**Yes, I'm well aware I just sent out a psychopath on a killing rampage. That's not the strangest thing here.**

**Kaede: Speaking of strange...*pulls out a giant box of brownies* All of Brighty's OCs, COME AN' GET 'EM!**

Rin: BROWNIES!

Renna: MY BROWNIES!

Drake: Meh, I'll have one

Kiri: Brownies! Yay!

Brighty: ...I'm stuffed, no thank you

**Now that that's taken care of... *radios a delivery truck to the back***

**DEA: *pulls out unmarked bottles* You ready, Kaede?**

**Kaede: Sure!**

***both start smashing the bottles on the floor and put on a gas mask***

**- two hours later –**

**DEA: I think that's all of them.**

**Kaede: It is. ENJOY THE LOVE!**

Rin: NOO NOT THE EVIL TEQUILA!

Brighty: *eyes widen in realization and puts on a gas mask*

**DEA: OCs, don't think you avoided it. I made Gin put the stuff in the brownies. :) TTFN! *quickly runs out the door* SAYONARA KYUBAN! *see ya later, suckers!***

Brighty: Shit... CAMERA OFF! *shuts off the power then evacuates the building* I'm disappointed... even Renna got caught in it... ya can't go wrong with brownies *takes a bite of a brownie that Izuru made* but I stick with the best

**A/N: I'm sad T.T I was recently told that I won't be seeing my dad on Christmas day this year. Normally, since I go to a party with my cousins on my mom's side of the family on Christmas day, I spend the first half of break with my dad so I see him Christmas morning, and then my mom gets me and we go to see the family. But this year, dad has to work on Christmas eve, so I'm spending the first half of break with my mom and the second half with my dad. So, because the party with my family is at nighttime, I'm not seeing dad until the day after Christmas T.T it's the first time I haven't seen both of my parents on an important date, like Christmas or my birthday**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Yay I'm back! Sorry it's so late after x-mas, but yeah. Doing a lot. And, um... I'm sad. Yeah, me in the story will get that across *sulks in corner***

Rin: Um... Brighty? Ya okay?

Brighty: *crying in corner* ...

Rin: Will a new pair of footsies cheer you up?

Brighty: ...

Kaede: STOP CRYING YA PANSY!

Brighty: ...

Kiri: Anyone know what's wrong?

Drake: Not a clue.

Brighty: ...

Kaede: Ignoring... first up is **EchoingBreeze**.

**My Bleach OC is named Akari, so she can give out the dares**

Rin: 'kay, cool!****

Akari: And why do I have to do this...?

**Bree (me): Because I said so, and I'm the author.**

**Akari: Pffft, what does that have to do with anything? *rolls eyes***

**Bree: I'll set you up with Toshiro. Now cooperate. **

**Akari: Still...*blushes faintly* I don't want to; it's pointless. **

**Bree: Uh-huh. I'll take it you don't want me to set you up? You're gonna hurt Shiro's feelings. **

**Akari: *makes annoyed face* fine. But only because you're the author. I have a dare for Ulquiorra (and the other Espadas): Sing the 'My Little Ponies' theme song and do the dance. WITH costumes. **

Rin: Here ya go! *throws the Espada costumes*

Kaede: WAIT! *pulls out a little ray gun and shoots all of the Espada, who turn into my little ponies*

Kiri: OOOH that's even better!

Drake: NOOOO NOT MY LITTLE PONY!

Rin: ...I take it only Brighty knows?

Drake: *nods* She's the only one who understands me

Rin: Yeah, I just hate you

Drake: See? You don't get me

Kiri: Aren't you and Brighty like metaphorical brother and sister?

Drake: You could say that

Brighty: *sniffle* Overprotective... older... brother... figure... *sniffle, then cries again*

Kaede: Overprotective?

Drake: ...sometimes...

**A dare for Toshiro: take a sugar-induced Yachiru on an airplane trip...all the while acting as her legal guardian.  
**

Toshiro: Oh HELL NO!

Kaede: *smirks* oh hell YEAH! *shoves him and Yachiru onto the plane* Have a great flight!

Rin: Well... poor Shiro-chan... next up is **Bookgal7**

**Let's see, before I start, I want Rin and Kaede to go out and have a shopping spree! Maybe you guys might find some good clothes for your dates! *glares at Aizen* I REALLY don't like you. **

Rin: Yay! Shopping!

Kaede: What did you say about Aizen?

Rin: Let it go, Kaede. Not everyone worships him

Kaede: I DON'T WORSHIP HIM!

Rin: I wouldn't count on that

**Okay, also, I want Ukitake to take all the kids out to the beach. I really don't want them to see this. That includes: Yachiru, Nel, Toshiro, Ichigo, Hichigo, Zangetsu, Mugetsu, and any other kid characters out there. You can take Mrs. Ukitake with you. You know who I mean.**

Ukitake: Of course! Let's go to the beach!

**Jack: *walks out of room satisfied* Thanks for the battle, Ulquiorra. * hears dare and gives a WTF face* Uh... Bookie? Ichigo, Hichigo, Zangetsu, and Mugetsu aren't kids...**

**Me: *pulls out a Chibifier and blasts mentioned people* NOW THEY ARE!**

**Jack:...How?!**

**Me: *pats Chibifier gun fondly* Pride and joy here. Made it while you were out watching otaku. *takes a picture of the kids* OH ME GOSH so CUUUUTE! Best part about my Chibifier is that while in Chibi form, the Chibified person acts like the kid they are/were and they won't remember being Chibified when returned to normal.**

Kiri: I WANT ONE!

**Jack: *facepalms* Just get to the dares.**

**Me: Okay! I told you Aizen, I'm getting ya' this chapter. Now for the dares!**

**Aizen: get on ya' knees, apologize to EVERYONE that you have betrayed and harmed, and beg for their forgiveness. That's right…BEG especially to Toshiro, Momo, Ichigo, Yamamoto, Tosen, and Gin! And mean it, too. If they choose, the people Aizen apologized to can kick his butt. NO outside interference with dare.**

Aizen: *glares, but gets on knees* ...

Kiri: *wants to say something but can't*

Aizen: ... all-of-the-people-mentioned-above-sama...s... this worthless pet begs for forgiveness?

Toshiro: ...no

Aizen: ...please?

Toshiro: no

Aizen: COME ON JUST FORGIVE ME ALREADY SO I CAN GET OUT OF HERE!

Toshiro: No

Aizen: *glares*

Toshiro: No

Momo: Shiro-chan

Toshiro: Fine

_Toshiro and Gin team up (O.o) and torture Aizen_

**Tosen, Nnoitra, Yammy, Luppi, and any others who care to join: paint all of Los Noches in any and every color EXCEPT White. That includes Aizen's wardrobe. Aizen has to watch.**

Aizen: NOOOOO!

_Hm... Aizen's clothes are now neon green. The throne room is pink and his throne is purple. The rest of Las Noches is blue._

**Aizen: shave your hair completely off, get painted yellow, and run around screaming I'mma pimp 50x**

Aizen: *glares* I don't like you either

Renna: *runs in* TIME FOR A TRIM! *shaves Aizen's hair off and spray paints him yellow* MUAHAHAHA SUCKER! *runs off to do whatever Rennas do best*

Aizen: I'MMA PIMP! (x 50)

**Jack: *smirks* You're enjoying this, aren't you?**

**Me: YEP! Want some popcorn? Got any dares in mind?**

**Jack: What kind of a question is that? I usually do.**

**Kurotsuchi and Szayel: create a concoction that drives Aizen insane in a funny way.**

Szayel: *smirks* fun

Kurotsuchi: This will be interesting

_They give Aizen the concoction_

Aizen: ...BLOODY MURDER! *runs around in circles* BLOODY MURDER BLOODY MURDER BLOODY MURDER! *jumps out of the window and gets hit by a bus*

**Me: *watches Aizen and laughs* OHMIGOSH! This is too hilarious! I can't wait to watch this when I get home. Just a couple more!**

**Jack: Still?!**

Kiri: *revives Aizen*

**Me: Why not? Male Espada: beat up Aizen and no one else interferes because, like there needs to be another reason, Espada, which means Sword, is used in the feminine term. So in a way, Aizen is calling his male elites girls, which really offends me. **

Nnotiora: Me too?

***rolls eyes* yes even Nnoitra can join, *mutters* the teme baka. **

Nnoitora: *chucks a seltzer bottle* What was that?

***ducks from throwing object and throws back dictionaries, scissors, and a tarantula***

**Me: That one likes eating Praying Mantis, ya Spoonhead!**

Nnoitora: AAAAHHHHH! *jumps out the window and gets hit by the Three Days Grace tour bus*

Brighty: *screams* WHAT THE FUCK NNOITORA YOU COULD HAVE KILLED NIEL! *drops a train on him*

Drake: I thought Adam was your favorite?

Brighty: *starts crying in corner again*

**Aizen: when Kaede gets back, eat as many cookies as you can before Kaede goes on a Cookie Frenzy!**

Aizen: Oh no...

Kaede & Rin: We're ba~ck!

Aizen: *starts stuffing his face full of cookies, and is suddenly tied to a railroad*

Kaede: My cookies

**Okay, I think I'm almost done here. But first...*dangles Kyouka Suigetsu in front of Aizen's face* I CONFISCATED YOUR ZANPAKUTO! Muhahaha! And in case you're wondering, I got it when Jack's other side touched your sword, and then stole it without you noticing. It's actually scary how great he is at stealing…he managed to get 3 bells from Kenpachi's hair, take Toshiro's entire candy bean stash, and a section of Byakuya's hair. He even took $40 from Ichigo and part of one of Yumichika's feathers. Hmm...I better make sure I pay Ichiberry back.**

Rin: COOL! Stealing PRO!

**Jack: Please tell me you are almost done...**

**Me: Almost...*throws a fork into Nnoitra's forehead* YOU are NEXT! *glances at Aizen* Dumb mutated butterfly... I think I'll rant him out next time. Okay...before I go, ICHIGO AND HICHIGO ARE PROTECTED BY ME FOR THE NEXT 5 CHAPTERS! Anyone who plans on hurting him, killing him, or humiliating him will face Retsu, Jack's "Other" side, and me. Oh, everyone is coming back. *Sets Chibifier to Normal and blasts chibified Ichigo, Hichigo, Mugetsu, and Zangetsu then sighs* Maybe next time, I can go to the beach with them. Okay, NOW, we can go Jack!**

**Jack: *rushes out of studio* FINALLY! FMAB, Here I come!**

**Me:O.O Okay then...Well, see yaz!**

Rin: Byez!

Kaede: See ya

Drake: Brighty? *pokes her with a very long stick so he can stay far away from her*

_The stick spontaneously combusts_

Rin: The power of the creator

Kaede: Can do anything

Kiri: *gulp* Next up is **RemukiRules**

**Hi, everybody! It's me, Remuki! I got a new account!**

Rin: YAY!****

Thanks to that inconsiderate idiot who hacked my other account, I had to make a new one. So here I am!

Rin: OH! We got a reply from the idiot who hacked your account and he was a total ass. I ended up blocking him****

Remuki: RENJI! HOW COULD YOU KISS TATSUKI LIKE THAT?! *turns to Tatsuki* You are so dead!

Zane: Not a good idea, Remuki.

Remuki: Everybody! This is my new OC! Zane! He is a shinigami.

Zane: 'Sup?

Remuki: I KNOW! HOW ABOUT ZANE-Y DOES THE DARES!

Zane: *plugs ears* Must you yell? Aye-yi-yi! Anyway, let me get these dares done.

Remuki: *pumps fists in the air* YES! DARES! WOOHOO!

Zane: Dare 1: Ichigo, cartwheel fifty times in a row. Everytime you fall, Kaede must throw a dead chicken at you.

Kaede: *ends up throwing 51 chickens at Ichigo*

Rin: ? But there was only 50 cartwheels

Kaede: the last one was just for being Ichigo****

Remuki: CHICKEN!

Zane: Dare 2: Rin? Let Byakuya duct tape you to a wall. Kaede, take her weapons.

Rin: WHAT? *gets duct tapped to a wall*

Kaede: CONFISCATION~****

Remuki: DUCT TAPE!

Zane: Dare 3: Gin? Where a headband that has pink fox ears on it.

Gin: *puts on headband*

Rin: KAWAII! *can't break out of the duct tape*****

Remuki: HEADBAND!

Zane: *puts on ear muffs* This is insane.

Remuki: RENJI! You have to go on a picnic with me!

Zane: *mumbles* Good riddance.

Renji: Okay****

Remuki: LET'S GO! Oh, wait. I don't go on picnics when I'm wearing green socks. Never mind.

Zane: *blank stare*

Remuki: WELL, THAT'S ALL I'VE GOT! HAVE FUN AND WATCH MY LITTLE PONY!

Drake: NOOOOOOOO!****

Zane: My life is miserable...

Brighty: *mumbling* No... _my_ life is miserable... *sniffle*

Rin: Okay, that's it. Kisuke, go cheer her up

Kisuke: Why me?

Rin: Because you're one of her favorite characters

Kisuke: Okay then *walks over to Brighty* Um... Brighty?

Brighty: *looks up* What?

Kisuke: What's wrong?

Brighty: *looks away*

Kisuke: Nope. Tell me

Brighty: No

Kisuke: c'mon, please?

Brighty: Leave me alone!

Kisuke: *turns to Rin* Sorry, can't do anything

Rin: *sighs* Alrighty then... next up is **PurpledragoN1997**

**Purple: *singing* What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stand a little taller! Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone!**

Unknown Voice: SHUT UP!

Purple: I so don't like you.

Unknown Voice: We're on.

Purple: OH! *waves* Hi! Umm, you can take this news either way, but the wolves left. Their clan moved to another part of the country. So I was alone. Brian left. The wolves left...*sniff*

Rin: NOOOO!

Kaede: ...****

Unknown Voice: Oh, brother.

Purple: *singing* Hello. Hello. Anybody out there? 'Cause I don't hear a sound. Alone. Alone. I don't really know where-

SHUT UP!

Purple: Sorry! Anyway, I was lonely so I made a new OC! Meet Kevin!

Kevin: Hi! I'm gonna do dares today!

Purple: Just a sec, Kev. *throws a barrel, a dog bowl, a sprinkler, a gas tank, and a wrench at Kenpachi* I feel better now.

Kevin: Uuuhhh...Okay. Dares.

Kiri: Yay!****

Rukia, Renji, and Byakuya must all walk on a tightrope. At the same time. Above a pool of Kaede and Rin's choice.

Kaede: fire

Rin: Toxic waste

Kaede: Go with hers****

Purple: *absentmindedly tosses a Wii remote at Kenpachi* Dare 2: Gin and Tosen must arm wrestle.

Kevin: Hey! I thought I was doing the dares?! *pouts*

Gin: *wins*

Kenpachi: *chucks a Three Days Grace CD*****

Purple: *gets hit by flying object and passes out*

Brighty: *throws Kenpachi through a wall* DON'T TOUCH MY THREE DAYS GRACE STUFF! *goes back to corner*****

Kevin: *blink* Umm, okay. Uryuu? Before she left, Belle told me to give you this. *hands him a box*

Uryuu: ...*warily takes the box*****

-the box contains cookies-

Kevin: She didn't say what was in them so I don't know if you will explode or not.

Uryuu: Suspicious****

Purple: *sits up* What's up? Oh, yeah! *whispers to Rin* They are laced with laxitives!

Rin: *giggles as Uryuu eats them*****

Kevin: Last dare. All Bleach characters must play Secret Santa! Give a gift to whoever's name you pull out of a hat!

_Okay, some lists. Kaede gave Gin a pet fox, Kiri gave Yumichika new feathers, Drake gave Yoruichi a bag of catnip, Rin nuked Aizen, Akon gave Kaede a leather jacket, Ashido gave Rin a pair of sunglasses, Gin gave Drake a teddy bear, Mayuri gave Kiri a flask of a mystery liquid, Toshiro gave Tosen a snowball, and Harribel gave Starrk a chewtoy._****

Purple: And here's to Bleach! MERRY CHRISTMAS! *throws confetti in the air*

Kevin: MERRY CHRISTMAS, RIN AND KAEDE!

Rin: Merry Christmas! Well... late Christmas!

Kaede: Merry Kwanza!

Rin: You're crazy

Kaede: Happy Christmas?

Rin: *facepalm*****

Purple: Alley oop!

Kevin: Alley what?

Purple: Alley oop. Say it with me. Alley...

Kevin: Alley...

Purple: ...oop.

Kevin: ...oop.

Purple and Kevin: Alley oop and Happy Holidays!  


Rin: BYE!

Kaede: See ya

Rin: Izuru, your turn to cheer up Brighty

Izuru: *gulp*

Rin: She won't hurt ya. You're first on her list and she thinks you're incredibly adorable and will actually listen to you so GO!

Izuru: Okay then *walks over to Brighty*

Brighty: *sniffle* Hi Kira-kun

Izuru: Will you tell me what's wrong?

Brighty: *nods and whispers in Izuru's ear*

Izuru: *nods* Thank you. *hugs her* You'll fell better soon

Rin: Well?

Izuru: The lead singer/songwriter for Three Days Grace resigned from the band three days ago

Rin: What? That's unbelievable. And she just got tickets finally to go see them live

Brighty: And their... their... their temporary singer for this tour makes them sound like fucking POP! *sniffle* He's all autotuned and can't scream or growl and it just doesn't sound right... *sniffle*

Kaede: Suck it up

Brighty: *throws her into the pit of toxic waste* SHUT UP! There's not gonna be any more Adam, Kaede! He's GONE!

Drake: So that's why you were all mad that Nnoitora could have killed Neil when their bus hit him...

Brighty: *nods* Neil does a lot of singing on-stage as well, and I think that _he_ should be the new singer, not the guy they have now

Kiri: But you said yourself that he's temporary

Brighty: Yeah, but that's who I'm going to be seeing live onstage instead of ADAM. It's not 3DG without him.

Rin: *sighs* We'll discuss this later. Next up is **Bookeater1997**

**Kay I absolutely love truth or dare! My first dare is for well some of the cast... because that's just it I want them to play the cast of Romeo and Juliet! Kenpachi has to play that idiot Romeo, Tatsuki has to play Juliet, Rangiku has to play the nurse, Unohana should play the lady Capulet and Shunsei has to play the lord Capulet, Grimmjow has to play Benvolio, Ulquiorra has to play Mercutio, and I want the lady and lord Montague to be Yoruichi and Kisuke! **

_They act out the play. Sorry, I'm too lazy :P_

**I hate writing research papers! That reminds me I want Rukia and Gin to write a research paper together while babysitting all the children in Bleach while in New Orleans during the biggest party in America... you should know what I mean. **

Rin: Oh, that'll be funny! *follows them around with a camera*

**And I have a truth as well... Ulquiorra has to admit to his love of chocolate chip cookies and his secret stash under las noches. yep its that big. **

Ulquiorra: ...I love chocolate chip cookies and have a secret stash under Las Noches.

**And Grimmjow has to tell Rukia he found Ichigo and Orihime kissing in the rukon district. In fact how bout the hanging dog district? **

Grimmjow: Midget girl!

Rukia: Don't call me that! What?

Grimmjow: I saw Ichigo and Orihime kissing in Hanging Dog District.

Rukia: WHAT? I'LL KILL HIM! *goes off to find Ichigo*

**And... lets see I want Byakuya to admit he really enjoys riding amusement park rides!**

Byakuya: ... I... love... *grits teeth* Iloveamusemntparkrides.

Rin: Okay then. Good for you Bya-kun!

Kiri: Next up is **SakuraAkaharu **

**Okay,I'm kinda shy so I'll have my OC do the dares. **

Kiri: No problem

**?:Hi! I'm Mari. I've only got a couple dares, Shinji go on a Date With me. **

Shinji: Okay

**Lock Ichigo & Uryu in a room with Yachiru on a Sugar High. **

Rin: *locks Ichigo and Uryu in a room full of candy and picks up Yachiru* Ready to open the Yachiru-hatch? Good *opens a small hatch in the door and pushes Yachiru through it*

**That's all we've got. Bye!**

Rin: Bye!

Kiri: Later!

Drake: Last up is... Kaede. **Devil'sEyeAlchemist13**

**Kaede: Hello idiots of the world! Your epicness has arrived!**

**DEA: *facepalms* Oh Lord no...**

**Kaede: What's this I hear about Aizen being tortured this chapter?**

Rin: It's already happened

**DEA: Eh, whattie what what now? *stands protectivly in front of Aizen* You can't touch da king. Not accepted here!**

Brighty: IT'S ALREADY HAPPENED DEA! *chucks one of the drumsets that belongs to My Darkest Days*

Rin: Now she hates that band. _Great_

**Kaede: Wasn't there something you needed to do?**

**DEA: Uh...right. Brighty, to answer your fullbringer question...*hugs Tsukishima* **

Brighty: Now I regret asking her who her favorite Fullbringer is...

**Just about everyone there: 0.o**

**DEA: What?**

**Kaede: You are the world's most fucked up person.**

**DEA: That actually is you, Kaede.**

**Kaede: I'm not a person.**

**DEA: ?**

**Kaede: I'm a figment of your overactive imagination.**

**DEA: Right... *gathers a bunch of people in a group* I don't want my likes being tortured, so I'm gonna have Kaede put up a Kyomon around them. Lesse here... Aizen? Check. Gin? Check. Mayuri? Check. Izuru? Check. Amagai? Check. Grimmjow? Check. Szayel? Check. Hichigo? Check. Muramasa? Check. Hyourinmaru? Check. Tensa Zangetsu? Check. Komamura? Check. Tsukishima? Check! That's all!**

**Kaede: I think that may be too many people. *puts up a Kyomon***

**DEA: SHIT! I FORGOT KISUKE!**

**Kaede: He gets his own personal Kyomon then. *puts up Kyomon around Kisuke***

**DEA: I also forgot to tie up something from an earlier chapter...Soi Fang?**

Soi Fon: What?****

You are not at all related to Ichimaru. Psych.

Rin: *ties Soi Fon up so she doesn't attack DEA*

**Kaede: Can I throw some people in the pit?**

**DEA: What pit?**

**Kaede: The pit of all horror movie tortures? :)**

**DEA: ...Fine. Up to ten; it's kinda small.**

**Kaede: I can do that. *throws in Yamamoto, Momo, Omaeda, Tosen, Nnoritora, Ulquiorra, Byakuya, Shinji, Ichigo and the Spirit King***

Rin: BYA-KUN! ULQUI-KUN! SHINJI! NOO!

Brighty: *eyes narrow* How DARE you do that to Ulqui-kun, Bya-kun, and Hirako-kun!

**DEA: Okay, what up with the Spirit King?**

**Kaede: *for all you people who haven't been paying attention to the new chapters coming out, spoiler alert!* The Spirit King is a total ripoff of ButterflAizen.**

**DEA: Anything else unexpected?**

**Kaede: Depends. Do you want me to be honest or do you want me to bullshit you?**

**DEA: I'll take the bullshit.**

**Kaede: NOPE!**

**DEA: Spill it.'**

**Kaede: *walks over to Vandenreich*...THANK YOU! **

**DEA: Uh, uh,uh,uh,uh,uh,uh wha'?**

**Kaede: Thanks for killin' the head captain, but keeping Izuru and Kenpachi alive, though I would've liked it if you had actually killed Byakuya and Ichigo too.**

Brighty: *drops Thor's hammer on Kaede's head* Don't. Hate. Bya-kun. Or. I. Will. Kill. You.

**DEA: Twenty bucks there's more to it.**

**Kaede: And...*walks over to Juhabach (The leader of the Vandenreich)* Thank you personally for bringing Aizen back into the plot a little bit.**

**DEA: Can we get to dares already? I WANT TO DO SOME FREAKING DARES!**

**Kaede: :P Fine. What are your dares?**

**DEA: YAY! Ichigo- Jump in a lake filled with strawberry jam while singing "THE ONLY MEANING TO MY NAME IS STRAWBERRY!"**

Ichigo: THE ONLY MEANING TO MY NAME IS STRAWBERRY! *jumps into a lake of strawberry jam*

**Byakuya- Why are you an ass?**

Brighty: He. Is. Not.

Byakuya: Correct. I am not. I am a Shinigami, not a donkey.

Brighty: Nor a butt, nor annoying, nor ANYTHING but AWESOME!

**All major villians- Why have you not accomplished the simple task of stepping on the ant known as Ichigo Kurosaki?**

Ichigo: Cuz I'm awesome

Rin: ...

Brighty: ...no you're not. You suck

**Starrk- Dude, next time there's a sword fight, bring a freaking sword. No saying applies to bad guys in anime.**

Rin: But Starrk's cool

**Harribel- Do you feel...I don't know, annoyed being stuck around the guys in the Espada all the time? And your three leaders? Be honest, they're not gonna hurt you.**

Harribel: Yes.

**Gin- *poof* You're now stuck as Tails from Sonic for two chapters.**

Rin: KAWAII!

**Uryuu and Aizen- *poof* Aizen, you're now stuck in your Soul Society appearance.**

Aizen: ... Not happy

Uryuu: NO!

**Kaede: D:**

**DEA: There's a purpose Kaede. Now, reviewers, vote for who's more white and nerdy: Soul Society Aizen or Uryuu? The winner (the one with the most votes) gets stuck in the lovely pit that Kaede stuck some people in earlier today.**

Rin: Aizen

Brighty: Aizen

Drake: Aizen

Kiri: ...Aizen

**Kaede: And I have a poll for peoples. Which one do you classify Ichigo as? **

**ONLY ONE!  
-Human  
-Vizard/Arrancar  
-Hollow  
-Shinigami  
-Quincy (Once again, SPOILER ALERT!)  
-Fullbringer**

Rin: Quincy

Brighty: ...a mutt

Drake: Hollow

Kiri: Quincy

**DEA: We'll be seeing you...**

Rin: M'kay, that's it for today! Now, Brighty, about Adam...

**A/N: The reason for my sadness revealed T.T Adam leaving 3DG was absolutely devastating, and the temporary singer filling in for the tour does make them sound to poppy and all autotuned. And he completely ruined Riot :,( So, I'm sad. I think Neil should be the new singer since he sings a lot already, but he already has drums so...**


End file.
